When They Come For Me
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: Eternal Soul Eaters, remember that name, its going to be a huge band one day. Shiro didnt beleive that when he was told, and now he's famous, moving to Japan with his boyfriend, and... running away from his father? Who'da thought Aizen'd be a bad parent?
1. Chapter 1

**When They Come For Me.**

** This is my 2nd Bleach fanfic. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

He couldn't believe how odd it was, five years of it and he was still getting used to waking up on a bed that wasn't his, having to go and deal with the rest of the band members of 'Eternal Soul Eaters' or ESE for short. It didn't matter that he was an albino anymore to society, he had a function, and as long as he had a function, everyone loved him. He'd been labeled 'the hottest guitarist in the world' by over three international magazines because of it.

He rolled out of bed and let out a sigh as he got up, reaching for his sunglasses on the headboard- something that had become routine for him to do when he woke up since childhood. He'd been an angered kid, gotten into a shit load of fights before his father had moved the family to a new country completely, all after ordering his son to never leave the house without his sunglasses.

"Where the- Oi! Renji! Where the fuck did you put my glasses?" Hichigo Sharkskin (Shiro for short) held his hand over his eyes, knowing that the band he was part of would freak if they saw his chimpanzee like eyes: black scalar and gold iris' as if liquid gold on an onyx background.

"Awe… common Shiro! We all wanna see those peepers!" the door opened and the long red haired singer came into the albino's room. "Isn't is kinda odd how you hide behind these things every fucking hour of the day?"

"Ever think there's a reason I cover my eyes? I simply don't like them, end of story." Shiro held out the hand that wasn't covering his eyes for the sunglasses, his ear twitching as he heard the tall red haired teen moving towards him.

White ears flicked from side to side, his long Siberian tiger tail flicking behind him lazily as the red head set Shirosaki's glasses down in his hand. Renji watched as Shiro flicked the glasses on and stood up, looking out through the tinted shades and glaring at the red head.

"How many times do I have to bitch you out about stealing my glasses?" Renji just shrugged his shoulders and spun on his heel.

"As many times as it takes I guess. See you out there. And don't forget about the photo shoot today." Shiro rolled his eyes, how the hell could he forget about something that their manager had been ramming down his throat for the past week. Despite all the gigs and publicity stunts the albino had been doing for the record company and the band, he was still stuck going to all the stupid photo shoots and 'band meetings' basically just sitting around a table arguing about their next appearance.

Shiro walked out of his hotel room and into the large kitchenette deciding to get himself a blueberry scone.

"I made eggs and bacon. Would you at least try it Baka?" Shiro looked over at the youngest member of the band: Karin, a sixteen year old dog hybrid who could play the drums just about as good as Shiro could play the guitar.

"I could, but you know I'd just spit it out. I hate eggs, they suck." he took a small bite of his scone, not wanting a large bite to turn to dough in his mouth.

"Relax Karin, I'm sure he's just moody because Renji was an ass and swiped his glasses again." Grimmjow sat down beside the young dog hybrid: a nineteen year old panther hybrid who could play the Bass guitar like a piano.

"Whatever… like you can keep blaming me for his attitude. The dude was born with it I swear." Renji: a nineteen year old wolf hybrid who was the best singer their side of the equator, huffed as he sat on the other couch, reaching for the remote and growling slightly when Shiro swiped it from him.

"Too slow dog." Shiro smirked at the Wolf Hybrid as he changed the channel to any random channel that'd piss the red head off, taking the remote out onto the balcony with him as he ate his scone.

"Common Shiro! don't hate me and Karin for Renji being an ass again!" Grimmjow let out an exasperated sigh as he let his head flop back against the couch, and his eyes shut, allowing a good view of the blue marks under each eye.

"Why? S'not like you stopped him." Shiro shrugged, knowing that he wanted to toss the remote, but couldn't really because of all the people down below.

"Shirosaki… can I please have the remote back? I don't want to watch the fucking Tele-Tubies." Shiro looked back at Karin and scowled.

"Awe… we're making you swear damn, way to make me feel shitty Karin." Shiro tossed her the black remote and turned back to the bright view of the city he'd grown used to.

"Nah, I swore like a sailor before joining you three. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get a shower then get ready for the shoot. You'd all do good to follow my example, the last time Shiro and Grimm got into a fight Shinji almost killed you." Shiro just rolled his eyes, as he took another bite of the scone.

"Of course sweetie. Go get your shower, we'll get into our daily fight before we go in that case." Karin got up off the couch with a sigh, knowing she was the only one in the band that didn't have a totally hot head.

The three nineteen year old members of the band all looked at the drummer as a little sister, none of them wanting to see her get into trouble and knowing she'd be able to handle herself if necessary, even though they all made sure that didn't happen. Karin was the type of girl who could kick a guys balls and make it impossible to ever have kids. Nine times out of ten she was the one who broke up the huge fights between the three male members.

"So Shiro… are you actually going to bring a date to the party tonight? Or going to go stag and just dance your legs off again?" Shiro turned around and looked back at the two male members, knowing that they had been wondering since they were fourteen what his 'deal' was.

"I might if I find anyone. You know me, no one hot enough, or their all too chatty and annoying as fuck." Shiro rolled his shoulders as he popped the last piece of scone into his mouth, loving the taste as he walked back into the living room, seeing a pair of cyan blue and hazel eyes looking at him. "What? don't tell me you weren't expecting me to be shallow. I'm also cocky, apparently people like that though, and it's a great image for the band."

"Wow… so this entire time, you've just been thinking about the bands image. And to think Grimm, he took all those drinks to the face for the band. He has such dedication." Renji gave Shiro a wide fake sincere smile and heavy sarcasm before he smirked as Grimmjow burst into laughter holding his gut to stop the pain he was creating.

Shiro rolled his eyes and sneered at the red head, kicking Grimmjow off the couch and seating himself with a wide smirk, glad that he was still the best fighter amongst them- thought it wasn't hard to move the hyena-like Grimmjow off of the couch. The albino grabbed up the TV remote again and started flipping through channels, trying to find something that'd wake him up.

"Why don't you just put in a movie Shiro? Your not going to find a show you like this time of day, nothing with enough gore for you." Shiro turned to the blue haired bassist and shrugged as he flipped to another channel. "Man, your fucking stubborn man… who the hell gave you that stupid stubbornness?"

"Everyone who knows us would say I got it from my father, but I like to think that I developed it on my own." the smirk returned to the albino's face and he tossed the remote down after finding one of those forensic shows. "Besides Grimmy, its not all about the gore. I like mysteries too, but I've seen this episode too many times, the jealous wife did it."

Shiro let out a sigh and got up, deciding to go kick Karin out of the shower so he could get one of his own. The albino only got to the bathroom door and raised his hand to knock before it was flung open and a fully dressed Karin walked out, scowl on her face as she shoved passed him.

"Move it Shiro." he only mocked her as he walked into the bathroom himself ripping his shirt off in the process and started on his belt as the door closed behind him.

Shiro ground his teeth together as he walked into the studio, seeing all the makeup crew members and camera members, a few of the peopled rushing about and getting coffee for others.

"Shiro! Grimmjow! Renji! Karin! How are my wonderful little money-bags doing?" Eternal Soul Eaters all turned their heads towards the loud almost flamboyant sound of their managers voice as he walked forward, arms open as if to hug them, letting his goofy smile drop when every member ducked out of his grasp and Shiro kicked his leg up, hitting the slightly older man in the face.

"Stupid Monkey!" Grimmjow let out a sigh as Shiro kept kicking their manager once he was down, continuing his yelling at the blonde freaky haircut of straight bangs and the rest of his blonde hair cut neatly around his head just under his earlobes. The fuzzy monkey ears at the top of his head and tail behind him a slightly darker blonde then the rest of his hair.

"Shiroooooo… stop kicking me! Please?" Shinji cried up at the albino as Grimmjow let out a sigh, before just heading over to the makeup tables wanting to just get his face covered in goop so he could take photo's and then go home and sleep.

"I hate monkeys!" Shiro gave his manager one last kick before turning towards his vanity and plopping down. He'd never kicked his manager hard enough to do more then just crack a rib, and that was during a serious fight, so Shinji just hopped up with his sly smile in place as he walked towards the four band members. Shinji fixed his suit jacket and walked over to the head photographer, mumbling something in his ear.

"Great! Shiro, come here for a minute when your done with makeup!" Shiro just rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bit of the white Halloween paste and smoothed it over a bruise he'd gotten when he'd walking into his bedroom door the night before.

"Shiro, would you like some-"

"No. go grab me my outfit if you want to help with anything." Shiro set the tube of Halloween paste down and got out of his seat, completely ignoring the small girl who was 'charged' with helping him that day. The studio smelled like sweat, too much perfume, different kinds of hair shampoo and people; a smell Shiro really didn't like.

"What do you want Shinji? Aren't you the one who wants me to do this shoot? Why bother make me come if you weren't going to snap pictures of me?" Shinji just gave Shiro a wry smile as the albino hopped up onto the high stool that was there for the photographer.

"I want to start a new look for the band, this Japan tour is going to be the best chance for that too. But, we want to loose the sunglasses. Its odd, no one likes seeing an icon on stage covering up his eyes, especially someone as-"

"No. forget it. I keep my sunglasses and you forget about it. Call it my own religion if you will. Do you want to start calling me by my first name now too Shinji? Who's fucking idea was this anyhow?" Shiro slid off the tall stool and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he stalked towards the girl who'd been at his vanity, noticing that she was holding an old fashioned Japanese outfit.

"Th-this is for you S-Shiro." the albino took the outfit and stomped into the dressing rooms, seeing Grimmjow and Renji getting into their own outfits. Ichigo watched as Renji pulled a long Hatachi on over his shoulders, Grimmjow doing up his black Obi.

"So, what did Shinji want?"

Shiro looked up with a bit of a glare, knowing that his band mates couldn't see his eyes. "He wanted me to loose the sunglasses. And I told him is wasn't happening." Shiro gripped the bottom edge of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, not wanting to deal with the annoying fabric much longer.

Shiro pulled the white Hakama up and tied the black Obi around at the waist, gritting his teeth together as he grabbed the accompanying shirt and pulled it over his shoulders.

Grimmjow was wearing white Hakama pants, a Black Obi and an open white half jacket with three quarter sleeves. Renji was wearing black Hakama pants and a long Hatachi the sleeves slightly puffy and loose. Shiro was wearing white Hakama pants, and a long white Obi that was tattered at the back a lot like a cape that started at his waist. The three walked out of the dressing room and noticed Karin was standing around waiting, her short black hair tied up behind her, black Hakama pants held up by a white Obi and a black top that came up around her neck in a stylish halter-top that still worked with the overall style of the outfit.

"Shiro! So glad your not taking what I said so-" Shinji was cut off as Shiro's foot connected with his gut. "-literally." Shiro only smirked as Shinji fell flat on his face, clutching his stomach tightly as tears started to well in his eyes.

"Oh, I took it literally you fucking monkey." Shiro gave his manager a sneer as he walked over to the large green sheet that'd been put up and glared at the camera. "Start taking pictures, before I kill my fucking manager."

The man behind the camera hopped up and started angling the camera as the rest of Eternal Soul Eaters walked into the shot space and all looked at Shinji. "Why the hell are we dressed like this anyways Shinji?" Karin was the only one who bothered asking, she was the only one who seemed to care why their manager made them do stuff anymore.

"Its for the Japanese tour cover." Shiro just scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, ready to take pictures to get it the hell over with.

"Oi! New camera guy, make sure you get my right side, it's the better one." Shiro smirked as the tall raven haired man looked over at him with a glare.

"Well then, you should probably point your right side to the camera. Jackass." the room went quiet and Shiro just scoffed.

"Of course, anything the almighty photographer wants." Shiro gave the man a bow and smirked as he stood back up again, trying to be less condescending and not succeeding in the slightest. "We better get working… don't get paid if not and all." Grimmjow could only laugh in response as Karin let out a sigh and Renji snorted, knowing they were going to have a rough day with the albino after someone gets under his skin.

A low pounding of a bass, bodies hopping and grinding together, loud yelling and people singing along with the song that was playing. It was Shirosaki's night life, a horrible thing that he hated. The band had to be seen out partying, but due to the last time they'd done just that Shiro had been caught in an alley with a girl- just making out, nothing graphic -and he was told to stay out of the tabloids if he was going to have a relationship like encounter when he'd done it for the fucking tabloids to begin with.

"Hey Shiro! Come dance with us… there's too much pretty face for just one Grimmjow." Shiro looked up at the blue haired bassist and smirked as he got up off of his barstool, knowing he should be heading to the airport so he could get back to his parents house to start and finish packing his stuff.

"Alright! Who wants to dance with an exotic albino instead of a blue kitty?" a few of the girls grabbed onto his arms and shoulders as the two band members meshed back into the crowd of dancing and grinding limbs.

Grimmjow looked over at the albino, grinning like a mad cat as he took his eyes away from Shiro and looked over to Renji, noticing right away that he was looking over two. The two had been betting for four years, wondering what Shiro's 'deal' was and trying to figure the whole thing out: meaning based on that evidence Grimmjow lost- he had the albino down as gay.

Shiro felt the hips in front of his roll harshly and felt like getting sick, he hated the fact that he had to put on a straight act, Shinji had made it clear when he'd told the monkey that he wasn't interested in girls. Apparently being homosexual wasn't on Shinji's list of things the band needed.

Rolling his eyes at the girl in front of him Shiro released her hips and took a step back. "Sorry love, but I gotta go. Got a plane to catch." he noticed the hurt on her face as he turned away, moving back over to the bar to grab his jacket, looking back and scoffing when he noticed she was already dancing all over Grimmjow.

"Are you leaving? Please don't, I don't wanna be stuck here with dumb and dumber." Shiro looked over at Karin and smiled, pity being his only emotion as he looked at the sixteen year old stuck in the bar she was only allowed in because Shinji pulled strings for publicities sake.

"Sorry Karin. But I don't really think my parents would be all that happy with a house guest, given all the shit that's going on." Karin crossed her arms over her chest and slid in front of him, knowing he wouldn't blow her off if she actually took the care to ask the question correctly.

"Will you drive me back to the hotel?" Shiro nod his head several times, taking a step around her as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, knowing she'd follow him out to his car once she had her jacket on and everything in order.

Shiro ignored the paparazzi as he stood outside the club, his hands in his jacket pockets and his mind running through whether or not if he wanted a smoke or not, then he realized that it was another thing Shinji frowned upon in public. "Alright Shiro, I'm ready." Shiro looked down and noticed that Karin had no jacket on, just a light hoodie, pair of black board shorts and a slightly low cut top.

"You've got to be kidding me Karin. God, its pissing rain out." Shiro let out a sigh as he pulled the sleeves of his jacket off, ignoring the whistles and shouts of the crowd as he tugged the heavy coat off and dropped it over her shoulders, waiting for her to slip her small hands through the sleeves.

"Thank you Shiro." Karin's voice was small and almost drown out by the large 'awe' that had lasted at least a minute. Shiro just shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders and started pulling her through the crowd, ready to kick any looser who even tried to put their hands on her.

Shiro would hate to admit it out loud, but he and Karin had a strong understanding of their relationship: they were siblings in every right but blood. Grimmjow and Renji never treated her like she was a girl, in all ways but the fact that they didn't walk in on her in the bathroom. Shiro on the other hand treated her like a princess at most times, only being an ass when he was really tired and always treating her kindly when it really counted. Everyone outside the band thought he was an insensitive asshole to everyone or sweet on her, but he didn't care what everyone outside or even inside thought. Karin knew she was basically his sister and that's all that mattered to the albino.

Shiro unlocked his car, hating the fact that a few paparazzi had followed them to his car. He opened the drivers door before pausing and looking at Karin. "Oi… you wanna drive?" Karin paused before looking up at Shiro, her eyes wide as she studied his face carefully for a moment.

"Are you… for real? Your going to let me drive your million dollar car?"

"Well you've got your learners, don't you?" Karin nodded and Shiro smirked before stepping back form his door and motioning towards it for the raven haired girl. "Well then in that case, your driving for sure. Common, lets get going."

"Here? But, the parking lot is so crowded. What if I-"

"My insurance, my money. I've got a few million to burn, so why not have some fun teaching you to drive while doing it?" Shiro jerked his head for her to come over and he smiled when her face lit up in a bright smile as she skipped over to the drivers side and slid into the seat.

"Thank you Shiro! I love you!" Karin wrapped her arms around the albino's torso in the hotel's underground garage, Shiro smiled and returned the hug.

"Alright Karin. Take care, I'll see you in Japan alright?" Karin nod her head and moved back, same bright smile in place.

"Do you need anything from the hotel room Shiro? Or are you all packed?" Shiro smiled at Karin and nod his head. "Alright then, I'll see you in Japan, I think my mom might want to invite you over for dinner at some point before then, your going to keep your cell phone on, right?" Shiro nod his head again before looking at his car for a moment.

"Alright Karin. I'll be seeing you. Get to bed soon." Shiro smoothed her hair down and kissed her forehead before hopping back into his car with a smirk, speeding out of the garage and towards the airport, to leave his car sitting in one place for months on end until he got back into the country.

"In breaking scandal news we have some footage and clips of the members of Eternal Soul Eaters. After a photo shoot this afternoon they had all gone to the biggest underground club in the city, a place that has gone up in popularity since the bands high rise to international fame.

"This scene was caught on camera just moments after Shiro, nineteen year old lead guitarist had given his jacket to the bands youngest member and drummer Karin, only sixteen years of age." Shiro looked at the TV on the back of the seat in front of him, his show had just ended and the stupid paparazzi news show came on.

Shiro watched in horror through his sunglasses as the scene in front of his car was played out, him with his arm around her shoulders as they walked to his car, then the scene were he allowed Karin to get into the drivers seat of his expensive car.

"Unfortunately, with all the rain here in New York it was far too loud to determine what the two were saying, but we've got another clip that has audio, and some juicy information."

Horror stuck in his bones as he watched the scene in the underground garage, some of the audio missing making it sound like a horribly not real conversation. They made it sound like they were a couple, as in sleeping together kind of couple. The last line they had being Shiro himself saying 'I'll get you to bed soon.' something he would never say to Karin if his life depended on it.

"Those dirty rat bastards! How dare they push this shit on the air! What kind of fucking sense asshole would cut and paste this stupid shit together?" Shiro flinched when a stewardess came up behind his seat and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shirosaki, but I'm going to have to ask you to remain silent and to no longer swear. Otherwise the air martial's will have to-"

"Alright, alright. Sorry. I'll shut my gob." Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and slumped back down in his seat, setting his headphones into place and turning the volume up.

"The lead guitarist Shiro is supposedly now on a plane into Canada, going to his house which is reportedly somewhere in BC. And we'll be waiting on the ground when he lands, trying as hard as we can to catch the whole story of this improper and completely unholy relationship between a nineteen and sixteen year old. Did he seduce her? Did he promise her something? Whatever is it… we'll cover the story as it unravels." the annoying reporters voice being drown out by one of the bands harsher songs, Shiro's own guitar playing drowning out her voice.

Shiro was pissed, as soon as he got off the plane and got to his luggage he was bombarded by assholes asking him why he'd statutorily raped Karin. Shiro was doing the best he could to keep silent as he walked, pushing passed reporters to get to the car he'd left there in Vancouver International Airport, ready to just drive for hours to get away from the stupid reporters.

The really fast beat of Carameldansen started playing and Shiro smirked as he pulled his phone out. "Hello Shinji. Let me guess… the news?"

"What the hell Shiro! Do you have any idea how bad this looks! What the hell did you say to Karin last night?"

"Nothing Shinji… give me half an hour and I'll have it all figured out. don't let Karin talk to the media until you see the news." Shiro closed his phone and stopped in his tracks, hearing all the questions about his side of the conversation he'd just had.

"Alright everyone! Shut your traps and those of you who aren't from CTV and Fox news, screw off!" the large crowd of reporters all thinned and Shiro let out a sigh, turning to the camera that was directly in front of his face and giving his hardest poker face.

"My name is Hichigo Shirosaki, I am nineteen years old and the only guitarist of the Underground-Punk band Eternal Soul Eaters. Now I'm not stupid, I know what your all wondering: did I sleep with the drummer of Eternal Soul Eaters a sixteen year old Karin Kurosuchi. This did no happen, in no way has our relationship been anything more then supplementary siblings. Last night I allowed Karin to drive my car, yes, when we got back to the hotel she gave me a hug for allowing her to drive with only a learners permit, I told her I'd see her in Japan and that SHE SHOULD GOT TO BED SOON. I'm stressing this sentence because it was taken and reworded last night on national and international television. Once again, it is not true. Thank you all for taking time out of your busy days to look into such a scandal involving Karin, I appreciate the concern from all of you… but the scandal simply doesn't exist to investigate. Thank you, and have a nice day, all of you."

Shiro gave a smile to the group of people and pulled the handle to his car door open, surprised that everyone was still just standing there as if shocked.

He turned his car on and slowly back up out of the parking spot, making sure not to hit anyone or anything before speeding out of the parking lot. With a smirk Shiro set his Bluetooth into his ear, pressing the button and letting out a bit of a sigh. "Call Fucking Monkey." his phone let off a beep before it repeated his request 'Calling Fucking Monkey now.'

A smirk crossed the albino's face as Shinji picked up on the other end. "Shiro! What did you do? What are you going to do? Why aren't you telling me anything? I've had Karin's parents on the phone here with me for- shit man! Your on TV! What the hell did you say?"

"Nothing that they had time to edit. Get Karin's parents to watch it, and it should smooth everything over. Now I'm kinda using my Bluetooth, and I hate it, so I'm going to let you go for right now, I'll call you back when I next feel like it. Bye monkey." Shiro hung up and took his ear piece out, setting both his hands back onto the wheel and turning his radio on as he drove towards the highway, getting a whole two hours of rush-hour traffic to contemplate where he was going to move to once he got into Japan, planning on making it his primary home once again.

Shiro just wanted to be home, and to him, home wasn't anything if it wasn't in Japan. He had an appointment in an apartment building the week before the rest of the band was supposed to be there, and Shiro wanted to find one of his old friends by then; Ichigo was a name he hadn't heard in so long, and he'd been dying to hear the name and see the face.

Shiro could remember the first time they'd met, he was in the middle of a group of kids- none of them more then five years old, all kicking him and yelling that he was a freak, and that his eyes were scary. Shiro had never cared what they said before, but the simple fact that it had happened got him scared. Ichigo came out of no where, some sort or fucking hero complex that Shiro assumed was built into the kid after their fifth fight.

Ichigo's parents were French and he'd moved when he was five, meeting Shiro at that age in their first fight together. Shiro could remember all of their conversations, they'd been best friends until they were thirteen and Shiro was ripped away from Japan and all of its lights and bustle. He was thrust into a small town in Canada, no one there understood him for the first year, and the only reason he got a recording contract at first was because he didn't have to speak or talk to play the guitar.

Shiro could remember all the little details of Ichigo when he'd gone over to his house, the double cheek kisses he'd never been given before- both of Shiro's parents only together because it was beneficial to both family businesses -claiming every time he asked that he was the product of a low quality condom. Ichigo was such an affectionate kind person, and Shiro could remember all those times he and Ichigo had been curious, about anything and close to everything. Ichigo had always been there for the albino and Shiro had always been there for the tiger hybrid.

The car started to slow as it pulled off the highway, the small town rarely seeing a car so extravagant. Chilliwack: a small corn filled town in the Frazer Valley, it had a lake, it had a river, and it's biggest shopping center was a Wal-Mart. Shiro hated the little town and always wanted an out, he didn't like the fact that he had to go to school there for a year before he was basically drafted by the record company, having to finish the rest of his high schooling online.

Driving down Vedder was a horrible experience, heads turned and 'big shots' sneered when they noticed his ghostly white face hidden under the top of his black convertible. "Stupid fucking parents… such a small town, I hate it." Shiro got to Promontory Road and turned left, heading for the large hill that lead to his parents large house.

Everything was huge, the stairs, the door, the entire front side of the house was basically windows. Shiro stopped his car just outside the door and got out, grabbing his bag and walking up to the front door and rifling around in his pocket for the house keys. With a scowl Shiro grabbed the keys and stuffed them into the lock, turning them and tumbling into the house with a sigh.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Its me Mom!" Shiro dropped his bag and stood up straight, hearing his back crack a few times as he allowed his tail to stretch all the way.

"Oh… what are you doing back now? I thought you were going on tour in Japan." Shiro nodded as he walked into the house, following his mothers voice, headed for the living room.

"We get a month off before the tour, I'm taking that month to move out. didn't you get my email?" Shiro paused in the entranceway when he noticed both his parents were there instead of just his mother.

Dark chocolate colored skin and face framed by light blonde hair that was cut in a shorter fashion, her two blonde colored rabbit ears perked only enough to hear well, blonde eyelashes framed ice blue eyes as Shiro's mother: Harribel looked up from her laptop.

Silken brown hair pulled back in a wave, allowing a single curl to fall in front of a pale face with deep brown eyes, his large cone shaped ossolot ears forward, always wearing the same fashioned white coat as he typed away at his laptop, not bothering to look up was Shiro's father: Aizen.

"Yes I got it… I just didn't think to pass the message along to your mother, should I have?" Aizen's voice droning as if he was only half there.

"No… you didn't have to. Nice seeing you both again, I'm going upstairs to pack." Shiro turned to leave and froze when he heard his father clear his throat.

"What was that on the news last night Shiro? Are you trying to kill my good family name?"

"Of course not. It was a doctored video and a fake situation. Should have seen my statement this morning." Shiro stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned towards the stairs noticing Ulquiorra: his fathers favorite person: basically Shiro himself but with better eyes and some color to his reflection.

"Hello Shiro. Welcome home."

"Sure. Whatever." Shiro dashed up the stairs to his room faster then he would have on a normal day, hating the fact that the house wasn't empty for once. With a growl Shiro turned his radio on and made it go as loud as his sensitive hearing could stand, not caring if everyone downstairs cared or not.

Too much time passed before a hand was placed on Shiro's shoulder. Out of reflex from so many years of being beaten up Shiro flipped around and grabbed the hand, twisting it before it was pulled from his grasp and a hand was placed on his other shoulder, trying to pull him forward onto a knee, unfortunately trying to move Shiro was akin to trying to move a rock at that moment.

"Sorry Ulqui… but you cant beat me up like you could in grade school anymore. What the hell do you want?"

"To inform you that we're all going out. Your father has something he wants to show me and you mother so-"

"Whatever. Just leave, do you really think I give a fuck?" Ulquiorra shrugged and just left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him as he left. Shiro turned his music off, wanting to hear when the separate cars drove off of the property so he could get down to packing everything more quickly so he could be gone before they got back.

A hoodie clad teenage boy hopped up the large front steps to the house he never thought he'd see. It took him so much effort to only get as far as he was, he didn't even know how much further he had to go before he found who he was looking for. Asking around the town hadn't even helped, everyone just said 'the devil lives on the hill' making the teen more confused then not. But there was a car in the drive way, so he was determined to at least ask the residence of the house.

With his heart racing like crazy the teen raised his hand high and knocked ten times on the door, making sure it was the same knocking pattern he used as a child in Japan.

Shiro looked up from a box of clothes at the constant knocking, the pattern slightly familiar as he stood up straight and head for the front door, about ready to yell out that he was coming when it stopped. He grabbed his sunglasses from the front of his shirt and put them on as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

A pale white hand gripped the inside door handle and Shiro pulled the thick wooden door open with a bit of a scowl, wondering who the hell would be all the way on the top of the hill.

The door flung open and both sides stopped, the hoodie had come down to reveal a head of bright orange hair with two relatively small tiger ears sticking out of the messed up array of spikes. Shiro followed the hair down to two bright almost chocolate colored eyes, wide and shocked. Shiro quickly skimmed over the rest of the body in front of him, red hoodie zipped up half way to reveal the top of an Eternal Soul Eaters band T-shirt. Black skinny jeans with one whole in the right knee and a pair of black converse that looked soaked.

"Uh, hi… Hichigo Shirosaki, right?" Shiro nod his head as he looked back up at the face, seeing how similar the other looked to him, as if an image in a mirror was painted with colors. "Oh, well… you might not remember me but I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. We were classmates back in Karakura Town… in Japan. Do you-"

"Remember you? Yeah. Uh, what-what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be a doctor, doesn't that kinda mean school right now." Shiro moved aside and motioned for Ichigo to come in, he knew his parents wouldn't like that if they found out, but he didn't give a shit about them and was ready to piss them both off.

"Oh… well, that was much easier then I thought it'd be. I hope this doesn't seem odd Shiro, but I really just wanted to see how you were doing. I've tried to get in touch with you after a few concerts, but I've kinda been trying to find you for the last year and a half. I know this sounds stupid… but I just really need to talk to you." Shiro stopped walking up the stairs, turning back and noticing that Ichigo's eyes were watering.

"Ichigo… what's wrong? You never usually-"

"Something… happened. None of my friends back in Japan, none of them knew, Shiro. They're gone. M-my parents, and my-my sister. I'm sorry, I know I sound like a child… but I need my best friend, I have for a year." Shiro froze for a moment, not knowing how to deal with the situation as Ichigo started tearing up. "I-I know that since you got famous your not the same person you once were, especially when we were kids but-" Ichigo was cut off as arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry… I sent letters, god, my stupid father must have burned them or thrown them out. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Ichigo." Shiro could feel as Ichigo started to tremble in his grasp.

"God.. I'm such a fuck up. When I decided to find you, I told myself that I was going to kick the fucking sense back into you. And now just seeing you I'm blubbering like a stupid child. Fuck I'm stupid, I'm sorry Shiro, I'm so, so sorry." Shiro let out a sigh as he released the hug from the orange haired teen.

"Common, lets go up to my room and talk a bit, alright?" Ichigo nod his head and followed Shiro up the rest of the stairs, holding the albino's long sleeved shirt sleeve.

**AN: hello everyone, and welcome to my second Bleach fanfic! I know that the plot isn't really established right now, but I hope its good.**

**Shiro: I love how you made it all about me… cal me concited, but I think you like me more then Gaara and Shikamaru almost Eli.**

**Me: No. my favorite characters are (in this order)**

**1 Gaara (Naruto)**

**2 Axel (Kingdom Hearts)**

**3 Shikamaru (Naruto)**

**4 Toshiro (Bleach)**

**5 Demyx & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)**

**6 Grimmjow (Bleach) [no pun intended with the number, I didn't realize until right now ^^]**

**7 Shirosaki (Bleach)**

**8 Starrk (Bleach)**

**Shiro: Owie! You hurt me Eli! Why are you so mean to me? Number 7! I'm after Grimmjow? And Toshiro! That stupid snow fairy?**

**Me: can we get back on topic please?"**

**Shiro: No! no we cannot! You've hurt me and-**

**ME: Grimmjow! Can you make him go away please? I'm trying to write an authors note here! *Grimmjow takes Shiro away kicking and screaming* thank you Grimm-kitty.**

**Gaara: please read and review. Or else Elizabeth will find something else to take away from me… and I'll probably cry. Harsh for her favorite if you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**bWhen They Come For Me.**

** Chapter 2. Thank you for coming back to read./b**

Shiro sat the orange haired teen down on his bed after moving some boxes out of the way, the room smelled like dust on an overall note, the paint looked to be flaking from old age and the bed was that of what a child would need. The albino moved to sit beside him, he let out a sigh as Ichigo just sunk closer to him and set his head on the albino's shoulder, crying his head off.

Ichigo knew he seemed like an idiot, showing up at a guys house that he hadn't seen since they were thirteen, but when IT happened, none of his friends seemed to be there as a whole. Tatsuki had kind of been there, and Orihime tried, but the male friend he'd been missing since Shiro… had just never been replaced or become close to how it was with Shiro.

The two waited in silence as Shiro hugged Ichigo to his shoulder, allowing his shirt to turn darker with tears. Deep breath after deep breath Ichigo started to calm himself down, glad that Shiro was allowing him to be a big baby, also glad that he smelled just how Ichigo remembered: mint, fresh mountain air, and a forest.

"Are you alright now Ichi?" Shiro looked down as Ichigo raised his head, looking him in the eyes and sniffling as he wiped his eyes dry of tears.

"Y-yeah, thank you so much Shiro. I'm sorry for just showing up like this after so long. God, you must think I'm a stalker or something. B-but I noticed when you showed up on the cover of a CD, I'd listened to the band all the time on YouTube and was obsessed. Every time I listened to a song it reminded me of you. I decided I was going to redouble my efforts to find you after that. But you don't read the group email, and every time I tried I'd get a snarky reply from Grimmjow or Renji, sometimes even Karin. But when IT happened… I couldn't take it. I got someone to find your address and came here."

"Alright Ichi… but what is i_IT/i_? You said something about your parents, but I don't know what that means. I have a general feeling but-"

"They were killed. By some kind of gang, I was told by the police to lie low, so I left to find you. Stayed in Japan for a week after the funeral, and I came here."

"Wow… sounds like your life's shit." Shiro set his hands behind him on the bed and let out a sigh, his smirk only half in place. "Never thought my best friend would come so undone… makes me sad."

"Well what about you? I've been reading about you for the last five years. You're an arrogant jackass, and apparently raping children according to last nights news."

"Did you see the statement I made this morning?" Shiro watched as Ichigo nod his head, looking up at the pale white roof. "Didn't you get any of my letters Ichi? I sent you concert tickets, plane tickets if you'd need them… you didn't even write back."

Shiro looked over and scanned Ichigo's face, seeing genuine shock and letting out a sigh. "Never mind… my dad probably did this."

"God, Shiro… its so fucking nuts! I haven't slept in four days, I had to walk half way here from fucking Vancouver! I'm sorry, but I'm gonna raid your fridge." Ichigo stood up and moved back towards the stairs. Shiro got up and followed Ichigo, making sure that the orange haired teen knew he didn't mind. Both of them got into the kitchen and Shiro leaned against the door jamb, watching as Ichigo opened the fridge and started rummaging through it.

"There should be packaged dinners in there if ya want. I know there's a nice beef steak and mashed potatoes in there."

"How do you know that?"

"Because there's always a nice beef cut cooked and ready to go for my dad. I actually suggest you eat it though, it tastes way better then any other shit in there." Shiro couldn't help but smirk as Ichigo pulled out three of the packaged dinners and stuffed all three of them into the microwave.

"Sorry Shiro… but I'm fucking starving." Ichigo turned to Shiro and he noticed the albino was just shrugging. "Why the hell are you still wearing those glasses? don't you still hate them? Besides, its already dark in here. There's no need."

"I'm alright with them on really. I'd rather not take them off." Ichigo scowled and walked over to Shiro knowing there was still a few minutes on the dinners.

Ichigo stopped in front of Shiro and looked into the mirrored glass, he hadn't seen the spectacular eyes he'd fallen in love with the moment he saw them when he was five. Ever so slowly Ichigo raised his hands up and gently held onto the edges of the glasses.

Shiro was frozen, he hadn't had anyone try and take his glasses off aside from Ichigo before, but that had always been in the privacy of Ichigo's home, where his parents thought his eyes were cool and unique. A horrid falling feeling washed over Shiro as Ichigo started to move his glasses, making him snap his eyes shut and keep them that way as Ichigo finished taking his glasses off.

"Is something wrong Shiro? You seem kinda, scared…" Shiro shook his head and gently reached forward, grabbing Ichigo's shoulders and following the bend of his arms to the teens hands, grabbing his glasses and taking them back.

"Uh… I've kinda developed light sensitivity from wearing them so much…" Shiro slid his glasses back on and looked at Ichigo, slightly shocked to see how upset the orange haired teen looked.

"You really expect me to think that bullshit you've been feeding the media is true?"

"Its not bullshit Ichigo… your foods ready." Shiro pointed up to the microwave as it let the loud ding ring through the kitchen. Ichigo let out a sigh and turned towards the microwave, pulling out the three dinners and grabbing a fork from the first drawer he opened in the tiptop kitchen covered in stainless steel.

Shiro watched as Ichigo ate all the vegetables and the mashed potatoes, confused on why he moved onto the next plate, finishing the vegetables and starch again before moving onto the next.

He was just about to go over and grab the meat for himself when Ichigo went back to the meat and started literally tearing through it. Shiro had ever seen a person in a half shift state like that before: Ichigo's canines were enlarged and it looked slightly more like his face was in the middle of a shift from human to tiger- Something Hybrids could do when emotionally distressed or when a pressure point in the neck was hit.

"Wow… you must be really hungry." Ichigo just nodded as he finished ripping through the first piece of meat. "Alright, well I'm going to head into the living room and turn the TV on, you can eat in there if you like, if you don't want to just come meet me there when your done." Ichigo nod his head and Shiro turned to the living room.

A few minutes passed before Ichigo walked into the living room, his eyes downcast and his hands clapped together in front of him. "I'm sorry Shiro. I guess you want to hear what happened… don't you?" Shiro looked up at Ichigo and hit the mute button on the remote, watching as the now somber looking orangette walked into the living room and sat down beside Shiro before falling over and curling up with a pillow clutched to his chest, his head on Shiro's thigh. Shiro remained silent, not knowing if he should ask about his only real friends family or not.

"I was over at Uryuu's house, he and Orihime had been having a bit of trouble with their relationship and I wanted to hang out with someone, kinda see if anyone wanted to come with me to track you down like ninjas. I figured Uryuu would be the best bet even thought he doesn't like me much, he likes ninja-like things though.

"From what the police have told me: whoever did it just walked in the front door, popped off a few shots, then walked out. My room had been ransacked, Yuzu was found in her room, she was shot in the head… she was, uh, clutching a stuffed animal… I'd gotten her for her birthday…

"There-there was a-a note t-taped to my bedroom window. Turn-turns out th-they wanted m-m-me. God. I g-got my family ki-killed." Ichigo buried his face in the pillow and he started crying, soaking the pillow much like he'd soaked Shiro's shirt before that.

Shiro closed his eyes as he turned his head up to the roof, lowering his right hand to Ichigo's hair and starting to massage his temples. Noticing that Ichigo flinched when he'd first touched the teen's temple, having to actually hold Ichigo's head there for a moment before starting to massage his friends head.

"Don't start blaming yourself Ichigo." Shiro's voice low as he looked down at the head of orange hair, noticing right away that Ichigo was falling asleep hugging his leg.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiro let out a sigh as he swerved around another stupid vehicle that was driving at 60 on the freaking highway. Shiro was headed back into Vancouver, as soon as Ichigo had fallen asleep he'd spent half an hour trying to fight his friends head off his thigh. He'd gone up to his room and finished packing all of his stuff into the three boxes he'd had ready to go for a while. He'd left a note on the kitchen fridge for his parents, a very simple i '_Moved out, my email is still the same, phone number might change. Have a nice life_'/i

Ichigo was curled up on the passenger seat Shiro had set him down in purring contently, Shiro had put the back of the seat down as far as it'd go, took a few of his blankets and set them down for padding before carrying Ichigo out to his black convertible glad that the rain had stopped. Shiro was planning on checking into a hotel room for a few nights until he figured out what Ichigo was planning on doing, knowing that he wanted to go to Japan but didn't want to leave Ichigo in Canada without knowing that the orange haired hybrid was going to do.

"Mah… wha, quoi?"i (_What_?)/i Shiro looked over and noticed Ichigo was waking up. He knew that Ichigo would most likely freak out about being strapped down to something so he reached his hand over and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"Relax… your in my car Ichi… I'm driving into Vancouver right now and we're almost there." Ichigo nod as he rubbed his head into the hand purring slightly at the warm feeling of a comforting hand on his head.

"Merci Blanc." Shiro scoffed as Ichigo reverted back to French.

"My name is Japanese Ichi… not French." he looked down at Ichigo and noticed that his large brown eyes were open slightly and looking up at him.

"Mais je fatiguer Blanc"i (_But I'm tired Shiro_)/i Shiro sighed, Ichigo knew that he was a sucker for anyone speaking French like a child- unfortunately something Ichigo knew well.

"Don't 'I'm tired' me Ichigo… if your still tired go back to sleep. But call me Shiro." Ichigo just nod his head and closed his eyes again, not minding what really happened to him at that moment.

"Shiro what are we gonna do?" Ichigo mumbled to the albino as he tried to think of where the car might be going in the long run.

"Well, I'm going to check us into a hotel, we're going to talk for a while… and then I'm most likely going to take you back with me to Japan. I've got an appointment to look at a few apartments to buy, maybe rent."

"Oh… I-I don't really want to go back to Japan, the guys who killed my family are still there. I haven't gotten a call saying otherwise and-"

"Well you'd be staying with me you dobe. You can follow me around on tour if you want, and I'd have an apartment to go home to at nights, though I'll have to call in before we leave and let the managers know that I'm going to be wanting two bedrooms instead of one bedrooms."

"Don't call me a dobe you Baka! And I never asked to mooch off of you! I just wanted a friend who'd actually be there!"

"Well you got one. Besides, from the sounds of it your living on the street right now. Am I right?" Shiro looked over and watched as Ichigo put his head down, sitting the seat up and curling into a ball at the same time. "So, now your not. Listen Ichigo, I wouldn't do this for anyone who came to my door. I probably wouldn't do this for my band mates if any of them but Karin came to my door because they didn't have a place- but that's just because she's like my sister."

"You still don't have to be such a fucking Baka. It not like I could go anywhere, I crashed at Orihime's place for a bit, but that's what caused the tension between her and Uryuu to get worse. So I hopped a plane to find you. Sorry for trying."

Shiro slammed on the breaks and pulled off to the side of the road, almost giving the driver behind him a heart attack as he threw the car into park and turned to a slightly scared looking Ichigo. "Don't think for a minute that I'm doing this out of pity for what happened. I'm doing this because I've spent seven years away from my best friend and I'm not about to leave you high and dry like these friends you've told me about. I find nothing wrong in making sure my best friend is safe, and if that means sticking my neck out on a line for a guy who did the same for me, then so be it." Ichigo's eyes went wide as he looked at Shiro, watching in pure shock, not once thinking Shiro would say something like that.

"Shiro… you remember when we were kids?"

"Yeah, how else do you think I got to fucking sleep at night? I hated the year I spent here before Aizen basically sold me to the record company. I know Karakura town was something that was really small, but it was still better then this."

"Why did Aizen suddenly make you move? All of a sudden, you were just gone. Was it because of that last fight or something Shiro?"

"Nah… he's a fucking lunatic. And if memory serves me, you moved too."

"Yeah, the family moved across town from the clinic. Its probably why I didn't get any of your mail that went through." Shiro let out a sigh before taking a deep breath, wondering if he should tell Ichigo about the fact that their 'curiosity' had pretty much made him fall for the orangette.

"Well… I'm going to get driving again. You can turn the radio on, or you could look through the CD's… their in the glove box." Ichigo nodded and started rummaging around in the glove box while Shiro turned the car back on and did a quick acceleration so he was up to speed before he merged back onto the highway, just in before the Port Man Bridge, glad there were no cops around to see the maneuver in the crowded night time traffic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oi Shiro… where the hell are you? We all wanna talk face to face." Shiro let out a sigh hearing Grimmjow's gruff voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm at a hotel. Moved out of my parents house today, I'm really tired and its midnight, what do you want?" Shiro walked back into the main room of the hotel in his towel, planning on grabbing his clothes when he saw Ichigo turn his head in his direction, large orange ears perked at the top of his head.

"Who's that Shiro?"

"Who's that Shiro?" Ichigo was almost instantaneously mimicked by Grimmjow as the blue haired bassist picked up the sound through the phone.

"A friend." Shiro answering both people with the same answer.

"Whatever… what fucking hotel are you at?" Shiro sighed and flopped back against the annoying hotel bed, wanting desperately to have his own, one that didn't smell like old cleaning detergent, maybe he'd even get a sleep number one.

"I'm at the Sand Man Inn on Kingsway, what of it Grimm? I don't want you coming over right now, I'm fucking tired and I don't want to-"

"We'll be there in ten minutes! Call the front desk and give me your room number."

"Grimm I don't want-"

"Just do it Shiro!"

"Fifth floor room 508. Happy?" Shiro flipped his phone shut and tossed it across the room, watching as it bounced off the comfy looking couch and fell to the floor lightly.

"Who was that?" Ichigo got off his perch overlooking Kingsway and walked over to Shiro. His hands stuffed into his pockets as Shiro sighed.

"Grimm… apparently the band is coming. I just wanna sleep, this isn't fair." Shiro rolled over onto his stomach, still towel clad and let out a sigh. "I'm going to catch a few Z's before they get here."

"In your towel?" Shiro nod his head as Ichigo sat down beside him, looking at the tattoo of the red and white mask that was on his right shoulder.

"Why not? Grimm wouldn't even try and molest me again. Fucking blueberry figured it out pretty fast not to piss me off. The only reason their coming is probably because of Shinji… and that stupid news shit with me and Karin."

"When did you get a tattoo?"

"Last year on my birthday… like it?" Shiro looked back at Ichigo, still wearing his sunglasses, basically having them as part of his face.

"Yeah… its pretty hot… can I touch it?"

"Go ahead, its not like it'll hurt." Shiro closed his eyes as Ichigo's slightly cold fingers ghosted over his skin, making Goosebumps travel up his arms and up his spine, even his ears dusted pink as Ichigo's fingers traced the red lines on the mask.

"Wow… it looks almost demonic… I'm surprised you actually got this tattooed on though. You used to draw this all the time in school." Ichigo removed his hands from the albino's back and continued looking at the tattoo for another moment before climbing off the bed with a sigh. "Anyhow, I'm going to go get into the shower now."

Shiro watched as Ichigo scampered into the hotel rooms bathroom and let out a sigh of his own, missing the contact of Ichigo touching his tattoo and wanting to follow the orange head into the bathroom if nothing else but to confess his feelings. He knew he'd have to act like an ass again when Grimmjow, Renji and Shinji all got there, but he just didn't want to act that way around Ichigo.

Ten minutes later a loud knock came on the rooms door and Shiro hopped up, having changed into a pair of black sweat pants and he walked over, opening the door and turning back into the room to allow the flood of band members and their manager to come in, also allowing Shiro to notice that Karin's parents came into the room too.

Shiro grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head, turning himself into an albino wrapped in baggy black.

"Who'd have thought, Shiro wears baggy clothes." Grimmjow smirked as he flopped onto the bed that Shiro hadn't grabbed himself, meaning Grimmjow flopped down onto his bed.

"So… why do you have to come here and make me lose more sleep Shinji? couldn't any of this have waited until tomorrow?"

"No actually Shiro, it couldn't have. Karin's parents are concerned about the two of you being in the same band and if this isn't resolved we're either going to be missing a guitarist or a drummer."

Shiro looked over at Karins' parents and raised his eyebrows. "So, you two really think I did it? Wow, and here I thought adults might actually start trusting me. Anyhow, you'd have to buy out Karin's contract because there is no way I'm buying mine out for something that didn't happen. I said it on TV and I'll say it here: Karin and I did not and will not have sexual intercourse."

"How can we be sure of that? She's on the road with the five of you all year round, we only get to see her on special occasions or holidays… what makes you think we'll believe you after that clip! We heard what you said!"

"It was doctored. But I can promise you, I have never and will never have sex with your daughter. I'm probably the only one here in the band that actually treats her like a sister, she's just another person to Grimmjow and Renji."

"How can we-"

"I'm gay alright? No offense Mrs. Kurosuchi, and no offense to you Karin, but the female body mortifies me. I hate it and I'm pretty sure that I'd vomit if I was told to have sex with a girl. Alright?" the room went silent and Shinji smacked his hand against his forehead.

"I win! Pay up Renji!"

"Fuck my life! Man I thought I had him pegged when he beat me up!" Renji rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollars in twenties and fifties.

"You baka!" Shiro started kicking Renji in the face, having hopped up on the top of the bed. "Horrible, horrible, horrible, baka baka baka baka baka!" Shiro kept kicking Renji's face as Grimmjow cleared his throat,

"Uh Shiro… why are you beating him up for that?"

Shiro stopped, his foot on the side of Renji's face on the bed and glared through the sunglasses. "Oh don't worry Grimm, I'll get to you in a moment. I'm going to bury the two of your for putting money down on guessing my sexuality. You baka."

"Honestly, you both should have just asked me. I've known for a while." Karin let out a sigh as she sat down beside the broken and almost dead looking Renji as Shiro moved over and punched Grimmjow hard enough to make him fall off the bed and hit his face on the floor.

"Baka!" Shiro kicked Grimm's leg before letting out a huff as he sat himself down, arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face.

"So Shiro… who's the idiot?" Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his head, rubbing the water out of his hair, taking care to be gentle with his ears. Shiro looked over and held in the drool at seeing Ichigo with the towel over his head and the baggy grey sweat pants on his slim hips. A black tank top hugging the lithe form of his torso.

"Grimmjow and Renji. Here, let me introduce you: Grimmjow's on the floor holding his face, Renji is on your bed holding his nose to make sure it doesn't bleed, Karin is the sweetheart over in the corner- but I'm pretty sure she'll kill you if provoked. Shinji is the creeper with the smile who's looking at you like a piece of meat and these are Karin's parents. Grimmjow and Renji are the Baka by the way." Ichigo nod his head and smiled at the room with a slight blush.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, big fan."

"Here. I'll give you my number beautiful." Grimmjow got up and walked over to Ichigo grabbing the orangettes left hand and writing out his number as Ichigo stood completely shocked.

"Shiro… I need a cleaver, please, get this number off me. Its burning." Ichigo looked to the albino and smiled when he saw the smirk.

"Sure thing… how thick do you want the cleaver?"

"Uh… I don't know… maybe soap and water could work. I'll do that in a minute." Ichigo flopped onto the bed behind Shiro and curled into a ball. "I'm going to sleep, don't let Grimmjow take pictures of me or touch me will you?" Shiro nod his head before turning back to Shinji, seeing the wry smirk and rolled his eyes under the sunglasses.

"So, is there any other reason your all keeping me from sleep now?" eyes all turned from Ichigo to Shiro, no one wanting to voice their opinions.

"Well… what are your plans for your vacation?" Shiro looked at Shinji, knowing that the stupid monkey was going to try and make the band do something.

"I'm moving. To Japan actually. I'm moving back home and I cant wait, and trust me the last thing I'm going to need is-"

"Great! I'm sending the band with you Shiro! I'm sure you'd love their opinion on apartments and-"

"No. I am putting my foot down on this, they can go to Japan all they want, it's a free country. But they are not going to be following me around like stupid puppies." Shinji just smiled as he raised a single finger and pointed it to Shiro.

"Consider it a deal! But if they can keep up with you, then they get to keep hanging around you!"

"Shinji I'm not-"

"Come now Eternal Soul Eaters… lets allow Shiro to get some sleep. I'm sure the plane ride in the morning is going to be a long one." Shinji ushered everyone out of the room and Shiro let out a sigh, flopping back and having his head fall beside Ichigo's.

"So… turns out your vacation just turned into a tour guide service." Ichigo smiled at Shiro and noticed right away that the albino was seriously tired and his eyes were closed under the sunglasses.

"Can I just sleep here Ichi?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind sharing a bed again." Ichigo reached over and turned the light beside the bed off before turning back to Shiro and gently grabbing the sunglasses.

"Ichigo what are you-"

"I'm just putting them on the nightstand." Shiro nod his head and curled into a ball falling into a deep sleep as Ichigo resumed his position on the bed and they both started their call to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo could feel something wrapped around his waist and hard against his back. His eyes scrunched as he felt something gently moving on the juncture of neck and shoulder. He could feel something that felt like a hand pressed flat against his stomach, it felt like the fingers were moving in slight even circles too.

"S-Shiro… _Quoi_?" (What?) Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down at his stomach, seeing that a ghost white hand was up the edge of his shirt, fingers gently moving in slow circles. Ichigo closed his eyes again, noticing the feeling on his neck was the albino gently sucking and kissing. "N'arrete pas_, trop bien_." (Don't stop, too good) the double feeling was making Ichigo shiver.

Large brown eyes snapped open and he looked down, realizing that nothing was touching his stomach and he shot up in the bed, looking around and noticing Shiro wasn't even on the bed anymore. "Non, _mon rêve_." (no, my dream) Ichigo rolled onto his stomach for a moment before rolling back onto his back, wanting for his dream to come back. Allowing his mind to drift into that half dream state wishing he could just slip back into his dream.

"Ichigo… are you awake."

"Hai." Ichigo wanted to hit his head, he was getting every other language he knew but English.

"Still tired Ichi?" the orange head nodded his head as he raised a hand up and covered his eyes with his forearm, wanting to just go to sleep and not wake up again. "Awe… I wanted to take you to the airport now. If we get out now, the band wont even get on the same flight as us, simply because it leaves in an hour and Shinji texted… their all leaving at noon. It'll give us a good eight hour head start."

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Shiro, watching as the albino climbed onto the bed beside him on his hands and knees, smile on his face. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning… hope you don't mind me waking you, but you did a lot of sleeping yesterday, and I only need a few hours of sleep at a time." Ichigo nod his head and sat up slowly, trying to ignore the stupid want to jump the albino. Ichigo hadn't thought his dream would be that vivid, he'd had dreams of the albino before, but it was always just a kiss on the cheek, or a friendly hug… he'd never had a dream where the albino had touched him like that since he was thirteen and they were still in Japan.

"Alright… I'm up, I'm up." Shiro nod his head as he grabbed his leather coat and started pulling his shoes on, humming a tune to himself. "Where are you going?"

"To get us Breakfast. I should be back in time to let you get a shower and get dressed. I wrote my number on the notebook on the nightstand if you need me." Ichigo nod his head as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes, watching as Shiro left the hotel room, glad that he could finally get up and get into a shower.

Shiro couldn't help but shiver as he closed the hotel door behind him, Ichigo had looked so cute, and his French had made him sound so hot in the albino's opinion. He had wanted to wake the tiger hybrid up with a kiss but decided against it, honestly not knowing how Ichigo felt about him or what he'd think if he did something like that.

Shiro stuffed his hands into his pants and hunched his shoulders up so the wind wasn't hitting his neck. He shuffled out of the hotel and down the street headed for the 24/7 McDonalds he hated, but it was alright and quick, really the only thing he required of food.

"Uh, hello… what can I get for you sir?" Shiro stopped up at the counter and looked up at the girl who was scrutinizing him.

"Four Egg McMuffins, two of your largest sized coffee's and can I try a new McSmoothie in any flavor?" the girl behind the counter raised an eyebrow before shrugging and punching it all into the machine.

Shiro waited patiently as the girl got his order ready once he had paid, noticing that she looked for the name on the back of the card, making him smirk when one wasn't there.

He grabbed his order with a scowl that couldn't been seen behind his glasses and head back out for the hotel, knowing Ichigo was probably sitting around waiting thanks to the fact it'd taken the stupid girl half an hour just to put the shit together.

"Hey Ichigo, I hope you don't mind, I just grabbed you a couple egg McMuffins." Shiro stopped seeing his entire band in the room with Shinji, Ichigo looking horrified as he was held on Grimmjow's lap.

"S-sorry… I thought you'd forgotten your key card." Ichigo was trying to get off of Grimmjow's lap and Shiro just ground his teeth together.

"Whatever, we don't have time for this. If your all on my flight get moving, it leaves in half an hour. And Grimm, let him the fuck go!" Grimmjow instantly raised his hands and Ichigo hopped up, grabbing his bags and moving over to Shiro. "Common Ichi. We'll just eat in the car on the way." Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hand and gently tugged him towards the door again so he could check out.

"Oh common Shiro… you cant be that upset. We just wanna hang around Japan for a while. And we don't know where to-"

Shiro closed the door behind him before pulling Ichigo towards the elevator, glad that it got closed before his band could get there. "You don't really like your band do you?"

"Grimm is such an asshole. Are you alright Ichigo?"

"Uh! Yeah, I'm fine… nothing I cant handle… I was just about to rip him a new one when you came back." Ichigo gave a wide smile and Shiro just nod his head a few times as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have just opened the door… I'm an idiot, it could have been anyone on the other side. It could have even been THEM." Shiro shook his head with a smirk.

"Please, I doubt they'd follow you here, and find you in a hotel room under my name. Ichigo, I promise you'll be safe with me."

"Shiro… these guys killed my entire family. No offense, but we're just kids."

"No, these guys killed your family in cold blood. And if I have anything to say about it, you will not be hurt around me. Alright? Call it your hero complex, it kinda rubbed off on me." Ichigo wanted so deeply to look into the eyes he'd missed for years, he'd wanted to know that everything was going to be alright and that Shiro was being serious. Ichigo just wanted to see his friends eyes, and it was killing him to have to look into two black mirrors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiro was exhausted, Eternal Soul Eaters had caught up with him while they were getting off the plane in Tokyo, Ichigo looked scared as they were grabbing their bags, looking around over his shoulder like everyone was out to get him.

"Ichigo. Please, Your safe, its an international Airport." Ichigo nod his head a few times and grabbed Shiro's shirt as he unloaded his three boxes onto a cart.

"Hey Ichigo! Shiro! There you are!" Grimmjow rushed up and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling him off his feet and spinning him around.

"Ah! No! let me go! Shiro!" Shiro hopped up and grabbed Ichigo from Grimmjow's arms and glared at Grimmjow from behind his sunglasses. "Shiro… I'm sorry." Ichigo's voice wavering as he clutched to the albino.

"Grimmjow… what the hell did you do? You scared the shit outta him." Renji walked up behind them as Ichigo hid behind Shiro, arms wrapped around the albino's waist and his face half hidden by his shoulder.

"Relax Ichigo… it was just Grimm. Stupid jackass." Ichigo loosened his arms so he was no longer crushing Shiro as he glared at Grimmjow over Shiro's shoulder before letting him go and just standing there, waiting for Shiro to finish.

"So Shiro… where to first? We have no idea where everything is, and we're hungry."

"Walk out of the building, get into a cab and ask for McDonalds… pretty fucking simple Renji. Ichigo and I have got some business to deal with as is. We'll most likely be in Karakura town. If you need anything else you have my number, if you really need it give me a call when your in a taxi and I'll tell them where to drive you. Until next month, I'm on vacation, so leave me the hell alone." Shiro grabbed the cart and started walking towards the airports main entrance, knowing that his rental car should be there, and that he'd have to use the stupid rental until his cars were shipped in from both New York and Vancouver.

"Shiro… can we not go back to Karakura? I really don't feel like I can go back just yet."

"Oh… can we at least be in town for half an hour. I want to pay my respects to your family… if that's alright." Ichigo nod his head a few times as he followed Shiro to the man holding the sign with the famous guitar players name. "Hello sir. I'm Shiro." the man nodded and held out his hand for ID. Shiro showed the man his License and the man nodded before handing the keys over with a bright smile.

"Shiro… your such a classic asshole when it comes to your choice of cars." Shiro just smirked as he opened up the hatch and load the three boxes into the ample space. "Well… at least you know cars with good trunk space."

"Oi! Shiro! Give us a good bar name will you?" Shiro stopped as Grimmjow walked up and he lowered his head with a sigh, knowing he wouldn't be able to get rid of his band.

"Fuck off for like, four god damn hours Grimm. I mean it, go to a bar on your own, find a place on your own, find a place to learn Japanese… check yourself into a hotel room. But leave me the fuck alone for three days." Shiro slammed the hatch of the car before moving to the drivers door and motioning to the passengers seat. "Now please Ichigo, get in the car so I can start my vacation."

Ichigo nod his head and slid into the passenger seat just before Shiro took off at a speed much too fast for an airport parking lot. "Shiro! God, are you trying to kill us?"

"No, I'm trying to get away from my stupid band." Shiro geared down for a moment as they flew around a turn, shifting back up to speed towards the highway.

"God! Your one of those idiots that should drive on the Autobahn! Slow down, please?" Shiro let his foot off the gas and let out a sigh, his nerves killing him to be stuck in the small space with Ichigo and the fact that he was pissed at his band wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry alright? I just, I cant have two personalities at once. They fucking piss me off and I don't want to be pissed around you. Its not something I like to be, its more of a fallback personality."

"Why?"

"Because I was pissed that I had to move. No one seemed to understand how hard it was to learn a language and have to go to school." Shiro kept his eyes on the road as he slowed down and changed lanes so he was in the slower lane for Ichigo's sake.

"I'm sorry Shiro… I just seem to be making your life harder." Ichigo looked down and Shiro had a strong need to pull the car over but he shook his head instead.

"Ichigo. You could probably make my life a living hell and I wouldn't care." Ichigo gave a bit of a smile, his ears perking up slightly and his tail flicking back and forth to the side of his chair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was so quiet as Shiro stood at the entrance to the graveyard. He'd never walked into the Karakura graveyard before, only passed it as he ran to school with Ichigo or ran around the town with Ichigo. His legs felt heavy every time he thought about taking a step, much heavier then they'd ever felt before.

With a tentative look around Shiro walked passed the heavy cast iron gate and into the rows upon rows of family shrines. He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it had to be, Ichigo wouldn't lie about his family being murdered. So many names passed by as they walked, Ichigo in front leading the way and Shiro five steps behind, trying to calm himself and stop his feet from running away.

The Kurosaki family had been like Shiro's own family, little Yuzu the sister he never had and often thought of Karin like, Ichigo's parents had been incredibly kind too, his father owning the local clinic and his mother making the sweetest chocolate chip cookies Shiro could even think of hitting his stomach.

"This is it." Shiro looked up and noticed Ichigo was standing in front of a tall shrine, his head bowed to look at the dry and withered roses he'd left there on the year anniversary.

His eyes wanted to spill over with tears as he looked at the names, wishing more then ever that he wasn't looking at that stone. The Kurosaki family was too kind for this to have happened, they were the perfect family in Shiro's opinion.

"I'm really sorry I'm looking at this stone right now… but I hope dearly that your all in a better place… that none of you suffered, and that your killers will be caught." Shiro raised his hand and slid his finger under the sunglasses to clear the tear from his eye.

"Are you really going to keep those things on right now? You know my family loved your eyes." Shiro looked over and he read the strickened look Ichigo was giving him.

"I cant… I promised dad that-"

"Screw Aizen! You are standing in front of a grave of people who loved looking at your eyes, and your just rolling over like a bitch to your parents! You moved out, you turned nineteen! What the hell are they still holding over your head? When the hell did my best friend turn into such a submissive bitch because his father said so? What happened to the best friend that would beat up assholes who told him to cover his eyes? Tell me what happened to him Shiro, where is the friend I fell in love with?" both froze, Ichigo looking shocked as he raised a hand to his mouth to cover it and Shiro's eyes wide behind the sunglasses.

"I'd love to be that person again Ichigo. But… I cant show my eyes to everyone, I just cant, not until I've done what I'm planning on doing."

"Then show them to me. God, I've been in love with your eyes since I saw them and you, years. What is holding you back from being who you want to be?" Shiro raised his hands shakily and grabbed the edges of the sunglasses, pulling them off his face, his eyes shut as he took a couple deep breaths.

"Its been fifteen years, nine months, and eight days, since I've looked at anything without the glasses… I'm seriously fucking scared that it wont be as bright as I remember it."

Ichigo took a few steps forward and gently grabbed Shiro's face, not really knowing how all this happened in front of his families shrine, but no longer caring where it was happening just that it was happening. Their lips connected lightly and Ichigo pulled back slightly, his eyes scanning the scared features of Shiro's brow and the fact he was worrying his lip. "You'll never know until you look I guess."

Tentatively Shiro opened his eyes, surprised by how bright it was without the dark shades he'd kept on for fifteen years. Ichigo smiled at the black and gold eyes, loving how his eyes were so bright despite being so dark and squinting. The black sclera and gold iris made Ichigo's arms get Goosebumps, just having those eyes looking at him made him shiver with excitement. "See? Not too bad… is it?"

Shiro shook his head and dipped his head just enough to brush his lips against Ichigo's again. The feeling was something Shiro had wanted since their innocent pecks as thirteen year old boys in Ichigo's bedroom, simply just experimenting with what a kiss felt like then and how to make the kiss feel better. Without really thinking Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him closer, allowing one hand to slip into his hair. "God Ichigo. Tell me I'm allowed to keep kissing you."

"Of course… I kissed you first after all." their lips met again lightly before they pulled apart, arms still wrapped around one another as they exchanged smiles. "See? The sky didn't set itself on fire because you took your glasses off… I'd say that's a bonus, don't you?"

Shiro scoffed and nod his head a few times before looking down at the shrine and letting Ichigo go. "I promise I'll protect him, so long as he keeps protecting my true self." he looked over at the orange haired teen and noticed Ichigo's nod. He kissed his fingers and pressed them to the cold stone before standing up, ready to at least make a little out of his life better then it was before Ichigo had showed up on his front door.

"Alright… the first apartment building is here in Karakura, wanna go there Ichi?" Shiro looked over and noticed the smile Ichigo was giving, returning it with a smile of his own as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and started pulling him back towards his car.

"So, its going to be a one bedroom, but the manager of the building has assured me that there are two bedroom apartments that we'll be able to look at too."

"Awe Shiro… cant we just share a bed? We did it all the time as kids."

"We were kids Ichi… I'm not going to share a room with you right now… two bedroom first and we'll be able to move up from there." Shiro slipped his sunglasses back onto his face as they left the graveyard, making sure that he didn't walk into anything as he walked up to the passengers seat. "You can drive if you want Ichi… I trust you with a rental."

Ichigo scowled at Shiro for a moment before placing his hands on each side of Shiro pinning him to the car and lowering his face so they were almost kissing. "You know what Shiro. I said something very important to you, and I'm just wondering if you've got anything to say to me in return."

"Not at the moment to be honest. But if you really want to hear it I'll tell you." Ichigo nod his head and Shiro grabbed the orange heads hips pulling their bodies flush together, their lips just a centimeter apart as suspension filled the two of them. "I love Ichigo Kurosaki… and I always have. Since you helped me out in that fight when we were five I loved you. At first, it was admiration, then it was friendship, and finally I realized I loved you. Then, my dad hacked into my computer, read my daily journal, and had us all move. He forbade me from doing anything fun after that, especially taking my sunglasses off. I was forced to wear them from the moment I woke up to the moment I closed my eyes to fall asleep. My life became a prison, and the only thing that made me happy, was wondering if you'd use the back stage passes I'd sent you to come and see me."

Ichigo had a horrible feeling, Shiro had always been one for secrets, and Ichigo had known most of those secrets, some of them were secrets he'd kept and never told. One of the secret's Ichigo kept were all the ones Shiro told him about Aizen beating him for getting into trouble about his eyes, and for not covering them up.

"Your dad… he knew… what-what did you right down?" Shiro scoffed as he tossed his head back with the scoff. His smirk returning to his face.

"Everything. When he got to the part about us kissing and my thoughts on it, he packed us all up and moved us out. He didn't even let me write you a note. Damn jackass… wonder what he's gonna do when he finds out about us living together countries away." Ichigo shook his head and gave Shiro's neck a light peck.

"Let's not tell him, I've already got some wacko after me… I don't need a wacko with a reason to be after me too. So, how about we go and check out that apartment? I'd love to get behind the wheel of this car."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Long, large, white, and cold. Those were the four words used to describe the headquarters of Heuco Mundo industries a company that had their hands in ever pocket and knew how to get to every cookie jar in the world. Everyone walked down the halls in white coats or white apparel to some degree and every room in the building smelled highly of ammonia.

No one walked around with a smile, and Ulquiorra was no exception, his slightly long black hair hung around his face and the green tattoo lines coming down from his eyes made it look like an eternal waterfall of tears. Jet black wings were folded relatively neatly behind him, their bat quality making it look like they were shivering as he moved to the conference room where everyone else was waiting.

"Ah, Ulquiorra… what have you found that has made you late for my meeting?" Aizen set his chin on the back of his hand as he watched the black haired twenty year old walk into the room and to his seat before talking.

"I've found out the information on your son that you asked of me. Shall I tell you here or in private?"

"You might as well tell me here… it concerns what I'm going to tell you all next." Ulquiorra nod his head and set his folder down on the tabletop, he sat across from Harribel in the forth persons seat.

"Alright… I followed Ichigo like you asked of me. Once you and Harribel left the house, Shiro spent close to an hour up in his room I watched as a teenage boy came up to the front door and Shiro answered… I have a full report written and pictures all the way back to Yesterday in Japan. It appears he's moving back into your old town. With Ichigo Kurosaki."

All heads turned to Aizen and he just closed his eyes, anger burning on the inside before he opened them and let out a sigh. "Thank You Ulquiorra. And you took those photo's yourself, correct?" Ulquiorra nod his head and Aizen motioned for him to pass the photos.

Aizen looked at photo's taken through a window in Ichigo's room, just images of them talking, then an image of Shiro setting an either sleeping or knocked out Ichigo into his car and driving off. No more images until the hotel, two beds in the room, then the entire group of people there with them, Shiro kicking Renji in the face, punching Grimmjow's lights out- Ulquiorra had personally liked that one and made copies for himself. Then there was the images of Shiro and Ichigo curled up on the same bed in the hotel room, both curled in small balls of cute tiger hybrids.

Aizen flipped through pictures uninterested until he got to the Graveyard pictures. "Are his glasses taken off in this one?" Aizen looked up to see Ulquiorra nodding his head. Aizen looked back down and flipped through the rest of the graveyard photos seeing extensive photo's of the two of them kissing and embracing, his anger flaring when he saw Ichigo pinning Shiro to the car and their arms wrapping around one another.

"Ulquiorra. Get back to Japan and finish your fucking mission according to that boy! I want him gone and I want it done now! You fucking hear me? I want him burned to a crisp and buried like that family of his. And if Shiro gets in your way… put him out of commission Ulquiorra. Take others if you need to, just Get. It, Done."

**bAN: Alright! Ch.2 is done! Left you with a cliffhanger there… well not really. But it'll most undoubtedly make ya wanna read more, right?**

**Shiro: wow! You're a horrible bitch sometimes… and what's up with my attitude being more fluctuating then a polygraph?**

**Me: so I haven't figured out your main attitude/ personality, sorry. At least I'm trying here.**

**Ichigo: well, she's got a better story line this time at least. Its been a while since she posted, so be nice Shiro.**

**Shiro: your on her side? After everything we've been through together your choosing this manipulating little-**

**Me: OI! I'll make someone kill you off! I swear I will Shiro. Keep it up and you'll be deader then a doornail.**

**Grimm: ha! Shiro's gonna get killed! Can I watch!**

**Me: no, and I'm going to be working with your personality next. I need to get you back into proper character.**

**Grimm: good! Now take it away Gaara!**

**Me: that's MY line… Gaara! Your up!**

**Grimm: ya just had to change it -_-'**

**Gaara: please read and review… if not Elizabeth is going to ban me from the closing credits./b**


	3. Chapter 3

**When They Come For Me.**

** Chapter 3! Please enjoy!**

Shiro let out a sigh as he flopped down on the new black leather cough, wondering why he'd gotten black leather. Ichigo walked into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, his head at Shiro's shoulder level. Ichigo allowed his head to loll backwards so he was looking up at the roof, the atoms apple in his throat bobbing up and down gently as he let out a sigh and swallowed.

"So Ichigo… what do we still need for the apartment?"

"Food… cutlery, plates, pots, pans, anything for the kitchen really. And our bathroom could probably use more too. But listen Shiro, I don't feel right about you buying all this stuff and me just mooching off of you. Is there anything I can-"

"No. I've got money to spend on getting an apartment set up from scratch. If you want something to do, ask Shinji for a job as our personal photographer. All you've gotta do is snap a few shots and you get paid hundreds." Ichigo angled his head so he could see Shiro and let out a sigh, reaching up and removing his sunglasses. "Sorry Ichi. I didn't mean to have them on, oh yeah… the band is coming over in a couple hours. Turns out none of them have done anything since coming here to Japan and they want us to take them out to a few bars in Tokyo."

"Oh… alright. Here, scoot over a bit, I wanna sit with you." Shiro nod his head and sat up, putting his back to one of the armrests and giving Ichigo plenty of room. Ichigo hopped up form his position on the floor, sitting on Shiro's lap. "Until they get here, I at least want to see as much of your eyes as possible." Ichigo gently grabbed Shiro's face and pulled him closer, knowing that the albino wouldn't mind the close proximity too much.

"You know Ichigo… I don't want the world to know what my eyes look like… I'd be so much better if just the two of us could share it. You seem to like them much more then the rest of the world will."

"Nah… you could always start with your band though, if you want." the smoldering emotion between the two of them, both their eyes half closed as they looked at each others faces.

"I'm sure you'll like them more then the world will." Ichigo just shook his head with a sigh before pressing a chaste kiss to Shiro's lips.

"I should get dressed in something more me before the band gets here… last thing I need is Grimm trying to grope me through my sweats again." Shiro nod his head and watched as Ichigo walked into his room.

'_I PICK ALL MY SKIRTS TO ALWAYS BE A LITTLE TOO, SEXY. JUST LIKE ALL MY THOUGHTS ALWAYS GET A BIT, NAUGHTY. WHEN I'M NOT WITH MY GIRLS, I ALWAYS PLAY A BIT, BITCHY, CANT CHANGE THE WAY I AM SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY ME!_' Shiro dug into his pocket hearing his particular ringtone for Grimmjow and smirked.

"Hello Grimmy. How's everything going?"

"Horrible, we cant find yer fucking place! That address you sent did us no fucking good you stupid snow flake."

"Did you put them into the GPS on your phone? Because I'm sure that it'll work then. It should give you step by step directions."

"What the-"

"Give your phone to Karin or Renji."

Shiro let out a sigh as Grimmjow tossed the phone to whoever. "Hey Shiro… what do you want me to do?" Renji's voice having that permanent smirk sound as he spoke.

"Put the address I texted Grimm into the GPS on one of your phones. It should give you directions from your current location. Is there anything else you need help with while we're on the phone?"

"Yeah, what number button do we push at the front?"

"None, you just walk in, make sure that the front desk knows your there and come right up, if you don't talk to them they'll most likely ask you, but they'll ask in Japanese so it'd just be easier. They do speak English but its very poor. I'll see you guys when you get here. The door will be unlocked, so just knock twice and come in."

"Alright Shiro. Be there in a few." they both hung up and Shiro set his head back onto the couch, laying down and closing his eyes, loving how the insides of his eyelids still looked pink despite the white color of his skin.

Shiro peeked one eye open as Ichigo walked into the living room and over to the couch, laying down on top of the albino and letting out a sigh. "I just got a call from the police… there has been a breakthrough in my families case. Apparently the guy's been out of Japan for a while and the suspect is back. And if it's alright with you, I'm going to go down to the police station… and well, I was wondering if you'd come with me." Shiro nod his head as he closed his eyes again, just liking the calm close proximity of the other.

"Of course I'll come. We can do that before we take the band out for drinks. None of the good bars open until nine anyways." Ichigo let a purr slip from his chest in his sigh, glad that Shiro was being such a caring person.

"I hope you don't mind Shiro… but I think you make a good dominant for me." Shiro opened his eyes and looked down at Ichigo shocked for a moment before seeing how relaxed he looked. His eyes softened and he kissed the top of Ichigo's head.

"Well I think you make a good partner for me Ichi." Shiro let his hand slip down to Ichigo's back and started rubbing between his shoulder blades lightly. Shiro started humming the same tune Ichigo's mom used to hum to them on sleepover nights, loving how it made the carrot top mumble as he drift into sleep.

Two loud knocks came at the door and Shiro instantly reached up for his sunglasses, knocking them off the end of the couch. "Shit, Ichigo… get up I need my-"

"Shiro! Ichigo… how's everything on Lovers Lane?" Ichigo looked up and Shiro and noticed his eyes were still closed before he turned his head towards Grimmjow and letting out a sigh before rolling off of Shiro, reaching for the dropped glasses and setting them in the albino's hand. "Wow… don't tell us you've seen his eyes Ichigo. That'd be something new."

"I saw his eyes years ago. There is no reason for him to hide them now that we're older. And I hope the three of you don't mind, but Shiro's taking me down to the police station for something. So you can either hang out here or come with, but you better not bug me while I'm there." Ichigo pulled himself back onto the couch as Shiro sat up with his glasses in place.

"They wont come with… Grimmjow and Renji have got a thing with police. If their girls they try and molest them, if their guys, they pick fights. Besides… you don't want Grimmjow and Renji in a room even close to Kenpachi Zeraki. It'd be asking for suicide Ichi. Karin might want to come for the ride though." Shiro turned his head towards Karin as Ichigo leaned back into Shiro, both of them waiting for the answer.

"What about the bars? You said you'd take us out Shiro! I wanna try Japanese shots." Shiro let out a sigh and looked over at Grimmjow.

"You'll get your booze Grimm. Besides, Karin isn't allowed in a bar yet. Now either deal with this or try and order a Margarita yourself… because I assure you a Margarita you will not get." Shiro let his fingers run through Ichigo's hair as the band members sat down in the living room. Karin sitting on the end of the couch they were sitting one, Grimmjow and Renji sharing the love seat as they all turned back to the Japanese murder mystery that was playing on TV.

Ichigo let out a sigh and flipped his phone open so he could read the text from the police chief of Karakura town. "We should get going Shiro. Zeraki is wondering where I am. Apparently a year and a half isn't long enough for me to hear nothing, now that I'm back in Japan he's gonna start jumping down my throat." Ichigo walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge before closing it with a sigh. "We're also going to have to stop off at the grocers and get some food into this place Shiro."

"But Ichigo… why can't we just eat some pizza and take out?" Ichigo popped his head back into the living room with a smirk and looked Shiro in the eyes.

"If we buy some dinner I'll make it. I know my mom's home made Sheppard's pie recipe." Shiro hopped up with a bright smile and tackled the carrot top with a huge hug.

"Ichigo I love you! If you make that for me I'll be the happiest albino on the face of the earth!" Shiro nuzzled his nose into Ichigo's neck and he just sighed petting the spot between Shiro's ears.

"Alright Shiro… we've got to get going now. I really don't want Zeraki up my ass and calling every ten minutes."

"Hold it… so you two are actually a couple now? When the hell did this happen? Why the hell does stupid Snow Flake get you?"

"Because I love him. And he's not a Snow Flake… he's a Siberian Tiger." Ichigo returned Shiro's hug and kissed his neck before pulling away and moving towards the door. "I'll be out in the car Shiro. I'm going to cal Zeraki back so he doesn't call every ten minutes."

Shiro turned to his band mates with a smile and pointed to the TV. "That's the only main source of entertainment at the moment. The neighbor has unprotected Wifi at the moment so you can use your laptops if you've got them. Any other questions?"

"Does he have an equally hot brother?" Grimmjow smirked at Shiro and crossed his arms over his chest as the albino ground his teeth together and turned to the apartment door not even bothering to answer Grimmjows question.

Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hand as they walked into the police office, the orange haired teen was shaking so violently. The albino was a nice support for Ichigo as they walked into the station.

"Shiro… I have a bad feeling about-"

"Ichigo! Hey, what took you so long? And who's this freaky lookin- holy shit! Hichigo?" both teens flinched at the gruff voice they'd mocked so many times as children, it really wasn't the voice that got to the teens, it was the sheer height of the man. He was fucking huge! At least eight feet tall and build like a brick fucking house. Not to mention the fact he looked more scary with the cute pink haired girl smiling as she hung on his shoulder like a monkey.

"Actually I go by Shiro now. Anyhow, you called Ichigo here for a reason didn't you? So get on with it old man." Zeraki gave an almost feral smirk before jabbing his thumb behind him his one eye glaring at them, his dark brown iris making it look like he had no distinction between iris and pupil.

"Fine, this way ya trouble makers. And don't expect there to be any special attention to you 'Shiro' we dong give a shit how famous you've gotten, your still a trouble maker in all our books." Shiro just shrugged his shoulder as he followed Zeraki into his office, Ichigo almost clinging to his arm.

Shiro took into account the lack of pictures in the room, a single image of Zeraki with a woman, her face kind and gentile, large fox ears perked for the picture, and Zeraki's own small Doberman Pincher ears standing up straight, the pink haired girl on his shoulder with her large cat ears, another girl with sea foam green hair standing between him and his wife with ram horns on the top of her head, Shiro remembered her as Nel, Zeraki's oldest daughter.

"Well… looks like Nel grew up well, looks happy at least." Shiro motioned to the picture when Zeraki turned around with a harsh glare.

"Don't give me that… all you ever cared about was her figure. You sexist chauvinist." Shiro just smirked as he sat down in the seat beside Ichigo's.

"I've actually never found her all that attractive to be honest… she was a kind friend though. How's the Miss, still doing well with running the Hospital and all?" Zeraki nod his head once as the pink haired girl skipped out of the room. "And… who is she?"

"Yachiru, my youngest. Freaking ball of smiles and energy. Anyhow, we're here for a reason. Ichigo, you left Japan when your parents died, and you haven't been back… correct?" Ichigo nod his head and adjusted himself in his seat, letting go of Shiro's hand and sitting on them nervously, knowing he'd start tapping his fingers on the desk if he didn't.

"Right, well the trail went cold. Some people managed to trace the guy back to a small house on the outskirts of Karakura, but just like that, the trail vanished. We figured it was a fake trail to begin with. But because I've got you on a watch list we've been checking your passport for locations where you go, and up until you got off your flight in Vancouver there was no other possible trace of anyone being in both Japan and Canada, there was no trace of anyone going to any of the countries you went to.

"But you see, in Vancouver you picked up a trailer. The police chief in Vancouver is a good friend of mine and he followed you. Turns out there was a guy following you until you left Vancouver, then he sped off ahead of you."

"And what does that have to do with being in Japan now? don't tell me that-"

"The man is now at the top of our suspect list. And he was in Japan for one day- the day the two of you got here with your band, Shiro. And then he left. But he's back in town again." Zeraki folded his hands on his desk and let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I want to place you into protective custody Ichigo. This guy has already followed you around for three days and I have a bad feeling that you knew nothing of it. I almost figured we missed it. The worst part is though: he's got more people this time, there was a party of five tickets all bought at the same time. And where the man has not been identified we still don't trust-"

"No. I'm not going to let them scare me into submission. I refuse to have my life dictated by these freaks. I've run away from my home for a year and a half now, Sorry Zeraki, but I'm not going to go down without a fight, and if that means starting now then I'll walk out that front door swinging."

"Now Kurosaki think reasonably, do you really think you have the slightest chance against a group of people when just one or two killed your entire family? The only thing that saved you that night was the fact you weren't home. The fact they were after you surprises me because you have no major political benefit or money payoff to your name. so think clearly and-"

"Kenpachi… you're not going to be able to talk me down from this ledge. If they want to come after me again, it's them who'll be taken away in body bags." Ichigo stood up with a determined sparkle to his eye and Shiro stood up too, knowing he'd go into a million fights with the carrot top even if it meant just spending time with him.

"Common Shiro… I need to go out and get a few things." now normally 'victims' of horrific things like their families dying- like Ichigo -they would have no idea how things were actually done. But Ichigo had been a snooper since he was a kid, and he felt horrible knowing the people he was around were in danger because of him. He'd been studying karate and kendo since he was a kid, but he knew that the people or person who killed his family had used guns, and he knew the exact brand and caliber of the bullets too.

"Ichigo… what are you thinking your going to-"

"I lied alright? I've got a safe box in the bank and I need its contents. If the fucking police aren't going to bring these people in for questioning then I need to make sure we're all safe." Shiro let out a scoff as he climbed into the passenger seat, pulling his belt on and kicking his legs up onto the dash.

"And you called me the dominant one. I'm starting to doubt that now love." Shiro knew it was only because Ichigo was starting to feel threatened, and if he wasn't he'd probably be the same calm blushing hybrid Shiro knew he was when he was calm, but that was just it: Ichigo wasn't calm, he was freaking out.

"You know Ichigo… I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Whatever your getting out of this safe box in the bank I'm sure-"

"It's a gun. Something my father had from his time in France. And I think its better safe then-"

"Your getting a gun? Are you fucking insane Ichigo? Not even the bouncers at our concerts have guns. What the hell? Do you really think their going to attack you while I'm around?" Ichigo slammed on the breaks at a red light and turned his eyes on Shiro with a glare.

"Look at me and do it without those glasses for a minute Shiro. I will not have more innocent people die because of me. I don't know what the hell I did to get this person so royally pissed off but it's pissing me off that I've been running. I've have a stupid fucking nagging feeling in the back of the stomach since you left Japan and it's all from the fucking bastard that ripped my life apart. My dad said it'd be great if I went to find you, he said it'd be even greater if I could get an autograph. He was making a bunch of jokes about it and then he ended up dead! And I'm not-"

Shiro slammed his mouth against Ichigo's, not really caring that the light had turned green, there weren't enough vehicles in the small town for it to really matter. Shiro pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, sliding over his teeth and further when Ichigo's clenched jaw relaxed into the kiss.

"I'm sorry Ichi… but just relax for a minute, alright?" Shiro's words were kid of muffled against the orange heads lips. Ichigo turned back to the road and hit the gas, making Shiro's body hit the back of his seat.

For a moment Shiro didn't know what the hell was going on before Ichigo had stopped the car again, this time in the high school parking lot, school was out for the weekend though so there was no one around as Shiro watched Ichigo pull his belt off.

Ichigo crawled over into Shiro's lap, straddling the albino as he smashed their lips together again, wanting to just desperately calm down and not knowing how else to. Shiro grabbed the back of Ichigo's hair, pulling their mouths closet together, their teeth bumping and scraping as the albino started to dominate the kiss. With one hand on Ichigo's back Shiro pulled the orange haired hybrid closer until their bodies were pressed together as tightly as they could be.

When air became too much of a necessity they broke apart, Ichigo's mouth was half open to take in air and his eyes were downcast as Shiro had his eyes closed and his head against the head rest of the car, panting to get as much air to his lungs as he could.

"Thank you Shiro… for being here." Shiro hadn't even noticed that Ichigo had taken his sunglasses off until he opened his eyes and looked up at Ichigo, seeing his lust riddled face.

"Ichigo… are you actually thinking straight now? Or not?" Ichigo nod his head before hiding his face in Shiro's neck.

"I'm sorry Shiro… thank you for calming me down, but I'd still feel better if I could have the gun on me. At least with these guys supposedly following me." Shiro nod his head and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's back.

"How about we go out tonight, get a little drunk and take a bus back or spend the night in the hotel with the guys, and just relax a little, alright?" Ichigo nod his head a few times before opening up the door and climbing out.

"You should probably drive… I'm a little tense right now." Shiro nod his head and climbed out of the car and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's lips as he slipped his sunglasses back on to no one saw his eyes.

"Alright Ichi. Hop in and just relax." Ichigo nod his head a few times as he climbed into the passengers seat and got his belt on.

Shiro let out a sigh as he sat at the bar, completely sober and hating it. He'd promised Karin's parents that he wouldn't drink and the manager of the bar so he'd let her just be in the bar and be around the group. She'd been curious about how Grimmjow and Renji acted when they were drunk and was finally figuring out that they were assholes when they were smashed.

Ichigo on the other hand was having a blast, having been challenged by both Grimmjow and Renji into a drinking contest, all three males were smashed and there was no thought of being sober again for any of them.

"Shiro… I'm sorry… my parents shouldn't have asked this of you. I would have been fine just in the hotel room watching some TV or playing a video game. Probably could have challenged some kid down the street and gotten my ass kicked in Rock Band." Shiro shook his head, turning to Karin and seeing her down cast eyes. He hated the situations the band put her in that made her seem like a child.

"Hey Shiro! Order me another Bombardment!" Shiro let out a sigh before turning to the bartender and translating as he pointed to Grimmjow. "Thanks man! Wow! Ichigo can fucking drink! I mean, what's he had already? Three swizzles, a few skittles, and like three straight tequila shots. Damn, where did you find him?" Shiro let out a sigh and grabbed the drink before pushing it into Grimmjow's hands.

"Take your drink, and get going Grimm. I don't wanna talk to your fucking drunk ass." Grimmjow just shrugged before downing the Bombardment and molding himself back into the crowd of dancing people.

"You can go dance Shiro. I don't mind, you should be able to dance with Ichigo. He is your boyfriend after all. You should enjoy having one that can come with us on tour, and hang out with you in places you can go."

"How much longer are you contracted to the record company for anyhow?"

Karin let out a sigh as she hung her head, her can of pop sitting empty in front of her. "Another five years… the only way I'm getting out is if we go down and vanish. But just from the fact that we're more popular then ever, well I don't have a hope in hell of getting out, do I?"

"Don't be like that. There's a buncha kids out there who have boyfriends and girlfriends, you'd be able to see them during most vacations."

"You mean like this one? Ha, I was supposed to be home with my parents, and here I am: I'm in Japan with a bunch of nineteen year old guys who treat me like I'm a child. What other vacations is Shinji going to take away from us? We're here for publicity and nothing else."

"You know Karin… Shinji put you on the plane. But he's not stopping you from getting on another one going home." Karin's eyes went wide as she thought about it for a moment, a smile crossing her face as she raised her head up and looked at Shiro.

"Oh my god! You're a genius! How did I not see this before? I need to call my mom and dad!" Karin pulled out her cell phone and hopped up, grabbing Shiro's hand and pulling him out of the club with her so she wouldn't be standing outside on her own.

"Hey Shiro I need you to order me another- shit! Where'd he go?" Grimmjow spent a moment looking for Shiro before turning back to Ichigo. "Oi! Ichigo, get over here and order me a drink will you?" Renji pushed Ichigo out of the crowd and up to the bar. "Ichigo, do me a favor and order me a Twisted Knocker." Ichigo let out a sigh as Renji sat him down at the bar and looked at the drink mixer who'd paid attention to them since Grimmjow yelled for Shiro. The carrot top translated all their drink requests and the man nodded before going to work.

"Yes Mrs. Kurosuchi, I'll see Karin off tomorrow myself. I'll driver her to the airport and everything." he waited a moment as Karin's mother spoke. "Alright, I'll give the phone back to her. Here you go." Shiro passed the phone back to Karin and leaned himself against the wall of the club, making sure that no one was lurking around and skulking in the shadows of the alley they stood in.

"Alright… bye mom. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport." Karin hung up and turned to Shiro. "Alright… are you going back in?"

"I'm not… you go ahead, I'm just going to hang out here for a few more minutes, don't worry about me though, alright?" Karin nod her head and walked back into the club, Shiro keeping his eyes on her until she vanished.

"So… your lurking in shadows now Shiro… I thought you were better then that, you stupid white cat." Shiro turned his head and glared into the darkness, seeing nothing but a pair of bright green eyes. "Awe… don't you just look so horrified. Tell me Shiro, what are you going to do when your contract with the record company is up? Go home, or sign another one? Surely paying for two people now isn't going to be easy."

Shiro glared into the darkness, the stupid situation not being helped at all by his sunglasses. "That answer depends on who you are."

"Awe… you don't know my voice? How upsetting. Its me, Ulquiorra." a pale white face with tattooed tear tracks came into the light and Shiro noticed the two large wings come into view as Ulquiorra took a few more steps forward.

"What? Is my dad having you watch me?" Shiro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to glare at Ulquiorra.

"No actually. Just enjoying the sights… though I'm sure your father would still be intrigued if he found out you were partying in downtown Tokyo." Shiro just shrugged as he uncrossed his arms and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"He can know any damn fucking thing he wants. He doesn't own me anymore. And because I'm a legal adult, the contract he made with the record company was null void last year. I signed my own contract with them… didn't he figure that out when all my money was stiffened out of his accounts?" Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders and passed the albino in the alley, his face still a blank expression.

"Touché… I'll be seeing you Shiro. Have fun while you can."

"Fuck you Ulqui. And tell Aizen that next time he doesn't want a kid, to screw my mom with a better quality condom." Shiro unhitched himself from the wall and passed Ulquiorra with a smirk, knowing that he was standing there with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

Shiro wasn't expecting the hand to come down on his shoulder, and when it did he didn't have enough time to pull his hands out of his pockets before he was thrust back against the wall of the club a gust of air leaving his lungs as his back made contact with the cold bricks.

"You better watch what the fuck you say to me Hichigo. Otherwise you'll get a big surprise coming your way when your gone."

Shiro growled as he jabbed his knee up, missing Ulquiorra's balls when he dodged but still connecting his knee with the bat hybrids gut. "And you should know, that empty threats mean shit to me now leave me the fuck alone Bat-Boy."

"You wont be talking this highly when everything you know comes crashing down… just remember my name when it does." Ulquiorra turned as if Shiro's knee hadn't even hit him and vanished into the crowd of people trying to get into the club to party with the band.

"I hate that fucker… now what the shit was he talking about?" Shiro shook his head as he turned towards the employee entrance he'd been granted permission to use, flinching when it came flying open and Ichigo spilled out, his face red and obviously smashed beyond walking.

"Shirooooo… Grimm said that I couldn't have anymore to drink. Why the hell not? I just ordered the last round of drinks didn't I? And where did you go? You left me all alone in there to dance with no one." Shiro let out a sigh, surprised that the red head was sober enough to talk.

"Sorry Ichi… had to deal with Karin… are you ready to go back to the apartment yet?" Ichigo shook his head and turned his large doe eyes up at Shiro, a slight smile on his face.

"Not until we dance. You promised me a dance when we got here and you haven't done it yet!" Shiro nod his head twice as he helped Ichigo stand up so they could both move back into the bar. "Are you gonna dance?" Shiro nod again and walked Ichigo right onto the dance floor.

The carrot top let his arms fall around Shiro's neck as their bodies started to move, slowly grinding together to the slow bass of the song, knowing from how many times the song had played that the beat would pick up in a moment.

Shiro wanted to groan as Ichigo's hips became more aggressive, actually trying to create friction between their hips as everyone else just picked up the pace with the music. With gritted teeth Shiro gripped the slim hips tighter and forced the tiger hybrid to move his hips faster and lighter.

"Shiro, I cant believe how unfair you were to me last night! I wanted it, why wouldn't you just let me do it once?" Shiro let a sigh as Ichigo came out of his bedroom, face red and slightly hung-over as he plopped down onto of Shiro straddling the albino's hips and setting his hands on the wide wiry muscled shoulders of his boyfriend.

"Because Ichigo, you were drunk and you most certainly would have regret it you most certainly wouldn't be sitting on my lap now if I had agreed to it. Your ass would be hurting too much."

"But I wanted it! How could you deny me something like that? I'm old enough now to choose what I do with my body. All you would have had to do was sit there." Shiro let out another sigh as two knocks came on the front door before it was timidly opened by Renji, not wanting to see the worst of what his mind was picturing.

"Uh… are you two alright in-"

"No! Shiro wouldn't let me do it last night! I just wanted one, what's so wrong about that? But 'nooooooo, I'd regret it now' or so he says."

"Ichigo, you wouldn't have been able to sit for a week if I said yes."

"But-"

"Is this conversation appropriate for Karin to hear guys?" Renji looked from the raven haired girl to the two for a moment before the squabbling couple looked over with questioning eyes.

"How is Ichigo not getting a tattoo on his ass last night not appropriate for Karin? I mean, sure the placement is a little 14A rated, but I'm sure she's heard worse." Shiro looked at Renji for a moment before getting it and rolling his eyes. "You perverted asshole." Karin sat herself down on the newly acquired lazy boy chair and turned to Shiro.

"Your taking me to the airport now, right?" Shiro nod his head a few times as he folded his hands behind his head, having been awake and showered for over an hour. Ichigo let out a small growl as he pushed himself up from Shiro's lap and stormed into the bathroom, mouthing off the entire way.

"Man Shiro. Your such a fucking ass… if I had something that fucking fine I wouldn't deny him anything he wanted." Grimmjow plopped himself down on the end of the cough and Shiro had to quickly raise his legs so they weren't sat on by the blue panther hybrid.

"Think I care? He was hammered, he's still close to hammered. Damn Ichigo woke up at four this morning and started getting into the beer so he's kinda hung over right now." Ichigo stormed back into the living room in his towel and set his hands on his hips.

"What the hell was that? You think I cant hold my liquor enough to know that I want a fucking tattoo. God, the only thing I'm pissed about is the fact that you treated me like a child! That tattoo artist laughed you fucking asshole!" Ichigo grabbed up a pillow and chucked it at Shiro. The albino curled into a ball as the pillow hit him, his face split by a shit eating grin.

Shiro rolled off the couch and got his feet under him. "Alright Ichi. I'm going to take Karin to the airport so she can spend the rest of her vacation with-"

"I don't care! Just go, and if I want a fucking tattoo I'll get myself a fucking tattoo you stupid white Snow Flake!"

"Oi Berry. don't start with the name calling, because I assure you that-"

"To Protect! Protect! You know my fucking name means that! Do you want me to kick your ass into next fucking month?" Shiro let out a sigh as he motioned for Karin to follow him.

"Alright then Ichigo, we're going to head out. I'll be back in a bit." Shiro opened the door open for Karin and was about to walk through the door behind her when arms were wrapped around his neck and he was spun around.

"I hate how you make me feel responsible for this… your horrible." Ichigo lightly pressed his lips to Shiro's and the albino couldn't help but give another wide shit eating grin.

"I know… I'll let you get a tattoo the next time your drunk though, alright?" Ichigo just scuffed the back of his head with the heel of his hand, pushing Shiro out the door and closing it behind him and locking the door.

"Well at least you didn't stick him into the doghouse… thought I wouldn't mind seeing him up shit creek without a paddle." Grimmjow raised his hands behind his head as Ichigo grumbled and turned towards the bathroom.

"Whatever, I'm going to get dressed then go out to grab breakfast. Either of you bother me, and I'm going to kick your asses." Grimmjow let out a scoff and Renji just snort.

"Yeah right, like you could kick our asses. You probably could even do it in a one-on-one. What makes you think you could beat us both up at the same time?" Renji crossed his arms over his chest and sat himself down on the love seat.

"Because I can kick Shiro's ass. And I know from a fact of watching the three of you on TV that Shiro wins in the fights if Karin doesn't break them up. So excuse me while I have a shower." Ichigo turned on his heel and swaggered into the bathroom, knowing that he was probably flirting with danger on getting into a fight with either man, but not really caring all that much if they did challenge him.

"Did the fucker just say he can kick Shiro's ass? I doubt that. When the hell did they ever fight?" Grimmjow let out a sigh, his sadistic smirk still in place as he crossed his arms behind his head on the arm of the couch as a makeshift pillow.

"Your forgetting Grimm, they grew up together, that kinda means Ichigo knows a side of Shiro no one else knows. He knows what he was like as a kid before he became a hard-ass." Renji sat himself down and grabbed up the TV remote, deciding to flip through a few channels until he found some star news to find out what was going on and if they were still in the tabloids or not.

"And as for the band 'Eternal Soul Eaters' it appears that nothing is going to be happening with them until their Japanese tour kicks off in a month. All four members were seen getting onto a plane, Shiro walking with an un-named orange haired man who looked oddly like him. It was the first time this man has been spotted around the band and rumors are spreading of a new member. We'll just have to wait for the tour to find out though."

"Fuck man… Shiro gets all the publicity. Its his fucking secrecy with his eyes, I bet if he didn't wear the glasses like they were his eyes we wouldn't be as hot as we are."

"Fuck that shit. We're hot because we're fucking hot. People other then me aren't born with these perfect abs… most people gotta work for 'em." Renji just rolled his eyes at the blue haired man's cockiness, no longer listening as the reporter went on.

"Also a slight development with the rest of the band is relationships. What is up with none of the members having scandalizing relationships. A lot of talk is going around about the members all being Asexual. All the males of the band have been seen out with either women, men, or both… so here is a question for us to find out: what are their deals? And does this new mysterious orange haired tiger hybrid have something to do with it at all?" Renji scoffed as the person started talking about some movie star he wasn't interested in.

"I'll tell you our deals… I'm straight Grimms gay and I'm pretty sure if Ichigo's got anything to say about it Shiro's gay too. How fucking hard is that to understand? And Asexual? Are they nuts, what the fuck do they think we are vegetables?" Grimm just smirked before shrugging, settling himself down into a calm state where Renji's voice barely broke through the layer of relaxation he only got on vacation.

"I don't know… why don't you ask Ichigo if he thinks you're a veggie, I'm sure he'll answer truthfully."

"Of course your vegetables. I mean; just look at you both vegetating on Shiro's couch. Pretty vegetable like to me, and quit talking like I cant hear you." Ichigo gave both musicians a scowl as he walked into the living room wearing a pair of black ripped jeans, heavy Harley Davidson biking boots, a black Eternal Soul Eaters band T-shirt and a blood red hoodie over that, a pair of large Eternal Soul Eaters headphones around his neck, the mask logo that was tattooed on Shiro's shoulder the logo for the band.

"Well… if your not a fan I've never seen one. Like the merch Ichi?" Grimm peeked an eye open at the teen, getting nothing but a cute smile in return.

"Well you know, the guitar player is fucking sex on legs. And their music is alright." he gave a nonchalant shrug before grabbing his wallet off the coffee table, making sure he had his keys as he turned for the door. "Anyhow boys, I'm out for a while, if Shiro gets back before me let him know I went out to get some real fucking food for this place. He should know where to go from there." Renji nod his head, wondering if she should offer to go with the orange haired teen before the apartment door was slammed behind the hoodie clad hybrid and he never got the chance.

"_No you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, Whispers in the Dark_!" Ichigo's voice carrying out the song _Whispers in the Dark by Skillet_, one of his favorite bands aside from Eternal Soul Eaters. His head bopping up and down lightly as he walked, his hands stuffed into his pockets, one hand holding his iPod to change the volume if needed and the other just resting there as he walked down the street, unbeknownst to him an emerald green gaze was aimed his way as the small sports car revved to life and started to drive towards him, the driving planning on swinging around the block to follow the teen.

Inside the grocery store Ichigo held up his iPod with the list and let out a sigh, looking down at his buggie with a slight scowl. "Alright, Shepards pie, I need Potatoes, hamburger, eggs, vegetables, and- oh ESE!" Ichigo stopped by the small kiosk in the middle of the store and grabbed up the CD, wondering if it was one he already had or not. "Awe; Killing the Angels, I have this one. Damn." Ichigo knew he was kinda dating and living with the guitarist, but he'd still buy all the songs the right way instead of pirating them off the internet or getting it from friends, it was the only band he fully supported in not pirating the music.

"Anyways, back to the shopping… um- right! Spices… now, where did they have those… over here?" Ichigo pointed his finger in a random direction from his current location and started walking, he always shopped that way, not caring how long it took on most days.

Unfortunately the only thing Ichigo found in the direction his finger pointed was the pharmacy. He let out a sigh and decided to walk up the isle, having to get supplies for at least a small first aid kit for the apartment.

"Hello sir… anything you need help with?" Ichigo looked over to a very happy looking strawberry blonde woman, her breasts almost popping out of the front of her shirt as she swayed back and forth a bit, obviously trying to draw attention to the assets as she waited.

"No thanks… actually, do you know where you keep your peroxide?" the woman looked at him as if he was stupid for a moment, her eyes large like he'd shocked her before she nod her head and started walking down an isle Ichigo hadn't even seen.

"Here you go sir… anything else you need help with? My name is Matsumoto by the way." Ichigo nod his head.

"Yes actually Matsumoto, gauze, Polysporin, medical tape, tenser bandages, gauze bandage wraps, a small tube of Saline, gauze compresses, tourniquets, and band-aids in various sizes." the woman stood there for a moment, completely shocked out of her wits as she tried to process and remember all of that. "Oh! And I need a waterproof case to put it all in!" Ichigo stood there with a wide smile on his face, waiting for her to show him where everything was or to point him in the direction of the closest pre-packed medical kit they had in stock.

"I'm sorry… let me go get a senior pharmacist to help with your request." Ichigo nod his head and started looking around the pharmacy before he felt a hand on his wrist, spinning him around to come face to face with deep emerald eyes that made him shiver, wondering why he was being grabbed.

"I hate how you weren't home… you were supposed to be fucking home Ichigo. You have no idea how much shit I got in because you had to choose that night to have a life." a deep and dull voice sounded from a pale throat as Ichigo looked at the pale green tattoo tracks down the mans face, making it look like he was crying.

"W-what do you- who are y-you?" Ichigo was getting a bad feeling when he felt a presence behind him, a looming sort of feeling he'd felt only when playing with Shiro on the playground before the albino had given some lame-ass excuse and gone running home, leaving just an empty park for the carrot top.

"You, do not get to know my name… you do not get to do anything anymore. Just answer me one more question. How does it feel, knowing that you chose a weak-link to be your protector?" Ichigo opened his mouth to retort with a growl, his canines lengthening and sharpening as his face started to take on a slightly more feline-like curve, before he felt the cold barrel of a gun being pushed into his stomach. "Don't make a sound… I don't want witnesses. Thank you for picking the only part of the store not covered by a camera by the way. Makes my job easier."

Before Ichigo could really think of what he was doing he'd shoved his knee up into the man and hit the gun out of his hand, receiving the beginnings of a harsh bruise to the back of his hand, his nails elongated and sharper. He kicked out behind him at the man who was there noticing he was a few inches short to create real damage. Hazel brown eyes went wide as Ichigo's foot was caught and he was thrown into the closest isle, making a large number of glass bottles come crashing off the shelf to cut at his skin. "Fuck! Ten, don't throw him around like a rag doll, kill him!" the hushed deep voice once again making Ichigo shiver as he scrambled for his feet.

Ichigo looked around, wishing more then ever that he wasn't just getting the first aid kit then as he frantically looked for the main entrance finding the door that a lot of the people were flocking out on. His feet kicked into a run as soon as his mind registered that he had another gun pointed towards him.

Things were spilled on the floor of the shopping center as shots went off, Ichigo feeling no pain and only wishing he'd gotten a look at the larger man that had grabbed his foot. More bottles broke beside him as he ducked in and around a bunch of isles, having all the shots fired in his direction.

"Ichigooooo! Come out come out wherever you are!" a gruff voice Ichigo didn't recognize hit his ears and a scowl crossed his face, trying to figure out where it was coming from in the quickly emptying store. He flipped his hood up over his head and crouched into an animalistic stance to run out of the store and blend into the crowd as best as he could, even if he was taller then most of the older Japanese couples who were all rushing out to safety.

"Ten! Shoot him you dumb asshole!" Ichigo looked behind him for a moment seeing that this so called 'ten' was a large hulking man that couldn't have been easily missed by the security cameras.

With a burst of energy Ichigo knew he didn't have a lot of he dashed for the door, slipping into the crowd and pushing through them, flinching every time he heard shots being fired from the two large men, pain being shot through his body when one particularly loud shot fired close by.

Shiro was freaking out, he'd just walked into the main vicinity of the shopping center, his car being parked a few blocks away, when the doors burst open and people started flooding out as his ears picked up shots being fired.

The first thing Shiro thought of was Ichigo and the threat Zeraki had made: the guy was back in Japan. That single line kept ringing through his mind as he kept moving forward, pushing passed people who were trying to rush passed him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Answer me dammit!" Shiro looked at all the people passing him, seeing nothing that he recognized. "Ichigo! Where are you?" a flash of red caught his eye, a man rushing towards the side of the building. Shiro almost bypassed him before the red hood flew off his head and bright orange hair was exposed as more shots went off.

Shiro's feet kicked into gear and he rushed after the carrot top, not wanting to watch the boy get hurt and already noticing that he was clutching his arm as he ran.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Stop!" Shiro pushed passed another person, scanning the crowd for a possible shooter and seeing nothing but Ulquiorra with his head ducked and rushing out of the building too, followed by a much larger man doing the same thing.

"Ichigo! Stop running dammit!" Shiro picked up his speed, allowing his legs to push him faster as he neared his orange haired boyfriend. His hand grasped the carrot tops wrist and tugged, trying to get him to stop and freezing in place when a tanned fist greeted him instead of his boyfriends face. "Shit Ich-" Shiro was cut off as Ichigo's fist connected with his jaw, making him fly into the wall of the grocery store, still holding Ichigo's wrist and forcing the orange head to follow.

Ichigo fell into Shiro and tried to fight him off before the albino spun around and pinned Ichigo to the building, his hands fighting to catch both of the teens wrists and his knee jerking between Ichigo's legs so he couldn't get kicked.

"Ichigo! Look at me!" hazelnut brown eyes opened and Shiro watched as Fear and pure horror flashed through them before settling out once he realized it was Shiro. Ichigo's face quickly moulded back to normal and his teeth wore themselves out quickly as he stopped panting.

"Shiro!" the albino released Ichigo's wrists and staggered slightly as Ichigo through himself at the rockstar, pushing him back a foot or two as he wrapped his arms around his neck and shivered at the pain that pierced through his arm. "I'm sorry Shiro. I saw him… he was there, he-he tried to-to kill-" Ichigo was cut off as Shiro hugged him tightly, not wanting to hear the rest of the sentence.

"Common, I'll get you into my car and we'll head down to the police station. Would that be alright with you?" Ichigo shook his head, the pain in his arm so intense that he couldn't even remember much more of the face then green eyes, pale skin, black hair and tear tracks, knowing that wouldn't be enough for a proper sketch.

"N-no… I just wanna go home, please? Can we go home?" Shiro had never seen Ichigo that scared, the guy had kicked a whole gangs ass by himself when he was ten for Christ sake, how the hell could he be that scared? Unless the guy got close enough to Ichigo that he somehow injected the teen with fear.

Shiro pushed the apartment door open and walked into his bedroom, grabbing his small first aid kit out of his bag, they weren't even unpacked yet. He rushed into the kitchen and helped Ichigo sit up on the counter, not giving a shit that both Grimmjow and Renji had materialized.

Shiro unzipped the soiled hoodie and pulled it off of Ichigo, being careful of his hand before seeing that it was in fact a long sleeved Eternal Soul Eaters shirt. "Ichigo, does this shirt hold any emotional or sentimental value to you?"

"N-no… just that it's a first edition… it-it was the fifth made in the world." Shiro nod his head and grabbed the kitchen knife holding it to the bottom of the shirt. "Shiro, but I-"

"I'll give you the first… but right now we have to worry about you bleeding out Ichigo." without waiting much longer Shiro slid the knife up the front of the shirt being careful to make sure that he didn't further hurt Ichigo in the process.

There was so much blood that for a moment Shiro couldn't think straight, he just wanted it to stop but his hands were so shaky. "G-Grimm, staunch the bleeding- use the shirt, Renji, run the cold water and soak a towel for me." his arms were shaking on either side of Ichigo as the blue and red heads went to work, moving around them as Shiro close his eyes over and over again trying to think straight.

"Shiro… are you alright? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone out without you. I just thought… I'd be alright." Shiro shook his head, not wanting to hear Ichigo saying something so horrid to him.

"Its not your fault Ichigo… um, here." Shiro shook his head and grabbed the small little kit, opening the zipper and pulled out a package of gauze and some bandage wrap. "This is just going to be a quick fix, I'm going to drive you right to the hospital, this has to be looked at by a professional."

Ichigo nod his head and winced as Grimmjow let up he pressure and Shiro applied the cold towel Renji had brought back. He looked down and saw all the blood, hating the sight he turned his head away. Even if it was his father that taught Shiro how to patch up a wound, Ichigo had never been able to stand the sight of it.

"Here… drink up buttercup." Shiro knew Ichigo probably wouldn't like the jokingly phrased sentence, but he had to, he just didn't know how else to deal with it. Shiro handed Ichigo a bottle of beer and watched as the orange haired teen grabbed it and started chugging, both knowing the alcohol would dull the pain slightly.

Dark brown hair was pushed back in a wavy style, the single curl coming down the front of the mans face doing nothing but make him look stupid in most peoples opinions. His white tailored outfit was snug to his form- just how he liked it -and made the color of his hair and the deep brown eyes stand out even more in the white room.

The man was disgusted by the evening Japanese news 'A shooting in a local uptown super market had hundreds fleeing for their lives as gunfire broke out. Many people have been admitted into the hospital, yet no one seems to know the identities of the shooter, or even if there were more then one.' it was horrible news in his opinion, he wanted to hear of a death, not a stupid seemingly random shooting. "Barrangan, Luupi… go finish what they couldn't."

**AN:**

**Me: alright, a bit of a cliffy there. I hope none of you mind how I ended this chapter, but I promise the next one will be up the same day as this or sooner.**

**Gaara: please review.**

**Me: and I didn't even have to cue him… he's getting so good at that!**

**Shikamaru: you can stop glomping him now, I'm sure your going to short circuit his brain.**

**Me: no I- ow! He's sparking!**

**Gaara: review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review!**

**Shikamaru: you did it now… you've finally killed Gaara. Naruto's gonna cry.**

**Me: shhhhhh! Help me hid him for a while!**

**Shikamaru: no thanks… I'm going to run before everyone else gets here… so good luck with hiding him yourself.**

**Me: ugh… please review while I hide Gaara… if you don't, he might never get better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When They Come For Me**

** Chapter 4! Enjoy please!**

Shiro was glad when he got back from the hospital with Ichigo, house arrest was something he liked hearing when it concerned the tiger hybrid. He'd gone out and gotten a bunch of food and medical supplies, making sure that Ichigo had everything he needed and wanted.

"Shiro… can I please get off the couch now? It was my shoulder, and the bullet just scraped me. I want to-"

"Nope! I'm having fun playing nurse." Shiro gave a smirk as he walked back into the living room with another cup of apple juice and sprite, learning that it was still Ichigo's favorite drink.

"Shiro, you coddling me like a child. Why bother when I'm-" Ichigo was cut off as Shiro sat down beside the orangettes hip and sealed his lips over the brown eyed hybrids lips. Ichigo let out a bit of a whine as Shiro moved away to hand him his drink. "…older, then you." Shiro just gave him a smirk as he ran his pale fingers through the vibrant locks, stroking the two tiger ears gently.

"Mmm, I'm probably going to keep coddling you like a child. At least until you tell me who did this to you. I went to your safe box like you asked and grabbed your gun, I got my permit, I've done everything you've asked of me. And I want you to tell me every bit of information." Ichigo shook his head as he turned his head away from the albino, not wanting Shiro to see the blush on his face.

"I don't wanna talk about it Shiro. Now I've been stuck here on this couch for almost four weeks and your tour is starting tomorrow, let me off this couch so I can move."

"How about you at least tell me why the hell when your freaked out, me kissing the breath outta you makes you all calm again? I've never heard of a hybrid who can half shift being so submissive, so tell me why you are." Shiro leaned over so he was pushing his side against Ichigo's hips.

"I've had to be a dominant for the last year and a half, I learned how to half shift in that amount of time. You have no idea how many fucking assholes there are out there. Total jackasses who just jump you and assume they can get whatever they want- fucking perverted pushy fucks. To be completely honest, I can change fully if I want, it take a bit more concentration and is easier when I'm not pressured and hurried, but it can just slip out. But I uh… need to be dominated to be really calm and at peace." Ichigo's face was bright red, his blush spread to his ears as he spoke quietly, knowing Shiro could hear it.

"Mm, I like the sound of that, so don't worry about it. I can change too… I'm surprised its such a rare thing to be able to do. And that rule about only dominants can change is stupid as is." Shiro leaned over Ichigo and pressed a light kiss to his neck, letting a throaty chuckle pass his lips as Ichigo shivered and tried to push him away, not really trying but going through the motions.

"Shiro, you weren't there. Why not?"

"I'm sorry. I had to take Karin to the airport. I should have just dropped her off I know, but I just couldn't leave her standing there." Shiro nudged Ichigo's body and slid onto the couch beside him, their chests so close that when they both breathed in Shiro had to use his tail for balance so he didn't fall off. "Will I ever be forgiven?"

"I cant stay mad at you Shiro. If I was going to stay mad at you about something it would have been moving without giving me so much as a letter- though I know, its your fathers fault that didn't happen. I know I'll always be safe with this fling, no matter how short term."

Shiro went ridged as he looked at Ichigo, his sunglasses still being on from when he took the garbage out minutes before. "Ichigo… I don't know about you, but I'm going to make this very clear right now. I do not, in any way want a fling. I want a mate." Shiro tightened his arms around Ichigo's waist slightly and he blinked a few times as Ichigo took his glasses off, looking into the swirling pools of gold on onyx.

"I want a mate too Shiro… but don't we have to go to the last rehersal? And aren't you going to have to choose the band over me? What if something happened during a concert and you couldn't come."

Shiro shook his head wanting to make sure Ichigo understood the next thing he was going to say. "Ichigo, I will dissapoint the whole fucking world, if it'd make you happy. You have no idea how scared I am thinking that I'm going to go out onto that stage and when I take my sunglasses off… I don't know what's going to happen. The TV interview is going on right after the concert and… I just don't know." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro and buried his face in the albino's shoulders, sucking and licking at the spot to make a bit of a mark before the concert.

"He's just so fucking uke-like. You think he's gonna curl up backstage at the concert tomorrow night?" Grimmjow couldn't help but look down at Ichigo as the teen curled up in the corner of the stage as the band finished off their primary sound check for the next night.

"Fuck no. He's surfing the crowd or right up front." Renji gave a smirk as they all looked down at Ichigo, his legs curled up to his chest, his tail curled around him and his ears flat as he slept in the small ball shape.

"Will ya both shut up. He's fucking sleeping, god, like he hasn't been sleeping during out rehearsals for the last week, right?" Shiro wanted to kick all their asses out for seeing Ichigo sleeping like there was no care in the world, though Shiro did noticed that every time he moved further away from the teen a worried expression would come over his face.

As soon as they were finally done with cleaning up Shiro walked over to Ichigo and gently coaxed him into wrapping his arms around his neck and picking him up, taking care to support his shoulders and knees, moving his arm so the orange head lolled onto his shoulder.

"Shiro! You and Ichigo look so cute, but you better not go public with this… little relationship. I don't want your face all over the-"

"Shut the hell up before I kick your ass so hard you wont be awake until Christmas. I'll do with my life what I want, and if you get me pissed off I'll do everything you hate just to get on your bad fucking side."

Shiro glared at Shinji, forcing himself to relax as Ichigo whimpered and shifted slightly so he was more curled into Shiro's chest. The albino let a sigh slip as he turned on his heel and stalked towards the door, keeping Ichigo up with his knee and draping his jacket over Ichigo before continuing his walk out of the building and to his shiny black convertible that'd finally arrived a week before on a boat with his silver mustang he'd let Karin drive back in New York.

Shiro sat down on his bed once they were back, he'd carried Ichigo up to the apartment and set him down in his bed, pulling his shoes, socks and shirt off before he'd managed to slip into his room to sleep.

Shiro pulled his clothes off, just leaving his boxers on as he crawled into bed and curled up, ready to sleep the night away. His bedroom door was opened and Shiro peeked an eye open, surprised when his blankets were raised and Ichigo slid under the covers with him, his toes frozen.

"Don't wanna sleep in your bed?" Ichigo shook his head and nuzzled his nose into Shiro's shoulder as he pressed his body closer to the albino's.

"I want my mate… to uh, be my mate." Ichigo's face was flushed red as he kept his head turned so Shiro couldn't see his face. Shiro pressed a smoldering kiss to Ichigo's lips, allowing so much passion to well inside the kiss.

Darkness filled the arena, thousands of screaming fans all bumping one another and trying to get closer to the stage if they didn't have a seat. Ichigo stood between the gate and bouncers and the stage with a select hundred who had back stage passes. Everyone was waiting for 'The King Kill' to start, an opening routine that the band preformed every concert to get the crowd roaring and pumped.

Ichigo's nerves were shot, he wanted so desperately to be with Shiro at the moment when he took his glasses off, having decided in private with Ichigo that he'd do it just before his first solo in the first song. To be completely honest Ichigo was mostly nervous that Shiro would cave and not do it, hoping that seeing him beside his most trusted bouncer: Byakuya Kuchiki, would be enough for Shiro not to cave. Byakuya was the bouncer Shiro seemed to trust most with Ichigo, ordering the man not to let Ichigo out of his sight or out of the small section for back stage pass holders, also charging the man with keeping Ichigo off the stage.

A soft Violin melody started to gently play and the crowd hushed, wanting to hear ever small sound made by the singular instrument that came over the speakers. It sounded so majestic and powerful that it gave Ichigo chills, taking a step towards the stage before Byakuya caught his shoulder and help him in place.

Ichigo's left ear flicked in Byakuya's direction, allowing the man to notice there was a small piece missing, something that wouldn't have been noticed if he were farther away. He let out a sigh, realizing that Ichigo had gotten that at the shopping center. The steel grey eyes traveled down Ichigo's head and form, looking for any other imperfections Shiro might make him answer for when his eyes caught a bright red mark hidden just under the strap on his black tank top, the mark being more on his left shoulder blade then anything else. He stared at it for a moment before noticing the two fang like impressions in the skin, his face turning red when he noticed it was a mated mark.

Byakuya stood up straight his small Pincher ears erect, no longer looking at the mark as his eyes raked over Ichigo, a thick leather collar around his neck with a Eternal Soul Eaters pendant hanging from the front, both his ears sporting small skull shaped studded earrings, his wrists were covered in bands, one for each member in white for Shiro, Blue for Grimmjow, red for Renji and black for Karin. Ichigo's pants were hung low on his hips, a black studded belt holding them up and another red and black belt hanging from a single loop to dip around his waist. A few rips and tears made the pants look aged and worn and a pair of heavy black leather boots pulled the look together into one of the best punk/rock combinations the noble had ever seen.

His attention was snapped back to the stage as screams rung out around him, the harsh violin sound turning into a guttural cello rhythm as the band members rose on a platform onto the stage. Grimmjow and Shiro smirking like the crazed lunatics the world thought they were, Renji having a slight scowl on his face and Karin just looking bored as she stood in the center of the group, bringing more attention to the fact that she looked way younger and was much shorter then the men.

The song stopped with a harsh crescendo and the crowd started screaming even louder, Ichigo being no exception having never been to a concert before and not actually caring if he acted like any old fan. The orange haired teen turned to Byakuya and grabbed his shoulder, pulling the black haired man down slightly and yelling over the fans into the mans ear. "I'm going to get closer to the stage! Bye!"

There was a second line of bouncers directly in front of the stage, keeping the back stage pass holders at bay from hopping up onto the stage to attack the band. Every muscle in Ichigo's body was shivering as the band all walked to their respective instruments as the lights went back to normal, no longer having the singular spotlight from under them lighting their faces in a very sinister way.

Renji walked up to the microphone and pulled it off the stand, pushing his long fingers through his messy red hair and smirking as some girls whistled and others whooped. "How's everybody doing tonight?" the entire arena burst into shouts of joy and even Ichigo was hopping up and down with the people beside him, loving the energy the concert seemed to have. "Well, that's fucking good. Hate at have yall spend so much fucking money and be disappointed!" another burst of sound and Renji set the microphone back into the stand, allowing his hand to fall somewhat into his face as a wry smirk covered his face.

"Good… so who's ready to have their ears blown out with sound?" another huge eruption of sound as Ichigo's eyes locked with Shiro's sunglasses, hearing the girl beside him yelling at the top of her lungs for the albino to marry her.

Renji backed away from the microphone again and Ichigo shivered as a quick base rift took over the arena, Grimmjow's fingers moving as quick as Ichigo had seen them moving all week, only slightly upset that he couldn't see them as closely as in rehearsals. The drums kicked in and Ichigo turned his eyes to Karin for a moment before knowing that Shiro was going to come in, knowing it wasn't his solo, but that his fingers would move as quickly as sin over the neck of his guitar.

The sound hit the arena like a tidal wave of energy, the entire crowd screamed louder and flung their hands around, some people pumping their fists in time like Ichigo and others just jumping up and down like they were having seizures as the lights began to fly around the crowd.

The orange haired tiger hybrid waited on baited breath as Shiro's first solo approached, wondering just how the albino was going to do it. He could tell from his body language that Shiro was scared, knew if because the entire day he'd been pressing light kisses to Ichigo's lips every time he asked or tried to calm him down. It was a big deal for Shiro to go against his fathers strict orders, but Ichigo knew he just had to if he ever wanted to actually be his own person.

His lips slipped between his teeth as Shiro reached up with a quick flick, his head in Ichigo's direction before he pulled his glasses off and flung them into the crowd, his eyes shut as he tore into his solo, knowing it off the top of his head and his fingers having memorized the patters and timing as the rest of the band died out and the crowd erupt anew, all screaming Shiro's name like it was a prayer.

Ichigo couldn't help but clasp his hands together in front of him and close his eyes as the solo he knew so well started to come to an end, his eyes opening to make contact with Shiro since the guitarist had known he was there.

His nerves were shot, the only thing saving him without his sunglasses was the fact that his fingers had a mind of their own with a guitar there. He stopped playing his solo and thrust his eyes open, hating the fact that the stage lights were all immensely brighter then they'd been a moment before. The entire arena paused for a moment and Shiro heard the slight studder in Renji's voice, and the missed note Grimmjow played, and the slightly muffed beat Karin let loose on the drums.

A single second felt like a year to Shiro as he looked down into the small group right in front of the stage and saw Ichigo, standing there looking into his eyes as honestly as he could, mouthing an 'I'm proud' before the rest of the concert hall all screamed his name as people tried even harder to get onto the stage.

Ichigo tried to get onto the stage to give Shiro a hug, not being able to wait to tell the albino how proud he was of him before he felt a large hand grasp his tail and pull him back from the stage. He turned around and saw Byakuya with his tail in hand, a slight glare on his face as he looked down.

"Byakuya… let me go, I have to see Shiro!" Byakuya just shook his head, not allowing the smooth fur of Ichigo's tail to slip through his hand. "Your hurting me Byakuya, let me go." Byakuya shook his head and changed so he was holding Ichigo's shoulder instead of tail, knowing that if the orange haired teen told Shiro he'd been rough he'd be dead.

Song after song people kept screaming Shiro's name, all wanting to get onto the stage with the albino. Ichigo hadn't even been picked by Renji to come up and dance on stage with them when that song came on. Shiro had just given him a shrug before paying more attention to his guitar and ignoring the dancer trying to wrap her arms around his neck.

The final song of the night was playing though, and Ichigo was ecstatic that he'd be able to sit down with Shiro in the limo on their way to the TV broadcast. He'd managed to work his way up to the front of the stage again without Byakuya trying to rip his tail off again and he was thankful for that.

His fist was pumping up in the air to the beat, he was do out of it that he didn't even notice as Renji grabbed his hand while the finale of the song came around, everyone but him playing their arms and fingers off. "Ah! Renji what-" Renji shoved Ichigo in Shiro's direction as the band came to its stop for the last time that night.

Ichigo wasn't even aware that he was kissing Shiro unti a black nailed hand dug into the hair at the back of his head and crushed his mouth closer to the albino's making him open his eyes to catch a glimpse of gold and onyx eyes. Ichigo returned the favor by gripping the front of Shiro's vest, wondering why he was wearing so many clothes on stage before the albino's blue tongue ran the seam of his lips and he forgot all questions.

The two broke apart, the homosexual supporting fans all screaming their joy as a few choice heavily religious nuts cursed it. "I love you Ichi." Shiro gave him a wink before waving to the crowd with Ichigo's hand still in his and following the rest of the band off stage, one thing he liked about Eternal Soul Eaters was they never played any sort of encore.

Still in shock Ichigo could only return the kisses Shiro pressed to his lips as he was pushed against a wall once backstage, some bouncers and even Grimmjow trying to keep the band moving towards the party room where they'd sign autographs for two hours and 'mingle' with their fans. "Common, keep moving. We need a word with you Shiro." Grimmjow's voice gruff as he pushed the two along, wondering just how the hell Shiro had fucking scary as shit eyes like that.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo and Shiro into the room, knowing that the party thing wouldn't start for at least an hour, giving the albino plenty of time to explain why the fuck he'd gotten a creepy eye surgery.

"Alright Shiro, start fucking explaining yourself! What kind of crack-pot asshole gets their eyeballs fucking dyed?" Shiro walked over to one of the many couches in the room and sat down before pulling Ichigo into his lap and playing with the pendent around his neck.

"First off Grimm, we might as well just wait for Shinji because he'll want to yell at me too. I'll explain everything after that's done with." Ichigo curled his legs up and rested his head beside Shiro's smirking when he saw the edges of the mark he'd left the night before hidden under the back collar of Shiro's shirt.

The doors burst open and Ichigo flinched as the malevolent wave that came into the room was making him shiver as Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo protectively. "Hichigo Shirosaki! What the hell? You have not been hiding those things under those glasses the entire time! How the hell could you pull this shit the first night of a tour? Do you have any idea how many calls I've been getting? Get those stupid contacts out and put your sunglasses back on if you still don't want people to know what your eye's look like, and how many times have I told you not to get caught in public with another guy? The last thing we need is for people to stop buying records because they don't like gays. Do you have any idea what this is going to do? What if the tour gets fucking cancelled? I said get those things out of your-"

"Shut up will you?" Ichigo stood up from Shiro's lap with a growl as he clenched his hands at his sides, his longer sharper nails making his palms bleed as his teeth elongated. "How dare you assume this is all some sick publicity shit! Do you have any idea how scared Shiro had been for his entire life, scared that if he ever showed his eyes again he'd be ridiculed, beaten, even tortured? He's been torturing himself for years because his father told him to hide his eyes! What the hell is wrong with you? Cant any of you look past the fucking eyes and the sunglasses, even his stupid fake attitude towards the world to see the real Hichigo Shirosaki, and not just Shiro?

"I've tormented him enough myself because I allowed him to hide his eyes when we were kids. So-"

"Ichigo… thanks for trying, but this is something I've got coming. I never expected anyone to notice really. I've already emailed you an attachment to a guys website, I'm sure with a bit of tweaking he can play as well as me. I'll hand in my resignation to the head of the board committee and buy out my contract in the morning." Shiro got up with a sigh and looped his arm around Ichigo's waist, knowing that the teen was probably ready to start kicking and screaming at the group Shiro had trusted most.

"Hey! You let everyone else get their two cents in. What about me Shiro?" everyone turned their eyes to Karin, standing off to the corner of the room, her head hung low.

"Listen Karin, I really don't have the energy to hear you yell at me too. So-"

"I'm not going to yell at you. I'm going to yell at everyone else. Honestly, can we hear him out before jumping down his throat?" Karin walked over to them with a glare and stood between Shiro and the door, a harsh scowl on her face as she reached for the knob and opened the door a little, having the entire room filled with screaming fans.

"Its not like it's made us any less popular. And as for all the stupid heavy religious people, its not like they didn't already know Grimmjow's gay. Now personally, I want to know how this happened scientifically, if you can of course. So I'm listening." Karin slammed the door shut again and walked back over to the couch and plopping herself down with that finality that no one dared try and go against if they wanted their male parts to stay intact.

"So Shiro, how long have all these secrets been piling up? Your eyes, the boyfriend, we all want to know so dish." Shiro just scoffed as he kept his arm around Ichigo's waist on the couch Eternal Soul Eaters were all sitting on.

"Their not really secrets, I just didn't go out of my way to let people know. Ichigo and I have been going out for just over a month now, and my eyes have been like this since I was born- literally its on my birth certificate." the woman nod her head, as if she was waiting for him to say something else, frowning when Shiro remained silent, toying with his fingers as he tried not to think of what Ichigo was doing at that moment.

"Alright… is there any other dirty little secrets that we need to know?" Shiro looked as if he was thinking before looking back at the woman with a smirk, his eyes making her shudder at the raw power that was behind them.

"Nope. Nothing." Shiro folded one of his legs over his other before turning his head away from her and looking around the studio.

"Alright… Renji, when did you and the rest of the band know what his eyes looked like?"

"When the rest of the world figured it out. Any other questions?"

"Yes, what are the four of you going to do after the Japanese tour? Got any huge plans for anything?"

"Yeah, a world tour. We figure even if we're playing in a school field somewhere it'll be great fun." Grimmjow answering for the band that time, his shit eating grin in place as he looked at the interviewer.

"Alright… what about your families? I want to know how each of your families is and how proud they are of your accomplishments at such an early age." the woman's English wasn't perfect, but luckily for Shiro it was good enough that he didn't have to translate to the band.

"Well, my mom and dad are still running their candy Shop in Germany, my sister is married to a professor at Cambridge and is expecting her first child… and the rest of my family is sitting here with me." Grimmjow gave the interviewer a smile as he folded his arms over his chest, hoping his parents were watching in a way.

"My families fine. Mom and dad are good, nothing else to really say, the guys are a large part of my family, older brothers I never wanted. That kinda thing." Karin just shrugged her shoulders, knowing that her parents knew she was nonchalant about everything.

"My mom's good, liking her apartment in New York, she's still a photographer, she likes that, and like everyone else is saying our little family here is great." Renji gave a smile as he crossed his legs, allowing his body to relax into his chair more.

Shiro remained silent just looking at the interviewer, his face basically blank as he started looking around again. "Shiro? Is there anything you want to say about your family?"

"Not really, I everyone's already said we're all good. And I've mentioned that my boyfriend is good, so there is nothing else to say."

"Nothing about your parents? Usually in interviews you say something."

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, wanting to leave the interview to spend more time with Ichigo. "Not really. There's nothing to say." Shiro set his arms behind his head.

"Now, are the rumours true that this mysterious orange haired teen seen with the four of you in the Canadian airport and onstage kissing Shiro tonight… is he going to be a new member to the band?"

"No. Eternal Soul Eaters is not recruiting anymore members." Shinji walked onto the stage from the waiting room behind the stage. Shinji gave a wide grin as he sat down, pushing Shiro over so he was basically off the couch.

"Well, now that you're here I'm going to leave Shinji, you seem to have everything under control as it is… and I'd hate to throw off your groove." Shiro got up with a sigh and head off the stage, bypassing all the cameramen and the executives of the show who were trying to get him back out onto the stage.

Shiro got into the viewing room and walked over to Ichigo, giving the orange haired teen a kiss as he sat down. "Your such an asshole! Get out there Shiro! You agreed to do this interview just as much as everyone else!"

"But Ichigo… I wanna go home. I'm tired, and there's another concert tomorrow night!" Ichigo stood up with a glare and grabbed Shiro's ear, pulling him to his feet and kicking his ass so he went towards the door.

"Get your ass back on that stage! Get going!" Ichigo continued kicking Shiro in the ass until he stumbled onto the stage, correcting his footing so he looked like he'd just stopped running.

Shiro sat himself back down with a slight scowl, hating the fact he couldn't just go home and sleep. "So Shiro… yer back I see… wha, your boyfriend not wanna screw you now?" Shiro turned his eyes to Grimmjow and gave the glare he always gave, noticing as Grimmjow visibly shivered.

"I don't know Grimm…who're you going home with? Oh that's right… no one. Stop talking big ya blueberry."

"Oi! Shuddap! don't you dare start with that again! I'll kick yer ass faster then you can see Shiro!"

"Sure Grimm… how about we get back to the interview though?" Grimm just rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the interviewer as she spoke with Shinji about possible future exibitions.

"Well, I know for sure that after the Japanese tour we're going to work on a few new songs, then head out for a world tour." Shiro just kept quiet as he wait for the interview to be over so he could go home and sleep.

"Hey hun, what's up? You look kinda tense." Harribel walked into the living room with her cup of coffee, knowing that her husband was dealing with a lot with their son and the company.

"You should watch this." Aizen raised the remote to the TV and turned it on, allowing the feed from his laptop to appear on the TV, the interview Eternal Soul Eaters was doing on air.

"Oh my… his glasses are off, Aizen what does this-"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Harribel sat down beside him and looked at the TV, her white half jacket coming up around the bottom of her face. Her eyes wide as Shiro looked into the camera for a moment, his black and gold eyes showing more emotion then she thought her son was capable of.

"What the fuck are Starrk and Barrangan doing? Where's my phone." Harribel's eyes went wide as Aizen looked shocked and angered as he got up and started searching for his phone on the couch and around the room, never seeing him so frantic before.

"Aizen, are you-"

"Shut up Harribel." Aizen grabbed his phone up and quickly dialed Ulquiorra's number, having seen Yammy dead on the news a few weeks before and knowing that the pale man would still be in Japan.

"Hello? This is Ulquiorra Sci-"

"Shut up and tell me what the fuck is going on there." Aizen's deep brown eyes were almost flaming with anger.

"Uh… I don't really know, after Yammy's fuck up I've had to lie low. All I'm seeing is what's on TV. Starrk is supposed to be working on an inside job, but Shiro's been off the grid for a month, I don't get this really sir but I have a message from when I ran into Shiro one night. No matter how much I don't want to repeat this to you sir, he said: next time you don't want a kid… screw his mother with a better quality condom. I apologies sir, I should have silenced him for you but-"

"I don't want excuses. Find Shiro, kill Ichigo, and get the fuck out of Japan. Kill Shiro if you have to I don't care anymore! Do you fucking hear me?" there was a confirming sound from the other end of the line and Aizen cut the call and tossed his phone onto the couch, walking back and forth as he clenched his jaw.

"Aizen- don't shush me - first off, you need to relax a bit, and secondly, our dinner reservations are for two hours and their in Abbotsford, and thirdly I don't think Shiro is going to be much of a quiet person anymore." Harribel raised her cup of coffee to her lips and let out a sigh as Aizen just looked up at her, his expression blank and back to that horrid pokerfaced Harribel had known for so long.

"He's getting stupid Harribel… he's talking back to Ulquiorra."

"What else is new?"

"The escalation of what he's retorting with is getting worse. I'm starting to think that I'll have to do this on my own." Aizen reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he sat back down, flipping through his phone for the assassins number and hitting talk.

"Talk."

"Starrk. Where are you, where is Ichigo, and where is Shiro?" Aizen glared up at the white ceiling of the living room, wanting deeply for the taxing problem for killing his son's boyfriend and finishing the company's merger.

"I am standing in a hallway of a TV studio, Shiro is on stage glaring at anything he can without his glasses and Ichigo is in the viewing room with close to twenty other people. My source tells me that there is a ventilation duct, but its too small for me."

"And Lillinette?"

"We both know she's too loud to not yell something before pulling the trigger. My best bet is to get a sniper-like shot from the roof as their heading out to the limo, I just need to find the roof entrance."

"Fine, I just told Ulquiorra the same thing: get it done. I no longer care of Shiro goes down too. I just want them gone, wiped off the map if you can."

"Alright Aizen. I'll get it done ASAP." the line cut again and Aizen let out a sigh, setting his phone down and sighing as he closed his eyes, trying to think of how to everything he wanted done, done.

"Shiro… we haven't have actually cooked food in two weeks. Can I please make some homemade burgers at least. Pleeeeeeeeease?" Ichigo stretched out across Shiro's lap with a smile up at the albino, giving him his biggest set of kitten eyes he could.

"Ichigo, to be honest I'm too tired to have more then the protein shakes I get. I probably don't even have the energy to chew right now." Shiro looked down at the orange haired hybrid. "Oh common, don't give me those eyes. Ichigo, I'm tired."

"But you've been neglecting me Shiro. I feel so unloved… it feels like it's been forever since we just made out even!" Ichigo knew bugging his mate just after a concert wasn't the best choice, only half an hour away from the back stage pass holders bursting into the 'mingle room' as he called them, but he really was feeling neglected.

"Alright, I'm sorry Ichigo, how about we stop off at a grocery store and I pick up some instant ramen, would that work?" Ichigo let out a sigh as he rolled onto his back so he was looking straight up into Shiro's face.

"Give me a kiss before I have to leave and we'll call it even." with a smile he hooked his hand around Shiro's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, knowing that the albino never said no to kisses, even if they were just stolen moments where it was just them.

Lips brushed and electricity jolted through Ichigo and Shiro, making both want the quiet silence of their bedroom back in their apartment. "Oi… stop sucking face will you? Ichi's gotta get going." the two shared a mutual irritated feeling as Grimmjow hollered at them from across the room, they didn't even have any tongue in the kiss. Shiro broke the kiss and gently traced his lips down Ichigo's neck to the mark he'd made before, the S shaped white scar being there. His tongue tracing the mark and he smirked when Ichigo shivered.

"My love." Shiro's voice soft as he kissed the mark and moved back so he could see Ichigo's eyes.

"My mate." Ichigo's voice so soft no one else heard as he raised himself up and pressed another passionate kiss to Shiro's lips before standing up and leaving the room, looking back every few steps before waving to everyone and heading for the back room where Shinji was leading him to.

"Ichigo, I know this sounds odd, but I don't want you seen in the tabloids with Shiro anymore. It's singling him out and I don't want it happening, got it? We've got enough with just his eyes now."

"You're the one who wanted to see his eyes. And Shiro can be seen wherever the fuck he wants with me. If he tells me to stay out of the tabloids I'll do it. I have great respect for his wishes."

"But until you came along he was fine with his glasses on. He had the perfect image!"

"Yes, and I helped show the world the true Shiro, so sue me." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and stopped in front of the door that Shinji had stopped in front of.

"Byakuya is in there waiting. I'll get Shiro to come and get you when their down with their signings." Ichigo nod his head and walked into the room, smelling the tobacco and noticing that it was Byakuya having a cigarette in the corner of the room.

"Dammit… please tell me those aren't a constant occurrence." Byakuya raised an eyebrow before putting the cigarette out and letting the smoke out of his lungs.

"Sorry, no, their not, just something to pass the time really. I hope you don't mind, but my little sister is going to be joining us tonight with a few of her friends. Apparently you know them." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he plopped down on his ass kicking his feet up onto the coffee table as Byakuya changed the channel.

"I don't really care, I'm good with pretty much anything right about now. I kinda want to sleep though." Byakuya motioned at the couch Ichigo was laying on and the orange haired teen nodded his head and lay down with his arm under his head like a pillow.

There were three knocks on the door and it opened to reveal a very tall man with a dull expression as if he was tired, his long brown hair wavy and his light grey eyes bored as he looked from Ichigo to Byakuya. "Hey, Shinji just sent me to take your sift. He doesn't want you having to hang out here with your sister."

"Nah, its alright, I'm fine with it, Ichigo and I get along just fine." Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment before looking back down at his book.

"Really Kuchiki-san. It's fine, nothing ever happens anyhow. I doubt some screaming fan-girl is going to break in trying to get the kid because of Shiro." the man looked over with a slight smile towards Ichigo, making him sit up uncomfortably, sizing the man up as Byakuya began to crack, being too tired and knowing sleep would bea good idea for the next night.

"Fine, but one scratch on him and you're the one answering to Shiro, not me." Byakuya stood up and passed the man with a nod of his head, his black suit contrasting perfectly with the steel grey almost white one the new man was wearing.

"Hey, my name is Coyote Starrk. But you can just call me Starrk." Ichigo nod his head and stood up, timidly raising a hand with as kind a smile as he could muster.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Please to meet you Starrk." his nerves were running wild as the man grasped his hand in a strong grip and they shook like business men. Once Starrk was sitting down again Ichigo sat down and put his attention back to the TV, not trusting the new man as far as he could throw the tall lanky man.

Shiro was getting nervous, he could feel Ichigo's emotions suddenly spike and he didn't like it, but he couldn't just run out, Shinji was guarding the door. Despite that Shiro started to make his way towards the door, stopping and signing autographs when he was stopped, and taking scowling pictures for fans.

"Hey Shinji, thanks for sending the replacement. I'm off for the night." Shiro jerked his head up hearing the familiar sound of Byakuya's voice. He was supposed to be with Ichigo, until Shiro said otherwise.

"Uh, what? I didn't-"

"Ichigo!" Shiro pushed passed the fans and vaulted over both Byakuya and Shinji in the doorway when the feelings he was getting from Ichigo escalated even further. He could feel the 'I' shape on the back of his left shoulder pulsate and he kicked up his speed, shifting into a tiger mid-run because of the rampant emotions rushing through his body.

Shiro growled as a shot was heard and he re-doubled his legs as he got to the door, shoulder it off the hinges and hissing when he noticed the man standing there with a gun raised.

Starrk froze when black and gold eyes looked at him, shock rushing through his body for a moment before he turned his gun on the white tiger, his hand shaking slightly as Shiro lunged for him with a growl that made the entire building rushing towards the door.

Starrk's teeth lengthened right away and he started biting as he started to fight Shiro off. He dared to shoot with his gun hearing howls of pain, before he jabbed the back of Shiro's head with the hilt of the gun and smirked as he fell, still a large tiger.

Starrk was about to turn back to Ichigo to finish the job- even if he had to shoot the whole fucking couch apart to hit the carrot top. "Fuck!" Starrk was pushed back as Ichigo lunged at him, pushing the gun into the ground above his head so he couldn't aim it at either of them.

"My mate!" Ichigo's eyes were burning with anger and hatred as he shoved his knee into Starrk's ribs, hearing a crack before the man swore again and pushed Ichigo off. The sound of more running feet were getting too close for comfort and Stark let out another string of curses as he got off the ground and started rushing to the nightstand so he could get into the air ducts, letting out a sigh once he was finally there.

Ichigo let out a bunch of curses and a hiss and he started following Starrk, getting the upper part of his body into the air duct, his nails gripping into Starrk's pant leg before his legs were grabbed and he was pulled out.

"Ichigo! What are you-"

"No! let me go! He's up there!" Ichigo tried to worm out of Renji's grasp for a minute, his long nails scraping at the red heads arms as both Grimmjow and Byakuya came by to help restrain him. "Leave me alone and get Shiro to a hospital!"

"Ichigo stop it! Your not climbing through an air duct!" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo from the other two men's grasp and turn him so brown eyes met blue. "Listen Ichigo… go with Shinji, take Shiro to the hospital, and give the description to the police. Alright?"

Ichigo nod his head once before timidly looking over at Shiro, noticing right away that on his left shoulder the intricate looking 'I' was still there, standing out much more against the white and black fur.

"I never should have searched him out. God… I could have just got him killed." Ichigo flinched as a couple body guards lift Shiro up and started to walk him out thanks to all the halls being cleared. Ichigo's own side flaring with pain as he moved to limp after them before Byakuya walked over and picked him up, carrying the carrot top after Shiro.

"Aizen… this isn't going to happen. Ichigo is too quick and Shiro is too strong. I had them separated. There was half a fucking building between them and I was still ambushed."

"So… you failed, yet again, another of my top assassins fail. I'm starting to think you're all incompetent."

"There is another thing Aizen… their… mated. After I'd knocked Shiro out Ichigo lunged at me, he said 'my mate' so I'm guessing a lot more is going on that we don't know about. I doubt I'll be able to get in again, so it'll have to be a distance thing, but that might take a few days to figure out where they go every night. Every tail I've tried it doesn't work."

"Fine. You get one more shot Starrk, I want this done before the end of the Japanese tour."

"Yes Aizen-sama. I'll have it done." Starrk and Aizen both hung up their phones. Starrk hated his line of work, but the pay Aizen gave was something that no one could ever think of matching, and he was a gun-man. Lillinette handled all the technical aspects of it and Starrk himself did the dirty work. If he could he wouldn't do it, he'd get his small little Lillinette out of the horrid lifestyle.

Letting out yet another sigh Starrk pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck, hunching his shoulders as he walked across the street in front of the speeding ambulance, that was headed there for Ichigo and Shiro.

**AN:**

**Me: wow… kinda harsh… I like Starrk too much! Why do I have to use him as a bad guy?**

**Starrk: I don't mind… so long as I get to sleep until you get writing the next chapter.**

**Shiro: wow… intense, but why am I knocked out? Do you really think his hit could have done that to the mighty and powerful Shirosaki?**

**Grimm: Hey look! His heads the size of a watermelon! Ichi, bring me a bat… we're about to have dessert!**

***Ichigo walks over holding out a chopstick, an aluminum bat hidden behind his back and a bright smile on his face***

**Ichigo: this is what you get.**

**Grimm: Fine! It'll work! *Grimmjow snatched he chopstick and starts poking Shiro's temple a few times before snapping the chopstick as he tries to hut Shiro with it.***

***Ichigo pulls out the bat and hits both over the head once, causing the aluminum to dent***

**Ichigo: get out of the Authors notes and let her speak!**

**Me: wow… glad I don't have brains to clean… that'd get messy with my laptop. Anyhow, thank you all for reading!**

**Starrk: we don't really know what's going to happen with my character yet. So stay turned.**

**Me: Gaara! Take it away!**

**Gaara: review.**

**Me: wow Gaara… one word?**

**Gaara: review**

**Me: sorry I asked.**

**Gaara: Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When They Come For Me.**

** Chapter 5! So happy about this, please enjoy!**

The doctors had said he'd be fine; nothing bad was going to happen while he was there. Byakuya was sitting in the corner of the room with Renji and Shinji, talking about who was going to be watching the room at what times of the day and night. Grimmjow was standing in the corner of the room, trying and failing to calm a crying Karin as Ichigo himself lay on the bed.

A long tanned body wearing nothing but a pair of loose grey sweat pants was curled around the large white tiger, his arm draped over Shiro's shoulder and his head curled into the back of the powerful neck. He wouldn't let anyone but a single doctor get close to the bed, and that was only because he'd had her called in from the clinic his father had run.

"Ichigo… I should be getting you back home. Your all patched up and Shiro-"

"I'm staying Grimm. This is all my fault and I cant leave him." Ichigo's entire torso was covered in bandages from the three gunshot wounds he'd sustained while jumping behind the couch and lunging at the tall man he didn't know the name of.

Grimmjow let out a sigh as he slumped down into the seat, knowing that if anyone was going to get the carrot top out of the room and back to his apartment it was going to be him. "Will you at least explain how this is your fault? Wasn't it just some sorry attempt to get you out of Shiro's way?"

"No, I cant tell you. I've been told-"

"Stop blubbering and sit yer fucking ass upright Ichi. Tears don't suit that face of yer's. An ya know it!" Ichigo looked up with wide eyes as Zeraki Kenpachi walked into the room with Dr. Ohonaha and his two girls; Yachiru and Nel.

"Z-Zeraki… what are you-"

"I called him Ichigo. Don't worry, Kenpachi-san will explain everything to everyone, but I'm going to have to ask to see Shiro." Ichigo looked scared for a moment before slowly removing his arm from Shiro's fur, allowing the room to see the 'I' shaped mark in his fur that slashed through two of his stripes. The entire room could see his pale 'S' shaped mark as he'd been laying behind Shiro, but only a few of them put it together before the saw the mark on Shiro's shoulder.

"You're mates?" Grimmjow's eyes wide as the smirk he'd allowed back onto his face vanished again, wondering just how much he'd missed.

Ichigo jerked his head in Grimmjow's direction before sitting in the seat beside him and pulling his legs up to his chest with a nod, looking at Shiro as Ohonaha rolled him to get to the quickly dressed wounds. "Have the bullets been taken out yet Ichigo?" Ichigo shook his head as tears sprung to his eyes.

"N-no… I-I-I… I'm sorry Shiro, I'm such a fuck up." Ichigo hid his head again, his ears down and his tail curling around himself.

"Ichi-nii! Can you take me to the cafeteria?" Ichigo was glomped by Nel and the chair he was sitting on was pushed back, making him hit his head on the hard flooring of the hospital room.

"Nel… not right now, alright? I don't want to-"

"No! Ichi-nii has to take me to the cafeteria! Daddy's said he's not taking me and Yachiru!" Ichigo scoffed, remembering that she had been small and tiny like Yachiru once, but had grown up, older the Karin and endowed enough that she'd never have a problem landing a guy but keeping them back would be a bitch.

"Nel, I really don't-"

"Please Ichi-nii! I'm hungry too!" Yachiru popped into his line of vision and Ichigo let out a sigh as he nod his head once, having both girls hop off of him and rush out of the room to wait in the hallway.

"Kurosaki-san. I hate to ask this, but Shiro has changed his next-of-kin. Its you, now I know your not going to want to make this decision, but I need to get these bullets out, and it looks like one of them is relatively close to his heart. He might not make it through the surgery."

Ichigo froze, his eyes going to Shiro's face before looking back at the only other doctor aside from his own father that he trusted. Kenpachi let out a sigh and sat himself down as Ichigo shook his head.

"I-I-I d-don't know." large brown orbs looked around the room in shock as Ichigo's mouth opened and closed, seeing all the eyes turned to him.

"Yes! Do the surgery! If he wont live without it do it! I need him alive goddamit!" Ichigo turned his head towards Shinji and hissed, getting ready to lunge at the man. "I should be his next-of-kin anyhow! He's known you what? A month and a half? Why the hell is our world suddenly crashing down now that you're here? Huh? He said it himself: its his fault, so why are you letting him make the decision?" Shinji was looking from Ohohana to Ichigo with a scowl.

"You Baka!" Ichigo lunged forward and growled when his upper arms were caught in strong hands and he was pulled back against a body so he could barely move.

"Ichigo! Attacking our manager will do nothing. God, why the fuck am I the sensible one all of a sudden?" Grimmjow shifted so Ichigo's legs were no longer kicking around, having the orange haired teen over his shoulder and his legs trapped by the knee to the side of Grimmjow's chest. "C'mon guys, we'll be back in a bit. Don't do anything with Shiro right now." Grimmjow walked out of the room, a kicking and screaming Ichigo over his shoulder as Renji and Karin followed the blue haired bassist, wondering what he was planning.

Grimmjow dropped Ichigo once they'd gotten to the roof, stopping him from running back to the doors that lead down to the inside of the building. "Grimmjow! Let me go! I have to see Shiro! You don't understand."

"Your right, I don't. So sit your pretty little ass down and start explaining it. I want every fucking little detail." Ichigo noticed the predatory look in Grimmjow's eyes, he hated that look, he'd gotten it from a lot of homosexual dominants. Ichigo faked left and spun right to get around Grimmjow, letting out a growl as he was tripped by Grimmjow's left leg he'd pushed out.

"Sit your ass down Ichigo. Now."

Ichigo hissed at Grimmjow, if he hadn't been mated to Shiro, he probably would have rolled over and starting licking himself, but it just pissed him off that another was trying to dominate him. "Don't tell me what the fuck to do Grimmjow. You wont like what happens." Grimmjow let his smirk appear back on his face, taking a step towards Ichigo, the inner sadist in his loving the slight gleam of fear in Ichigo's eyes.

"What's the matter Ichi? Don't want to be away from your mate? Didn't bother telling any of us though. Why the hell are you with him anyhow? Its not like he's a good person, he's a fucking jackass."

"I love Shiro. Now stop advancing, before I kick your ass." Grimmjow took another step and his eyes went wide as Ichigo hopped up and kicked out at Grimmjow with a growl, his foot connecting with Grimmjow's arm as he raised it to block at the last moment.

Ichigo was about to kick again, his face once again half shifted when Renji stood between them, his back pushing into Grimmjow's chest to keep him back and his hands up showing Ichigo he meant no harm.

"I don't really know what kind of tango Grimm's trying to get you into, but I've got a good idea. I don't really care about that and I think its wrong that he wants you right now when Shiro's down in the hospital bed needing surgery. But I want to know your story, so if you could tell it… Karin and I'd appreciate it." Renji's honey colored eyes looked at Ichigo with as much sincerity he could as he could muster.

"Fine, but if he fucking touches me I'm going to kill him. I really don't need to be dominated by him right now."

"But domination makes submissive hybrids like you calm Ichi… is it so wrong that I want you to be calm? Am I really that horrible of a-"

"I have a mate! That means I'd rather die then let another man dominate me you fucking asshole!" Ichigo faked a lunge and noticed as both Grimmjow and Renji flinched backwards. Ichigo let out a sigh, knowing he needed a serious release of steam that he could have got from fighting the blueberry if Renji hadn't gotten in the way.

"Fine, I'll tell you about me and Shiro. But nothing I say leaves the three of you." Renji nod his head and walked over to a large section of relatively clean rooftop beside Karin, sitting himself down and motioning for Ichigo to take a seat as Grimmjow just huffed and sat down where he was.

Ichigo moved himself between the two groups and let out a sigh as he sat down, wondering where he should start.

"I was an ignorant little asshole when I was five. I loved my family and that was it. I had nothing else I could hold on to really, we'd moved from France just after my fifth birthday and I hadn't even learn't the slightest bit of Japanese, the only thing that was saving me was that I was raised on both English and French until that point.

"It was my third lunch time at school and I was getting annoyed not knowing what was in the crowd of kids that seemed to gather all the time, yelling like they were having fun. I walked over to the group and pushed my way through a couple lines, trying to see the thing that they were all crowded around. At first all I saw was white, I thought it was a bag of something, some kind of weird Japanese game that involved kicking it over and over until it burst or something. I was just going to turn away, completely uninterested when I heard the bag let out a loud yell.

"When I turned back I noticed that it was Shiro. They'd flipped him with a kick and he was still all curled up, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands protecting as much of his head and neck as he could. I didn't understand it; why would they be kicking a pale boy every lunch hour? It didn't make any sense to me, I tried to say something, tried to push through the last few lines of kids to help, yelling my head off for them all to stop being bullies. But of course, I was yelling in French, and they all just pushed me out of the ring.

"I looked around to find a teacher but no one was out on the field but the group of kids kicking Shiro. So I didn't the only thing I figured I could do: took a running start at the group and started kicking and biting them.

"I didn't understand why Shiro didn't fight back for the first little while, he was just laying there as I fought his battle, biting and kicking as many boys as I could, punching a few in the face and getting punched in return. Thinking back I can still taste the blood in my mouth from when I bit too hard, my body was covered in sores as they started to kick me too, pushing me down and calling me names I didn't know back then. When a flash of white caught my attention and they started falling again, most of them running into the school to probably find a teacher.

"I remember the last guy the most; he'd grabbed Shiro by the hair and was punching him with an obviously strong arm, again using words that were nothing but sound to me then. I kicked his side and bit his arm, digging fangs I didn't know I had into his flesh and pulling.

"I let him go and watched as he ran into the school, holding his bleeding hand and calling out- most likely for a teacher. I turned to Shiro, curled on the ground holding his stomach, his eyes squeezed shut again. I bent down with a smile and set my hand on his shoulder, curling myself into a slight ball trying to see if he was okay.

"That first moment when I saw his eyes, I was hooked like a drug:_ d'or régle irise pour les ciel nuit_. Oh how many times I could have looked at his eyes from that one moment." Ichigo let out a sigh as he looked up at the night sky, nothing but dull blue thanks to the ambient city light that made the stars vanish.

"Hold it… what does that French phrase you said mean?" Karin's eyes looked large as she looked at the orange haired teen, loving how it rolled off his tongue in the language she still believed was that of love.

"It means: Royal golden iris on the night sky. It was my first thought when I looked at his eyes, and it just kinda stuck. Heh, I guess I never realized how poetic it sounded until just now."

"So what happened after that?"

"We became best friends. Went to my dad's clinic after school and got patched up. Shiro was kind, we'd sit together in my living room for hours, I grabbed a bunch of things from around the house and he basically taught me how to speak Japanese. I'd hold something up and he'd tell me the word for it in Japanese, and I taught him the French word for the same object. By the time I was six I could speak just as good as any other student in the school because of him. I remember, we used to come to each other with a bunch of new words all the time, one of us would say it in the language we knew and then the other, just sharing knowledge that way. When we learned English it got even funnier, so many big words we had trouble saying."

"What was the hardest word you ever learned Ichigo?" Karin looked almost spellbound as Ichigo scoffed, lowering his head slightly and rolling his tongue around his mouth, wondering if he could say the word with the new tongue ring he'd gotten as a surprise for Shiro before the last concert.

"I might not be able to say it right… but I'll give it a try: floccinaucinihilipilification." he gave a smile as the tongue ring didn't inhibit the way he said it. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"How about a definition there Ichigo." Renji raised an eyebrow and Ichigo nod his head with the same huge smile.

"Of course. Floccinaucinihilipilification means: to label something as unimportant or valueless." Ichigo gave a chuckle at the shocked expressions of the three band members.

"Anyhow, we were pretty much inseparable, we got put into all classes together in school just because no teacher wanted to find out what the hell Shiro would do if there wasn't one face he liked. When we turned ten I guess the friendship I felt turned into a crush, and I realized I was gay then. I've had a crush on Shiro since then, we were such curious little bastards, we'd started exploring emotions with each other when we turned twelve, giving each other innocent kisses in my bedroom after school after we were done our homework… then we started experimenting on how to make kissing feel better, copying some of the stuff we saw on the TV with 'Frenching'. We just wanted to quench our curiosity, it was a little more selfish for me because I had a crush on him, but I never minded what he did to me- though nothing more then kissing happened.

"I got to school one day in late December, my winter uniform making my arms warm but my hands freezing. We were thirteen and it was a week away from my long awaited fourteenth birthday. I waited outside Shiro's locker for him, but he wasn't there, so I went to the classroom and Shiro wasn't even called in sick that day. I'd gotten fearful at lunch and decided to skip the rest of the day to check on him because of certain family reasons I'll never repeat.

"The front door was unlocked, the house was empty, and there was nothing that would give any sort of hint that anyone had ever lived there. I'd seen Shiro just hours before that, we'd fallen asleep after our homework in my room and he'd left around midnight when we both woke up. I didn't know what to do really, I remember running home. I missed him so much that it hurt inside, nothing I did made it better and nothing I thought of or occupied my mind with made the thoughts of him go away. Just remembering that Shiro had always taken his glasses off in my house around me and my family, he'd never shy away from us without the sunglasses… he carried more of a commanding air about him to be honest.

"I fell in love with a group on You Tube one year later, loving the sound of the guitar that I heard every song, it reminded me so much of Shiro, he'd playing guitar for me a few times after homework. It wasn't until I searched out an Eternal Soul Eaters CD in the local music shop that I realized it was Shiro. I would have recognized that smirk and those glasses anywhere.

"From that point on I dedicated myself to actually getting back in touch with him, the bands music only made some of the pain go away. Unfortunately you guys never came to Japan until now, and I didn't have enough money for a round trip ticket and a concert ticket to get back stage.

"W-when my family died though, I inherited all the money that was acquired from my parent's accounts and from the clinic that was sold. I had enough to follow you guys then. I went to New York but realized my chances were slim to none, so I got a man to find Shiro's home address. I arrived there the day I met the three of you, no more money to my name and needing the best friend I'd lost at age thirteen… to be honest, I really wasn't sure he'd still be there. I was so happy when he was, that he didn't turn me away like some sort of freak he didn't know." Ichigo let out a sigh as he stopped twiddling his thumbs, knowing that he had to go back down into the hospital and ask Ohnohana to go through with the operation to remove the bullets from Shiro's torso.

"Ichigo… I know that you have a really strong connection with Shiro, but so do we. Now none of us want to see him get hurt, but wont the fact that your mates with him make loosing him unbearable?" Karin had heard of sad cases where mated hybrids became so grief stricken that they end up committing suicide. A lot of stuff like that happened after all the major wars the world had gone through.

"I know Karin, but it makes the decision harder to deal with too. I already know I wont be able to live without knowing he's at least alive. And just thinking that I could be sending him to a grave, I'd hate myself."

"Ichigo, I trust Dr. Ohnohana-san, and you wouldn't let anyone around Shiro until she got there. I know I'm just a kid, but I really think that this is just something that needs to happen." Karin looked at Ichigo with large coal colored eyes that held so much emotion that Ichigo just nod his head before standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Alright… I'll be back up in a bit." Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets and head back to the doors of the roof, rolling his eyes as Grimmjow hopped up and followed a few paces behind.

"Are you going to apologies?"

"Nope. I was gonna squeeze your ass, but I'm guessing that wouldn't be a good idea."

Ichigo turned to the blue haired man with a glare set on his face and his jaw set. "Try it, and I'll ensure you don't have a dick." Grimmjow just shrugged before skipping forward and opening the door for Ichigo.

"I don't give up easily… its hard to find a nice submissive hybrid that likes to be dominated to remain calm." Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't. I'm a submissive that likes to dominate to be calm… odd combination." he looked at Grimmjow with a glare that he was sure put several people into hospitals before, noticing right away that Grimmjow just looked more excited with his eyes shimmering and his smirk widening.

Ichigo was freaking out, the man who'd come into the room to put Shiro under with drugs so he didn't wake up in the middle of the surgery was a fucking freak. His skin was pasty white, his face was painted black and it looked like the man had smiled so much that he no longer had lips. Ichigo followed long white arms down to his hands and noticed that one of his middle fingers nails was disgustingly long. And that the beard-like thing on his chin was much like the ones that the pharos used to wear.

Ichigo had spent half an hour objecting before Ohnohana assured Ichigo that she would oversee every slight movement that he made. With that Ichigo had signed the paper and rushed up to the fenced roof for the fresh air, knowing that if Shiro was sensing any kind of trepidation or apprehension that something could go wrong in the surgery.

"Ichigo… Shiro's almost out of surgery… their thinking only another hour." Ichigo turned around and smiled at Kenpachi, Nel sleepily holding his hand and Yachiru sleeping in his arms as he walked over.

"Alright… I guess that gives me enough time to watch the sunrise." Ichigo turned back to the sky as Kenpachi sat down and passed Yachiru over as Nel sat between them and yawned. "You should be sleeping by now, what are the three of you still doing here?"

"They didn't want to go home without Ohnohana. Yachiru can sleep just fine with just me around, but Nel still seems to need her- though she's thirteen."

"Itsygo… why are you still awake? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Nah, I cant sleep without Shiro there… and just thinking about it makes me nervous, and your mom told me to stay as calm as I can." Nel nod her head a few times as she rested her head on Kenpachi's shoulder.

The sky suddenly seemed to burst with pink and yellow lights as the sun finally started to peak over the horizon. Clouds quickly turned purple and pink, some undertones of blue with a bit of a silver lining.

Looking out over Karakura town from a rooftop had been a sight Ichigo hadn't seen in close to two years, he loved looking out over the city at key points when the sun as in and out of the sky.

"Well… I'm going to head down." Ichigo got up and handed Yachiru back to Kenpachi before rushing down to the room where they'd bee wheeling Shiro into. He knew Shiro was still going to be in panther form when they wheeled him in so when Dr. Ohnohana walked into the room with no big rolling bed behind her Ichigo froze as everyone else looked up from their naps.

"Where's Shiro?" Ichigo was worried, he could still feel Shiro's calming presence, but he wasn't willing to find out if that was some sort of mate placebo effect if one died.

"He's fine, their just cleaning up in the O.R. and then their going to roll him in. I left Byakuya with him so don't worry about that. I just want to let you all know a few things. First off no matter how his health seems to be improving I want no strenuous activity, and that includes performing. I want him on bed-rest and I don't want him moving if it's not to go to the bathroom. He needs lots of sleep and easy foods for his stomach; I'd keep him on the BRAT diet Ichigo." Ichigo nod his head, his face painted in seriousness as he awaited further instructions. "And I don't want all of you in there at once, I've seen how you all act around one another and it's not good for health. Also Ichigo, you need to try and remain as calm as possible, try not to get too excited or worried. Shiro's health is primarily going to be effected by how you act to situations, until he's better; you're the dominant mental stability for him. Understood?" Ichigo nod his head again as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, knowing that he'd have to use all his energy to not tackle the albino when the bed came through the doors.

"Do you know how long he's going to remain in his tiger form and when he'd going to be released from the hospital?"

"Yes, tiger form whenever he's strong enough to make the change and hospital in twenty-four hours from now." Ichigo nod his head again as he heard the sound of the bed rolling down the hallway, his heart picking up as the two doors were pushed open and Byakuya walked through, followed closely with Shiro in his tiger form being pushed on a bed, with the creepy Mayuri man pushing him.

Biting his lip Ichigo walked over once the bed was in place and the wheel locks were set and sat himself down before laying down, allowing one arm to gently hug Shiro's neck, knowing it was the one place that wouldn't hurt him as true relaxation took over his body for the first time since he was separated from Byakuya back at the concert hall.

"Thank you Ohnohana-san… I owe you another one." the Dr. just gave a smile as she walked over and ruffled his hair, knowing that Ichigo 'owed her' more then he could 'pay off' in his life, but she loved the fact he was such a caring boy and she'd do a lot for him her whole family would do a lot for him.

"Goodnight Ichigo… sleep well." Ohnohana's fairly small cat ears flicked as the sounds of Kenpachi walking into the room caught her attention, Nel held in one arm and Yachiru in the other.

"Can we go the hell home yet? I feel like I'm gonna die if I don't get sleep."

"That'd be horrible honey. We'll head out now. Goodbye everyone, and remember: no excitement. I'll be back in the morning to check on Shiro and change both of their bandages." the room gave the family tired waves before falling back into their half dream states they'd been in.

Ichigo felt helpless, like he was being offered a cracker to quench his thirst as he woke up. He looked down at Shiro's sleeping form and let out a sigh, hearing no change in the monitor that portrayed the tigers heart beat-though Ichigo could have spoken every beat for himself because their hearts were in perfect unison. Ichigo had only been able to sleep because of the low throb that matched his heart perfectly.

Ichigo had woken up at noon and knew there was no hope in hell of him going back to sleep, so he'd propped himself up on the wall above the bed and started tracing his fingers over all the lines on Shiro's body that he could reach. His fingers gently tracing the lines on Shiro's face, over the powerful muzzle.

Ichigo's heart palpitated as the muscles in Shiro's face began to move after hours of Ichigo tracing the lines so fluidly that he could do it without looking. The onyx sclera was the only thing seen for a moment before the only visible eye blinked completely and Ichigo was awarded the view of Shiro's golden iris.

Ichigo could sense the fear right away and covered Shiro's eyes with his hand, allowing his face to drop down to his mouth was beside Shiro's sensitive ear. "Relax, it's just me Shiro. You're in the hospital, in your tiger form." Ichigo kept his hand in place over Shiro's eyes until he felt the albino calm down. "I'm so glad you're alright Shiro." Ichigo wrapped his arm around the albino's neck and let out a contented sigh finally feeling at peace.

Raising himself up to look down at Shiro, Ichigo noticed the worry in his eyes and let out a sigh, knowing the question that the albino was silently asking. "I'm fine Shiro. Only flesh wounds. The doctor said you'll be able to come home tomorrow morning and that you'll be able to turn back into a human when you're strong enough, she doesn't want you forcing the shift because if it hurts you can tear something." Shiro blinked once, looking calmed by the answer Ichigo gave to his unasked question, more happy that Ichigo was alright then him changing back.

"Hey, he's awake. How long's he been up?" Ichigo turned around and noticed it was Renji, standing up out of the chair and giving a stretch.

"Uh, he just woke up. I think he's still kinda sleepy to be honest." Ichigo sat up again and kept his hand on Shiro's head, gently rubbing between his ears to keep him calm.

"Cool… how's he lookin'?" Renji bent over Shiro slightly and looked into the black and gold eyes, trying to determine if the tiger was fine, his own wolf ears perked as his tail wag loosely behind him.

"Fine I guess, Ohnohana should be back soon to check on him, do you think you could do me a favor Renji?" the tall wolf hybrid nod his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Sure thing Ichi. Anything."

Ichigo's stomach growled harshly and he had to grip his stomach because of the pain of it being empty. "Never mind, I get it. I'll be back in a minute with food for you and cream for him." Renji gave a smile as Shiro hisses slightly before Ichigo went back to rubbing his head and ears, causing a loud purr to start from the middle of the tigers chest.

The band members all woke up one at a time, their eyes opening and turning to the bed to see Ichigo was sitting up with Shiro's head on his lap, the loud purr resonating through the hospital room.

"So, how's Shiro doing? Is he any better, why is he purring so loudly, is he going to be alright and live?" Ichigo let out a sigh and nod his head, a large headache forming as he rubbed Shiro's head, knowing that if he stopped Shiro was most certain to wake up again.

"The doctor said last night that he'd be fine. Renji's out getting breakfast for everyone I think. I don't really know. How did you-"

"Whoa, fuck!" Ichigo scoffed as Grimmjows head fell off the chair. He'd long ago slid out of the seat and was basically sitting on the floor, his arms folded under his face as a pillow on the chair seat.

"Grimm your such a derp… why didn't you just go back to the hotel?" Karin glared as him as she picked herself off the floor, being the only one smart enough to fall asleep on the floor with one of the hospital pillows and a blanket from a nurse.

"Shut up Karin… we cant all just lay down wherever and sleep."

Karin let out a giggle as Grimmjow grumbled getting back up into the chair. "So, your saying your old." Grimmjow hissed at her receiving an almost warning bark in return, her beagle tail flicking back and forth behind her and her ears perked for any sort of hiss in return.

"Brat."

"Perv."

"Kid."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Pussy."

"Witch."

"Man-Whore."

Grimmjow was stumped at that, sure he got around a bit, a one night stand every now and then in different towns, but he wasn't a whore. He clenched his fist and took a threatening step towards her, Karin hopped out of her seat out of reflex and growled at him for a while, both of them locked in a glaring match for half an hour.

"Hey everyone… I grabbed food, who's awake?" Renji yelled it so everyone would wake up if they weren't up.

"Renji, Shiro's still sleeping, baka." Renji just sent a smile Shiro's way as he reached into the grocery bag.

"Good, I talked to one of the doctors on the way out to find out what the Brats Diet is… turns out its nothing he'll like in that form: Bananas, Rice, Apples, Toast, and Soda Crackers." the room burst into laughter as Shiro groaned after hearing his meal possibilities. He truly didn't want to be a tiger anymore, but he'd tried shifting back, and it hurt like a fucking bitch.

"Oh! Your all awake and up, good. I've got some good news from Shiro's overnight status, he can actually leave right now of you'd like. I still don't recommend shifting back just yet, but after getting the results from the scan I took early this morning of your stomach line your allowed a small amount of meat, not to fill your stomach on it, but really more for taste so you can have meat with something for a meal. Alright?"

"Alright! Now all I have to do it get groceries and a collar for him!" Shiro snapped his eyes open and looked up at Ichigo with a glare. "I'm not stupid Shiro! People will think your run away from the zoo otherwise. Its fine for people to walk down the street as dogs, but more powerful hybrids they think we're real animals. I learned that the hard way, trust me. And it'll just be to get from here to the apartment, and that's only if your walking." Shiro rolled his eyes and closed them again, wanting to just go back to sleep with that comforting feeling Ichigo kept giving off, like it was the orange haired mans thoughts mingling with his.

Ichigo let out yet another sigh, three weeks of dealing with a fully grown Siberian tiger had not, in any way been on his bucket list. He was a royal fucking pain in the ass, and Ichigo couldn't even kiss him because of lack of human lips and sharp teeth. Ichigo still hadn't even been able to show Shiro the new tongue ring!

"Shiro, I swear to god if your in there growling at the TV again I'm going to kick your- Back!" Ichigo let out a smile as he looked at Shiro, sitting stark naked on the couch, the bandages still taped to his side as he rolled his head in Ichigo's direction.

"I figured that'd get your attention. Damn its good to be back in my-" Shiro was cut off as Ichigo hopped onto his lap wrapping his arms around the albino's neck.

"Your back! I was so worried! Are you alright, is anything hurting?" Shiro shook his head and returned the hug. "I've missed you Shiro, I love you so much. I'm sorry that this is all my fault." Ichigo pressed a kiss to Shiro's neck, looking down at the white I that was almost invisible on Shiro's skin.

"Ichigo… your smothering me, its hard to breathe with you crushing me." Ichigo leaned back slightly with a bright smile that made Shiro's heart melt, no longer caring if Ichigo killed him with hugs.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so happy your back! I'm sorry that I basically did this to you." Ichigo pressed another kiss to Shiro's lips, sliding his tongue along the seam and forcing his tongue into Shiro's mouth to map out the area and show off his tongue ring; a medium sized black ball with a silver spiral pattern going down from the center.

Shiro was confused for certain, Ichigo was certainly being dominant with the kiss, something Shiro figured he'd never be. All the kisses they'd shared before Ichigo had basically pulled Shiro into dominance unless it was a lazy kiss. That wasn't even the half of it, the warm ball-like feeling on Ichigo's tongue was more then confusing until he realized when he tongue swept under Ichigo's that it was a tongue ring.

Hands moved everywhere and Shiro gripped Ichigo's hair roughly, pulling the carrot top away as he gasped for breath, shivering when Ichigo lowered his head to toy with his neck.

"Ichi… cant get… excited. Tongue ring, dom, not… helping." he couldn't help the gasps he let out between taking gulps of air and trying not to get excited in any way.

"I'm sorry Shiro… I've just missed you." Ichigo pulled his face away from Shiro's neck and gave a wry smile "So… Shi-ro, how did you like the tongue ring?" Ichigo pronounced the two syllables in Shiro's name, knowing that the albino liked it.

"The tongue ring is fucking sexy… but your not sticking with the rules the doctor gave me Ichi… I cant get-"

"Nope. I talked to her, and she said as soon as your ready to shift back, you'd be ready for everything." Ichigo gave another wry smile and pressed another light kiss to Shiro's lips, knowing his personality had to remain dominant for as long as possible, as-per Ohnohana's instructions until Shiro was completely better.

"'_I cant believe they're going back on tour after this. What if the same thing happens again? What if that crazy assassin man comes back, the police haven't been able to catch him_.' Bullshit! My Starrk wouldn't get caught, your just stupid assholes! My Starrk is the best shot in the world and he'd never let the police catch him! How dare they even think that about-"

"Lillinette, turn the TV off if all your going to do it yell at it." Starrk raised his hand from being draped across his eyes and turned his light blue-grey eyes on his daughter, her light blonde hair being half hidden by a soft top cap that came down over her left eye.

"Shut up you old dog!"

"Hey, that's Coyote to you, pup." Lillinette just let out a scoff as she decided to change the channel of their small apartment, books of every kind and language lining the walls in stacks from the floor to the ceiling, she wanted to clean Starrk's guns that he'd named Lillinette and Starrk.

"Dad, I wanna go do something. Can we please go out to dinner?" Starrk let out a sigh, knowing that his daughter hated being cooped up inside the apartment since he'd had to abandon the mission.

"We cant. I don't want to walk down the street and see my face plastered on the billboards." Starrk stood up and moved into the kitchen, wishing he could go back to his nap but knowing he should make his daughter some food. "Besides, I'm in the middle of choosing the next targeting location. I think I found a nice spot too."

"Alright, give me the address and I'll get the schematics up." Lillinette hopped up and moved over to her laptop opening the lid and getting to the internet window so she could start finding out information on her dads next target location. She had been looking up information on locations and hacking into computers systems since she was ten, and in three years she's figured out more loopholes and back doors into computers then a medieval castle had hidden passages.

"Right across the street from the next concert location, its an abandoned warehouse for something, no ones in it, I need you to do your searching on their concert location alright?" Lillinette nod her head and her fingers started flying across the keys.

A simple ring sounded through the apartment and Starrk walked over to the hand set picking it up and raising it to his ear as he went back to cooking spaghetti. "Hello? You've got Starrk."

"What exactly have you been doing for the last month and why was Barrangan found dead in an alley in downtown Tokyo?"

"He called him self the Yakuza king. I tried to warn him, but he doesn't listen. And for the last month I've been checking on your sons health and trying to catch Ichigo outside their apartment and being unsuccessful. I've got another hit planned for their next concert date."

"That didn't work out last time. I'm not paying you to waste my money Starrk. What the hell makes you think this'll work out?"

"The fact that Shiro isn't going to let Ichigo out of his sight after the last concert and last time I got up close and they smelled something. This time it'll be in a glass arena. The after party, slash, meet and greet it'll be in a huge glass room. I can take a shot from a roof across from the room." Starrk honestly didn't know why he still preformed hits for Aizen, the man was a horrid person, but Aizen had saved Starrk once, and for that his loyalty to the man was a heavy one.

"Starrk, I want him dead. If it doesn't happen by the night of the next concert then don't bother showing your face in any country of the world." Aizen hung up and Starrk let out a sigh as he put the noodles into the pot and turned back around, seeing Lillinette holding the second phone to her ear.

"Starrk… why do you listen to that man?"

"Because he's the one who pays for everything right now, well one of the ones. But he is the only one who knows our names." Lillinette nod her head as she set the phone down, looking sullen, her showing purple eye downcast as she turned to the laptop.

"I got the building schematics- well all the official ones. But I've been to the building already. I know the best vantage point." Lillinette hit a few buttons and a 3D model of the general area. A red line going from the top building to the arena like building, the exact room that was scheduled for the bands signing party. "Here's your basic shot, you can shoot from anywhere in this ten foot space on the roof and hit anywhere in 90% of the room."

"Alright Lillinette. Go get ready for dinner, alright? There's a few things I want to check." Lillinette nod her head and hopped off her perch, heading into the bathroom.

Starrk let out a sigh, he'd taught her to live with the bare minimum, it's basically what they did. She could survive in the wild for her entire life if she wanted, she never wanted a lot of stuff that she didn't need and she had a good sense of money. The only time that Starrk used his huge bank account was for her on her birthday Starrk would get his suit on and get Lillinette dressed up, he'd take her out to a fancy dinner usually in Paris or London, then he'd take her out shopping and get her everything she could ever want or asked for- he spent a lot of money on ice-cream those nights.

The three apartments in Hong Kong, London, and Washington were all alike. And Lillinette had the means to get to any of them if she ever needed it. She was often out of the country when Starrk went to meetings with Aizen and the head of Heuco Mundo industries had never seen Lillinette, he only knew about her because he'd done a check and found his signature on her birth certificate.

"Starrk. Why do you bother still listening to Aizen-baka? I don't want you to have to keep going out."

Starrk let out a sigh as Lillinette came out of the bathroom and climbed onto his lap, not looking at the ten figure blank balance- people paid a lot of money to have other people killed.

"I'll figure it out Lillinette, how about you just start going through the lists of school I gave you a while ago, alright?" Lillinette nod her head again, climbing out of her seat on his lap when the noodles started to boil over. "Great… their going to be clumped again. Man, I need to learn how to cook." Starrk rubbed the back of his neck as he got up and walked into the kitchenette to finish off making their dinner.

"Starrk… what happened to my mom again?" Starrk stopped in the kitchen, frozen in place for a moment before he shook his head and went back to making dinner, refusing to talk about it. He just wanted to think of his next job and be done with it so he could quit the business.

**AN:**

**Me: thank you all for reading! And look, I finally got Gaara's glitch fixed! Take it away Gaara!**

**Gaara: hello, and thank you for reading Chapter 5 of When They Come For Me. The entire cast and Elizabeth would love to hear your comments and questions as either reviews or private messages if you so desire. I know there has been some question on my sanity and my love of cookies, so I'd just like to take this opportunity to say that I love cookies and joined the dark side for them and them alone. Also that the fear of Elizabeth taking away my cookies is very real and I may not get cookies if you don't review, so that'd be great. I'd also like to take this opportunity to say-**

**Me: yeah… maybe not yet, uh, I'll have to talk to his father and get to the roots of this problem.**

**Shikamaru: good luck, he's dead.**

**Axel: I technically died, but I'm still here. Aren't I?**

**Shika: but you're a Nobody. You don't count.**

**Demyx: we do too have hearts, don't be mad.**

**Starrk: what are you planning Elizabeth? Because I'd kinda like to know.**

**Me: I cant tell you now, I'm writing the Author Note, I'll tell you later where the readers cant hear.**

**Shiro: why is this not about me? Do you hate me that much.**

**Me: I don't hate you… you're just really annoying sometimes. And it doesn't have to be all about you.**

**Ichigo: you pierced my tongue! Do you have any fucking idea how much that hurt!**

**Me: oops… thought it'd be cool, sorry.**

**Karin: suck it up big brother. But I have a question of my own, how come Ichi and I arent siblings and Yuzu is dead.**

**Me: great question, I didn't really know how to use Yuzu in a fic because of her general personality, and your not siblings with Ichigo because I didn't want Soi Fon to be in the band.**

**Grimm: have a good morning/afternoon/night and please review… if I don't step in, they'll just keep rambling for forever, so I'm taking the computer away from Eli and posting this chapter myself. Heh, I rock- don't I?**

**PS: this is a verry imporant Link for Floccinaucinihilipilifacation! Go to: Youtube and look up Floccinaucinihilipilifatation, Demyx, it shoudl bring to you a Demyx Time clip (I dont own Demyx Time I just love it) and that'll tell you how to say and spell Floccinaucinihilipilifacation! I know its alot of work, but the link i want to use work work (inster sad face here.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**When They Come For Me.**

** Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Ichigo glared at Shinji as he flit into the room, flourishing himself like some kind of bird or something else stupid. "Shiro! I'm so glad you're alright and cleared to do another concert!" Shinji wrapped his arms around Shiro and gave Ichigo a little wink before letting him go and turning around with the same arm flourish like he was trying to fly. "Come, Come Shiro! We must get prepared; I've managed to rework the schedule so it'll basically be the same but a month behind! We've got a good go right now so we have to get through sound check today, and Shiro! I've made sure that the after party has a nice fruit plate for you for that diet the doctor wants you to be on while your stomach is still repairing itself."

Shiro nod his head as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him close so his mouth was by the carrot top's ear. "Ichigo, you'll be off to the wings this time, right?" Shiro nipped the slightly pointed human like ear, toying with the small black ring at the lobe with his blue-ish tongue.

"Y-yes Shiro." Ichigo pressed a light kiss to Shiro's cheek before vanishing into their bedroom, chuckling to himself when he remembered that Shiro said they wouldn't be sharing a room and they were sharing a room after a month and a half. Ichigo grabbed his collar with the bands logo as the pendant and smiled at himself in the mirror, thinking if he looked good enough to really be seen with Shiro.

"You fucking worry too much. God, how many times have a told you? Fuck the bands image Ichi. If you wanna look like a slob do it. If you wanna be in a million dollar suit go ahead and be in one, I'll buy it for you."

"Shiro, I don't want you having to buy me everything. But with this stupid fucking freak after me I can't get a job and I can't support myself. I hate it!" Ichigo grabbed at his hair and sunk down onto the bed. "And Shinji's been giving me weird looks, Grimmjow's been coming onto me, and I've gotten a bunch of calls from my friends that I can't fucking answer because we're always doing something and my phones off!"

"Hold it… Grimm's been coming onto you?"

"Really Shiro? That's what you got out of that? I love you man, but your fucking dense when I'm telling you I need to move, I have to see people… this contained life isn't working anymore. I'm only seeing a handful of people and I know you can't do anything about it because it's for my protection, I just- I'm sorry. I'm being a stupid crying baby again." Ichigo raised his right leg up onto the bed and set his cheek on his knee, wanting to just go to sleep and not wake up until the guy who was trying to kill him was found.

"I'm sorry Ichi… want me to go kick Grimmjow's ass?" Ichigo looked up and saw the smile, knowing Shiro was trying and succeeding to make him laugh.

"Alright… but I want to catch it on video, so you might wanna wait until after the concert." Shiro nod his head and Ichigo give a bright smile as he grabbed the two sides of Shiro's long open trench coat, showing off his bandages wrapped completely around his torso like a skin tight shirt.

"So… is Ichigo's little bitch-fit done with?" Grimmjow gave a smirk as he watched the two from the doorway, wondering what he had to do to get Ichigo without Shiro so he could take the carrot top away from the albino.

"I swear to god Grimm I'm going to-" Ichigo stopped as Shiro spun around, his leg flying into Grimmjow's face. "…kick, you?"

"Leave my Ichigo alone! He's mine and you can't have him! Baka!" Shiro huffed before grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him out of the room, picking him up and carrying him over Grimmjow's groaning body before standing by the door while Ichigo went down to his car to get it started.

"Common Grimm, is your bitch-whine done with?" Shiro smirked as Grimmjow picked himself up and walked out of the apartment, holding his quickly bruising jaw. Just glad that it wasn't broken from the sheer power he knew Shiro could produce with those kicks.

The two walked out of the apartment, glares on their faces as they both plotted different strategies to get Ichigo and keep the carrot top for their own, Shiro having the upper hand with Ichigo's love for him.

(T_T)

Lillinette was slightly confused, she'd never been in the middle of all the action before, Starrk had given her a ticket and backstage pass only an hour before the completely glass concert hall opened for screaming and adoring fans to flood in. She'd pulled on her black tube top and white vest, making sure that her black soft top hat covered her left eye like it was always supposed to, her other purple eye shimmering with glee at being able to go to the concert on her own and get Ichigo into position without Shiro too close by if she could.

"Hey, You ready to go?" Starrk poked his head into her room, seeing her outfit and shrugging, not really caring about the white skirt that barely covered her butt and the black leggings that came to the tops of her calves.

"Yeah… just give me a second; I don't want my hat to come off in the concert." Starrk watched as Lillinette set a couple pins in place with a sigh, he'd always loved her left eye, but she thought it was ugly so she never showed it, unfortunately it had made the vision in the eye so poor at a young age that it was virtually useless anyhow.

"Alright. Hey, make sure your earpiece is in place and snug, I don't want you messing up on the things I'm saying when your in there."

"Don't lie Starrk, you just want a bootleg of Eternal Soul Eaters last concert." Lillinette gave her father a wide smirk as she finished putting her hat in place and turned to him with a kind smile, her face the perfect depiction of her mother as she walked passed him. "Now common, or else we'll be late you lazy ass."

"Hey, I'm still your father here." Lillinette just shrugged as she grabbed his car keys for him, figuring he was going to take the rental car so he could just walk to his car like any old person and come pick her up from the concert once all the hustle and bustle was done.

"Don't grab the keys. I'm taking the bike tonight. I want a quicker getaway. You know that if I don't meet up with you by eleven to just come home, right?" Lillinette nod her head, not liking how he always made it seem like she was in danger from the world when she knew that she wasn't in any sort of danger.

"Starrk… why do you want me to go to this one? All the other times I've been out of the country, and I'm suddenly going to be there? What are you thinking dad?" Lillinette rarely called her father that, but only when she was really worried.

"I want you to see my last job honey. I know what I'm doing, trust me."

"But you want me to see a scene like that?"

"You've seen worse then what's going to happen tonight. Just trust me, alright?" Lillinette nod her head and walked to the shabby hotel apartment door- their living quarters for the past week.

Starrk let out a sigh as he followed her, his two guns gently nestled in their holsters on his thighs, his assault rifle tucked into a suitcase he was going to strap to the back of his bike. He followed a bouncing Lillinette, knowing that she liked the band he was about to basically destroy, knowing that Shiro would buy out his contract the instant Ichigo was shot and never perform again- if not kill himself.

:^)

The concert hall was originally made for orchestras, the stage was huge, made to accommodate at least a hundred sitting musicians. The building was crowded, upper deck seats and lower deck seats, a mosh pit and the regular quarantined off area for the back stage pass holders. Lillinette was right up there with them, shoving the bigger people aside and growling when they called her a little kid. It was her last chance to see the band live for once, knowing that they would never play again after her father carried out his last mission.

"Lillinette, I've changed my mind, after the concert, get the autographs you want and then come wait at the bottom of the building by the bike, alright?"

"Alright Starrk!" Lillinette had to yell over all the talking fans, some of them having their iPods plugged into their ears and listening to the music that'd be playing that night, singing along completely out of key.

The small blonde girl looked up at the concert, seeing the drums set up, the famous guitar and base that Shiro and Grimmjow used every concert, knowing that the two were meticulous about not naming their instruments. A movement to the side of the stage caught her attention and she turned her head to see a small sliver of white showing, a black eye in the middle of it: Shiro was checking out the crowd.

He was nervous as hell and despite Ichigo's nagging that he wouldn't kiss the albino again that night because of it he was enjoying a cigarette to calm himself down. The crowd was bigger then he'd ever seen and his side was still hurting a bit when he took too beep a breath- unfortunately brought on by the smoking.

"I swear Shiro, if you don't stop smoking that I'm not going to even let you touch me until that stench is-"

"I've already started Ichigo, so finishing the cigarette wont kill me, I'm sorry but I enjoy a cigarette or a cigar. I apologies for starting to smoke after I moved, but I really fucking need this right now Ichi." Ichigo froze as he looked at Shiro, his black eyes filled with sadness and disgust as he looked down at the lit cigarette in his hand before taking another drag.

"Fine. I'll go get you an electronic one after this then." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and sat down in the couch, Byakuya sitting beside him with his book and a sigh.

Shiro finished his cigarette and put it out in an ashtray that was there for any backstage members who wanted a smoke. Shiro dug into his back pocket and pulled out a stick of gum, popping that into his mouth and chewing a bit.

"Alright, I'll see you after the show Ichi. We're up." Ichigo looked up with wide eyes as Shiro stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to the stage with the rest of the band.

With a slight squeak Ichigo hopped up and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck from behind. "I hate how you can do that. I'm still mad by the way, but I wish you luck." Ichigo kissed Shiro's mark and just behind his ear before Byakuya pulled him back off to the wing as the curtain began to open.

The crowd came to life and Lillinette was no exception he fist raised into the air and she hopped up and down, using one of the bouncers as a support with a huge smile on her face as he didn't seem to mind at all. She looked so happy, her bright purple eye was shimmering with joy as the band walked out, looking as bad-ass as ever, Shiro's eyes making her swoon despite the fact she- and the rest of the world -knew he was gay and taken.

"ESE! ESE! ESE! ESE! ESE!" the crowd started chanting as the harsh violin music was played by real violins and cellos off to the side of the stage. Lillinette was chanting her face off bouncing with every letter like everyone else, her fist pumping in the air as the overall energy of the crowd made her insides flip with butterflies to finally be seeing Eternal Soul Eaters in person.

Her visible eye went wide as all the members grabbed up their instruments, Lillinette noticing Shiro's slight wince as he put his guitar strap over his head and allowed it to sit on his shoulder.

"Hello everyone, thank you all for waiting so fucking long." everyone could tell that it wasn't Renji's usual pumped up opening phrases and let out a few whoops and shouts. "We apologies for taking so long, but we had to get Shiro here whipped back into damn good shape, I think we did a good job, don't you?" the entire hall burst into screams and shouts of how good Shiro looked. "There is a bit of controversy about what happened and this is all I'll say: its none of yer fucking business! So lets get this goddamn fucking party started!" another roar washed over the crowd as people stood up, all of the seats had been removed so there was no option but to stand or jump up and down as Shiro started playing his melodic tune and the first song started.

"Hey… you wanna crowd surf little lady?" Lillinette flinched at the hand on her shoulder, noticing the bouncer right away. She nod her head with a bright smile still on her face, wanting nothing more then to surf the crowd at her first concert.

The bouncer reached down and grabbed her hips, lifting her up and setting her down on the arms that just outstretched towards her, wanting to one of the people to move the small crowd surfing girl. Lillinette raised her hands in the air as she surfed over the crowd of back stage pass holders, getting a wink from Renji as she giggled her face off.

"Starrk, Starrk! I'm crowd surfing!" on the other end of the ear piece Starrk went stock still hearing her say that, his eyes widening immensely as his hands scrambled for his sniper scope. He pointed it towards the glass concert hall and froze, seeing Lillinette in the VIP section crowd surfing with a bright smile on her face, hands all over her body as she giggled and shouted.

Starrk subconsciously raised his right hand to his face and started nibbling on his thumb nail as he watched his only child crowd surfing without him there to keep a direct eye on her. His ears turned forwards and his tail went straight as an arrow when a hand slipped and he saw the hand grope her chest. His worry increasing when she just swatted the hand away and continued to giggle.

"Starrk! This is totally awesome! Best, day ever!" Lillinette waved her hands around in the air as she sat up a bit, the hands moving to still sport her as she was moved towards the stage thanks to Renji motioning for her to come up as Grimmjow and Shiro both grabbed more people.

"Hey there sweetie, what's your name?" Renji smiled as Shiro's guitar Solo took over, his ear down by Lillinette's mouth to catch what she said.

"Lilly." her face going red as Renji nod his head and went to the next person to get their names, he always spent more with back stage with the people who came up on stage during concerts, maybe even allowing people from behind the VIP lines to drop into the VIP section once they left the stage.

"Go ahead Lilly, dance a bit, jump back into the crowd if you want." Renji gave her a small wink, liking that such a young girl was at their concert that'd be going on until at least midnight and she seemed perfectly fine with it.

"Lillinette, I swear to god if you jump back into that crowd I'm going too-" Starrk was cut off as Lillinette ran to the edge of the stage and flung herself off, giggling like a hyena as she was caught and tossed back into the air a few times.

"Oh my god, oh my god, my heart isn't supposed to do this! Lillinette, if you don't stop this right now your never back to another concert!"

"Then I'm gonna have as much fun as I can now!" Starrk was starting to actually feel a pain in his chest as he watched them put her back on stage so she could hop off again. She did it again and Starrk just about had a heart attack.

"Cant… breathe, getting… dizzy, pain… chest." Starrk crushed the scope in his hand, his sharper nails digging into the plastic as his more animalistic eyes took in the scene as he tried to stop himself from having a heart attack and fainting.

"Alright boys, put me down will ya?" the men all nodded and she vanished into the crowd for a moment before her white hat came back into sight. "Starrk… are you alright? Your not dead, are you?"

"I'm… I'm… I don't know. I was k-kinda fine with the crowd surfing… but please Lillinette, don't ever-ever, just jump off the freaking stage again."

"Alright Starrk… but should I call an ambulance for you or something?"

"Of course not, we've still got a job to do. Just don't try and kill me like that again, got it Lillinette?"

"Alright Starrk!" Lillinette gave nothing and everything, a bright smile on her face as she went back to jumping up and down to the beat of the music.

8D

Starrk was getting kind of bored by the time the concert finally ended, he hadn't been a huge fan of the music, and the complete glass building had a few walls opened to let the concussive sound escape without shattering it, giving Starrk himself a full-on blast of the music, as well as the people standing on the street listening just like the people on the inside.

But the band finally disappeared behind the black curtain and the VIP's started making their way back stage, all moving slowly around the glass hallways as the band moved directly to the room where Stark's target would be for the next few hours.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he sat down in the room, knowing there was no real privacy as he walked over to the large table of food and grabbed up a fruit plate filled with strawberries dipped in chocolate, pineapple, kiwi, grapes, and Nan-bread. He walked back over to the black leather couch Shiro was sitting on with his two markers, one silver and the other black, holding the plate out to Shiro and watching as the albino grabbed a pineapple and biting into it as Ichigo sat down beside him, leaning himself against he albino.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier forgive me?" Ichigo nod his head and smiled as he grabbed a strawberry and took a bite before offering it to Shiro. "I'd rather have a different Ichigo, but alright." Ichigo rolled his eyes, normally he'd kick Shiro for calling a strawberry an Ichigo, but it was better then calling Ichigo a strawberry.

"I don't get why the doors are still closed… it's not like they cant see us… I think its creepy that we're in here and their out there."

"Don't worry about it Ichi. Byakuya and Shinji are going to open it up in another minute or two, we're not waiting the hour to cool down like before. Hey Renji! Pass a water, will ya!" Renji grabbed a bottle of water and chucked it across the room at Shiro, having downed three bottles already to save his voice.

"I should go… I don't want to get between you and your fans Shiro. Besides, if I just hang out in a room with Byakuya again I'm sure everything will be-"

"No. your not leaving my side. You don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to, but you'll certainly be asked questions." Ichigo nod his head and hid his head in Shiro's shoulder, trying not to hear the sounds of the fans on the outsides squealing about how cute they looked together.

"Shiro… what if someone tried something again? I really don't want to be putting you and the rest of the band in danger, its not fair of me. I should be locked away in some windowless concrete room."

"Hey, you aren't the one who's trying to kill you, you have no reason to hide, I've already told you, I'll protect you." Shiro had every intention of staying in Ichigo's way if one of the back stage pass holders tried to pull a gun out. The only thing that worried him is neither he or Ichigo could give Zeraki a good enough description, all Ichigo could remember was Coyote.

"Alright guys! I'm opening the doors now!" Shinji and Byakuya grabbed the large glass doors and pulled them open, a flood of two hundred screaming fans being permitted access into the room and rushing to whichever musician they wanted an autograph from first.

Starrk glared as he watched both Ichigo and Lillinette, seeing her go right up to Renji with her autograph book he suddenly wondered where the hell she'd kept it. Her earpiece caught most of the conversation so he could know what was happening.

"Hey there, Lilly right?" Renji gave a smirk, knowing that she was probably going to ask for more then just an autograph but not really minding.

"Yeah! I was wondering if I could… maybe get your autograph?" she held up her autograph book and Renji nod his head as he grabbed the book, noticing all the really big autographs she had.

"Uh, do you want it to take up a whole page, or just a corner?" Lillinette held up two fingers indicating a little bit as he face went slightly reddish again in the cute blush she'd managed to master working with her dad as a distraction.

Renji looked at all the autographs and blinked seeing a few ones that must have been gotten years before she was even born. "How did you get an Elvis Presley autograph?"

"My dad… it used to be his book, he gave it to me when I started really liking music." Lillinette smiled as Renji handed her book back. "Uh, Renji… I was wondering if you could introduce me to the rest of the bands members? Its just, well… if my dad hadn't decided to buy me a back stage pass I would have jus gotten a normal one, because I'm absolutely petrified of speaking to new people." the truth was the exact opposite, she loved talking to new people, but she forced her ears down into a slight pout as Renji signed a few more peoples pieces of paper or flesh, maybe a CD if they threw it his way.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes." Lillinette nodded with a bright smile and blush as she took her book back with a bright smile and waited until Renji said they could go.

Starrk turned the gun back towards Ichigo, seeing that Shiro was blocking virtually every kill shot available, except the head- but Starrk never shot people in the head, it was way to messy. He let out a sigh realizing that he had to make a serious decision; he could kill Ichigo, get his money and vanish forever with Lillinette, or he could not kill Ichigo, not collect his money, and run from Aizen forever, and put Lillinette into some kind of safe house where they couldn't find her. But there was a final option, one Starrk never liked to think about much: not killing Ichigo and running with Lillinette. Her life was crazy enough, she didn't need to be on the run from a pissy business owner.

Starrk was the best though, he was number one. The only people capable of catching him if he tried would be Aizen or his two right hand men, but if he didn't kill Ichigo they'd all be too busy to go after the teen himself to follow him and Lillinette.

The tall brunette was roused from his thoughts as a sound from down in the street caught his attention, a large group of teens was breaking into the building he was on, with what already looked like torches in their hands as if they were going looking for a ghost.

"Hey Karin, this is Lilly, she's absolutely adorable and sweet and completely shy, think you could swing an autograph her way?" Renji smirked as he walked towards the slightly smiling sixteen year old.

"Uh, sure… but she knows she doesn't have to bring you around like a big brother, right?" Lillinette nod her head with the same blush in place.

"I-I'm sorry… its j-just. I look up to you, so much… y-you started this career when you were a lot younger then me… and y-your really-really good." Karin held out her hand for the autograph book and Lillinette handed it over. "D-do you think you could sign t-the same p-page as Renji?" Karin nod her head and signed a small sentence then her name.

"There you go, have a good night Lilly." Lillinette nod her head with a bright smile and her blush still in place as Renji took her towards Grimmjow.

"Oi, Grimm! Do me a favor and sign Lilly's book." Grimmjow looked over with his smirk and Lillinette ducked behind Renji's arm ever so slightly.

"Why cant she just ask me herself?"

"Because she's adorable and our youngest fan that I've ever seen at a concert. Now stop being the asshole that you are, and sign her autograph book." Grimmjow looked down at Lillinette and let out a sigh, his hand extending for her autograph book.

"What's yer favorite song kid?"

"I'm not a kid. My names Lilly, and my favorite song is 'All Angels Fall' alright?" Grimmjow nod his head as he started scribbling on the a new page directly beside Karin and Renji, knowing there wouldn't be enough room for Shiro to put his beside like he figured she was doing.

"Sorry Lilly. Here you go, make sure you don't sell it for a few years at least." Lilly just shrugged her shoulder at the statement.

"Thank you Grimmjow!" her ears perked up slightly and her tail wagged behind her as Renji started walking towards Ichigo and Shiro.

"What's your name? how come no one knows who you are, can I get your autograph too?" Ichigo let out a sigh as he shook his head again, standing behind Shiro enough to try and prove that he didn't want to talk to people.

"Guys, he doesn't want to talk, that kinda means he's not going to talk." Shiro let out a sigh as the same girl tried to literally hop over Shiro to get to Ichigo. "Oi! No, down. Now." Shiro pushed the girl back to arms length and held her there. "Byakuya! Get yer ass over here!" Byakuya let out a sigh from ten feet away and walked over, grabbing the girl around the waist and walked her away.

"Hey Shiro… do me a favor and sign Lilly's book for her, will you?" Shiro looked over and nod his head, taking the book and looking down at the small blonde girl who was blushing as she looked at him.

"Alright, Lilly, right?" Lillinette nod her head and turned her gaze to Ichigo for a moment, noticing they were both almost sizing each other up.

"Hi." Lillinette gave him a small wave and smile as Ichigo waved back with a kind smile. She decided in that moment that Ichigo was at least a nice person if nothing else, he'd been bombarded by hundreds of people already- some of them reporters and he'd kept his mouth shut.

Shiro handed her book back to her and Lillinette looked down, noticing that there was still room. She gently held it in Ichigo's direction with a slight incline to her head as a question.

Ichigo nod his head and gently took her book and grabbed one of the extra pens out of Shiro's back pocket. 'I'm not famous in the least, but you're a pretty cool kid. Study hard in school and dress more your age- Ichigo Kurosaki.' he closer her book and handed it back to her with a smile as he put the pen back in Shiro's back pocket, seeing the slight smirk the albino sent him.

"Thank you Shiro! Thank you Mr. Shiro's boyfriend!" Lillinette turned back to Renji and looked up at him, her visible eye closed with the smile she was giving "Thank you very much Mr. Renji! I have to go met my daddy now though! Have a good night!" Renji nod his head with an almost shocked look as Lillinette held her autograph book to her chest as she started to skip towards the door.

There was a gunshot sound and Lillinette froze as the large glass wall shattered, fans all screaming as they ducked down to the ground, she just stood there shocked as she turned her heads towards Ichigo and Shiro, noticing they were all fine and that the bullet had gotten stuck in the wall behind where they'd been.

"Lilly! Get down!" Renji walked over and basically tackled Lillinette to the ground, using his body to protect the small child from any further shots, not knowing she was perfectly safe to dance around the room as much as she wanted.

There were more shot sounds and she turned her head, seeing that Starrk was just shooting at the wall repeatedly. "N-no! let me go! Renji, I have to run!" She tried to worm out of his grasp but was stopped when the sound of shots was overtaken by a large explosion from the building across from their own, where Starrk was perched atop of.

Ichigo looked up at the sound of the explosion and his eyes scanned over the building, seeing a group of kids rushing out of the lower doors and his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a man on the roof.

Now, Ichigo is a crazy idiot in Shiro's opinion, Ichigo wasn't able to put the pieces together that the man on the roof with the gun was the man who'd just shot at him. All Ichigo saw was a man trapped on the roof of a burning building, and like every other idiot with a hero complex he got to his feet and started rushing towards the building, a frantic Shiro behind him.

"Starrk! No, Starrk! Let me go!" Lillinette got her feet on Renji's stomach and pushed him off, getting up to follow Ichigo and Shiro, knowing she could probably run faster if she tried.

"Lilly! What are you doing?" Renji caught her arm and held her back as the building was quickly being evacuated out the back so they were all away from the building that was burning.

"Dad! My dad's over there! Starrk!" Renji let out a growl as he grabbed her waist and started pulling her out the back of the building as Starrk glared down at Renji as he fumbled to get off the roof, hoping that Renji would at least keep her safe from the burning building he had to make his way out of.

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?"

"There's someone on the roof! Their trapped, we've got to help!" Ichigo kept rushing towards the building people were running away from, getting to the metal fire escape and starting to climb.

"Ichigo! Do you have any idea what your doing?"

"Yes, I'm saving someone from a burning building!" Ichigo kept climbing, determined that he wasn't going to stop until he got to the top.

Starrk cursed as he looked down and noticed Ichigo and Shiro both climbing up the fire escape; how the hell was he supposed to escape from a burning building when the target he'd missed on purpose was climbing up the freaking gate. The Sound of Lillinette still screaming his name through the earpiece was pissing him off more and more as Ichigo and Shiro got closer, making him rip the damn thing off and throw it into the flames that were staring to lick the top of the building.

"Hey are you al- you!" Ichigo looked scandalized as he looked at Starrk, his eyes wide and his finger pointed at the tall brunette. "I risked my life… for you? You tried to kill me!"

"Well in all fairness, I missed on purpose just now. So if you wouldn't mind I'd like to use that pretty little fire escape and do just that." Starrk would have been more calm, but his daughter was being held by one of their band members, he was stuck on the top of a burning building and his target of three months was staring him in the face with a scandalized expression.

"You missed? What the hell? What do you think your-" Ichigo was cut off as a small heater exploded one floor down from there they were, punching a whole in the roof directly under Starrk's feet.

"Whoa!" Starrk grabbed the edge for the hole that was made with his fingers, looking down behind him enough to see that it was a good four story drop to the next available foothold.

Ichigo rushed forward despite Shiro trying to coax him off the roof and grabbed Starrk's hand as he fingers began to slip. "What the hell are you doing? I tried to kill you, how freaking crazy are you?"

"Like you said, you missed on purpose. Shiro, help me get him up."

"Are you nuts? He tried to-"

"If we don't help him we'll be no better then him! So help me get him up or your gonna be fucking sorry and your dick will be paying for it!" Starrk's eyes went slightly wide at the threat but didn't really mid as Shiro grabbed his other wrist and helped Ichigo pull him up.

It kinda pissed Starrk off that his life had been saved again, luckily it was different people who saved him, but he figured something bad was going to come out of it.

Starrk felt something hit the back of his neck once his feet touched ground and he fell forwards into Ichigo's arms. "Shiro! What was that for!"

"I want the whole story, and he's gonna give it to us when he wakes up." Shiro glared at Starrk as Ichigo put the man over his shoulder and they head for the fire escape again, getting to the edge of the building and starting their descend.

XD

Lillinette was glaring at the members and manager of Eternal Soul Eaters, Byakuya and several other body guards all looking at her as she held Starrk's head, her body basically wrapping around it. She knew when he woke up he'd be mad for her saying she was his daughter and not just going back to the hotel room, but she couldn't let his targets take him captive basically and not go with him.

"What do you want with us?" her voice a harsh growl as she glared at the members of Eternal Soul Eaters.

"Listen, I'm sorry this has happened myself Lilly, but I want to know why the hell he's trying to kill me."

"He's not. If he meant to kill you he would have done it tonight." Lillinette glared up at them all as Renji walked forward.

"So what? You were his decoy, his eyes on the inside?"

"No, I thought I was enjoying Eternal Soul Eaters last concert. Listen, my Starrk doesn't kill because he wants to! Starrk is-"

"Lillinette… what have I told you, about talking to strangers?" Starrk let out a groan as he sat up, forcing Lillinette to release his head. "I'll explain everything to you as soon as the world stop spinning." Starrk grabbed his head and started massaging his temple, waiting for the horrid dizzy feeling to dissipate.

"Give us answers now! Why the hell do you want Ichigo dead? What the hell did he ever do to you to make you kill his whole family and come after him now?"

"Hey! That wasn't me! Now if you'll shut up I'll tell you everything you want to know." Starrk stopped for a minute before looking down at Lillinette then turning back to Shiro. "As soon as you let her go."

"What? No way Starrk! I'm staying with-"

"This isn't an option Lillinette. If you let her go, I'll tell you all everything you want to know." Starrk watched as Ichigo looked from him to his daughter, waiting on baited breath for their collective answer.

"Fine. Get outta here kid." Grimmjow jabbed his thumb in the direction of the door and Lillinette shook her head, grabbing Starrk's arm and holding tight.

"Lillinette, go. You know my rules. I'll meet you back at our place." Lillinette looked at Starrk for a moment before nodding her head and standing up, kissing his cheek and giving him a hug before walking out of the room, glaring at everyone and stopping in front of Renji.

"I just want you to know Renji, that my Starrk is a good person… whatever he tells you, he's a good dad and a good person." Lillinette hung her head slightly as she walked out of the room in the glass building, moving to the main exit so she could catch a bus back to their hotel. So she could change before going to their meeting place.

"Alright buddy, get fucking talking. I wanna know why your trying to fucking kill my boyfriend and why you killed his family!" Shiro grabbed the front of Starrk's shirt and pulled the man up, glaring into the taller mans eyes who was slack against him, making Shiro hold the whole of his weight.

"I told you, I didn't kill his family. I only kill the target, and I didn't even do that tonight- I cant kill him, it's impossible for me. I work for your father Shiro; Sosuke Aizen Shirosaki, head of Heuco Mundo industries." Shiro's eyes went wide and he dropped Starrk back down onto the couch, not believing it. "Aizen saved my life a while ago, and for that I was brought into his group of people, mainly his group of secret assassins, we take out the competition so in the company's moment of weakness he can buy it up and expand that way.

"I'm the first one he recruited, also the best, one month ago in that room with both you and Ichigo is the first time I've ever missed. Now, when Aizen moved away with you Shiro, he was absolutely furious. He didn't give me the mission though, he gave it to the forth: Ulquiorra Ciffer, he's the one that killed Ichigo's family, he's the one that went after Ichigo in the shopping center and he's the one who's failed to the point where he's kissing Aizen's ass.

"I was brought into this because everyone else is too stupid. Ulquiorra is basically on house arrest, Yammy- the big guy that was with him was murdered by Ulquiorra, Barrangan came with me but decided to get the Yakuza pissed, and so I'm the last one. But I wasn't going to kill you. I shot at the wall, I could have easily killed you when you hit the deck with Shiro, my orders were to kill you no matter who-else I have to kill to get it done. I'm pretty sure the next set of orders is going to be to kill the two of you."

"That doesn't explain why though. Why the hell would my dad want Ichigo dead?" Shiro's glare was so intense that Starrk shivered.

"Why do you think? What was the reason he moved you to the other side of the world? Its because of your attachment to him. He figured out that Ichigo was trying to find you and refused to let it happen. He sent Ulquiorra to your house, to kill you, not to massacre your family. I'm called in to clean up the mess that the others make when they cant do it. One month ago was sloppy for me, but I'm glad it happened that way. I realized when you were signing Lillinette's book that you're a better person then Aizen ever let on.

"I've wanted to get out of the business for a while, so I guess jail is the best way for that to happen. So go ahead, call the cops and have me arrested." Starrk closed his eyes and put his head back on back of the couch.

"No… I'll tell you what your going to do. You owe Ichigo now, you owe him a lot Starrk… and your going to pay off that debt by being his body guard and finding out what else you can about my father, if all this shit your spewing is true."

"Hey, he's your dad… you should know what the rat-bastard is capable of. As long as I don't have to go back there I'll do anything to knock him off his high horse." Starrk looked at Shiro for a moment, trying to gauge whether Shiro was being serious or not.

"Uh, how can we be sure that he's not going to kill Ichigo while 'protecting' him?"

"Because, I refuse to let Aizen tell me what the fuck to do anymore. He's always been a jackass and I never wanted to work for him to begin with. If he didn't have information on me I wouldn't have done what I've done as is."

"What have you done?"

"I've killed thirteen people. One bank robber- I snapped his neck for getting into a fight with me and pushing Lillinette down, and a duo who killed Lillinette's mother. I've mostly harmed people to be honest… or I just make them disappear." Starrk shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as he pulled his phone out and dialed up Lillinette's number.

"Starrk… what's going on, are you alright? What have they done to you? Are you still in one piece, what happened to-"

"Don't get on the plane, I'll be at the airport to pick you up in an hour."

"I'm not at the airport, I'm down the block in a coffee shop. I'm waiting for the guy to bring me my frappachino… you want me to order you one?"

"Ugh… why are you in a coffee shop and not the airport?"

"Because you have the hotel room key and my passport is in the room. I'd have to steal a computer and then make my own passport if you didn't come back."

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes… most likely. Spare key is in the lobby you brat."

"Old dog."

"Coyote to you."

"I already call you by your last name dad… I don't want to start with the first name. Too weird. See you in a few." Lillinette hung up the phone and waved to the waiter, wondering when coffee shops got waiters and shrugging it off as he walked over. "I'd like another coffee, a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream, extra chocolate sauce and three fresh strawberries please… I'll wave you over when you can bring it." the man nodded his head and wrote it all out and vanished back into the kitchen before coming back with her chocolate frappachino with whipping cream.

"Well… my father's just signed his soul to god compared to what he had before… hope this works out better then Aizen… Gin will probably be by in the morning to check for us. Starrk, what are you plotting?" Lillinette took a sip of the cold liquid, allowing it to slide down her throat and hit her stomach, the cooling sensation making her eyes slip closed as the sounds of the nearly empty Café washed over her as she waited for her father to pick her up, wanting to know dearly how all of their fates intertwined like it'd been written out in stars.

**AN:**

**Me: Alright, thank you all for reading, and I got Gaara fixed for sure this time! See?**

**Gaara: yes, I'm fine now, thanks.**

**Grimm: Who cares? I should be the one to say 'review' at the end of the chapter as it is.**

**Shikamaru: Your not allowed to, that's Gaara's job as Elizabeth's all time favorite Anime character.**

**Axel: that's kinda mean, don't you think? I mean, I'm awesome!**

**Me: I'm sorry Axel, but its true. Anyhow, I'm going to go to sleep now, because I'm tired, and I wrote this chapter in less then 24 hours. My sister just needs to edit it, and I can hopefully post tomorrow- Monday at the latest (I hope)**

**Gaara: thank you for reading, please review or else Elizabeth is going to stick me outside in the snow (Yes, Canada is white in January)**

**Me: hee hee, this'll get you guys reviewing!**

**Gaara: despicable.**


	7. Chapter 7

**When They Come For Me.**

** Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Starrk let out a slight sigh as he tucked Lillinette away into the hotel bed, the sheets already smelling like her from the few nights they'd stayed in the shabby place. "I'm sorry love, I guess your normal life isn't going to happen for a while." he pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her hat off before smoothing out her hair and leaving the room, the door cracked ever so slightly so he could hear her if she moved.

"Starrk, I don't get why you bright us here. What's the point? To prove that you want to get paid more money then my dad is obviously paying you?"

"No, your father has paid me enough for my service to last me my lifetime and Lillinette hers. I brought you here so you'd know where I'd run to, but don't be fooled, Gin is going to be here in the morning looking for me throughout Japan, his orders are to kill me, unless the 6AM news says Ichigo is dead I'll be hunted down like the dog he thinks I am."

"Alright, and what's up with bringing us here? You could have just given us an address and-"

"I need someone to watch her for me. Normally I wouldn't ask this of people I don't know, most certainly not people I don't yet trust… but I need at least one of you to keep her in this hotel apartment so she doesn't come looking for me when she wakes up." Starrk turned his hard steel blue eyes on Ichigo most of all, knowing that Lillinette seemed to trust him the most.

"Doesn't Aizen know you're here? That's kind of stupid."

"No, what's stupid would be you going back to your apartment tonight. Aizen had me tell him your apartments location and the general itinerary for concert days and non concert days, when the two of you woke up and when you went to bed. He's knows the entire band's habits and routines right now. I told him everything." anger flashed in Shiro's gold and black eyes, shock passing through Ichigo's

"Y-you told him where we were staying? But… why would you-"

"I was going to kill you. Simple as that."

"What changed your mind? Why the hell should I actually trust you to protect Ichigo and not kill him like Aizen wants?" Shiro crossed his arms over his chest as he sat on the arm of the couch Ichigo was perched in, the carrot tops legs curled up to his chest as he looked at Starrk with eyes that were trying to understand how the man thought and worked.

"Seeing him with Lillinette, she likes him, I can tell. And there is absolutely no reason to kill him, and without a reason I don't kill… just took me a while to remember that I guess." Starrk shrugged his shoulders as he sat himself down in an arm chair, trying to think of the best way to take Gin out if the silver haired man insisted on killing him.

"So, you want me to stay with her? The guy you were going to kill, you want me to watch her?" Starrk turned his eyes to Ichigo, showing as much emotion as he'd shown only Lillinette.

"Yes." the one word was said honestly, Starks eyes and voice serious as Ichigo's face flushed slightly before turning his eyes up to Shiro to see his reaction.

"If you want me to do this, I want you to tell me everything you've told Aizen about me and Shiro."

"Fair enough. I've told Aizen your apartment's location, your daily routines, your general behaviors around each other and others, I've told him your mated and I've told him that you each basically piss three times a day." Starrk raised a smoke to his lips and lit it with his Zippo lighter, noticing the disgusted look on Ichigo's face. "I've also mentioned that Ichigo's favorite food is Chicken roasted to a golden brown 'like mom made' as he calls it, and Shiro's technical favorite food is 'Ichigo', but I told Aizen Skittles- since you always have a pack in your back pocket." Shiro's face went bright red as he thought of the small red bag of Skittles he kept in his back pocket he thought only Ichigo knew about.

"Alright then… I'll do it." Ichigo nod his head and closed his eyes, lowering his head down to Shiro's thigh as the albino set his hand on Ichigo's orange hair.

"I'll be here too for course, hope you don't mind."

"No. just so long as Ichigo is with Lillinette ninety percent of the time. Simply because he seems to have a quality about him. Probably because of his own sister." Ichigo's eyes flew open and they turned into a harsh glare at Starrk.

"Don't even fucking go there. If you don't want me to turn you into Zeraki and have Lillinette put into an orphanage don't go there."

"So, you are just like him. Figured you'd try threatening her."

"She will be completely safe Starrk… but you wont be if you ever bring up my family again. And so help whoever killed them, if I ever, get my hands on the person who killed them, they'll wish death had come before they even touched the doorknob to my house."

"Alright, would it help you if you knew that you already had your hands on him? It was the guy in the shopping center. Emo with the tear tracks down his face." Ichigo let out a sigh and put his head back on Shiro's shoulder, his mind being over-filled with information and not knowing how to cope with it all.

Ichigo and Shiro both jumped as Shiro's phone started to vibrate and play the ringtone Shiro rarely ever heard started to play. '_I'M HOLDING ON SO TIGHTLY NOW, MY INSIDES SCREAM SO LOUD, THEY KEEP WATCHIN, WATCHIN ME DRAWN, HOW DID IT COME TO THIS? HOW DID IT COME TO THIS, HOW DID I KNOW IT WAS YOU? IT WAS A BAD DREAM ASPHIXIATE WATCH ME BLEED. THE LIFE SUPPORT WAS CUT BUT NOW ITS TOO TIGHT! THEY PUSH AND PULL ME BUT THEY KNOW THEY'LL NEVER WIN!' ("Sell Your Soul" _By _Hollywood Undead_.)

"Hello?" Shiro raised the phone to his ear with a raised eyebrow, faking tiredness as he waited for what should have been his fathers reply.

"Your safe?"

"Yes, why would I not be?"

"Oh, well I just saw the news, someone shot at you through the building." Shiro could hear the shock in Aizen's voice, obviously not really worried.

"Ah, so you heard that we got shot at… but you didn't give a fuck that I was in the hospital with gunshot wounds, sounds like more shitty parenting. Do me a favor and just take me off your will and forget about the mistake, alright? There's no more need to pretend to care anymore. I'm not your money bag and I'm not going to give you anything but a fucking fat-lip the next time I see you." Shiro waited for a moment, wondering if he should bring out the new information he'd learned from Starrk but decided against it.

"Shiro, don't be rude to your father, I do care… not in the way you want me to, but I do care if you live or die. Do you have any information on what happened?"

"No we don't, and I'll see you at your funeral. Tell mom the same if she doesn't want to give me a call of her own." Shiro hung up the phone, imaging his father sitting in the living room that was basically their study, hands resting gently on their laptops and fingers flying over their keyboards, more like robots then humans if you ask Shiro.

"Stupid damn fucking- ugh I hate that man! I hate him even more now, I want him dead… gone, dead, done! I don't want to deal with his stupid trickery and games." Shiro stuffed his phone back into his pocket with a growl, wanting to just vanish until he knew what to do with his family. "I knew we were dysfunctional, but this is just crazy… my dad's trying to kill my boyfriend, he doesn't care if I die in the process. What the hell did I do to deserve this? God, I'm gay, so what? I was curious as a kid, so what? Where the hell does Aizen get off trying to force my life down the fucking path he wants?" Shiro was about to throw his phone out the window when it started ringing again, this time a lightly happier tune.

'_HANDS ARE SHAKING COLD, THESE HANDS ARE MINE TO HOLD, SPEAK TO ME! WHEN ALL YOU'VE GOTTA KEEP IS STRONG, MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG LIKE I KNOW YOU DO! AND EVEN WHEN YOUR HOPE IS STRONG MOVE ALONG MOVE ALONG JUST TO MAKE IT THROUGH. MOVE ALONG_!'

Shiro reached into his pocket again and let out a sigh as "_Move Along" _by _All American _Rejects kept playing, raising the phone to his ear and answering. "Hello?"

"Hichigo… hello, how've you been hun?"

"Great thanks, bye now." Shiro started to move the phone away from his face before Harribel's voice caught his attention again.

"Wait! You wouldn't talk to your father, so I called to see what's been going on." he could hear the finality in his mothers voice, like she was determined to get the answer from him even if he didn't want to tell.

"My life is plastered on the TV and Internet, take the time and look up my name is you wanna know what's going on in my life. Now good bye." Shiro lowered the phone from his ear and disconnected the conversation as he got up from his perch and walked over to the window.

"Shiro, what are you-" Ichigo cut himself off as Shiro through his phone as far as it'd go, not caring if it hit someone in the head or if it landed on the hard concrete of the street below and broke, maybe it'd hit a building, he didn't care so long as he didn't get a call from Aizen or Harribel again.

"Alright… now that that's done with, I'm going to monopolize your TV for the next ten hours until you come back and we're done watching your daughter. The rest of you guys can go home." Shiro waved his hand passively to the rest of the band; Grimmjow giving a harsh glare at the simple thought of Shiro and Ichigo being alone in a hotel room with a kid who's father tried to kill Ichigo, it made no sense to him.

Renji let out a sigh as he got up off the arm of the couch, wanting nothing more then to sleep for the concert the following night, knowing Shinji wasn't going to put the bands concerts on hold again.

"Ichigo… your phones vibrating." Karin made the remark simply from beside him when she felt the vibration against her own leg, almost asleep as it was.

"Too tired. I'll call back in the morning."

"It could be Zeraki, it most likely is Zeraki." Karin let out a small growl as she reached into Ichigo's pocket herself, pulling his phone out and answering for him. "Hello? This is Karin."

"Uh… is Ichigo there?"

"Yes, but he's too tired to talk to you."

"Alright… tell me what happened tonight then."

"Um… I'll give the phone to Shiro for that." Karin held the hand up towards Shiro and he took it with a slight flourish, raising it to his ear and moving back towards the window to talk as Starrk started to walk around and get things packed up into a bag.

"Alright Shiro, what the hell's going on? Is Ichigo alright? I'm at your apartment and no one's here."

"Ichigo was shot at again tonight, but we've got it resolved, we're both fine. Ichigo's just about asleep actually. I know this sounds stupid, but I'm sure that we're fine."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Shiro. Tell me where you are, I want to talk with Ichigo."

"Can we just meet you tomorrow? We're visiting a friends house right now so we don't have to go back to the apartment… and I really don't want you waking Ichigo up."

"Fine, but first thing in the morning the both of you get over to the police station so I can ream you both out."

"Alright Zeraki. I'll see you in the morning then." Shiro hung up the phone and turned to Starrk as he stood by the doorway. "Are you alright with us taking her to the station for some business?"

"I guess I'd rather have her there then here. Do everyone a favor and don't go back to your apartments or hotel rooms until I come back alright?" Starrk turned his gaze from the room of basic kids compared to him and looked at Lillinette's cracked door, seeing the slight reflection of her mirror and her sleeping form through it.

-.-

Ichigo groaned as Shiro nudged his face, the albino's hand cold from the fact he'd had a morning cigarette and had went out onto the balcony to do so. "Ichigo, wake up, you've gotta take care of the kid." Shiro was looking up at the purple eyed girl who was basically glaring at him, holding a small stuffed dog, her ears flat back against her head and her tail swaying only slightly. "Ichigo. Wake up… she looks hungry."

"Then fucking ask her, and make her something. Stop being such a dick Shiro, I'm tired."

Shiro looked back up at Lillinette and let out a sigh, having never baby sat, and having been a horrible child himself he just didn't know how to deal with kids. "So, uh… what do you want Lillinette?"

"Pancakes." Shiro froze for a minute, he had no fucking idea how to cook. He grew up on take out, he wasn't required to know how to cook.

"Ichigo… please wake up. I don't know how to cook! Ichigo wake up, I'll give you anything if you take care of the kid!" Shiro looked down at Ichigo and got on his knees to beg to the sleeping teen. Ichigo's arms and legs flailing around in a position that would have been uncomfortable for any other hybrid type.

"Shiro, its not hard to make pancakes. Most packages of mix have directions right on them."

"But Ichigo, please! I cant cook, please, please, please, please!" Ichigo reached up and grabbed the back of Shiro's head, pushing him into the floor and using that arm as his basic support as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Your such a freaking Baka Shiro." Ichigo climbed to his feet and stretched his arms out above his head, hearing a few vertebra in his spine pop back into alignment as his tail stretched out behind him, his ears going flat against his head.

"Alright, you want Pancakes, right Lillinette?" Ichigo was a perfectly fine happy person as soon as he stretched in the morning, but Shiro had found out many mornings before that, that if Ichigo wasn't stretched he'd rather kill you then kiss.

"Yes please Ichigo." Lillinette walked into the living room of the hotel apartment and sat down beside Shiro, noticing right away that he bristled slightly. "Here I thought you were a big bad tiger. Turns out your just a kitty who's scared of a pup like me."

"I am not! I'm scared of the kid of the guy who tried to kill my Ichigo!" Shiro's face blushed slightly, making him wonder why the hell he was blushing before he just sat down with a huff, going for the 'Shiro fallback' as he called it and just not talking anymore.

"Face it, your scared of a little coyote hybrid, man, I'm not even a wolf… how the hell do you and Renji get along?"

"I am not scared of you! Your just a stupid kid!"

"Yeah, a stupid kid that scares you." Ichigo let out a sigh from the kitchen as Lillinette kept bugging Shiro and Shiro kept denying it, wondering when the albino had actually started to open up to people he didn't know all that well. A smile came across Ichigo's face as he thought of all the things Shiro was to him; love, passion, protection, weakness, strength, frustration, unconditional life.

"How about the two of you stop bickering and come help me." both Shiro and Lillinette turned their heads towards Ichigo and Lillinette hopped up with a bright smile, Shiro gently standing and walking into the kitchen with his hands in his jean pockets that he hadn't bothered to change out of the night before from the concert.

#^.^#

Lillinette was completely on edge as she followed Ichigo and Shiro into the police station, her small fingers gripping Ichigo's shirt sleeve as she looked around seeing all the men in police attire.

"Ichigo! What brings you back here Ichi-nii?" Ichigo stooped down slightly and grabbed Yachiru as she rushed out of Kenpachi's office her arms flying up in the air for Ichigo to catch her.

"Hey Yachiru… is you dad busy?"

"Nope! He's been waiting for you! He tried calling but you turned your phone off Ichi!" Ichigo nod his head and walked into the office with a single knock.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! What the hell were you doing? How dare you not pick up your phone! And you got here late to boot!" Lillinette flinched as the huge hulk of a man that was Kenpachi Zeraki yelled at Ichigo and Shiro.

"Cool it you gorilla. Your scarring Lillinette."

Kenpachi stopped for a moment, looking down at Lillinette with his crazy looking eyes. "And who exactly, is Lillinette?" Lillinette tightened her grip on Ichigo's sleeve.

"She's my new body guards daughter. He's taking care of a bit of personal business and he needed me to watch her, is there a problem with that old man?"

"No, no, of course not. It just surprises me how much small children seem to flock to you." Ichigo just scoffed as he sat down, Lillinette hopping onto his lap before Yachiru could.

"So Zeraki, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What we're going to do about these people who are trying to kill you Ichigo." Ichigo shrugged, knowing he shouldn't tell Zeraki too much about Starrk and that Aizen was behind it all- simply because he wanted to keep Starrk and Lillinette safe, and he didn't really know why.

"I don't know, I think my new body guard is going to be good enough. I'm filing for a gun permit later today on our way out, then I'm going to purchase one and have him teach me how to use it properly. The point is there isn't much that can-"

"Stop bull-shitting me Ichigo. I know you know more then your letting on, so tell me, who the hell is the one behind all of this?"

"I don't know what your-" Ichigo was cut off as Zeraki slammed his fist down on the desk, making a large crack appear in the thick wood.

"Don't tell me as the fucking police chief then! Tell me as your fathers friend and the man who's spent so much time protecting you Ichigo, because I have to know! I could put you into lock-up right now if that'll change your mind. I'm sure there is some public indecency law you've broken in your life, and you'd just be sitting there in that cell until I find it." Ichigo studied the angered expression on Zeraki's face, knowing it wasn't anger on the house-like man.

"Fine, I'll tell you… but you need to understand, there is nothing you can do." Zeraki nod his head once and Ichigo took a deep breath to tell Zeraki the full girth of his story, back to the reason for him not being there at the time of his families deaths and why his family had been killed.

Q . Q

Starrk let out a sigh as he sat in the middle of a large school field, no kids in school and the small town basically empty, he'd chosen the location well, just for meeting up with whoever Aizen sent after him. He figured it was going to be Gin, or Tosen.

"Starrk… I wasn't expecting you to be so easy to find, a train ticket purchased at a normal hour of the day, the destinations estimated arrival time there too. You didn't just sneak onto the train or use your bike. Makes me wonder if you were waiting for me." Starrk let out a sigh as Tosen's unnaturally cryptic voice hit his ears, the sound of thunder rolling in the distant Himalayan mountains, so far away he couldn't even see the mountains peaks from his perch on the hill, try as he might.

"I wasn't. I just let you find me is all, don't act like your tracking skills are superior to mine." Starrk looked back over his shoulder at the tall blind man, his long black dreadlocks falling halfway down his back and a few strands hanging over his white sunglasses and unseeing eyes. "He shouldn't have sent you, yet he did… you don't think that's curious? Messed up in any way?"

"No. I will do as Aizen asked of me, and that is to never see or hear of the shadow Coyote Starrk ever again. I only feel sorry for your daughter, there is no sense of justice for her in all of this."

"Lillinette is no concern to you. Its your own sense of justice that's clouded, just like mine."

"You know only one of us is going to leave this hill, yet you're just sitting there, waiting for me to move so you don't have to attack. I can only hear you, yet you know this, and you still just sit there, unmoving, not bothering to-" Tosen was cut off as a fairly large knife was stabbed through his left shoulder blade into his heart by Starrk.

"I'm not a shadow for nothing, I make no sound. Its you who aren't leaving, because I'm the one who truly has something to protect Tosen, so call Aizen, and tell him to fucking bring it." Starrk pulled the knife out, knowing that Tosen couldn't live through that injury.

Starrk didn't want some horrible truths to be found out by Aizen, but he knew it was only a matter of time. He'd been in Canada with Lillinette when Aizen had sent the stupid newcomer- Ulquiorra after Misaki and Isshin. He should have been the one, and he should have been able to just make them disappear with Ichigo and Yuzu, their family shouldn't have been ripped apart more then it already was.

Starrk pulled out his phone and dialed Lillinette's number, wanting to make sure that she was safe with Ichigo and Shiro.

"Starrk? Is that you?"

"Yes Lillinette, how's everything?" he waited for a moment as she hissed at someone one the other end of the line, telling them to shut up or she'd kick them.

"It's alright… uh, we're in the police station with Ichigo and Shiro right now, Kenpachi is yelling at them for something and trying to get in contact with international police for some reason. It's got nothing to do with us though Starrk."

"Alright, let Ichigo know that I'll be back around Midnight, alright? I'll meet you guys wherever."

"Alright Starrk." both sides hung up their phones and Starrk looked back to see Tosen whispering into his phone, telling Aizen that he couldn't complete his mission.

Starrk walked over and took the phone from Tosen's grasp, and raised it to his own ear. "Consider my allegiance switched to your kid, I always hated you anyhow. Tosen say's he's sorry again, he's in Yumen, China if you wanna bother getting his body back." with a heavy feeling in his gut Starrk closed the phone and placed it in Tosen's breast pocket before taking up his umbrella he'd left on the ground when he'd stood up and started walking back to the strain station so he could get back to Japan for Midnight.

Nothing but an empty violin melody played in his ears as he walked for hours, rode the train for hours and finally sat on a plane for hours. The sound so sad and melancholic , the song never seeming to change through his mind as he thought of the people he'd cared about once, people he'd figured would remain safe and hidden in Japan as he went off scouring the world for the targets of the man whom he owed his life. The melody seemed to grow more somber as he walked towards the large hotel where the band was having their after party for that night, all down in the grand ballroom signing autographs and listening to music that was much more lively then the beautifully sad sound that was ringing through his head.

:P

"Gin… do me a favor, get me a family tree of Ichigo Kurosaki. I want to know every fucking relatives name there is to know, go back to the first century if you have to." Aizen was glaring at the chess board in front of him, face marred and his hand under his chin as always.

"You shouldn't have sent Tosen, a blind fighter versus a soundless shadow was stupid." Harribel took her deck of cards and shuffled again as Aizen made his move, waiting patiently for her to make a move.

"Ever think I just wanted him gone? Its all strategic, I promise." Harribel only took a sip of her water as she moved her queen, using that piece more then any to consume Aizen's black wooden forces. "I suppose we both should have seen this coming though, I mean… we underestimated our own son. Serves us right for selling him to a record company and not molding him into what we-"

"Its Hichigo, he never would have done it. He hated our guts from the moment he was born. The fact you gave birth to that thing astonishes me Harribel."

"Personally I blame the Y-chromosome for that. But it is both our faults for not caring for him." Aizen looked up at his rabbit hybrid companion and raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on with her personality.

"Your starting to have regrets about not caring for him now? What the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing that a bottle of vodka cant handle, I'll go get it." when she thought back her mind always did come to the one conclusion; she was a terrible mother, but no matter how many times she thought about where she could have done something different she wouldn't have. She hated men really, and she didn't even care for her son, or the beast of a man who joined her in conceiving him, they were all monsters and horrible beasts to her.

"Harribel, what aren't you telling me? I demand to know." Aizen walked into the kitchen behind her, going for his own cabinet of aged wines that made his day every day.

"Nothing Aizen… just a lack of vodka and dealing with you." she opened the fairly large bottle and took a swig as her eyes diverted from him on purpose, not wanting to be forced into simply telling him she was on her fucking period.

"Uh, Captain Aizen, I have that family tree you wanted, and I think you're going to like this… or absolutely hate it, depending on your mood." Gin walked into the room, his normal fox like grin on his face with Ulquiorra at his side as he set a folder down on the island of the Shirosaki home's kitchen.

"I'm in a foul mood Gin."

"Great. In that case, I'm going to leave Ulqui-bat here to tell you, and I'm going for a nice leisurely stroll over the hill. Bye!" Gin rushed out of the room, his silver fox ears and tail behind him down as he rushed, leaving the dull faced Ulquiorra with the file and information.

"So, tell me Ulquiorra… what does Ichigo's family, look like." Ulquiorra took a deep breath and nod his head as he began to recite Ichigo's grandparents names.

0.0?

"Starrk! Your back!" Lillinette let out a squeak as her father walked into the small Hotel room where she was staying with Yachiru and Nel during the party, Dr. Unohana giving the girls smiles as they all talked about the oddest things.

"Hey." Starrk picked Lillinette up as she flung herself at him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she hugged him tears coming to both her visible and un-visible eyes. "Don't start those tears up, you knew I'd be fine." Lillinette nod her head as she hid her face in his shoulder, seeing Ichigo and Eternal Soul Eaters walking into the hotel room with Zeraki and Byakuya.

"Starrk… you should tell them. Zeraki knows that your working for Shiro now, but they really should know everything. Its not fair to keep all this hidden."

"That means I'd need my suitcase Lillinette… and that they'd all have to not be nearly as tired as they are now." Stark moved to put her down, bent at the waist no longer touching her, being stuck in that position since her arms wouldn't let go of his neck.

"Tell them. I have your suitcase in the other room. Tell them or I will."

"Lillinette, I-"

"Do it! Baka! Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka!" Lillinette let Starrk do and jumped onto the couch, hitting his head with her fist as her large purple eye became furious, as she moved to start kicking him too.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do it! Just stop hitting me! Godammit, can I charge her with parental abuse?" Starrk ducked out from her reach and poked her nose, making her flop back on her butt on the couch. "I'll be back in a minute."

Starrk vanished into the bedroom Lillinette had pointed to when she'd mentioned the suitcase being in the other room. He saw the large suitcase on the bed and walked over, twisting the lock dials so it unlocked; 1308- a number completely unrelated to him in every way.

He rifled through the many files until he found the one he'd been working on for almost twenty years, all the information he knew he'd ever need about Ichigo Kurosaki was in there.

The file was labeled simply, Family.

Starrk walked back into the main room of the hotel and over to the large dining table that was big enough to seat at least fifteen, only having to seat thirteen plus himself. "This is a collection of information I've gathered myself on my family, including a fully detailed family tree."

"What does this have to do with all of us?" Shiro gave a slight glare as Stark started laying out several papers and pictures.

"It doesn't have to pertain to all of you, mainly just Ichigo and Karin to be frank, and you possibly Shiro- since your tied to the two so well. This is a family portrait taken in nineteen seventy-eight. I think, you'll find it interesting as I dig out the other picture you should see."

Starrk set a fairly large picture of his immediate family, his mother on the far right great and kind smile on her face, with insanely loud orange hair, faded only slightly by the age of the picture, her eyes being the same Steel grey as his own. His father stood beside her with a slight scowl, he never liked pictures but took them solely for his wife's happiness, his hair the same milk chocolate shade as the hair on top of Starrk's head, his eyes a brown that could rival any.

Starrk himself stood in front of his father, the same bored and tired expression on his face that he had every other day of his life, and his sister stood beside him. Bright orange hair just as loud as their mothers, her eyes just as brown and lovely as their fathers. The image was slightly dulled, only enough to make the orange of the two women's heads slightly more yellow as the once white edges of the pages dulled.

"Your in a picture with my mother and grandparents? But-"

"Just keep looking before you bite my head off. This is nineteen ninety-two- the day you were born more importantly." Starrk set down another image this one of the entire group same as before, Misaki and Starrk on the right, a small bundle of pink and orange in her grasp as Isshin sat on the bed beside Misaki, Starrk and Misaki's parents to the left of the bed.

"Alright, you were there at my birth." Starrk nod his head a few times, taking another picture out of the briefcase with a piece of paper: Starrk's birth certificate. Ichigo's eyes went wide "I thought Kurosaki was my dad's last name." he knew this was a lot to take in, but the mans original birth certificate was hard to go against: Coyote Starrk Kurosaki.

"This piece of paper and all the information on it has been lost for over twenty years. I've gone by simply Coyote Starrk, that not even Lillinette has the name Kurosaki on her birth certificate. Here's another document you should probably see." Starrk pulled out the medical information as of the chain of who would take custody of him if anything were to happen.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't show up, but they never called because you were eighteen. I didn't even know until it was on the news." Starrk looked down at his sister and brother-in-laws death certificates he'd been given. "My parents died a few weeks after you were born, and I only wish that I'd been there when Aizen was giving the order."

"W-what? You were working for Aizen when he killed them?"

"Yes. I'd gotten into some trouble and Aizen saved me from it, I owed him almost my life. But I was in Canada with Lillinette when it happened. I could have just made them disappear, Aizen would never have chased them. He's too much of a fucking lazy asshole for that." Starrk let out a sigh and grabbed out another picture of Ichigo's family, Ichigo as a young boy and Yuzu just a baby, maybe one year old.

Misaki had a sad smile on her face and Isshin, Ichigo was the only one who looked truly happy to be there. But looking down at it he noticed it really was an empty picture. "Why were they so sad? I never knew why after Yuzu was born they were sad, I'd wondered if it was because of me, or if the same thing happened when I was born, but seeing the picture you already showed me… they were happy, but here with Yuzu, their not."

"Its because their just with you and Yuzu. This next picture is where Karin ties into your story though… this is an ultrasound photo of your mother, just before Yuzu's birth." Starrk set the black and white image down on the table and slid it across to Ichigo and Karin, having sat down beside each other.

"Starrk, this does me no good, I have no idea how to figure out what the hell's a head and a butt on these things." Ichigo scowled up at Starrk before Kenpachi grabbed the paper and pointed to one head shaped glob.

"Ichigo, this is a head, and so is this. What Starrk is saying is Yuzu had a twin, you stupid dunce-child!" Ichigo's eyes went wide and he turned back to Starrk, watching as he meticulously pulled out another picture, this time accompanied by two pieces of papers.

"Your parents weren't as wealthy as they'd have liked, the laws were with them with having the 'no more then one child' law gone, but they still didn't have enough money to raise three kids, and pay for collage and university for all three, not with the Clinic needing to be run and still having a few payments to make. Their decision killed them. But they didn't want you to know, so… they never let you know. One little girl was Named Yuzu Kurosaki, the other little girl, was only given a first name: Karin." Starrk allowed his gaze to slip over to Karin as he set out another picture, this one of Misaki and Isshin, tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces, Isshin holding a small Baby with a tuff of dark hair at the top of her head, and Misaki holding Yuzu, a tuff of light brown almost blond hair at the top of her head. The tears were actually streaming down faces as Starrk held up another image of Misaki and Karin, tears willing streaming down her face.

Starrk flipped the picture over and tossed it down in front of Karin, Misaki's hand writing clearly still preserved over the coat of clear nail polish Starrk had put there years ago: 'I'm Sorry my darling love, my Darling Karin. I give you True love, and pray that we didn't have to do this. I hope your life is filled with love and hope.'

Starrk's eyes were prickling as he pulled out the last piece of paper: Karin's birth certificate with the last name written in after her adoptive parents had adopted her. "The fact your adoptive parents had such a last name was remarkable, so close to your original last name."

Karin stood up with a glare, looking at the names of the parents on her birth certificate and stuffed her hand into her pocket to pull out her phone. "Karin, I think we should-"

"Shut up Ichigo! I want to hear it from them! I want to know if they've lied to me my whole life! 'You came from mommies tummy' my ass!" Karin dialed up her parents number, not caring what time it was in the U.S.

"I'm adopted?" the room all flinched as Karin yelled that into the receiver, her face red with the tears she was refusing to let fall as she glared out over the bright city lights of Tokyo.

"Uh, you should all go. Now." Ichigo pointed towards the door and glared around the table, Grimmjow was the first to hop out of his seat, heading right for the door followed by Shinji, neither of them looking back as they murmured about going to the bar. Renji and Byakuya got up next, both looking back at Ichigo once and seeing the teen nod his head they vanished, trying to start up a more comfortable topic.

Kenpachi got up next, grabbing his wife and kids, saying he'd be back to check on Ichigo in the morning. Finally it was just Ichigo, Shiro, Karin, Starrk and Lillinette all in the hotel apartment, Karin crying on the phone as she yelled out a few sentences and then cried more.

"Shiro… I want you to go too. This is something that really should just be for us. I'll call Grimm when we're done."

"Ichigo, I don't like you being here without-"

"Shiro… I need a bit of time alright? Can you just, give it to me?" Ichigo looked up, his large brown eyes about to spill over with tears as he looked up at Shiro's beautiful gold and black eyes pleadingly.

"Alright Ichigo, I'll be back when you call." Shiro leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's cheek before hopping out of his seat and vanishing down the hotel hallway to catch up with Grimmjow since that's who Ichigo said he'd call.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm-I'm sorry for yelling, its just… you never said… you never told me." Ichigo looked over as Karin hung up her phone and sat down on the couch, her arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried.

Ichigo got out of his chair and walked into the kitchen, bringing out a bottle of water and walking over to Karin, sitting down beside her and handing the bottle over. Ichigo watched as Karin cracked the bottle open and downed half of it passed her crying, her eyes so red and swollen she didn't even want to try and open them.

"I'm sorry this happened Karin. I didn't even know you were… there's no apology I can give, is there?" Ichigo let out a sigh and slunk down into the cushions. "And what about you Starrk… where were you in all of this?"

"Too tied up with Aizen to do anything. I was young, trying to get married myself, trying to keep my life with Aizen separate from my soon to be wife. And if I'd thought it'd be safe for you Ichigo I would have taken you after my sisters death, but Aizen, he's probably close enough to figuring something is messy as is. And I didn't know about Karin until she was already adopted out. They hid it well, well enough that I didn't find it until I went digging. And I wasn't ready for a kid, I wasn't even ready for Lillinette when she came around."

Ichigo nod his head and turned to see Karin, she was looking up at Ichigo, the same black eyes that his father had, her hair the same jet black color as Isshin too. Ichigo hadn't noticed how they had the same scowling face, almost permanent scowl on their faces when they were doing nothing.

"Karin… wanna talk?"

"No, I just want to sleep. I'm not mad that I'm adopted, given the circumstances and reasons I don't blame Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki, but I'm upset that my parents didn't tell me. My entire life they've fed me shit about being their true daughter… it makes me feel like the think I'm stupid, like I'd never figure it out." Karin turned her head so she was looking at Ichigo, "You might not want to tell me Ichigo, but… will you please tell me what my twin was like?"

Ichigo took a deep breath before nodding and letting the breath out shakily. "Y-yeah, I'll tell you about Yuzu. I'll even show you something." Ichigo hopped up and vanished into the room that he and Shiro were sharing, getting to his bag of everything he owned clothing wise and pulled out the small orange tiger stuffed animal she'd wanted because it reminded her of him, and a small beagle stuffed animal too that she said just felt right.

"There's a bit of blood on the tiger… but I just don't have the heart to wash them. Hocigi and Narik, tiger and beagle. These have been with me everywhere since it happened. She had such a creative mind, a beautiful person really, she could cook like the best chefs, and she really was just the sweetest…" Ichigo trailed off, knowing he'd say more as soon as it came. Starrk sat down with Lillinette in his lap, all quietly listening to the sound of Ichigo talking about Yuzu, and describing her perfect caring and happy personality.

"So he has a living sibling, big whoop if they don't know each other, who is she Ulquiorra? You've spent this entire time blabbering about not being able to catch it before, but what the hell could you possibly mean? Tell me and I'll understand and no longer want to rip your head off." Aizen was standing in the kitchen, glaring at Ulquiorra harshly enough to make the bat hybrid flinch and look down to the shiny polished floor.

"K-Karin, Kuro-Kurosuchi." the glass Aizen had been holding shattered in his grip, Ulquiorra flinching again as Aizen hissed at the pain his body rigid as his brown eyes stared forward with an almost shocked expression; the drummer of his sons band, and the teen he hated the most, were related and currently doing a Japanese tour together.

"Call the airline and book me a flight to Japan. I want a ticket for the next concert and I want a back stage pass. I don't care who you have to kill to get me this. It's time I stop sending worthless children to do my work." Aizen gave a growl as he turned towards the stairs and climbed them to his shared room, opening his drawers and gently moving clothes from his dresser and closet into his suitcase.

"So that's it? You going to kill this boy yourself?" Harribel was leaning against the doorjamb, her arms crossed under his immensely large assets, a glare on her face as she watched her husband folding clothes and put then into the suitcase, his face having returned to a slightly calmer scowl as he worked.

"That's the idea."

Harribel let out a sigh and turned away to go get her vodka back into her hand before she packed her own bag. "Ulquiorra! Get the same for me!" she let out a growl as she pushed Ulquiorra out of her way and grabbed her bottle of vodka and started to down it.

**AN:**

**Me: alright! Its done, and its getting fricken gooooood! _!**

**Shiro: your getting awfully cryptic… but Starrk was going to kill Ichigo, didn't he just change his mind last minute didn't he?**

**Starrk: no, I'm a plotter Shiro. I was never going to kill Ichigo, he's my nephew.**

**Ichigo: unfortunately that doesn't make me feel all that much better Starrk… you were still setting up to kill me.**

**Starrk: no, I was setting up to shoot the wall, and missing you the first time was part of the plan really. Is it so hard to imagine me as a good guy?**

**Lillinette: Yep! It is Starrk!**

**Starrk: you're a horrible second half. I mean, we share the same soul and your this mean to me?**

**Me: Anyhow, the next chapter might take a few more days then it has been taking. Exam week just ended and I'm going back to school now, and it was a snow week for us before that so I've had two whole weeks of unstoppable writing. Unfortunately I only got this done, but I think seven chapters over seven days is good (I wrote a Kingdom Hearts Fic that I haven't edited and might not post in the first seven days)**

**Shikamaru: your talking a lot here… aren't you going to introduce Gaara now?**

**Me: yes! And now, introducing the new and improved Gaara! *large curtains open and Gaara's standing there as normal as ever with a smirk* Ah! What happened to my masterpiece that was Gaara?**

**Gaara: please review, and I'll wear the new outfit Elizabeth got me… but only in you review. *Bites into a cookie and walks off camera as lights turn off***

**Me: uh… I'm still here… and I cant see anything! Hello? Heeeeeeelllloooooooooo?…**

**Help?**


	8. Chapter 8

**When They Come For Me.**

** Chapter 8! ^^! So fucking happy, this is turning into a really long nice one! I love it! (Insert happy author squeak here)**

Ichigo let out a sigh as his fingers gripped the bright orange locks coming out of his head, all the new information given by Starrk had been eye opening for him and he was trying to live how he was wanting to: something bad happened but there was nothing he could do about it- Hakuna Matata. Unfortunately what he wanted to be his motto like Timone and Pumba, seemed to not be his motto.

Due to the harsh information Ichigo had simply called Shiro back to the hotel room, telling him that they were done with the heart-to-heart, but he'd gone to bed before Shiro got back. Stumbling into the room the night before Shiro had tried to make kissy-face with him, but Ichigo had answered harshly: _'Fuck off Baka' _before rolling back over and sleeping.

So Ichigo stood back stage at the concert, freaking out over the fact that Shiro was pissed at him for being tired. The albino hadn't said a single word to Ichigo since he woke up, they didn't have their pre-concert make out session and Ichigo hadn't even rode with Shiro to the concert thanks to Shiro speeding off in his Mustang leaving Ichigo with everyone else.

"He fucking hates me… god, why do I have to be such a fucking jackass when I'm tired?" Ichigo let his fingers go of his hair and through his arms down as the melodic guitar sound seemed harsher during what should have been a softer guitar solo. "God, I've done this! First you trying to kill me but not trying to kill me, then me being a bitch to Shiro, god, I'm such a horrible boyfriend!"

"Well then, the only thing you can do Ichigo, is do what all submissive hybrids have done forever: roll over and fucking take it." Ichigo looked over at Lillinette with a scandalized expression before a bit of rage crossed his face.

Ichigo's face slowly turned red, as if a cartoon thermometer before he blew. "Are you kidding me? You think I'm the kind of guy who's just gonna lay down and let him fuck me as an apology? What the hell is wrong with you as a person? And how old are you anyways? How do you know of that?"

"Please Ichigo, I'm thirteen. I know that two gay guys can screw each other. And if you're not that kind of submissive then just apologize to him like any normal person would." Ichigo clenched his fists together and was about to yell at Lillinette again before a pale hand was clamped over his mouth and he looked up shocked as Starrk stood up with his gun pointed.

"Whoa! Cool it Starrk. They can hear Ichigo in the front row when he yells." Ichigo relaxed as Shinji's voice hit his ears and Starrk lowered the gun again as Shinji let Ichigo go and stepped further into the light so they could both see his features and hair. "Man, talk about taking yer job seriously." Shinji sat himself down as Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out, sitting beside Starrk on the couch and letting out a sigh.

"Here Ichigo, give this number a call, and the guy on the other end should smooth everything over between you and Shiro. His name is Tensa Zangetzu, drop my name and tell him your situation, he'll pretty much tell you what you need to do." Ichigo took the card that Starrk was offering and looked at the name, knowing it was familiar but not being able to place it.

"Uh, alright… what do I say? 'Hi, I'm Starrk's nephew and my boyfriends pissed at me.'?" Starrk shook his head before letting out a sigh, knowing he'd have to explain to Ichigo exactly what it was Tensa Zangetzu did and where he worked.

Aizen was growing bored, his ear plugs weren't working like the package said they would, and just having to spend the time looking up at his son on stage was giving him an ulcer. Bodies were pushing up against him and squishing him close enough to Harribel so they were closer then they slept in their bed. She'd long since zoned out and just had her head on his shoulder, leaning against his body as the youth writhed and swayed around them to their son's band.

Luckily the concert was on its last song and he could finally get back stage to do what he'd come to Japan to do. He hated the idea of having to leave the company to Gin since Harribel was there with him, claiming that she needed to get away from the office- apparently traveling across the world to see your son killed was a good 'get away' for the blonde woman.

Aizen had just merged into the regular stadium crowd instead of going into VIP section so Shiro could see them, his straight black suit making him vanish easily into shadows with his hair down in a shaggy mop instead of pushed back from his face.

Aizen held Harribel back as they waited for the majority of the crowd to leave, punk teenagers pushing against them or commenting on Harribel's breasts until Aizen gave a warning glare and the people speaking rushed away, making their friends bow around the two to get to an exit.

As Aizen wore nothing but a black suit, Harribel had somewhat dressed for the occasion. A short white pair of very loose pants that hung on her hips, showing off a tattoo that came from the front of her left hip up to just under her breasts. The shirt she was wearing allowed full view of the tattoo as well, simply a long sleeved jacket that was no lower then the bottom of her breasts and the collar coming up around her face, arms crossed under her chest as she glared forward at the stage, wondering when her husband was going to make a move to go see their son.

Finally, after what felt like hours Aizen tapped her shoulder and started walking towards the stage, knowing that the backstage door was to the left and the room where they'd be meeting with the band and countless numbers of fans.

The room was full, and as Aizen flashed his back stage pass he noticed something was horribly wrong. Fans where whining and griping about 'Shiro being gone' and 'Why was Shiro gone?' Well Aizen had that same fucking question as he brushed his hair back with his fingers, the single curl falling forward naturally as his eyes looked around with pure anger at not seeing his son.

With a sigh Shinji hopped up on the table with a bunch of previously Autographed photo's of Shiro he'd done over a month before hand. "Listen up everyone!" Shinji raised his arms to get the people's attention and lowered his voice just slightly as the room hushed and all eyes turned to him.

"I apologies for this, but Shiro had got a horrible flue, therefore he wont be allowed to be here. We have these autographed photos for you. Shirosaki will be able to come backstage for the next concert, but right now he's highly contagious, so he's gone back home to sleep it off and get the proper medical attention he needs from his doctor." the room all sympathized with the lie and started to go about their routine of getting albums or books sighed.

Grimmjow leaned over to Renji with a smirk as he signed "Sick my ass. Ichigo's probably being screwed into a mattress right about now and we both fucking know it." Renji rolled his eyes as he looked over at a slightly worried looking Karin, the poor girl had missed two solo cues that night and looked horribly tired as Lillinette talked her ear off- Starrk having left her when he followed Ichigo and Shiro out.

"Oh! Aizen, what are you doing here?" Shinji walked up to the older man with a cunning smile though he hated the man.

"I've paid money to see 'the great Shirosaki' and he's gone? What kind of business is this your managing here Shinji?"

"The kind where your son is sick and needs his rest Aizen." Shinji kept the fake smile in place as Aizen glared back, deciding he'd go and check out the apartment under his son's name instead.

8D

The room was black basically, writhing patches of color splotched over the world as Shiro felt something moving in his lap. The last thing he remembered was walking with the band towards the mingle room where they'd spend close to two hours further pleasing a select group of fans who'd paid the extra money to get their autographs and talk with them.

He tried to see who was in front of him, on him. But all he could see was black, a few patches or random neon colors that looked like paint had been thrown from small buckets onto the black moving canvas that he couldn't distinguish from the rest of the world that all looked black. Looking up Shiro noticed a large tuff or orange that looked so much like Ichigo's hair, but he knew it couldn't be, because the persons face was shrouded in blackness thanks to the black light that lit the entire black room with more moving neon shapes behind whoever was on his lap.

"Ichi, what-"

"_Non parle, juste vi Blanc_." (No speaking, just be.) Ichigo let his hands slid down Shiro's chest as he slid off of the albino's hips, his entire face shrouded in the darkness that the black lights as he grabbed Shiro's bright florescent green belt and tugged him to his feet. Shiro's skin was bright florescent blue as he looked at Ichigo, seeing nothing but his eyes the same bright blue of his skin and the brown still as vibrant as ever. Ichigo's chest was covered in the florescent paint Shiro had been looking at, seeing patterns and Shiro name written in every language they both knew.

Ichigo was so happy he'd convinced Starrk to knock Shiro out and help him kidnap the albino before anyone even noticed that the tiger hybrid was missing. He'd managed to leave a note taped to Grimmjow's back as a sort of calling card so they all knew not to worry. _'Sorry guys, I've stolen him for the night and your not getting him back until tomorrow. Hee hee hee hee hee hahahahahahahahaha HA! Yours truly Ichigo! 3' _Ichigo had even purchased a strawberry shaped stamp and had used red ink on the note before pinning it to Grimmjow's shirt and dashing away as Starrk stowed Shiro into the back seat of his car.

"_Venit, venit, Blanc." _(Come, come, Shiro) Ichigo gave a wry smile as he skipped into the mass or writhing bodies, vanishing almost altogether if it hadn't been for the orange hair that stood out vibrantly with his tiger ears being striped in whatever paint Ichigo had used on his hair and chest.

Shiro's eyes were still clearing, but he could see that his name along with random doodles were painted on Ichigo's body in all the colors he's seen around the room. The albino could see the vibrant orange dripping whiskers on Ichigo's face as he gave another smile that turned blue with the lights.

Shiro had just managed to get to Ichigo when he slipped a few feet away into the crowd again as if he was dancing a dangerous game as he swayed his hips into a random man, keeping the smoldering brown eyes on Shiro as he did so.

_"Fraise." _(Strawberry) Shiro's tone warning as the man grabbed Ichigo's hips and the carrot tops hands went around the mans neck for a split second before he danced away again, playing with the albino through the mass of writhing bodies.

Shiro finally caught Ichigo around the waist and pulled the carrot tops back flush against his chest. "Ichi-berry, just how mad are you going to make me with your teasing?" Ichigo ground back with a smirk over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the albino's head, the orange painted tail wrapping around Shiro's right arm.

_"Désolé." _(Sorry) Ichigo looked back over his shoulder at Shiro, a wide smirk on his face as he took a step forward away from Shiro, allowing Shiro to see the writing all over his body: 'property of Shiro' in every language Ichigo knew how to write. 'DANGER DO NOT CROSS PROPERTY OF HICHIGO SHIROSAKI! Written down along his pant line going all around his waist. _"Jé suis pardonne?" _(Am I forgiven?) Ichigo looked up at Shiro through his bangs and the albino couldn't help but groan at the look in Ichigo's eyes.

"Oui." (Yes.) Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hips and pulled him closer, sealing his mouth over the carrot tops in a passionate kiss as Ichigo began pulling Shiro's shirt up to drop down on the floor to be forgotten.

"Well… looks like their having fun. But I swear if my club turns into some kind of gay porn movie set I'm going to be suing you Starrk." Tensa Zangetzu looked over at the almost dull eyed man as he took another sip of his Bloody marry.

"I don't think their that stupid. Sure Ichigo had me write Shiro's name on his back, but I think its sweet Tensa, don't you?" Starrk looked over at the man who looked so much like himself: darker brown hair falling down in front of his face, tossed by the wind, steel blue eyes that were just slightly bluer then Starrks.

"Really? Well did you hear? Aizen and Harribel are in Japan, Tokyo actually. And if my hunch is correct-" Tensa was cut off by the sound of Shiro's phone blaring from his jacket pocket Ichigo had stripped the albino of. "…his father will be wanting to talk to him." Starrk raised an eyebrow at the jacket before getting up and walking passed his cousin's son and picked the jacket up, rummaging through it and pulling the phone out.

"Didn't Shiro get a new phone?" Starrk was simply talking to himself as he looked at the phone, blinking with Aizen's name and a picture of a snarling dragon. "Well, not my place to pick up." Starrk dropped the phone back down and moved back to his drink, wondering where his cousin was and why the man's twenty year old son was running a very popular neon club by himself that night.

"Holly, fuck." Shiro groaned as he rolled over in bed, he felt like he was on cloud nine, and he didn't want to fall back to earth; even his serious hangover felt freaking amazing.

"Ugh, don't even say that word to me right now, I'm too tired to have to apologize again." Ichigo rolled over and hugged Shiro's waist in their private hotel room not even the band knew the location of.

"Ichigo, but I really enjoyed it… we should do something like that for more then just apologies… I fucking love that club." Ichigo scoffed, he'd learned the night before over the phone that he was apparently twice removed to the owner and his son.

"I'll tell Tensa you said so next time I see him. But unfortunately I really want to sleep, so close those pretty little eyes, and let me." Ichigo scowled slightly, wanting to just sleep for another few hours before their phone started going off like crazy for Shiro to get to the next concert location.

Shiro just smiled as he let his hand slide through Ichigo's hair, making the orange haired hybrid purr as the long bare legs curled up further, his tail curling around Shiro's leg as he nuzzled the pale stomach in front of him.

Shiro gave a bit of a smirk as he let his hand run through Ichigo's hair, making the teen smile before he pushed his fingers into that sweet spot on the back of Ichigo's neck, forcing the carrot tops eyes to go wide with shock before Ichigo's body vanished in a slight fizzle of smoke, his face elongating ever so slightly and shrinking in proportion, his thighs almost vanishing as hip and knee joints became closer.

Shiro smiled as the small amount of smoke cleared and Ichigo lay curled up to his side, eyes as wide as ever as his tiger ears perked and tail swished behind him. Ichigo's front paws were crossed in front of him and a scowl slowly came across his tiger cub features.

"Awe… don't be mad, you just look so fucking cute." Shiro stroked the small cubs muzzle watching as Ichigo rolled his eyes and lowered his head again to sleep some more.

_'DEAR DIARY, MOOD APATHETIC, MY LIFE IS SPIRALING DOWNWARD, AND IT SUCKS 'CAUSE I COULDN'T GET ENOUGH MONEY TO GO TO THE 'BLOOD BANK ROMANCE' AND 'SUFFOCATE ME DRY' CONCERT, AND IT SUCKS BECAUSE THEY PLAY SOME OF MY FAVORITE SONGS LIKE: 'STAB MY HEART BECAUSE I LOVE YOU' 'RIP APART MY SOUL' AND OF COURSE 'STABBY RIP STAB STAB' AND IT DOESN'T HELP THAT I COULDN'T GET MY HAIR TO DO THAT FLIPPY THING EITHER, LIKE THAT GUY FROM THAT BAND CAN DO, SOMEDAYS…' _Emo Kid by Adam and Andrew came playing through the room and Ichigo growled as Shiro reached his hand up for whoever's phone was going off.

"Hello?" Ichigo waited for the albino to say something else, seeing that it was his own phone. "Uh… he cant talk right now, can I have him call you back at a better time?" Ichigo perked an ear hearing how serious Shiro sounded as he spoke with a slight scowl.

Ichigo thought hard about who he'd set that ringtone for, knowing it wasn't anyone who'd called in a while at least. He thought about all his newer contacts, then thought all about his older contacts before he finally got it: Ishida!

Ichigo sat up and looked as Shiro held a bit of a nice conversation, apparently Shiro noticed and nodded his head to Ichigo, patting his head and rubbing his chin. Both noticed Ichigo close his eyes and tilted his head up slightly as Shiro put more pressure onto his chin before Shiro stopped and Ichigo half fell forward.

"Alright, I'll get him to give you a call back as soon as he can. Yeah, no problem. Nice talking to you too Ishida-chan." Shiro hung the phone up and rubbed Ichigo's chin again with a smirk. "I guess you know who it was… apparently all of your friends want to meet up with you tomorrow afternoon, something about having to."

Ichigo perked his head up again as he remembered the occasion as he looked at the calendar behind Shiro's head. "You look shocked… what's going on tomorrow?" Shiro scowled slightly and Ichigo shook his head as he hopped up and looked around the hotel room trying to think of how to get what he needed for the tradition him and his friends had done every year since they met.

"What's up? Ichigo tell-" Shiro cut himself off, realizing that Ichigo couldn't tell him what was happening even if he wanted to. "Never mind, I'll go get us something to eat… or want me to wait for you to change back so we can take a shower together?" Ichigo shook his head and walked around in four circles on the bed, trying to turn back sooner rather then later and knowing that physical activity was better for changing back when induced or forced to change.

Ichigo suddenly cursed his small body then, his paws so large he was basically clumsy and tripping in the blankets bad enough to tangle himself and fall off the bed, pulling the blankets off Shiro's bare form.

"Damn Ichi… don't move." Shiro got himself to the edge of the bed and noticed Ichigo was still struggling in the blanket, trying to get it off of his body without using his claws and tearing the fabric.

"Ichi… stop moving you stupid kit." Ichigo let out a small hiss as Shiro reached forward to untangle the struggling cub. "Oi, don't you dare bite me no more. Im'ma' have enough hickeys to cover up with damn Halloween paste." he scowled down as Ichigo twisted and got himself just further caught. "Ichigo! Stop moving will- ya!" Shiro freaked slightly as Ichigo suddenly turned back, the albino falling off the bed and landing on his orange headed boyfriend.

"Wow… that happened sooner then I thought it would… you know your kinda heavy, right Shiro?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as Shiro got himself tangled in the blanket as he tried to get up too. "Don't move for a second." Ichigo reached behind the albino and pulled the snagged blanket loose so Shiro could get up.

"Thanks Ichigo… so, care to explain what's going on tomorrow that'd got you all excited and confused about?" Ichigo nod his head.

"Yeah, it's the day that my friends and I kicked the entire football teams ass for being rude to Homosexuals. They'd tried to beat me up a few times after you left, I uh, went into a bit of depression… and it broke two years ago today." Ichigo smiled at Shiro as he stood up with the albino, giving him a hug. "Now I don't think depression is completely in my vocabulary."

Shiro smiled at the carrot top and returned the hug. "A whole football team. Damn I wish I'd seen that fight. How'd it start?"

"Same old… they called me a fag, one of them touched me and it turned into a bloody massacre from there. First it was just me in the fight against the team, getting my ass kicked… then my friends noticed it was me and joined in. their pretty cool in that way I guess. Ishida was in the hospital for a week because of it, got sat on when one of the bigger guys fell over." Ichigo kept his smile in place as he skipped into the bathroom, grabbing one of the hotel's white towels.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take Starrk and head out for the day Shiro. There is some stuff I need to get for tomorrow. But I'll be able to meet you at your concert tonight, before you go on, alright?" Shiro nod his head as he sat back down on the bed, looking at Ichigo's phone and wondering just what his connection with this 'Ishida' was and why he was the one calling Ichigo if there was a group of friends who'd all done it.

Ichigo and Starrk walked through the large liquor store, grabbing a few bottles of beer, vodka, and chips. "So… what's all this for Ichigo?" Starrk looked over his nephews shoulder at the contents of the basket.

"Just a get together with me and my friends. Somewhat of a tradition for the day we kicked the football team in the ass." Ichigo hopped down another isle of the liquor store and grabbed a case of pop just to make sure they had it- since he knew Orihime didn't drink and Chad wouldn't drink that much.

"Interesting… and, how are you going to explain me?"

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder as puzzled as he'd ever been. "Well… when I first met you, you were the guy who was going to kill me, then you became a guy who wasn't going to kill me. Now you're my uncle, so I think I'm going to stick with the latter and not going to tell them about the first two assassination attempts."

"I told you Ichigo, I wasn't going to kill you. I was going to injure you enough to make you pass out, then I was going to make you disappear." Ichigo nod his head as he turned towards the counter with a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh well, we've still got the rest of the day until the concert, so… we can do anything. Hmmm, question: if you could have done something with me as a kid, what would it have been?"

"Most likely been there for a birthday, but that's still a few weeks away… be there to see your first report card and the smile on your face, go with you to the zoo and see you pointing at the Tigers like an idiot before climbing in with them and basically becoming one."

"You know about that?" Ichigo's face turned bright red as he set his basket down and Starrk nod his head with a smirk. "How?"

"Your mom write me a letter, complete with pictures of you riding on a fully grown tigers back like you were riding a fucking pony. It was quite funny really. Especially when it was time to go home and your said 'But I wanna play with the other me's more!' as you came out." Ichigo blushed as his stuff started to be wrung through, knowing he had to buy one more thing for certain before the next day: a cake.

"Shiro… what the hell happened to you last night? Do you have any idea how much shit I got in from how many people?" Shinji glared at the albino as he walked into the practice room with his guitar-case in hand and a scowl on his face.

"Fuck off Shinji, I really don't feel like dealing with your shit to da- what the hell, is he doing here?" Shiro stopped in his tracks and dropped his guitar-case to the ground as he looked at both his parents, leaning up against the wall with a smile on Aizen's face and Harribel's face still hidden by her favorite jacket.

"Well, is that any way to say hello to your parents Hichigo? Did we not raise you better then that?" Aizen calmly took himself off the wall and took a step towards Shiro, making the albino take a step back. "What's the matter? Don't want to embrace your dear old dad, Shiro?"

"Of course not! Now answer my question!"

"I don't know what the rest of the band is doing here but practicing maybe. I just feel very cheated, I came last night to see a concert, expecting to see you backstage to get a world renown autograph… and you weren't back stage."

"Then sell all my old school shit in the attic, you'll get millions I assure you. What's the real reason for being here?" Shiro pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought up a text he'd already pre-written. "Grimm… do me a favor and take my phone into the studio, will you, it's gotta charge." he tossed it to the bass player and watched as the bright blue eyes rolled and he vanished into the mirrored room so no one could see him.

In the studio Grimmjow plugged the phone into the universal cable they always brought three copies of and noticed the text pop up to Starrk that hadn't yet been sent 'Keep Ichigo safe… Japan isn't. dad's here.' he hit the send button before locking the device and heading back into the room where everyone was glaring at one another.

"Alright, all hooked up. Now I'd hate to bring this up Mr. Shirosaki, but we need to get working. So fuck off." Aizen's gaze went right to the blue haired bassist and the harshness in it made Grimmjow want to fall to his knees.

"What did you just say to me Jaegerjaquez?"

"Fuck. Off." Grimmjows shit eating grin returned to his face as he said the words again, not caring if this man could call someone to have him killed, or that he was an adult and was apparently more important then Grimmjow, because lets face it, no one was more important then the bassist. Grimmjow raised his hand towards the door with a long slender, slightly calloused finger in its direction. "Get going old man… or are ya fuckin' hard'a hearin' too?" Grimmjow didn't really know where the sudden burst of anger towards the man came from, but he figured it was the fact that the brunette in front of him wanted Ichigo gone. Grimmjow would normally let his problem vanish, but he couldn't bare to have the carrot top side of his problem being gone, even if he couldn't have the man himself he figured the crush would leave eventually.

"How dare you-"

"Sir, you have to leave." Both Byakuya and Zeraki walked up to Aizen and blocked his view of the shit eating grin Grimmjow was giving him. Zeraki wished he could arrest the man, if everything Starrk had told him was true he wished he could arrest the man, but he had nothing but a killers word and as a favor to Ichigo Zeraki wasn't forcing Starrk anywhere near the police station as long as the brunette never spoke about what he did in front of him.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but we cant stay in Japan. I have to get you to an airport right now." Starrk looked from his phone up to Ichigo, noticing as the orange haired teen paid for his large bottle of bubbles- he had no freaking idea why.

"Uh… sure Starrk, I'll get right on that." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bag that the clerk had handed to him and started his walk out of the store with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm being serious. We're leaving Japan, now."

"What?" Ichigo's eyes went wide as Starrk grabbed his elbow and started to pull him towards the car with an urgent-ness that was making the teen uneasy. "Starrk… what the hell are you talking about? I've got to meet up with my friends tomorrow for our anniversary."

"Ichigo. Look at me." Starrk stopped his steps and turned to he was facing Ichigo, seeing the shock in the large brown eyes. "We cant go back to see Shiro tonight, we cant go back to your hotel room to get your stuff, we cant even use your own passport to leave the country… and we have to do it now."

"Can you at least tell me why?" Ichigo stopped himself, a horrid feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Aizen's in the country, therefore, you should not be. Now can we please get going?"

"What about Lillinette? Will she be-"

"Fine, she knows how to dodge the queens guards in England… granted Aizen is a little harder, but she'll be fine and meet us where we're going." Starrk motioned for Ichigo to get walking again, letting out a breath of a sigh as the carrot top started walking again.

Starrk climbed into the driver seat once Ichigo was in and let out a sigh. "So… if I cant use my passport, how are we going to get out of the country Starrk?"

"In the glove box. I've got a go passport for you in there. Also a spare student visa to anywhere in the world."

"But I'm not a student Starrk. I used all my fucking university money to find Shiro, and all the scholarships I applied for were for Japanese universities."

"And how many of those did you get?" Starrk raised an eyebrow at Ichigo as he turned the car on and began pulling out of the parking lot, starting to calm down in the vehicle.

"I got five scholarships, each for five thousand and up." Ichigo had applied for so many scholarships he'd jumped up and down like a child when he got the acceptance letters.

"Shit… you've got enough dough for years of fucking University… why the hell did you give up that much money? Didn't you want to go to university?" Ichigo looked out the window for a moment, trying to think if he could really tell Starrk and not have the man get mad at him for his choice.

"I've wanted to become business man I guess… the 'I work on wall street' kinda guy. Or maybe a architect, 'come up with blue prints' kinda thing. I've also liked the idea of being a photographer. I just… I had to find Shiro, it was something that'd been nagging at the back of my mind since he left. I knew, even if there was nothing there of the old Shiro left, if it was just a shell I would have been fine coming back to Japan and filing for more scholarships, I still can. Its just, Shiro is the reason for a lot of who I am and how I can do what I can do." Ichigo looked over and noticed Starrk was looking at the paved road in front of them as calmly as possible.

"Reasonable I suppose. But have a question; if you had the opportunity, would you go to school so you can create an income for yourself and not have to rely on him Ichigo?" Starrk looked over and saw the determined expression in the smoldering brown eyes as Ichigo looked out the windshield, his eyes scanning the road out of reflex, before that determination just broke.

"I'd like to think that I would, but I'm not sure that is still the best idea. I could just get a job in the supermarket or-"

"Don't fucking sell yourself short Ichigo. If you could go to university, would you go? If Shiro is the only reason your not going then you need to rethink how the fuck your life is going to play out Ichigo, because your dad might not have given you this speech but I will: your life is fucking yours to do, so don't let him bend you to his will just because you think you love him."

"I appreciate it, and if I could I would. And I love Shiro for the record, I'm positive about that. I suppose that if a break was in order for me to finish schooling that'd be hard, but doable… its really something I should talk to him about though. don't you think?"

"Well you are your own person. Its not like your married or anything."

"I want to. We'd have to go to Canada or the UK I think. But I want to be married to him. Always have really, and don't give me any of that 'are you stupid? Your nineteen' crap. Because I know how old I am, I'm not saying when I want it to happen, just that I want it to happen." Starrk nod his head, the information being to surprise to him in anyway.

"You know Karin… we didn't do this to hurt you, we just wanted to make sure you'd know and understand when we told you. We didn't mean to upset you about adopting you."

"I'm not upset because I'm adopted, I'm upset because you didn't tell me. My entire life I've heard stuff like 'you came from mommies tummy' and 'it must just run in the family' and 'where do you think she gets it from?' and it hurts, knowing that my brother's been alone for the past year and a half because we didn't know about each other. It's harsh knowing that my parents couldn't afford three kids, so I was the odd one who had to be chosen. It hurts knowing that I'll never be able to meet them, that all I have to do now is go to a graveyard and talk to a stone. But I'm not mad at you for adopting me, I thank you for adopting me." Karin looked from her mother to her father, her head still down as she spoke.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Kuroshuchi nodded their heads and let out sighs of relief before exchanging a look and then looking back at Karin. "We don't really know how to want to proceed sweetie… you've seemed at odds with yourself since you found out. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head to bed though…" Karin stood up and gave both her parents a hug and a kiss before vanishing into her bedroom in the hotel and pulling her bag up to get her pajamas. Karin pulled out a short nightdress that came just passed her butt and a pair of short shorts thanks to the hot Japanese summer climate.

"Hey Karin… can I come in for a minute?" Karin turned towards the door at the sound of Grimmjow knocking and raised an eyebrow before walking over and opening the door.

"What's up blueberry?"

Karin walked back into the room and sat down on her bed still decked out in her baggy jeans and fairly tight tank top, wrist bands still in place as she let her black painted fingernails run through her straight black hair, still wearing a bit of makeup that was as close to permanent as you could get without tattooing it there.

"Don't call me that mutt. I have a question for you and I need you to fucking answer as honestly as you can." Grimmjow hopped onto the bed, his feet planted in the soft bedding before he sunk down just as gracefully, his smirk still in place and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Alright, shoot." Karin set her chin in her hand as she waited for Grimmjow to talk again, a small amount of hair falling into his face like it always did as his crazy blue eyes lost a bit of their psychopathic spark.

"What are my chances of getting together with Ichigo?" Karin's eyes went wide as the blue haired bassist lowered his head to his hands, looking horribly miserable.

"Uh… it would depend on how willing both Ichigo and Shiro are for a threesome." Grimm's ears perked for a moment and Karin knew the idea was appealing to the blue haired idiot, but she also knew that he wasn't stupid enough to think it'd actually happen. "Move on Grimm… Ichigo was taken before you even met him. They just seem, right for each other. They've marked each other, that means something Grimmjow, the marks never appear if its not right."

"But people have been known to have more then one life-mate."

"Grimm. Clear your head and think clearly will you? Ichigo has had eyes on Shiro since they were kids from that story he told us on the hospital roof, and just look at the change in Shiro! He's fucking smiling again, would you take that away from him to be with 'a stud-muffin' and yes, I know that's what you think of Ichigo as." Karin looked at Grimmjow with understanding, she'd gone through a fair share of 'relationships' that last as long as it takes her to get back on the plane, or the tour bus, no one wanted to wait for them. No one was even interested with having a phone and email relationship until they got back.

"But why does it have to be Ichigo? Why the hell does Shiro have to rub the fact that I've asked him out more then once in my face with a fucking boyfriend that looks identical to him?"

"You only asked Shiro out because you were horny and both gay, so don't bother lying." Karin gave a slight glare as she grabbed the stuffed doggie Yuzu had loved, something Ichigo trusted to her until they were reunited again.

"I might be the only one in the band who knows what it's like to truly be alone Grimmjow… think about it, the rest of you guys have been going to clubs and out drinking since you all turned nineteen, and I have to get special treatment, stuck at the bar drinking Cokes and Root Beers until I have to get one of you three, to stand outside the bathroom already shit faced. Before you all got older we used to sit around in the hotel rooms, playing online games or Rock Band, now its just me most nights, reading fucking books and cut off from the world." Karin wiped a tear from her eye and let out a shaky laugh. "But hey, forget it, damn, we were supposed to be talking about you and Ichigo… sorry, you know I get off topic quickly." Karin gave a smile before she felt a set of lips on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Karin… you're a pretty cool little sister to be honest. We never really thought about what you wanted. Anyhow, I'll solve my own problems, thanks for listening. And I promise, tomorrow night we'll have a rock Band night." Grimmjow hopped off the bed and left the room, a slight sigh on his lips as he tried to think of some sort of plan for his stupid romance problem.

"Hey Grimm. Do yourself a favor and call down for a drink. You really fucking need it."

**AN:**

**Me: alright! Chapter eight is a little slower and shorter then I wanted it, and it took me more time to write, but I wanted to take a different direction then I thought so this ones kinda slow as I figure out if I want to or not.**

**Grimm: will you please give me someone to love Elizabeth? Please? Common, I even used your full name.**

**Me: I think I'm going to get everyone to start calling me Anne… it'd be easier.**

**Starrk: where are you sending me and Ichigo?**

**Shiro: why is Ichigo away and not sure about his future? And where am I? where is Aizen?**

**Grimm: can we please get back to me for a fucking minute? I'm lonely! No Bleach fic Anne has written have I had a nice girl that every Bleach fan knows… I'd like of those now, even if I'm gay, give me a guy then!**

**Me: Alright everyone… here is my question to you: who do I set Grimmjow up? And I will not do a three-way-love with him, Shiro and Ichigo. So pick well please.**

**Grimm: your gonna let them choose?**

**Me: within reason, I don't really like 'funny eyelash man' or 'queue-ball' not 'fucking monkey (Shinji)' and staying out of the Espada and Arrancar would be good too.**

**Grimm: wow… that's cutting it quite down… but you know there's hot Espada too, right?**

**Me: who? Yammy? I don't really like any of them but you and Ulquiorra, but he's already a bad guy, and I just don't see the two of you together. And you wouldn't want to be with 'funny eyebrow man' would you?**

**Grimm: no… I wouldn't.**

**Shikamaru: you could always just put in another character you like… or make an OC for Grimmjow specifically.**

**Me: I might still… but I'd like some input from people who've been reading since the beginning, this is my longest fic yet and I'd like to make sure it keeps on a good path.**

**Shika: aren't you going to introduce Gaara again? As 'the new and improved'?**

**Me: yes yes! Here is Gaara! !**

*** large curtain opens and Gaara is standing on a podeum a foot off the ground, a dessert wrap over his head and a crimson red vest, falling open. Arms covered from the elbow down in mesh gloves and his loose black pants cutting off just under the knee. Black sandals in place and a medium sized golden hoop through his left ear. All around his waist are golden and silver chains, sashes and three gold chains hang from his neck.***

**Me: he's so fucking cute! Unfortunately I don't know if I picture of this is out there, and this isn't the best description I've ever done, but in my head he looks hot! I LOVE GAARA!**

**Gaara: if you don't review, I'm going to change into a turtle-neck and parka next.**

**Shika: why are you using Gaara's body to get reviews now?**

**Me: are not! We're using outfits on Gaara's body to get reviews!**

**Gaara: your making me a review whore.**

**Me: your not allowed to talk this much… and I'll stop changing your clothes alright? I'll only do it again if I get to chapter ten, and I'll only get to chapter ten if I get reviews… and the clothing idea I have in mind is-**

**Grimm: hello, me again, I'm stealing the computer once again because she's rambling. Remember to review about who you want me paired up with, and please don't be shy with constructive criticism. And just incase she didn't put this in before; Anne is not a French speaking Canadian, so her french skills suck royally. Whelp, I'm posting this now. So have a good morning/afternoon/evening and hope you come back for the next chapter when it comes out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**When They Come For Me.**

** I'm so happy! It's the longest fic I've ever done! I've got a buncha pages so far and I'm one chapter closer to describing Gaara's second new outfit!**

"I hate this place! I'm a city kid! I thrive, with concrete, buildings, and people! Not mud, trees and bugs!" Ichigo fell down into the wet mud for the third time in that hour alone; he'd loved the idea of going to Brazil when Starrk had mentioned it in the airport since it was the only airplane boarding at the time they'd gotten there. But Ichigo did not sign up to be in the middle of the jungle, ripping through foliage with a machete behind Starrk who seemed as agile as the coyote he was.

"You need to tap into your inner tiger Ichigo. Common, think of what it would do in this environment. Become agile and light weight."

"I'm not a panther Starrk, I'm a tiger, we blend, we surprise, and we kill with power!"

"Yes, but your not using any of that stealth now, your not blending and your using very little pride. Tigers are a proud cat if nothing else. Now give me that machete, and turn into a cat." Starrk grabbed the large blade from Ichigo's hand and took a few steps back. "Now do it Ichigo. Turn into a tiger and own this jungle, allow who you are most like to take action and be something then just ears and a tail. I spent three years as a coyote to hone my abilities and become comfortable. You don't have that long Ichigo."

"What do you mean? I'm safe from Aizen, aren't I?" Ichigo picked himself out of the puddle, his body covered in mud and his face caked with the brown earth.

"Yes, but your going to have to see Shiro again at some point if you're as serious as you say you are. I know that Aizen is determined to get rid of you, and I know that he will never stop. My best guess if you have roughly a month until Aizen goes after Shiro to draw you out, and Shiro won't be able to hide his feelings for you if my premonitions of him are correct." Starrk took a step closer to Ichigo, grabbing his bag off his back and setting it down in the mud as Ichigo wiped some mud off his face, still down on his hands and knees, sinking almost half a foot.

"You think he's going to go after Shiro? But what about-"

"Police mean nothing to Aizen, even if your friend the police chief never let Shiro out of his sight, Aizen would kill Zeraki and then take Shiro to prove it to you that he's serious. He has no qualms about harming Shiro to get you. He refuses to acknowledge his son, but he refuses Shiro to live life the way he wants, it's all got everything to do with planning for him. So your either going to get stronger on your own, or he's going to take you down. Are you going to run, or fight Ichigo?" Starrk looked down at the determined eyes Ichigo was looking at him with, almost flashing gold as Ichigo raised himself so he was just on his knees, pulling his shirt off and tossing it into the forest to decompose ever time.

"Fight!" wisps of smoke started to fluff off of Ichigo as he started to change, the bone structure switch only slightly painful since he hadn't done it in a long time. The bones in his face shifted first, being un-painful thanks to the half shifts he was used to when arguing with Shiro, but when his legs started to shift tears started to come to his eyes.

Starrk watched in wonder, he'd never seen another person shift as nicely before, his bones weren't breaking and having to mend, he wasn't screaming in pain, Starrk had seen faster changes by far, but the powerful tiger Starrk was watching Ichigo turn into was fully capable of taking down anyone if enough time had been spent training.

After a moment Starrk was standing in the middle of the rainforest with a large two hundred pound tiger, working its way out of the mud and right into the surrounding foliage. "I'll meet you at the hut I told you about Ichigo… find it and sneak up on me if you can, because until you do, you're sleeping outside." Starrk caught a flash of brown from the foliage before the almost undetectable movement of Ichigo vanished further into the surrounding forest.

"Looks like I better get to the bungalow so I can give Kenpachi a thumbs up for the rest of our plans… he's gotta get Shiro doing extra work aside from the concert… so I guess they've both got some work to do over the next month." Starrk let out a sigh as he grabbed up Ichigo's backpack and strapped it to his chest before continuing his walk to the bungalow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're kidding me Starrk… I don't want to wait that long. How the hell are you calling from the middle of the- fine I won't say it. Just tell me where he is." Grimmjow let out a sigh and turned up the music on his iPod as he flipped through channels to find something interesting to watch along with his music. "I don't care Starrk! How could you not know where he actually is! Your supposed to be protecting him! don't worry, yeah right! At least I can tell you exactly where Lillinette is!"

"Fuck it, I'm going out to get a tattoo saying 'shut the fuck up Shiro' in Japanese." Grimmjow hopped up from his seat and grabbed his white leather jacket, stuffed his feet into his boots and left.

"Can I come Grimm?" Lillinette hopped up to the blue haired man and he shook his head with his smirk in place.

"Sorry kid… Grimm's gotta get plastered and ride around Tokyo in a taxi for four hours." Grimmjow let the smirk drop once the door was closed. "…after I find some hot guy and screw him into a wall." his voice light as he stuffed his thumbs through the loops of his black skinny jeans and walked back down the hall to the elevator.

He pushed the button a few times before the elevator arrived, being a firm believer that the more you pushed the button the faster the elevator would show up. He stepped inside to the mirrored side and looked at his teeth for a moment. Making sure that his shirt stretched just enough over his pecks to make it look like he was muscled and didn't buy too small a top and not loose enough to make him look scrawny.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Grimmjow stepped out and stalked towards the main doorway of the hotel, not bothering to give a greeting to the concierge as he walked out of the building, his thumbs still in his skinny jean belt loops and his shit eating grin in place as he turned for the only building he'd bothered remembering: a gay bar one sky train ride away.

Much shorter people passed in a hustling fashion, talking quickly on their phones and holding briefcases. It was almost midnight and Grimm scowled, all these people were supposed to be gone by then, weren't they? Sure some kind of festival was about to start, but why were men all over Tokyo yammering on their phones like there was someone talking dirty on the other end. Granted, Grimmjow had 'never' participated in something like that, but it was the best analogy he could come up with considering he hadn't even a single drop of alcohol in his system.

Someone walked into the tall blue haired man and through a curse in the bassists direction- Grimm had taken it upon himself to learn cures so he could swear at people in more then one language. "Well fuck you too pretty-boy!" his voice raising ever so slightly as he rolled his eyes, not noticing the look he was getting in return of shock and awe from the man as if he hadn't even seen Grimmjow the first time.

Street after street Grimmjow walked, passing short men as they all yammered on their phones and tried to shove him out of their way, only to bounce off of the strong structure that was his body.

The sky train wasn't too bad though, most people had cleared out and Grimmjow was only in the car with twenty other people. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the burrier framing the doors, his iPod screaming in his ears as he bobbed his head to his favorite bands bass.

"Hey, are you that jackass who swore at me?" a fairly tall boy walked up to Grimm with a heavy blush, making the blue haired man open one eye, having no idea what the boy had said to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shiro, wake up will you? Fuck, how the hell does Ichigo wake you! I'll jump on you, I swear I will Shiro!" Renji was getting frustrated, he'd been trying to wake Shiro up for two hours and all he got were groans of displeasure and the odd curse when the albino woke up enough to know he was awake.

"Ichigo wakes him up with a kiss red… care to do the honors?" Grimmjow gave a smirk as he poked his head into the albino's room, wondering why the hell Renji was trying to wake the moody guitarist.

"Usually you'd be the one jumping at that privilege Grimm… what, finally got laid last night before you got back or something?" Renji looked back with a glare before plopping himself down on Shiro's feet with a huff, all of his weight on the pale mans legs.

"Actually, I didn't. just found someone who was fucking nice to talk to. Made my night really. And if you really want to know how Ichigo wakes him up, he doesn't. Shiro usually wakes up half hour after Ichigo, so Ichigo either isn't awake wherever he is, or Shiro's seriously out of sync."

"But we don't know where Ichigo is. He can be in any time zone." Grimmjow nodded his head his shit eating grin never leaving.

"Fine, you go do what you're going to do and I'll wake him up." Renji walked out of the room with a slight scowl, not sure if he should trust the blue haired bassist but not having a real option since Zeraki was sitting on the couch with a glare of his own waiting for Shiro.

"Oi! Snow White! Get the fuck up and greet the Seven Dwarfs!" Grimmjow waited a moment trying to see if Shiro was going to wake up. Shiro just rolled over and hid himself under the blankets with a mumble and Grimmjow smirked getting a new idea.

"You know Shiro… when you were in the hospital after the incident with Starrk, I screwed Ichigo into the wall beside your bed. God, you shoulda been conscious, he was moaning my name so loudly that I'm sure one of the nurses would have come by if they didn't guess what was going on. I can tell why the hell ya like him, such a hot body and a tight little-" Grimmjow was cut off as a foot connected with his face, forcing him off the bed and into the ground.

Grimm tried to pick himself up but the same foot connected with his gut and it took him a moment to get air back into his lungs. "Fuck!" another kick was landed to his legs before a fist came down on his face. "Uncle!" Grimmjow moved his hands away from his face to look up at Shiro, seeing the pure anger made him want to laugh.

"You ever, say that shit again, and I'll-"

"What if it was true? What would you do then?" Shiro glared down into blue eyes, Shiro's onyx and gold eyes making Grimmjow shiver with enjoyment, wanting to just keep egging the albino on.

"Don't even try and make me second guess him Grimmjow, because I promise you I'll rip your balls off and send you to the dog park to have stinking mutts laugh at you." Shiro let Grimm's shirt go and stepped on his stomach to make his way out of the room and towards the small kitchenette for coffee.

"Shiro. I need to talk to you about-"

"Shut up old man. I need coffee and a smoke." Shiro grabbed his cup and took a long sip as he walked towards the balcony, grabbing Zeraki's pack of smokes and taking one on his way.

"Sure, go ahead and have one… not like I'd care."

"Thanks, Ichigo gave my last pack to a hobo before he left. Its not even like I have one a day or anything like that. Maybe once a week." Shiro perched himself on the stool he'd set up, one leg curled up to his chest and the other down on the floor, his toes just scraping the carpet as he pulled out his lighter he'd grabbed from the room and lit the cigarette, holding it in the same hand as he was holding his coffee.

"Anyhow, Starrk asked me for a favor before he left with Ichigo. Since you asked him to take Ichigo to a safe place if Aizen was to come for him and if we saw it coming, I had Starrk give me the continent. As a favor I told him I'd teach you everything you need to know to get Aizen off your back, whether that means teaching you how to fight, or teaching you how to kill. I'll do both and we only have a month, you'll spend every waking moment if the next month of your life either training with me or performing on stage."

Shiro turned his gaze to Zeraki and let out a sigh, the smoke coming out of his mouth a lot like a dragon before he took another sip of his coffee. "Alright… so what am I learning today?" Shiro flicked his tail a few times, using it to move the curtail to the side so he could see the awake and bustling city.

"Today, I'm going to teach you the ins and outs of any gun out there. Then I'm going to take you to the shooting range and I'm going to let you try them out to find what gun fits you best, but your going to learn to shoot with all of them and your going to learn to kill with all of them." Shiro nod his head as he took another drag.

"Why do you only smoke once in a while?" Shiro looked up at Karin and Lillinette, both girls looking tired as the blonde rubbed her one visible eye of sleep.

"Why do you always cover your left eye?"

"Don't answer my question with another question." Lillinette glared at Shiro as he took yet another drag from his cigarette.

"I smoke when I'm pissed off. And Grimm pissed me off this morning, is that really a surprise?" Shiro took another drag before Karin walked over and plucked the cigarette from Shiro's lips and tossed it out onto the deck before stepping on it with her slipper.

"Well if there's one thing I'm not going to let you becoming a smoke addict while Ichigo is away. I don't care if you don't even have a cigarette a day, its dirty and disgusting and your not allowed to smoke." Karin turned her eyes to Shiro as he stared at her with side eyes.

"And your going to stop me Karin?"

"Yes. Because I need to learn self defense we're going to be spending a lot of time together with you and Zeraki over there." Karin crossed her arms over her chest foot tapping against the ground as her face turned up in the same scowl Ichigo pulled off so well.

"Fine, I wont smoke anymore… but I don't think you should be learning how to handle guns Karin, Ichigo might kill me if I let that happen." Shiro hopped off his stool with his empty cup of coffee and walked back into the kitchen, setting it in the sink and motioning towards his bedroom.

"I'll be back out once I'm done changing… any safety hazards I have to think of while getting dressed Zeraki?"

"Nothing dangly and nothing with too many clasps. Try and keep it simple alright?" Shiro nodded his head and vanished into his room, he hadn't even noticed that Grimmjow had left his room, possibly even the hotel by that point.

Karin let out a sigh as she sat herself down on the couch beside Lillinette, having found a good friend in the blonde genius who talked nonstop about different things she'd done in her young life.

"So Zeraki-san, what is the plan for today?"

"You heard me tell Shiro what our plans are… I'm going to leave you up in the dojo where the shooting range is with Yachiru and Nel, their going to teach you hand to hand." Zeraki let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple, waiting to hear that Shiro was done.

Shiro stepped out of his room wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a single belt around his waist even thought he didn't need it, his shirt was a plain black short sleeve with a white vest on, only one arm band around his right wrist tied the look together and he just simply stepped out of his room as he finished setting a pendant around his neck.

"Zeraki, I hope you don't mind, but I need to stop somewhere before our training for Ichigo." Zeraki nod his head and Shiro walked over to the table beside the door, grabbed his keys and sunglasses. "Alright, I'll meet you at the station then Zeraki."

Shiro felt completely out of place as he walked into the Karakura Town high school yard, his sunglasses in place and his hands in his pockets, he was told by Ichigo that they always met on the football field on that day at noon, he was a few minutes late but he had to explain what was going on with Ichigo at least.

Four heads of black hair three heads of brown and one head of screaming orange hair. Taking a large gulp of air Shiro stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked onto the field where everyone was sitting around talking and yelling.

Shiro waited a moment just on the outside of the group, not really sure how to speak when one of the girls with black hair looked over with a harsh glare in her sea blue eyes. "Who are you supposed to be? Don't tell us you bleached yourself to look more like that guitar guy Ichigo. It's not bad enough that you were caught on stage making out with him, but now you look like him too?" Shiro shook his head and reached up to grab his sunglasses.

"Uh, no, Ichigo still looks like himself- I think. But I'm here to give his apologies, there's something going on and he had to leave the country." Shiro noticed all the shocked expressions as he slipped his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt. "He really wanted to be here with you guys, but he couldn't."

Shiro was freaking right the fuck out. He could remember most of these kids as the guys who used to stand by and watch as he was beaten before Ichigo came along: Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and Tatsuki. Some of them just never cared and Orihime hated it so much she never went outside at lunch.

"So what? Your sucking his face on stage and his messenger in real life? Huh, I thought all that shit was publicity." Rukia rolled her eyes as she turned her head away.

"It is all publicity, their probably going to bring Ichigo into the band as a secondary guitarist to have their color contrast work a better angel then his eyes ever could." Uryuu looked back down at his book and Shiro let out a sigh.

"For the record, I care deeply about Ichigo. Enough not to let him get caught up in shit like that, and unfortunately its because of me being stupid as a kid that he had to leave and not come here. So if your all done berating me like you did in school, I'll just be on my way, I'll get Ichigo to give you guys a call when he gets back into a cell-service area."

"Hey, I have a question Shiro; whatever the hell happened to you? You just left." Shiro looked down at Orihime and noticed that there was genuine curiosity.

"My dad made us move when he found out I liked Ichigo as more then just a friend we moved to Canada and he stopped every try I made to get into contact with him." Shiro raised his hand in a goodbye gesture but stopped himself as one of the brunette guys stood up, maybe Keigo, Shiro didn't know.

"Hey, think you could tell us how to get backstage passes to your next concert?"

"Yeah, buy them like everyone else." Shiro turned to leave when he felt a hand grab onto his wrist, he looked back over his shoulder at Orihime, tears forming in her eyes as she gripped his wrist with two hands.

"Please stay Hichigo… I-I want to know what happened, to you, to Ichigo… why isn't he here?" Shiro let out a sigh and turned back around. Ready to tell the story as best as he could without putting them in danger too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Starrk had been waiting two weeks for Ichigo to show up, granted he didn't make his trail easy to follow- hard enough that only he could have done it -but if Ichigo didn't get that good at tracking he'd so no good in a fight against Aizen and Gin.

"Oi! Starrk, how the hell was I supposed to find you?" Ichigo walked into the main room of the bungalow, butt naked and half transformed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The test was to do it with your Tiger abilities Ichigo, not being half transformed. You fail."

"I did. I couldn't climb the tree because its too steep and my claws still aren't that strong yet. So I changed back to climb up, now where the hell is a shower and my clothes?"

"There is no shower, there's a river about two miles east of here, be careful of the current. And your clothes are in your bag right beside you." Starrk moved a piece on his chess board before turning it around and thinking of what move he was going to make.

"Kings Knight to H3." Ichigo turned back towards the door and did a much quicker change then before, almost instantaneously before hopping out the front door and landing gracefully with only a slight thud of his paws hit the ground.

"Stupid brat kid… any other move would have killed my kings." Starrk let out a sigh as another sound of a bird being killed by a panther caught his attention- though it might have been Ichigo.

The water was fucking cold, but Ichigo loved it, he hadn't been able to find a deep enough river to actually swim, but he was in his human form and swimming, something he absolutely loved, and if the undertow hadn't been so horrible he would have just float for a while.

Ichigo loved the soft sounds of the forest around him, and he often started thinking while he was making his way back to Starrks that it'd be best if he stayed there, he'd eaten more raw deer and wildlife then he thought possible to be able to live with, even thought it raised more questions about how there were hybrids and animals, so many old legends, all different from all over the earth.

A branch snapping caught his attention and he turned towards the sound, getting ready to change and attack whatever it was before he noticed the faint smell of the city and ground his teeth together, Starrk didn't smell like that, and he himself hadn't smelled like that in the two week since Starrk left him.

Thinking quickly Ichigo half changed, allowing his face to elongate ever so slightly and his finger nails to grow longer as he crouched down in the water slightly, ready to attack whoever smelled like a city.

All of a sudden a large person came stumbling out of the undergrowth and almost fell into the water, panting and heaving as the bag on his back was crushing him. Ichigo only noticed black hair and thought Ulquiorra and that big fellow who tried to kill him. He sifted fully and slipped under the water before the man even noticed him, moving over to the tall reeds and cat-tails before he resurfaced.

"Owie! Ugh, that hurt so much… why'd you have to push me Byakuya? We're trying to find them, and you don't need to step on me to do it!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow when he noticed Byakuya step out of the undergrowth behind the small man who was still picking himself up.

"Well its not like I tried, but your scared about stepping over a rock Hanataro, what am I supposed to do when we need to find him." Byakuya let out a sigh as he looked around the general area, not seeing Ichigo at all.

Ichigo let out a slight growl as he stalked out of the water and up towards the two noticing right away as Byakuya's hand went to the rifle on his back. With another growl Ichigo walked over and sat himself down, not about to change back just yet. Byakuya kept slowly putting the gun into position to shoot. "Hanataro, get behind me."

"B-but Byakuya sir! We cant shoot it! Its not threatening us!" Hanataro got up and stood in front of Byakuya, blocking his shot from Ichigo. With a smirk of his own Ichigo took a few steps forward, not knowing how to convey that he was who he was without changing back, but he refused to do that.

Ichigo gently pushed his head against Hanataro's leg despite the young man freaking out and Byakuya aiming to shoot him. Ichigo couldn't believe it, they came looking for a tiger hybrid, yet Byakuya was willing to shoot a tiger, how fucking stupid.

With a light purr Ichigo nipped at the baggy section of Hanataro's pants leg before tugging him back in the direction of Starrk's bungalow. "H-he wants us to follow him… what should we do Byakuya?"

"Keep looking for-" Byakuya stopped himself when he noticed Ichigo crouch down and roll his shoulders, making the black 'S' mark in his fur stand out more as he waved. "Follow him." Byakuya grabbed up the extra bag he'd set down and started following as Ichigo started walking, making sure to keep himself visible as he climbed through the trees and as he wove between tall grass and killed a large snake that was getting ready to strike Byakuya.

"Ichigo! Why are you making so much noise?" Starrk let out a sigh as he got up from his nap, walking to the door of the bungalow and noticing Byakuya standing with Ichigo and a small raven haired man at the base of his tree.

"I'm surprised I missed this. You've hidden yourself well." Byakuya looked around before walking over to the rope ladder and starting the climb, hating the fact he was reduced to more physical labor.

Ichigo looked around and noticed that the tree beside Starrks was on a better slant so he rushed at it, digging his claws into the thick bark and pulling himself up as he hopped up the tree to get into the bungalow.

As soon as Ichigo's paws hit the hard wood flooring Starrk pointed towards the back of the bungalow. "Your clothes are back there in the bedroom, its all set up for you so take a nap if you want." Ichigo nod his head and moved into the bedroom so he could change back into his human form and get in a nice nap before he went out hunting for food- or until Starrk gave him food.

"So Byakuya… how close did you get before Ichigo found you and brought you here?"

"We were down at the river, passed right by this place. didn't even think to look up to be honest. How's things been going with his training?"

"Don't know yet. We just got together about an hour earlier. His first task was to find this place in his tiger form, it took him two weeks, but the rest should be easy, he's more adapt at killing at least otherwise he would have attacked you without thinking about it. I'll evaluate everything else tomorrow or when he wakes up. How was your walk with him? Was he hiding himself?"

"No, he was walking us in and didn't even try to hide. Can I get some tea?" Byakuya looked around the bungalow and scowled when Starrk pointed to the primitive kitchen.

"Make it yourself. I've only got what I can find here though, so I'd be careful, their labeled to the best of my ability." Starrk shrugged as he pointed to the second couch while looking at Hanataro. "You can sit, I'm sure Byakuya's been making you walk a lot. Lay down, have a nap if you want." Hanataro nod his head and fell down onto the couch, surprised at how comfy it was.

"Thank you Mr. Starrk! Your very kind, a nap sounds wonderful." Hanataro closed his eyes as Byakuya started bustling around in the kitchen, getting everything ready and set up for tea.

"So Byakuya, how's Shiro been doing in Japan?"

"Tired as a dog- no offense meant Starrk. Kenpachi's been making him learn how to fight both with and without weapons, and an array of weapons, he can already kill with the gun, he's gotta work on moving targets though. Its been two weeks Starrk, don't you think Ichigo should be able to do a little more then be a tiger?"

"Not for what I'm going to be giving him. His weapon is going to work especially just for him, something I've been working on since he was born, I've got one for Karin too that you can bring back- since I assume she's been working with some sort of defense or offence. Not just sitting around is she?"

Byakuya let out a sigh as he set the tea leaves into the cup, the small spherical cage allowing more flavor through then parchment pouches. "Of course, she's been working with both Lillinette, Yachiru and Nel on various martial arts."

"Your aware that she could be in a gun fight though, right? And you know that don't you Kuchiki?" Starrk opened one eye and looked at Byakuya, wondering if the man was as pompous as he seemed or just putting an act on.

"Yes, but would you want her holding a gun?"

"If it'll keep her safe, I'd have her holding two. Anyhow, I'll give you the weapons to pass along to her when you leave… when will that be exactly?"

"Three days if you don't mind. My helicopter will pick us up at the point where it dropped us off a week from now, and since we know where it is it'll only take four days to get there, but its not supposed to leave without us as is." Starrk nod his head a few times, knowing Ichigo was listening on if they said anything more about Shiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo was so tired, even after sleeping for a full twenty four hours without having to wake up for any reason. "Oh man! I needed that!" he rubbed his head, making his hair more messed then it was before, it felt longer to him through his fingers, even thought it didn't look much longer from the image of himself being reflected in the mirror just beside the bed above the dresser that his back was sat down in front of.

"Hey Starrk! I'm hungry, do I have to go hunt my food or is there anything here?" Ichigo got out of the bedroom after a few moments of waiting for an answer. He didn't want to stand up and move, but he wasn't getting much choice since his stomach was growling with hunger as he moved into the main room of the bungalow, ready to ask Starrk again before he noticed that the lazy man wasn't there.

"Fine, I'll hunt it. I'm not opposed to that." it just might make me want to have a coyote I guess… oh well, I can't eat Starrk, so I'll have my stomach agree with more Monty Python." Ichigo ground his teeth together as he stripped out of his clothes again and turned into a tiger, much quicker then the first time.

Rolling his shoulders and stretching his body out Ichigo decided to hop down to the ground, not bothering to worry about his footing- a trick he'd learned the first day when his instincts kicked in.

Stalking was another something Ichigo had gotten used to, sneaking up on animals that were normally much more stealthy then tigers, he had a knack for finding Snakes and hiding monkeys.

The rustling sound caught his ear and he turned his head, seeing another large male tiger and realizing that he was in that males territory. Another thing Ichigo had learned was that getting in another males territory turning back into a human didn't help at all, it made him look weaker to them.

Ichigo turned to the male and looked at the male as solidified as he could, not wanting to look weak in any way, he was larger then this male, but that just mean that the male would be more defensive.

A hiss passed between them and Ichigo crouched down, looking like he was going to make the first move, but perfectly willing to wait for the other to attack- though if he won the fight completely he'd have his meal- even thought the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling that'd be a bad idea.

He faked an attack and the probably two year old male rushed into the surrounding forest, leaving Ichigo alone to hunt as much as he wanted in the lush jungle. Animal after animal, prey after pray Ichigo noticed that they were all much more aware then they were before he got back with Byakuya and Hanataro, something was obviously up with the forest.

Thinking quickly Ichigo decided that leaving the immediate vicinity of the Bungalow would be the best idea, he hadn't had a single test from Starrk since they'd gotten to the jungle and he wouldn't put it passed the coyote to start before he woke up and bring Byakuya and Hanataro into it as well.

Gritting his teeth Ichigo turned towards the south, knowing that there was good hunting in about five miles from where he was and if something as still wrong he'd have to change back and find Starrk the human way.

Two minutes away from his target location Ichigo was tackled from the side by a very large looking Great Dane, snarling and trying to bite at Ichigo's neck. Letting out hiss after hiss Ichigo rolled several times once the access skin on his neck was caught.

The Great Dane yelped even thought Ichigo didn't crush it enough to kill it on purpose, knowing it was Byakuya. Ichigo got up and looked down at Byakuya turned back to normal, holding his ribs that had broken and popped it back into place.

"Nicely done Ichigo… but breaking a rib wasn't-" Byakuya was cut off as another large dog came out of the undergrowth, almost as large as Ichigo himself indicating Starrk was no coyote hybrid, but the hybrid of a very large and powerful wolf.

Without much warning Starrk lunged forward and both he and Ichigo started fighting, clawing and biting at leach other, each vying for the upper hand in the scuffle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The fight between Ichigo and Starrk had lasted almost three hours before Ichigo got the upper hand by hopping onto a tree branch and jumping down on his uncle, effectively pinning the wolf down on the ground with a snarl.

Ichigo turned back into a human and sat back on his ass, glaring at Starrk as he just stood up and growled more. "Common Starrk… knock it off. I'm done." Starrk barked and Ichigo looked over at Byakuya, noticing that he'd had an extra set of clothes and was completely dressed, sitting on a large rock.

"Is he for real Byakuya? He's still going to-" Starrk cut Ichigo off with a bark, bringing his attention back to the large wolf. "I told you I'm done, my arms and legs hurt, my claws are about ready to come out of my hands and you've bit my tail enough times. I'm not doing it." Ichigo watched as Starrk gave Byakuya a glare and the tall raven haired man let out a sigh.

"What exactly would you do if it were Aizen? And if he was coming after your life, Shiro not being there to protect you in the slightest Ichigo? Would you roll over and let him kill you? What would it take for you to keep fighting?"

"I'm not fighting anymore Starrk! I cant!"

"Then… you'll die." Byakuya turned away as he let out yet another sigh, not about to let Ichigo see that he really didn't want to watch as Starrk attacked again. The wolf hybrid had said that he wasn't going to kill Ichigo, but being within an inch of his life wasn't killing him to Starrk, he was willing to put a harsh force behind his attacks.

"Starrk… knock it off alright?" Ichigo glared into the light steel colored eyes, knowing it really was Starrk and not another random wolf in the area- though wolves didn't show up in the middle of the rain forest often.

Ichigo rolled as Starrk lunged, stopping on his knees Ichigo shifted and lunged back at Starrk, not caring if he hurt Starrk anymore as they fought tooth and claw against each other.

Byakuya let out a huff as Starrk pushed Ichigo up against the rock he was sitting on, forcing him to raise his legs or have them crushed. "I still don't think this is a good idea Starrk… he's going to get pissed and Shiro's going to bombard me with questions about it." Starrk just growled at Byakuya before going for Ichigo's neck again.

Before Ichigo could really think about it he half transformed back, his teeth elongated in his human mouth, his claws elongated, sharper and stronger. Ichigo's tail curled behind him so Starrk couldn't grab it and wrapped himself around the wolf, holding his arms in a head lock around Starrks neck and digging his elongated canines to Starrks neck while every muscle in his body tensed around the wolf.

Starrk fell down immobilized, Ichigo was doing exactly what he wanted: fighting to kill. It'd taken an hour and a half but Ichigo was finally getting it through his head that if he was to beat Aizen that he was to fight to kill the man, using whatever means necessary to make sure Aizen wouldn't leave their fight.

Ichigo let out a growl as Starrk stopped struggling and turned, smirking as Ichigo instantly let go of the back of his neck so he didn't hurt him. "Alright Ichigo, we're done for right now, get off." Ichigo let Starrk do and sat down cross legged as Starrk stood up and walked over to Byakuya, grabbing another set of spare clothes he'd grabbed.

"Here… get dressed and ready for your next bit of training." Starrk tossed over a baggy pair of pants Ichigo had grabbed in Rio.

"Oh, now you wanna talk? Where was talking when I was done fighting?"

"You weren't done, you thought you couldn't win so you gave up. Now get dressed so I can show you something cool will you?" Ichigo growled as he finished pulling the pants on, not bothering to stand up as he zipped then up not caring that Starrk hadn't tossed him boxers or a shirt.

"Fine then… what am I learning next oh great a mighty teacher?" Ichigo propped himself up on his hands behind him, looking up at Starrk with a smirk as he tried to think of how to best himself with whatever Starrk through at him next.

"Next, your going to use a weapon, and I've made it specially just for you, so you better not break them." Starrk smirked as he reached into his bag for the weapons he'd spent the better part of Ichigo's life making.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Karin, Shiro… come here please." Byakuya had had a horrid time getting the 'gifts' from Starrk back into Japan, and if it wasn't for his private helicopter and jet he wouldn't have gotten them out of the jungle. But Starrk was positively eminent on Byakuya hand delivering them to Shiro and Karin instead of him since there was only a week left by his calculations before Aizen went ape-shit.

Karin was the first one in Kenpachi's office, Shiro having to come up the stairs from the underground shooting range and Karin just beside the office in the dojo. "Yeah? What's up fat-ass? We were right in the middle of some karate before I take up my daily aiming practice." Karin wiped at the back of her neck with a towel, her short hair tired in a messy ponytail. She's build more arm muscle then she'd previously had and had gotten a set of flat indefinable abs since she's started practicing with the police chiefs two daughters.

"'Fat-ass'? how do you think I'm a fat-"

"Tell me why the hell you brought me in here? I'm having a really bad fucking day bubble-butt, I was thrown around in practice, I've had my stomach kicked repeatedly, I'm out of chocolate and I'm on the first day of my period! What the hell did you want to tell me?" Karin let out a huff as she stood just inside the room, trying her best to not freak out anymore.

"Oi, what's with all the yelling Karin is it that time of the month again? Hey, what's up chubby-cheeks?" Shiro gave a wide smile as he walked into the office, seeing a vein twitching in Byakuya's forehead.

"Shiro! You always have chocolate, don't you?" Shiro looked at Karin and nod his head once, wondering why she was asking before she stepped over and stuffed her hands into his pockets.

"Ah! Right pocket, don't hurt me!" Shiro raised his hands as Karin grabbed one of the chocolate bars out of his right pocket and opened it before stuffing the first bite into her mouth.

"So… why did you get her all upset Rollie-Pollie-Ollie?" Shiro's smirk still in place as Byakuya's face turned red with rage.

"I am not fat! How dare you both be so horridly rude as to call me fat! Look at this, how can you call this fat?" Byakuya stood up from his seat and ripped his business shirt open, showing off the washboard abs and light pectorals he'd spent years carving to perfection through hard work on effort "This is not the body of a fat man! This is the body of a man who takes pride in his body and works to keep it this way! There are firsts gifts for the both of you from Starrk in the desk! I quit! I refuse to be treated like a common idiot anymore! I am a fucking noble man with power and I demand to be treated as such!" Byakuya stormed out of the room, throwing his hands in the air and stomping through the station.

"Wow… I think someone else's time of the month has show up too Karin. Oh well, he'll be back- always has so far." Shiro shrugged as he walked over to Kenpachi's seat plopping down as he pulled out another chocolate bar for himself.

"What do you mean? Has he done this before? How often?" Karin walked over and sat down on the desk in front of Shiro as he nod his head.

"Yeah, ugh lets see… we've been a band for five years, there are twelve months in a year, so about sixty times. The two of you have synced up so you don't usually notice. He'll be back on Monday just as docile as ever." Shiro smirked at the ceiling as he took a bite of his chocolate bar. "Man… whoever discovered Chocolate, I give him a million thumbs up. Its just like- Ichigo!" Shiro's eyes widened as the sudden feeling of dread overcame him, having only left it before when Ichigo was being shot at by Starrk.

"Chocolates like Ichigo? But ho-"

"Byakuya!" Shiro hopped out of his seat and rushed to find the man who'd stormed out, grabbing the black box that had his name on the way as he hopped over the desk beside Karin. His feet carried his just slightly faster as Shiro half changed, his legs more powerful and his teeth growing as his human ears grew more pointed and shrunk. "Byakuya!" Shiro noticed the low Mercedes Benz almost out of the parking lot, having taken enough rides in it to know it was Byakuya's car.

Without really thinking Shiro rolled over the hood to get Byakuya's attention, landing on the other side as Byakuya stopped the car and got out, face still red with rage and his shirt still ripped open. "What the hell Shiro? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Where's Ichigo?" Shiro grabbed Byakuya's shirt and pushed him up against his car. "Tell me where Ichigo is!"

"I cant, you know I-"

"Something's wrong! Tell me where he is Byakuya! His heart is freaking out! It's beating faster then a mile a minute! I need you to tell me!" the raven haired man could see the rage and fear in Shiro's gold on black eyes, but he knew that if he told Shiro Ichigo's exact location it could spell more danger for them then whatever Ichigo was currently in.

"I'm not going to tell you Shiro. Now do yourself a favor, and go back inside the building, and get on with your training so you can protect him when he comes back."

"And what if he doesn't? what if he's fighting for his life right now and I cant help him?"

"Then make yourself strong enough to end your own life if he doesn't come back. Because even if he were fighting for his life right now, you wouldn't be able to help him before he died as it is." Byakuya removed Shiro's hand from his shirt and bent down, grabbing Shiro's present off the ground and thrusting it at his chest. "Use that for your suicide for poetic justice I suppose, but make sure you wait to figure out if he's really dead or not." Byakuya sat back down in his car and ground his teeth together, making sure that the wound Ichigo had given him wasn't visible before driving out of the parking lot his grey eyes set as if made of stone.

"Fuck my life… why cant I know where Ichigo is?" Shiro took his box and walked back into the police station, a scowl on his face as everyone parted like the red sea before him. He loved the fact that no one wanted to talk to him when he glared, no one wanted to talk to him on a good day really.

"What's wrong Shiro? You look a little perturbed." Karin was sitting on the desk still, her box in hand, wanting to open it at the same time Shiro opened his.

"How can I not be? Ichigo's emotions are going everywhere and I'm not there! He could be running away from Aizen right now and I don't know!" Karin nod her head a few times, wondering what he would do if Ichigo didn't come back from wherever he is.

"Well… I know its probably the last thing on your mind, but these gifts were kind of made by my uncle, and it probably has something to do with Aizen, so we should open them and get back to training." Karin leaned back as Shiro sat down in the large chair again, not caring that she was only wearing a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra in front of who was basically as good as family.

"Fine." Shiro grabbed the box off the desk beside Karin and gently tugged at the white ribbon keeping the top of the box on the bottom. It looked much too elegant for anything he'd usually get and it made him wary as Karin pulled at her blue ribbon on the silver box with a smile on her face.

Karin opened her box first looking at the black velvet covering the inside of the box, several layers of the velvet were wrapped around something she could tell, but the box was more elegant then she'd ever seen before. She grabbed the small red card off the top of the folded fabric and broke the intricate 'C' shaped seal before reading it.

'Dearest Karin, I know that no apologizing can really forgive me for what I've done with all of the Kurosaki families lives. But I hope with the recent events and the fact that your life has most likely been jeopardized by me not hiding your adoption and birth records properly. I hope this will help you stay safe- though I hope you never have the need to use it. I've been working on these since you were born, and you've been given Yuzu's present as well since she isn't here anymore- again, my fault I'm sorry. Use them well, and get Kenpachi to teach you everything he knows. I'll teach you everything I know when I get back.' Karin read over the letter twice before setting it down beside her and she wait for Shiro so they could open theirs at the same time.

Shiro grabbed the red letter and cracked the black 'C' seal much like Karin had, opening the parchment he pulled out the letter and started reading it.

'Hichigo Shirosaki, I hate the fact that you share that name with your parents. But I refuse to hate you. These are sort of slap-dash, I've only modified them myself I hope this helps you when you and Ichigo finally have to face your father. Of course protecting my nephew might be a good thing to do too. I haven't managed to have a moment alone with you so I'll give you the classic warning here: don't break his heart, or I'll hunt you down. I'll see you in Japan when Ichigo and I get back.'

He let out a sigh as he looked at the purple velvet on the inside of the box. "Alright Shiro, when I say three. One, two, three!" Karin flung the top layer of velvet off of the present and Shiro followed suit, both freezing as they saw what lay under the soft fabric.

Under Shiro's purple fabric lay a fairly powerful looking set of white Desert Storm hand guns carefully inscribed designs along the barrels. Karin's present consisted of two small semi-automatic hand guns both a simple steel grey color jagged looking lines intertwining with each other on one and on the other curved swirls intertwining with each other.

"Wow! These are cool! But… am I allowed to hold a gun?" Karin set the two guns back down in the box wanting to pick them up again and feel their weight in her hands and gage the timing her movements would have to be.

"As soon as you get a gun permit… I've already got one, but I'm not sure if Zeraki will give you one considering your age." Shiro picked his guns up, feeling how nice each felt in what he assumed were their respective hands. "I've only been practicing left handed shooting… I'll have to practice with my right I suppose." Shiro looked at the white metal longingly as Zeraki walked into the office, stopping when he saw Shiro pointing his guns at the roof like he was taking aim.

"Shoot those off in here and I'll shoot you. I'll get the paperwork to put them both under your name Shiro, I've got Karin's gun license here though, fill this out and get someone other then me who's nineteen or older to sign it. Your parents would be ideal, but they went back to the US, didn't they?" Karin nod her head and turned to look at Shiro.

"Could you sign it Shiro?"

"Sure, sounds fun… do I have to sign with Hichigo or Shiro?"

"Hichigo… unless Shiro is your legal name." Zeraki glared at the albino as he just gave a shit eating grin and set the guns down in his lap a she put his arms behind his head.

"Not yet… but I plan on changing my name in its entirety… what do you think about Shiro Kurosaki? I think it has a nice ring to it, don't you?" Zeraki just rolled his eyes and left the room again so he could go get Shiro the rest of the paper work he needed.

"Hey Shiro, Karin, Shinji wants us back at the hotel- holly shit! Karin, what the hell are you doing with that?" Renji walked into the room and instantly ducked behind the door as he saw Karin with the two Desert Storms much like Shiro's.

"A present from my uncle, aren't they nice? I'll have to let him know that a soccer ball is always appreciated, but that these are kick ass." Karin gave Renji a grin before setting the two guns back down into the box. "We'll head out as soon as Kenpachi gets me and Shiro the paperwork we need for these.

"Oi! Move it Abarai". Zeraki walked into the room and motioned for Shiro to get out of his seat, smirking when all three teens moved towards the front of the desk. "Now, I've got a few more things for each of you; these are your gun licenses, and these, are a special permit I've just made the two of you- I'm going to make one for Ichigo so I can give it to him when he gets back. But you've both been granted permission to kill Aizen if he is the one attacking you, he's on a few countries wanted list and as long as you do it in Japan you've got leniency. Your mother on the other hand Shiro, has her name tied to nothing- not even the company so you cant touch her except in a case of self defense. Any questions?"

"Yes, how brutal can the murder be?" Shiro raised an eyebrow and Zeraki let out a sigh, reaching a hand up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to answer that Shiro, just don't do it in the middle of the street. Try and be discrete about it. We're also going to be giving each of you a protection detail so you don't have to use those guns if you don't need to."

"Your going to put more people in danger to keep us safe? We already know that Aizen isn't going to let _anyone_ get in his way, what makes you think that he'll be nice just because there are police there?"

"Shiro, don't go against me on this. Now sign Karin's gun permit and get going, Shinji's probably going to start calling if the two of you don't get there soon, and I refuse to hear his freaking voice in my ear over the phone.

"Alright… fine, I guess we've got a concert to prepare for tonight as is." Shiro walked up, signed the gun permit and turned on his heel, his box under his arm and a bright smile on his face, no longer thinking about the passed emotions he was getting from Ichigo, knowing that the carrot top was calm once again.

**AN:**

**Me: alright, a little slower… kinda makes me wonder what happened to Ichigo there to make Shiro flip out, I wonder what excuse I'll give you guys… oh well, I'll figure it out.**

**Ichigo: sooooo, do you have any idea how many more chapters this fic is going to have?**

**Me: Nope! No freaking clue!**

**Shiro: wow… don't you have a plot layout or something?**

**Shikamaru: since when does Anne have a plot layout- I'm sorry… I cant call you Anne… it feels weird after six fics of calling you Elizabeth and Eli.**

**Me: oh well… anyone can call me whatever they want I guess… as long as I don't get called 'hey you' I'm fine with it.**

**Grimm: Hey You! Get on with the authors notes!**

**Me: Grimm, I'm gonna-**

**Grimm: Not you, Gaara… I want to be his introducer.**

**Me: well Gaara works for me, not you. I'm going to be cosplaying as Gaara, not you. When you become my all time favorite I'll cosplay as you and then you can speak at the end of the chapter.**

**Grimm: but I'm your sixth! That isn't fair, are you telling me you need to cosplay as all of the other five before me?**

**Me: no, I'm never planning to cosplay as you ^^ aren't I awesome?**

**Grimm: I hate you.**

**Me: Love you too Grimm-Kitty.**

**Shikamaru: Elizabeth… may I please introduce Gaara?**

**Me: alright. I guess you can.**

**Grimm: I hate you soooooooooooooo much right now. Please excuse me while I go burn your Pooh Bear.**

**Me: Nooooooo! Pooh Bear! Hurry Up Shika! Take over for me while I save Pooh!**

**Shikamaru: I'm pleased to announce for the first tine in my career: Gaara.**

**Gaara: thank you Shikamaru. Thank you all for reading and we'd all love to hear your reviews and comments. Knowing what you think of this fic is important to everyone here, have a nice morning/afternoon/evening, and if you drive: Drive safe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**When The Come For Me.**

** Chapter 10! OMFG I love this, longest fic ever! I'm so proud of myself! XD**

Shiro was growing impatient as he waited back stage, Grimmjow was being an ass and talking about the guy he'd met, and he'd been out every night since it happened until at least four in the morning. The blue haired idiot was chugging down energy drinks to stay awake until concerts after he woke up, but he seemed thoroughly happy with himself so no one questioned it. Karin had been working hard in the shooting range with Shiro as the albino worked on shooting with his right hand. And Renji, well he was just Renji, nothing ever interesting happened to him and he always complained about it- though he'd been getting closer to Byakuya's little sister, something Shiro thought was suicidal.

"Hey Shiro! Get yer ass back into the room will you? We've all gotta talk a bit." Shiro turned around and watched as Renji walked up with Byakuya's sister- one of the girls who'd been glaring at him when he went to go talk to Ichigo's friends: Rukia. He hated the fact that she was such a bitch to him though she now knew the inside reason to why Ichigo wasn't in town for their get together.

"Fuck off. I don't wanna hear Shinji yammering on about 'how its our last concert before we get another month off' I'd rather just look at the crowd." To be completely frank Shiro had found a strawberry blonde in the crowd and he was pretending it was Ichigo, his eyes following the short haired small girl as she clung to who he supposed was her boyfriend's arm with a bright smile on her face. She looked do much like Ichigo, but nothing like him at all.

"Shiro, get your ass into the back room. Right, the fuck, now." Renji pointed towards the back room as Rukia moved away from the red head with a smile and head for the doors to the stage floor, having a back stage pass so she could see the concert from the VIP section.

"Renji, leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to give you a shiner before we go on." Shiro's eyes squinted down at the girl he was growing to hate.

"You mean like the last concert? My eye is still black, its just covered in so much makeup that it's hard to keep open." Renji just smirked as he turned away from Shiro, the onyx and gold eyes glaring out into the crowd, trying their hardest to will the girl to turn into Ichigo and come up to see him.

Shiro stood on the stage strumming away at his guitar, simply counting down the songs and minutes until he could be done with all the stupid band shit and so he could go to the shooting range to blow off some steam. He'd actually made a ballistics mould of his father and spray painted 'Steam' across its chest, unfortunately the head never lasted long enough to get to the word before the officers who ran the shooting range stopped him and got the next mould up.

The albino had speed up the songs enough times to force a few songs to be at least a few seconds shorter, even though the crowd never noticed as long as they could move to the beat. His eyes were focused down on the stage in front of him, looking at his marker that he was a foot behind on purpose, he never stood on the marker and everyone behind the scenes knew it. Every rift that his fingers created and every slower melody he'd forced out of the guitar sounded more sad then he'd ever intended. But what could he do when an instrument reflects the emotions of the musician when they play? If you play 'It's a small world' when you feel like you want to cry, then it'll sound horrible and like it were to be played at a funeral.

As the final song 'Play my Ribs' came to a close Shiro let out a sigh and took his guitar off his shoulder, setting it down in the stand that was on stage before looking over to Renji as he pumped his fists into the air along with Grimmjow and Karin, realizing he'd have to at least smirk.

Shiro turned his head towards the audience with an insanely fake grin that no one could tell was fake, his eyes dull as they swept over the crowd, passing over the orange haired girl before seeing another blob of orange hair that he focused on as the girl. As quick as lightning Shiro looked at the first blob of orange hair and his eyes lit up as he noticed the smoldering brown eyes, strong set mouth, thin but strong shoulders and the thin muscled body that vanished into the rest of the screaming fans. Ichigo.

With a wide grin that would have eaten his face. He quickly moved to the edge of the stage and hopped down into the crowd, not caring that people grabbed at him as he pushed through them to Ichigo.

Smiles overtook both their faces as Shiro gripped Ichigo's shirt to pull him the rest of the way through the people and smashed their mouths together. The small metallic taste didn't even bother either of them as arms wrapped around one another as their bodies pressed close. People around them cheered and still tugged at Shiro before the albino broke the kiss and tugged Ichigo back towards the stage.

Shiro laced his fingers together and helped Ichigo onto the stage, reaching up and clasping hands with the carrot top and stepping on a bouncers offered knee to get up. He kept his hand clasped with Ichigo's and tugged the carrot top back stage, pushing the carrot top up against a wall and giving him another kiss.

"Have they even said a word to each other?" Lillinette looked up at Starrk with her eyebrow raised, wondering why the two were 'like rabbits' as she'd heard so many times before for teens who acted like that.

"Probably not. Common, lets go sit down in the 'mingle room' for a bit, I want a nap and to hear all about your month."

"But don't you have to protect Ichigo? Wouldn't Shiro be upset if-"

"Relax… there's nothing I can do that they can't. Besides, it's not healthy for you to be seeing this, I'm sure it'll either scar you for life or give me a bigger headache when you start dating." Starrk gave Lillinette a smirk before jerking his head towards the 'mingle room' and started walking, not bothering to even look back to see what either teen were doing at that exact moment.

"I've missed you so much, are you alright Ichigo? You're emotions were all over the place. I was worried you stupid carrot top." Shiro clenched his jaw as he gripped Ichigo's hair and pushed their foreheads together.

"I missed you too. I'm fine, just some training I was going through. What about you? Pretty fucking angry a lot." Ichigo tried to press his lips back against Shiro's but the albino's hands in his hair were stopping him.

"My father's in town… hence why you left with Starrk, and why I couldn't see you off. I had to keep the old fart away from the airports." Shiro loosened his grip in Ichigo's hair and allowed their lips to press together again before separating them. "We should probably get going. If he shows up here right now we're fucked, you've gotta see Kenpachi ASAP."

Ichigo nod his head and followed Shiro, not really noticing before the fact that Shiro was wearing a gun vest under his actual vest, two pearl white guns under his arms. "Shiro… are you allowed to have those back here?"

"Yep, and don't worry… Kenpachi and everyone knows about the gun's you've got." Shiro looked back with a smirk and Ichigo opened his mouth in protest.

"I have no such thing in my-"

"Under your left arm and a hilt-less katana running down your spine. We've been separated for a month, doesn't mean I forgot your body Ichigo." Shiro grinned at Ichigo and tugged him into the 'mingle room' with the biggest smile on his face.

"Wondered when the two of you would stop making out in the crowd." Shinji glared at the two nineteen year olds as Shiro pulled Ichigo over to the couch and sat down, pulling Ichigo into his lap with a bright smile plastered to his face.

"At least he's smiling again. God, when Ichigo wasn't here he was worse then before. Of course, Aizen is going to walk into the room any second if the last few concerts is any indication." Renji looked down at his nails with a slight scowl, not having noticed the small blue hearts painted onto his nails until then. "Rukia is trying to kill me… isn't she?" he looked over at Byakuya and saw the snobs smirk as the man walked out of the room to help control the crowd- even though he just had to stand there and glare like he always does.

Shiro kept his smile in place as he nuzzled the back of Ichigo's neck, pressing a line of kisses to the mark on Ichigo's shoulder. "I love you Ichigo." his voice was muffled slightly by the carrot tops skin, but the arms tightening meant the exact same thing to Ichigo.

"Love you too Hichigo." Ichigo looked back over his shoulder, knowing that Shiro didn't mind if Ichigo used his first name only when the situations were private.

"Shiro! Stop making kissy face with Ichigo and get set up for your fans!" Shinji glared at the two as Ichigo stuck his tongue out at the blonde, not wanting to leave Shiro alone so he could 'get ready' by putting Halloween makeup on the newly formed hickey.

"I guess I should get going…" Shiro let his fingers trail over Ichigo's upper arm as he started kissing the carrot tops neck, forming a hickey of his own. Ichigo whimpered when Shiro bit down, making him want more then ever to take Shiro back to his cousins club so they could just let loose and have fun. "Alright, I'll be back when we're done, but I'm going to ask you, if my dad comes over here with my mom, be nice and come find me first opportunity."

"Alright Shiro I'll see you after the thing… I'll bring Starrk with me if I want to go into one of the back rooms for a nap." Shiro nod his head as he stood up with Ichigo pressing a kiss to the carrot tops lips before leaving Ichigo to the couch so he could get his neck covered with the Halloween make up he didn't want and have his hair fixed.

"Shiro! Toss me the hair spray will you? I've got a loose hair." Grimmjow was holding a hand out, glaring at a lock of hair that had fallen in front of his face in the wrong spot. "Stupid fucking hair, it needs to be cut off- all of it."

"Awe… I kinda think it looks sexy. Too bad, natural blue hair is so hard to find these days." Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow as he sat back down on the couch, his face upturned to the roof and his eyes closed in a slow blink.

"Uh, Ichigo… I'd hate to tell you this, but you kinda missed your shot with me. I've got another interest that's hotter, sorry." Grimmjow sent Ichigo a wide smirk as Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up as if shocked.

"What? I didn't mean it like that! Ew, gross. No, god… it's getting that I cant even have an opinion now? All I'm saying is it looks good in front of your face. I don't want you to like me as it was. I'm not interested in you and there will never be a-"

"Ichigo, relax, he's just being an ass. He's had a half boyfriend for half a month now. No one's met him yet, and we're pretty sure he doesn't exist, but apparently there is a guy who likes Grimmjow- as cocky as the bastard is." Ichigo looked over at Shiro, noticing that the albino was glaring in Grimmjows direction. Eyes followed the bassists movements as he fluffed the hair in front of his face so it looked slightly better then it had a moment before.

"Alright everyone, Ichigo, get further into the back of the room." Shinji waved into the back corner where another couch was set up and Ichigo rolled his eyes on his way over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you again, but unfortunately its not, Kurosaki." Ichigo turned his head up and froze, he hadn't looked into the blank brown eyes of Sosuke Aizen Shirosaki in years, and seeing him now was no less intimidating then the last time. Ichigo's eyes shifted over to Harribel and he froze seeing the light blue eyes that made him want to shiver.

"Y-yes, it's nice to meet you again Shirosaki-san." Ichigo stood up to shake the mans hand and vanished to find Shiro like he'd been asked. Aizen's grip was stronger then Ichigo thought he'd use as the brunette sat down beside Harribel, pulling Ichigo to sit back down in his spot.

"So. How have you been? World explorer I hear. Did you just come back from a trip?" Ichigo nod his head and thought quickly about bending the truth.

"Y-yes, I went to Madagascar to do a bit of photography, unfortunately I don't have my camera or I'd show you. But what about you, the company must be doing good."

"Perfect, just finished up with a hostile take over last month. What part of Madagascar were you in?" Ichigo blanked slightly but smiled sheepishly instead as he took his hand back to rub the back of his head, making sure he could feel his short swords handle and that the gun under his left arm wasn't visible.

"To be completely honest I don't know Aizen-san. Just wondered around with a camera and climbed a bunch of trees."

"You know… you still look as ignorant as ever when you lie. You don't know how to control your eyes yet Ichigo." Ichigo scowled as he looked at the brunette in front of him, lips turned down and face set.

"I don't lie. What's the point of lying when you already know everything? And what exactly do you think I'm lying about?" Ichigo balled his fists, knowing he should just turn away and get a bunch of people between Aizen and himself but knew it wasn't a good idea because the moment he stood Aizen could make a move.

"Your lying about leaving the country. My guess is you were just hiding in a hotel room somewhere too stoned out of your mind to do anything, or you paid a whore off with my sons money and enjoyed yourself while he was here working."

Ichigo's scowl deepened and he stood up with an almost growl. "I apologies, but I don't need to hear this sir, I hope to never see you again in my life. Though I'm sure that's a wish that'll never come true." Ichigo turned away from Aizen and started to walk towards Shiro before freezing in fear when his wrist was caught and he could feel Aizen standing up behind him, not letting go of his wrist.

"Is something wrong Ichigo? You just found out you have a sister that isn't dead. You should be much more happy right now, while you can at least. You never know how long that happiness will last, do you?"

Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach and Ichigo bunched his fists, swinging around as suddenly as a tiger pouncing on its prey Ichigo let his right hand clobber Aizen's jaw, forcing the man to let go of his wrist and fall back into the couch.

"Don't you dare, threaten my family you baka!" a month in the jungle as a tiger had given Ichigo so many fighting opportunities that he could see Aizen's muscles flexing to stand and promptly stepped onto the mans stomach, enabling him to stand up again. Seeing Ocelots fight was another thing Ichigo had gotten a lot of- even the opportunity to fight a few of them.

Ocelots fought harshly and without grace in the slightest, they'd latch onto a larger target and try and get its neck as much as possible, and when dealing with a smaller target they'd maul the head until it either went blind and they could make a kill or until they mauled it to death.

"You rat kid! Get your foot off of me!" Ichigo pressed his foot down harder until Aizen kicked up and got Ichigo in the gut forcing the teen to fall backwards. Ichigo righted himself in time to catch the lunge coming from Aizen and stepped out of the way to have Aizen move a foot or two passed him.

"Ichigo! Knock it off!" Ichigo looked over to see Shinji walking over with both Byakuya and Grimmjow- Starrk was deciding to steer clear of Aizen by any means necessary.

"Hey, he's the one who-" Grimmjow clapped his hand over Ichigo's mouth and picked him up, making the carrot top fall over his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me the fuck down Grimm! I can walk you shit-faced bastard!"

"Shut up Ichigo. No one wants to hear a weaklings cries. You must have learned that on your little adventure." Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo's ass receiving a harsh knee to his chest, forcing him to drop Ichigo.

"I said, I can walk myself. Baka." Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked towards the back room where Starrk was with Lillinette. The paper was clear: Aizen and Ulquiorra were the only ones allowed to be killed, and that was only if it was done in an act of defense, Ichigo couldn't have done anything back there because he started it and they both knew it.

"Ichigo… don't go looking to kill someone. If you wait long enough he'll be deported and then-"

"What Byakuya? Where does this end? With Ulquiorra coming after us again? The guy tried to kill me in a grocery store for Christ sake! And to top that all off Ulquiorra is the one who killed my family. When will this end if he gets deported? It needs to END Byakuya, I want a life, I want to go to school without looking over my shoulder."

"Does Shiro know you want to go to school?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow and Ichigo shook his head, his hands still stuffed in his pockets as he walked through the open doorway to the back room where Starrk lay down on the bed and Lillinette played Rock Band ™ on the TV.

"No, he doesn't know. But I uh… wanna be a doctor, I like the idea of helping people with all kinds of injuries, and medical issues that have made people loose their minds thinking about." Ichigo gave a sigh as he sat down on the couch, not sure what he wanted to do with his life but knowing he wanted to do something.

"I had so many scholarships open to me, a lot more opened up when my family died because I was using their money to live, but… I just don't know. Its something I need to talk with Shiro about before I make any definitive decisions."

"Why, wouldn't he be fine with-"

"I have no doubt he'll want to support my choice, but me going to school means we're going to have to be apart. I'm going to school for sure, it's Shiro I'm not sure about. I don't want him to buy out his contract just for me." Ichigo let out another sigh as he covered his eyes with the heel's of his hands.

"Ichigo, what are you thinking right now?" the orange haired teen looked up at the door seeing Harribel standing there in the doorway of the room, her arms crossed under her breasts and the lower half of her face covered by her jacket collar. Her eyes were so sharp that Ichigo almost flinched.

"I'm wondering why you and your husband are taking such an interest in Hichigo and I after so long… what is your problem with me to begin with?" Starrk slowly reached under his pillow for the gun as Lillinette ducked her head under the blanket, she was just a tech-head, never supposed to see action on 'the front lines' as Starrk referred to it as.

"I haven't seen Hichigo in a long time, I've never seen Hichigo for what he should be. And that's all because of you, another few days on the playground and he would have been perfectly fine to listen to his father and I no matter what we said. He would have been the boy we wanted him to be. But because of you, he is an ugly monster that everyone can see belongs to us now."

"How did I make him an ugly monster to you?"

"'To me'? you've got to be kidding me, you cant think he's anything but a monster! It's impossible, have you actually seen him? He has devil's eyes!" her voice wasn't raised, just more powerful as she spoke, not moving into the room and not backing down, her rabbit ears perked enough to look threatening.

"Yes. I don't think Shiro looks like anything but what he is- a person. When you and Aizen were raising him you seemed to forget that aspect of him. He's a person, not a toy that you could have tried to manipulate. I've given Shiro a lot and I'm not going to lie; I've taken a lot too but most of all I've found the Shirosaki that has a purpose in life."

"Are you saying that neither I nor his father have a purpose in life?"

"No, I'm saying you don't have a purpose on this earth. The only purpose both you and Aizen serve was to bring Shiro into it."

"Ichigo, you should stop-"

"No Byakuya, one of them need to hear it and it might as well be the one I cant kill. I don't know why you hate me so much to be honest. Sure Shiro and I were kind of curious as kids and you found out… show me the numbers on how many guys actually try kissing other guys and tell me it's not at least thirty percent. Would you rather have him do it with someone he trusted and knew wouldn't share his secret or would you rather have him out there like some of the other guys on the streets or in alleys doing it in secret that way. What the hell is your problem with Shiro being a homosexual?" Ichigo's face was going red with rage as he looked at Harribel, her face unmoving and her posture unchanged.

"I don't hate you Ichigo. I hate what you turned Hichigo into. He wouldn't have come up with that horrid nickname if you hadn't butt in. you didn't even speak English, why the hell did you have to be there why did you have to butt in?"

"Because he was getting hurt, and it wasn't right. They had no right to hurt anyone for no reason. Even a child knows that's wrong, you're his parents, why didn't you stop it? Because you wanted a puppet?"

"Yes. We wanted someone we could control completely and not have to worry about. Is that so hard to understand?"

"It is. So at least tell me Mrs. Shirosaki, what were you going to do? Shoot me, or make it an accident?"

"We were going to shoot you. We know that wont work now, but it was the plan." Harribel shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, wondering if what she was saying was fooling the orange haired boy.

"Then what are you doing here? I'm not stupid Harribel, I know this is some kind of false hope. So why don't you just do you and your husband a favor, and get out of here before someone 'accidentally' pulls a trigger." Ichigo ground his teeth together as Harribel only shrugged again.

With a graceful turn Ichigo noticed the small bump of a gun hidden under her jacket and his hands twitched to grab his own just in case he'd need it. "It was worth a shot. I'll tell Aizen that your smarter then he gave you credit for. I'll also tell Shiro that you said you loved him." Ichigo reached for his gun and pulled it out as both Starrk and Byakuya did the same.

Harribel turned around with a gun of her own in her hand, not the one Ichigo had seen and she pointed it at Ichigo. He noticed her finger flex slightly and shot at the arm holding the gun. His silencer that Starrk had modified himself kept the sound quieter then the sound in the movies and Ichigo growled as Harribel just pulled another gun out.

With two more shots Ichigo took out her second arm and her right leg- the leg he noticed she would favor. Harribel fell to the ground with a grunt, still trying to stand an raise her guns. "I'll go get Kenpachi. Stay here with her Ichigo and make sure she doesn't move." Byakuya walked out of the room as if he were floating on a cloud, his steps so delicate that no sound could be heard.

"I'll tell Aizen you tried."

"You should have killed me. I might as well be dead if he takes me. Do it, kill the monster who's helped destroy your life!" Harribel tried again to raise her arm with the gun still clasped in her hands.

"Give it up Harribel." Ichigo walked over, putting his gun away and taking his katana out of it's holster. He gently bent down and pulled the guns out of her hands before setting them on the ground and kicking them over to the far wall. "I'm sorry… but something I wont do, is kill you. There is no reason for it."

"Do you have any idea how many people are in prison because of Aizen? Starrk has his own graveyard for people he's killed for Aizen! I'll be killed my first day, do you might as well kill me now."

"I'll tell you a little something Harribel…" Starrk got off the bed and walked over to Harribel "…I never killed anyone but those who truly deserved it. And the only other people I would kill if I got the chance, are Ulquiorra, Gin, and Aizen himself. I have no quarrels with anyone else." Starrk helped Harribel to her feat and sat her down in one of the uncomfortable business chairs, gently patting down her legs to make sure she didn't have another concealed weapon there before patting her arms down to check the long sleeves.

"So… Ichigo really did shoot someone, didn't think it was possible. Uh, you might want to get back into the other room with Shiro though, and I'd bring Starrk if I were you." Ichigo nod his head and looked back at Starrk, seeing the taller man nod his head and walked out of the room and towards the first room where Shiro was waiting with the few fans that still remained.

"Ichigo, how're you?" Shiro walked over and gave Ichigo a hug, keeping his eyes on Aizen as not even a trace of a smile crossed his face.

"I'm fine… a little flustered, but everything's fine." Ichigo gave a wide smile, allowing Aizen to think he was a ditzy idiot for as long as he deemed necessary. "But I missed you, almost everyone's gone, how long was I in there having my nap?"

"About three hours, honestly, you can sleep… Byakuya came out to get Kenpachi then vanished again, what happened?"

"I slipped and made a book fall over. It made a big sound and he thought it'd be best since he thought it sounded like a gun. He's so freaking motherly it's hilarious." Ichigo kept his wide smile in place as his eyes scanned the rest of the band, noticing right away Grimmjow flirting with some black haired guy. "Hey Shiro… is that the guy?"

Shiro looked over his shoulder before rolling his eyes. "Apparently, but I think he still looks kinda like us… Grimm defiantly seems to have a thing with the short spiky hair for sure. But I don't care… he's no Ichi-berry." Shiro turned back and pressed a hard kiss to Ichigo's lips, turning his eyes away from Aizen, knowing that something had happened with his mom.

"Oi, Shiro. Stop sucking face and get the hell outta here! I don't want to see you until I give you a call on that god-forsaken phone of yours!" Ichigo's face lit up even more as Shinji yelled across the room to them.

"Yay! Shiro, can we please go to, Getsugatensho?" Ichigo grabbed Shiro's arm and started pulling him towards the door, catching how both Starrk and Aizen seemed to move ever so slightly towards them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Grimmjow, any idea where the hell the berries are taking us?" Ichigo turned around in his seat and glared at the raven haired tanned man sitting beside Grimmjow with a scowl that barely scratched the surface on his own.

"My name is Ichigo, call me 'berry' again and I'll peel that tattoo off your face and call you stumpy."

"Why the hell 'stumpy'?"

"Because I'll chop your finger off just to do it. Now, I know I'm not famous like either of these two, but I genuinely care of Grimmjow in a 'he's like the older brother I never wanted' kind of way, and I hope that means that I can trust him not to bring a murderer into our midst… have you been criminally checked? Have you ever left the country, if so, where did you go and for how long? Have you ever met Aizen, Gin or Tosen?"

"Oi. Ichigo, stop bugging my guest will you? I didn't bombard you with questions when I met you at the hotel, now I'd appreciate it if you-"

"I've never left the country, and I've only heard those names just down when you said them. You can do a full background check on me, it'll come out clean. I have no police record."

"I'm not looking for police records, I'm looking for your history. Every single breath you've ever taken." Hisagi let out a sigh and brushed a hand through his hair before leaning back against Grimmjow slightly crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl.

The carrot top took the opportunity to memorize the mans face, deep grey eyes, three tattooed lines coming down from his right forehead to just below his cheekbone, bypassing his eyelid, another tattoo running from his left cheek over his nose, and a fairly small '69' tattoo on his strong flat cheek.

"Well I'll give you one thing Grimm… you know how to pick out a guy you can find in a crowd… through I hope you don't mind not being able to find him, unless you use paint." Ichigo turned back in his seat and smirked as Grimmjow just barked with laughter in the backseat, Hisagi just smirking. "Though his sense of humor could use some adjusting."

"I apologize my parents sent me in for an attitude adjustment and it went horribly wrong." Hisagi chuckled a bit as Grimmjow burst into another fit of laughter, spurred on by nothing but the blank tone in the raven's voice as he spoke.

"Nice. I applaud that very much. So, either of you two know what Getsugatensho is?" Grimmjow shook his head and Hisagi nod his head once. "Great, don't tell Grimm." the raven nod his head as Ichigo gave him a smirk, wanting to see the surprise on Grimmjow's face.

"It sounds funny… I don't understand Japanese in the slightest."

"It doesn't matter what it means Grimmjow, it matters what you do." Ichigo gave the two in the back seat a wink before turning back to the front of the vehicle, pointing Shiro in the right directions since the albino was knock out on the way there and making out in the back of Starrks car the last time he'd visited.

"I don't get it Ichi, why do I have to drive when you're the one who knows where it is?" Ichigo looked at the albino with a bright smile on his face.

"Because you hate how I drive! But don't worry I know you love me." Ichigo was literally bouncing with excitement, he'd wanted to dance with Shiro again since the first time and being separated for a month had been killing him.

"Wow Ichigo… haven't seen you this… peppy, before." Ichigo turned around with a scowl and pointed his finger at Grimmjow.

"I'm no fucking prep, I'm gay in two ways: One, I'm sexually attracted to men. And two, I'm happy. But call me a prep again and I'll give you a scar so big you wont be able to hide it." keeping his scowl on his face Ichigo turned back around, debating on just dumping the two and going to Getsugatensho with Shiro on his own.

"Relax Ichigo it's not like we're going to be around them in Getsugatensho, just turn the volume up on the stereo if you want." Ichigo did just that, opening his window so the heavy bass and guitar sounds could pour out onto the streets, effectively drowning out Grimmjow and Hisagi yammering about nothing in the backseat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ichigo… I need to ask you something, and I know your kind of drunk, but it's really important." Karin walked up to Ichigo and Shiro on the couch, both pretty red in the face and wobbly as they sat and talked back at the hotel.

"Yeah, sure. Get lost for a minute Shiro." the albino nodded mumbling something about getting them more beer as Karin sat down in his spot.

"What's up Karin? Anything wrong?" Karin shook her head, before nodding it. Her fingers laced together and she started twiddling her thumbs as Ichigo shook his head and started concentrating on her and nothing else. The task was fairly easy for him thanks to his high alcohol tolerance level and the face he needed way more then he'd had to get seriously drunk. "Karin… tell me what's up?"

"I was wondering, what you and Shiro were going to be doing during the vacation. Since we're family, I was wondering if you'd like to come over and meet my parents, and if you'd like to spend some time with me, maybe." Ichigo could see the sorrow in her eyes and he smiled kindly, knowing she'd been sleeping with Narik since Ichigo had shown her the stuffed dog.

"You know… I wouldn't do this normally- really I wouldn't -but if this is about being separated from Narik, I'm sure Yuzu would want you to have her. She always said Narik was her second half… So she might as well stay with her twin, right?"

"But Ichigo, it's not just Narik- though I thank you -I want to learn more about you, where you lived, where you went to school, I want to know everything and anything I can about my blood relatives. I want to know about my parents, I know it's selfish of me, but it just feels-"

"Like you have to? I know the feeling. And to be honest with you Karin, it's mutual. I want to know how you learned to play the drums as well as you do without reading a bio, how you grew up- where your grew up would be a good start. But, I cant say that I can come and see you right now. Not Until I'm sure that Aizen isn't after either of us."

"Then why don't you jut kill him?"

"Because he hasn't preformed a crime in Japan yet, as soon as that happens the local police will detain him and charge him, and I cant kill him unless he pulls a weapon on me first. Killing Aizen would only make me a killer though, and I know the only way to get rid of him is to kill him. It's a vicious circle Karin, and I don't want you to be a part of it."

"But I am aren't I? Because I'm a Kurosaki?" Karin looked up at Ichigo, her coal colored eyes reminding him of their father and how he always acted goofy and idiotic to make him laugh as a child.

"Yes, that's why your family is going on vacation for your vacation. I've already talked to your parents about it and their fine with spending a bit of time in the Amazon until I can figure this out. You on the other hand will be staying with Shiro and I instead of me with your family. It's safer to keep your family out of it." Karin nod her head in agreement and turned so she was facing Ichigo directly.

"Then I want to help you and Shiro. Can I?"

"Karin, I'm going to tell you this plainly: no. I asked Zeraki to teach you how to fight so you could protect yourself without hurting yourself, not to do something that could get you killed. And yes, I know that the risks of death are high for Shiro and I… it's just something we have to do to protect the people we care about."

"What people? Shiro only care for you, and you basically just care for Shiro." Karin crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in the couch, sinking as far in as she could to pout.

"Believe it or not Karin, but Shiro actually cares about all of you. You've been his family for a long time, and everyone is letting me become part of that family. I've got more then just Shiro to think about, what about Starrk and Lillinette, Old-man and Tensa Zangetzu, everyone in the band, my friends… I've got a whole list of reasons to keep on living. So I'll come back."

"But your friends didn't stop you from leaving to find Shiro, why should I think anyone you just said is just as important?"

"I said you didn't have to believe me Karin. I'll see you in the morning alright? If Shiro doesn't get some kind of attention he's going to blow up in a few minutes." Ichigo had been looking between the two for a few moments when he'd finally given in to Shiro's silent plea to have Ichigo follow him into their shared bedroom, no beer in his hand and already in his PJ's.

Karin decided that she'd stay out in the main room of the hotel, debating on going to bed as she grabbed up a thick paperback novel and flipped to her book mark. She loved the feel of the pages as they flicked under her thumbs before stopping abruptly where the dragon bookmark separated one chapter from another.

Before allowing herself to be submerged in the book Karin grabbed up the TV remote and flipped to a music station allowing the calming Romanticism period classically trained music hit her ears, making her instantly relax into the soft cushions, Narik under her arm and a blanket wrapped around herself with a bright smile and slight blush on her face, glad to be cradled in the comfort of music and plush surroundings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ichigo, I know you've just given me this big speech about you wanting to go to school… and I support that. But I'm drunk and tired right now, can we pick this up in the morning please?" Ichigo let out a sigh as he swung his leg over Shiro's hips, the albino had been dodging the question the last few nights and Ichigo was getting utterly pissed with it.

"No, tell me now. I want to know your feelings on this, and I know your not that fucking drunk Shiro." Ichigo gripped Shiro's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand and gripping the pale chin with the other and making Shiro look up at him.

"Ichigo. I don't want to talk about it right now. Let me go to sleep, you know as well as me that we're going to be seeing my dad in the morning." Shiro tried to flip Ichigo off of him but the carrot top kept his weight centered over Shiro and moved his hand from Shiro's chin to his chest, keeping his center of gravity even stronger. "Ichigo, let me up, right now."

"No. Answer me Shiro, because I need to know how you feel about this Shiro. Would you be alright with me going to school while your on the road with the band?"

"I don't know Ichigo, now let me up, I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not giving you a choice Shiro! Tell me before anything more happens! I have to know if you'd at least be willing to talk with me about this."

"Ichigo, get off of me. Right now." Ichigo ground his teeth together, not at all willing to let Shiro up so he could dodge the question again. Shiro bucked his hips to throw Ichigo off again and ground his teeth together when it failed to work again.

"Just, tell me what your having problems with Shiro. I need to know what the hell is going on in that pretty white head of yours."

"I don't know if I'm going to live Ichigo! I don't know if I'm going to be around to make that decision, but as it is I don't know how I'd act Ichigo." with a sigh Shiro stopped struggling and closed his eyes, his face still tense as Ichigo waited for an elaboration.

"That's it? 'I don't know'? I can scrape more then that off the bottom of your shoe Shiro, why cant you tell me the reasons, why aren't you talking to me?" Ichigo was on the verge of tears, he knew that Aizen just wanted him gone, and if that meant having to face the man without Shiro he'd do that, but one this he refused to do was risk his life without knowing how he stood emotionally with Shiro.

"Ichigo. I love you, and it'd be hard. But I'm not going to say you cant go to school to better yourself. Sure I'd get lonely not having you with me, and yeah, I most likely would want to go to a club and pick up some random stranger. But I wouldn't because my heart lies with you. It's kind of what that mark on your shoulder means. Marking you didn't make you my property Ichigo, it didn't give me some kind of right that I'm the only one who can touch you. It gave you my heart." Shiro's eyes opened again and looked up at Ichigo, hoping that all his emotions were being portrayed. "I know it sounds gushy and filled with bull-shit, but it's not. That is how I feel Ichigo. And if I live after tomorrow I'm determined to show you every day for the rest of your life that I love you."

"And if one of us doesn't? What'll happen then Shiro?" Ichigo's brow furrowed with a worry line as he let Shiro's arms go and sat back slightly, his face still close-ish to Shiro's.

"Then, if one of us doesn't we need to promise each other something."

"What's that?" Ichigo watched with sad eyes as Shiro reached up and stroked his cheek, all the hostility of the albino's previous distain for the topic.

"We respectfully burry our lost love with as much care as we can, and if it's me, then the Epitaph I want is simple and written down in my journal. And if its you, I'll cry every night until I am able to move on. I know I'll never be able to love anyone like you. But I'd try, I'd take care of Karin for you and I'd take care of your family shrine… but I will never be over you." Shiro let his fingers trail over Ichigo's face gently, loving his Ichigo closed his eyes and gently pursed his lips when his fingers reached the full lips.

"I hate how you've thought of all of that Shiro. It makes me feel like you don't think your coming back." Ichigo caught Shiro's wrist and pressed a firmer kiss to the base of Shiro's thumb where his gun would be cradled the next day. "All I know is I cant live without you around, no matter how horrible that sounds I just wouldn't be able to do it."

"Don't be stupid Ichigo, there is too much for both of us to think about killing ourselves. You'd go on, and you'd try and move on, even if I'm just a receding thought in the back of your mind. I'd be fine if you even forgot me Ichigo. As long as you live." Shiro's eyes turned harder as he spoke, hiding the catch in his throat as best he could. He hated the fact that he'd thought of everything too, but there was just that slim possibility that Aizen would best them, and he had to be ready for that if it ever happened. He wanted to always be beside Ichigo of course, but Shiro didn't believe in an after life and if not being with Ichigo meant he was going to be sad if he made it back without the carrot top.

Ichigo leaned down and pressed a kiss to Shiro's lips, knowing that they were just going to hang out in the hotel room the entire day by themselves. Karin was out with Starrk and Lillinette, they'd gone to Disney World Tokyo to hang around and have fun. Grimmjow was out with Hisagi and everyone else was having their vacations the way they wanted.

"Ichigo… I don't want you to go tomorrow. I know your going to anyways, just… don't leave without me Ichigo."

"You know what? I'm not going to spend today like this. I've gotten my answer from you, and do you know what that means?" Shiro shook his head, slightly shocked as Ichigo chuckled and climbed off the albino and grabbed his pants off the ground and started tugging his shirt on. "I have diplomatic immunity apparently, so I'm going to have as much fucking fun as I want, and I'm bringing you with me."

With the biggest smirk he could muster Ichigo tossed Shiro's shirt to him and started tugging his own on. "I'm going to have fun… oh-ho am I going to have fun." Ichigo knew that his idea of fun was probably different then what Shiro thought, but he'd gotten Starrk and Lillinette to find a lot of information for him, he was surprised when he found out that Starrk could get the information, but Zeraki would be so happy to hear it.

"What are you planning Ichigo?"

"Oh, nothing too big… but, I know where Ulquiorra is going to be this afternoon, and a really fun way of meeting up with him." Ichigo gave Shiro a wink as he left the room to go get the coffee started and make some toast for them before heading out to seize their day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo's body was pumped with adrenaline, he'd never wasted Shiro's money on something so exciting before, he'd never wasted Shiro's money at all truthfully. The building was so high up he felt like he could see all of Japan, and if he squinted he could.

"You know, when you said we were going to meet up with Ulquiorra… I thought it'd be something more interesting then, well not meeting up with him at all Ichi."

"Oh, trust me Shiro, we'll meet up with him. You've got your gun, right?" Shiro nod his head, wondering just what havoc-filled hell Ichigo was going to implement with both his gun and his sword strapped to his back on the high building.

"Alright… you know the rules of these things, right?" Ichigo looked at the albino with a smile, seeing how confused Shiro looked as he fiddled with the special belt around his waist.

"Yeah… but I really think we should have a professional with us… neither of us have-"

"If we had a professional, we couldn't drop in on Ulquiorra. It'll be fine, we each know how to use a parachute and we've got our meeting place if we get separated" Ichigo walked over to Shiro and pressed their lips together, he'd been wanting to jump off a building for a long time, and the wonderful tingling adrenaline feeling was making him shiver with excitement.

"You wanna go at the same time?" Shiro nod his head and held tight to Ichigo's hand, Ichigo knew that Shiro didn't like heights if he didn't have to have any part of them- when it was a considerable height like the top of the tallest building in Japan.

Hands clasped tight together and helmets place on their heads Ichigo and Shiro shared another quick kiss through the open visor before Ichigo started running to the edge of the roof, Shiro right beside him as they jumped once the edge was finally reached.

For a moment Shiro did the worst thing possible and clung to Ichigo's hand with both of his, making them fall off balance for a moment. After three seconds of Shiro clinging to Ichigo he let go and opened his arms and legs up, allowing the squirrel suit he was wearing to flare out and he started to angle his body in the direction Ichigo had wanted to go, his helmet blocking the wind from his face.

Ichigo smiled as he saw that Shiro was getting the hang of it before opening up his own arms and legs, turning towards the main faraway so he could land on top of the black Bentley that Ulquiorra was riding to the meeting with Aizen in.

He was planning on scaring the shit out of Ulquiorra, Starrk had said that all of Aizen's fraction were scared shitless of the fact that Harribel was gone and Aizen was apparently preparing for an all out war if what Starrk had said was true. But the tall brunette had still given Ichigo the information he wanted, so the carrot top was taking that as a sign that scaring Ulquiorra would be a smart strategic move.

Ichigo wasn't planning in the slightest to kill Ulquiorra, he was going to shoot the hell out of the car he was in, then he was going to run off and make out with Shiro in some back alley. His mind was swimming with math equations he'd been thinking of since Starrk put the gun in his hand back in the jungle and how to shoot and hit something accounting for wind and movement. How the sword he had extended his reach another three feet without the fabric tied to the end of the hilt that would give him another four feet or range.

Ichigo noticed the black Bentley with the Heuco Mundo industries log on the front hood and ground his teeth together and pulled the parachute cord, his legs swinging out under him as Shiro did the same, aiming for the top of the car as Ichigo aimed for the hood with the logo.

The moment both teens landed they smirked as the metal under their feet dented, making both of them smirk. Ichigo pulled out his black Desert Storm and pointed it down as The back door started to open. The image of Ulquiorra stepping out was seen out of the corner of Ichigo's visor before he pulled the trigger and the hale of bullets started to fire down into the engine of the car.

Ulquiorra ducked back into the car as Ichigo shot again and again, not having a real reason for stopping. It took a moment but Ichigo finally finished what he wanted and grabbed the sword from his back, ripping his suit off as he pulled it out of its place. Ichigo dropped it down through the hood of the car, surprised that it's weight was harsh enough to pierce the metal, it never felt that heavy when he held it.

Shiro hopped down onto the hood of the car with Ichigo and pushed his helmet up as Ichigo did the same, crashing their lips together as Ichigo reached behind Shiro and pulled the zipper of his suit down so it fell onto the car like his, leaving both of them in their black jeans and long sleeves.

The two pulled away and pushed their helmets back down, turning to see Ulquiorra hopping out of the back seat again. They grabbed each others hands and Ichigo grabbed his sword up again, putting it back into its place on his back and hopping off the hood of the car with Shiro. The traffic had been at a stand still as it was, and the fact that they weren't hearing any gunfire behind them was encouraging.

Ulquiorra glared at the two retreating figures before looking at the front of the car that would no longer be going anywhere thanks to the close to fifty bullets in the hood and engine now. With a growl Ulquiorra grabbed the two parachutes attached to the suits and pulled them off the car to see the damage done, his forest green eyes wide with fear. He'd never thought that they would go that far. They swooped out of the fucking sky for goodness sake! Why the hell wasn't he chasing them?

Eyes widened even more as Ulquiorra noticed the word poked through the hood of his shiny black ride: 'RUN.' spelt out perfectly with fear and the thick period where Ichigo had dropped the sword through the engine. "Fuck… I'm a goner." the teardrop lines running down his face curved inwards slightly as the raven started to chew on the insides of his cheeks, the only signs of worry he ever gave.

"Oh my god Ichigo! Your fucking insane!" Shiro pushed Ichigo up against a wall and pressed closed to him. They'd dumped their helmets back a few blocks and Ichigo couldn't help but moan as Shiro kissed him. "And I love when your insane." Shiro's voice ragged as he tried to catch his breath.

"And I love the fact, that you love that, Shiro." Ichigo's lips pulled back into a smile as Shiro gave him another kiss, the few people passing and seeing them either being appalled or simply not caring. "We should, uh…" Ichigo trailed off as his train of thought was lost with Shiro nipping and sucking at his neck.

"Do I make you speechless Ichigo?" Shiro smirked as his eyes shifted over to the street, an older couple had stopped and where looking at them as if they were demons crawling out of the earth.

"Y-yeah."

"Good, then we should get going… I'm sure there is more stuff on your bucket list then just squirrel diving and shooting into Ulquiorra's car." Ichigo nod his head, there were a lot of things on his bucket list, but he only wanted to do the things that included Shiro.

"Uh… yeah, mall, next stop." Shiro raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell he could want to do in a mall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Having sex in a mall bathroom, making out in the food court and running away from the mall cops, running through the streets of Tokyo wearing crazy outfits and yelling stupid things at the tops of their lungs. Running around their high school yard and spray painting their names in the grass and more hearts then either thought they'd write, rushing through the halls and writing on all the teachers boards that they'd hated. Ichigo had convinced Shiro to rent a motorcycle and they'd gone for a long ride to the warehouse district and spent a few hours on top of a building just having as much fun as they could.

But the final act of the day was all Shiro's idea, it was almost much, Shiro had made reservations at the best restaurant in the city, as romantic as he could get. He'd reserved a private room and had it filled with candles and roses, a bottle of champagne and comfy cushions to sit in and a low table where their food was brought in and set down on. He'd ordered two pristine Armani tuxedo's for them to change into when they arrived and had made sure that they were of the best quality silk in the world.

"Shiro… you are absolutely, wonderful." the two of them were settled down together on a pile of large cushions all set up in the wonderful room that no one entered as long as neither of them pulled on the golden rope.

"Wonderful, yes. Also sexy and debonair though Ichigo." Shiro pressed another kiss to Ichigo's neck as he grabbed a chocolate covered Strawberry and raised it to the carrot tops lips and watched as it disappeared. The restaurant closed in an hour though, and Shiro still had that one last thing to ask Ichigo. After all the events of the day he was surprised he was able to slip away for a few minutes after the mall sex to get done what he needed.

"Ichigo. You love me, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be sitting in your lap now if I didn't. why do you ask… actually, now that I think about it, you've been asking all day. I know tomorrows going to be intense, but you shouldn't be questioning my love."

"Sorry… I just like hearing you say yes. Would you mind if I got up for a minute?" Ichigo nod his head and slid off of Shiro's lap, and Shiro stood up before leaving the room altogether, mumbling something about the bathroom.

It wasn't even two minutes before the door opened again and Ichigo's eyes went wide as Shiro walked in, a full sized violin on his shoulder and his long white fingers missing their black nail polish- something Ichigo hadn't noticed before until the white digits were resting on the black finger board. The almost dull looking aged violin made it stand out against the white and black contrast of Shiro's form as his right arm remained poised to play.

Shiro had learnt and memorized the song he wanted just for that moment, an old melody they'd always played with on the piano after schools, only elaborated more and transcribed for the violin. He'd had so much trouble with learning the violin, practicing and playing with the band and of course training for their fight with Aizen, but the moment was too right for him to pass up the need to be able to do it himself.

As Shiro played he took a step or two further into the room, his onyx and gold eyes slitting open only slightly to see Ichigo's wide and almost shocked face. The song had so much feeling behind it that Ichigo wanted to cry, the huge restaurant, the suits, and private room, it was a wonderful experience that Ichigo wanted to remember for the rest of his life- no matter how long that'd be.

The song came to a slow close and Shiro bent over, setting the violin down on a separate table that had been empty since they arrived at the hotel. With a nervous smile Shiro walked over and stooped down in front of Ichigo on one knee, he knew it was corny, but he had to ask that way, it just seemed right to him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I've loved you for nine- almost ten long years, since the moment I saw those gorgeous brown eyes have held my heart captive. I know all this shit is corny and you care very little for the material things in life, but I've put the time and energy into doing this, so… from the bottom of my heart, please…" Shiro Paused as he pulled out the sleek black velvet box and opened it, revealing a simple gold ring with a band of diamonds running through the center.

"Marry me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Shiro looked up, his eyes as loving as he could make them that if anyone other then Ichigo saw they'd think he was pleading. The subtle movement of Shiro's hand as it shook, the way his hair had been half pushed to the side in the hallway in an attempt to subdue it, the fact that the tuxedo's arms were bunching at the shoulder and elbow instead of a few rumples of fabric down the entire arm. It all made Ichigo want to scream yes.

"I should kick you for how corny this all is Shiro. But I cant say no and you know it." with a wide smirk Ichigo grabbed Shiro tie and pulled him into a deep kiss, feeling as Shiro slipped the ring onto his left hands ring finger before pressing the carrot top down into the soft fabric of the cushions as their tongues tangled in a passionate dance as they mapped the others mouth, Shiro loving the feeling of Ichigo's tongue ring as they pressed against one another in the small restaurant room that they both never wanted to leave.

**AN:**

**Me: I'm sorry… but I had to. And yes, I know it's overly fluffy at the end, but I just didn't know how else to end this chapter. Also, there is a 90% chance that the next chapter will be the last.**

**Shikamaru: that was overly fluffy…. Insanely so actually. Do you have no shame with the fluff?**

**Me: yes, there is shame, that's why I apologized. You don't have to be mean Shika… I should demote you to fifth favorite for that.**

**Shika: Go ahead… you'll never cosplay as me, and I wouldn't want you to… I don't think you could pull this off.**

**Me: bastard, you know I wouldn't demote you. Anyhow! I'd love to hear what you all think, and I set Grimmjow up with Hisagi because he's the only choice possibility I got in a review from my last chapter! And I'm sorry if I spelt it wrong too, but I'll be spelling it like that until the end of the fic unless I get a correction.**

**Ichigo: wow… you made us have a lot of sex… what's up with that?**

**Me: you're a horny teenager who thinks your going to die… what the hell would you do?**

**Shiro: I don't really mind. I think more would be better actually, I mean really, we've both got crazy stamina I think-**

**Grimmjow: shut up Shiro! No one wants to hear! There is a reason this is rated T! we can mention it all we want, but if you want something rated M get going to another author! Leave our poor innocent Elizabeth's mind alone!**

**Me: thank you Grimm… anyhow, I promised I'd describe a new outfit for Gaara, but I'm going to do it in paragraph form. So, here we go.**

Thick red curtains are pushed aside by a pale, black nailed hand covered in mesh, the mesh follows the arm up to a pale shoulder as a glob of red hair emerges over a large red kanji tattoo and two glaring sea foam eyes. As Gaara steps out the black vest is visible and he crossed his arms over his chest. Heavy black cargo pants covered in row upon row of pockets and chains hanging from every loop possible. Black leather boots hugged his feet and five chains hang around his neck.

The happy author of the fic rushes up to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders, a bright smile on her face. "I honestly don't care what the hell he wares! He's fucking Gaara!"

"Then why don't I have my own fic's yet?" Gaara raises an eyebrow and Elizabeth shivers at the harshness of it.

"Gaara… don't give me that face, you know that it's hard for me to write a Naruto Fanfic… I've tried three times- I seriously have five chapter ones! I'm trying, it's just hard. I don't know where to set it, I have ideas and everything… I just don't know how to make them reality." Elizabeth looks away from the sea foam green eyes and lets out a sigh. "I'll try again?"

"Relax… just bugging you… I think I'm developing a sense of humor." all eyes go wide as everyone looks at Gaara and spines shiver at the thought of it.

"Of course you are Gaara. Now, would you do me the honors of saying it… please?"

"Sure. Elizabeth and everyone else here would love to hear your comments and reviews of this chapter. So please read and review if you would and that'd be great." tries to give a smile.

"Don't push yourself Gaara… you'll just hurt yourself." Elizabeth gently pats his shoulder before smiling at the rest of the cast "Alright everyone! Lets get going and get ready for the next chapter!"

Everyone starts scurrying around to prepare for the next chapter's scenes.

**Thank you all for reading, and please review. I'll see you all in the next chapter so have a good morning/afternoon/night and have fun with your lives!**


	11. Chapter 11

**When They Come For Me.**

**(Insert fan girl squeal here) I've made it to double digits! Eleven chapters, I'm sooooooo happy! Warnings, this chapter has several POV changes, I'll write then out as they come along, but if there are any mistakes because of it I'm sorry and I'll try and catch them.**

**Ichigo's POV**

"Gun, check. Magazine, check. Sword- polished and sharp, check. Ripped jeans, check. Tight black short sleeved shirt, check. Kiss Shiro…" I pause in my morning check list I'd made last night, realizing that Shiro and I haven't even shared a peck this morning.

"Shiro! Where are you?" I set my gun down and leave the bedroom, deciding to go find the last check for my morning aside from breakfast. As soon as I see the pale figure in the black and grey kitchen a smile crosses my face and I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him back slightly so I can kiss his cheek. "Morning, sexy."

"G'morning Ichigo. How do you want your eggs?" I shrug, pressing a line of kisses up and down his neck, just loving the feel of his skin on my lips. "I'll take that as over easy. How's everything in the bedroom going?"

"Good. I was just about to go wake Karin up so we could drop her with Starrk and Lillinette on our way." Shiro looks over his shoulder at me and his eyes make me shiver with delight. I tighten my arms around his waist and set my chin on his shoulder while the eggs cook away in the frying pan.

For a minute or two our eyes remain locked in an intense battle of passion, nothing in the world is there but our eyes and souls. Feeling the overwhelming emotions almost floating off of his body is so calming to me, it's making me forget that it might be my last day on earth. I cant hold it any longer and I blink my eyes slowly, I cant see it, but I know that a smirk is on his face as he shifts his hips a few times then leans his head back against my shoulder.

"Why are you going to wake Karin up so early? It's only six babe, there's no rush." my face blushes red, I cant help but blush whenever he moves in provocative ways.

"Because… she has to get up and get ready. You could always go wake her up and I'll cook more eggs." a smile crosses my face as I look down into the frying pan, the eggs turning brown and burnt as Shiro continues to sway his hips.

"Why cook more? Mine are fine… I'm not that horrible in the kitchen." I let my teeth gently trace and tug at his ear for a moment before whispering into it as delicately as I can.

"Your eggs are burning love." his body jerks in front of mine and he starts fiddling with the frying pan, obviously confused about how to correct his problem. "Here… you go wake up Karin, and I'll deal with this." I gently pry the spatula and pan from his hands, smirking as he grumbles about me being a wizard in the kitchen.

I let another smile cross my face as I toss the burnt and hardened patties of egg into the stainless steel garbage can. I cant help but admire the ring every moment I get to myself, the simple gold and diamond pattern catches my eye and I set the frying pan back down on the stove, grabbing a few eggs and expertly crack three fresh eggs so they fall into the heated non-stick pan and I begin to cook the new eggs that I know wont be burned when they're done.

The sounds of Karin grumbling and Shiro swearing reach my ears and I let out a sigh, wondering how they could have lived the last few years of their lives like this. Hands wrap around my waist and pull be back from the stove suddenly, forcing me to let go of the spatula and squeak.

"Awe… is Ichi-berry nervous?" The low baritone of Grimmjow's voice hits my ears and I thrust my elbow back only to realize it is caught as the blue haired bass-god chuckles in my ear. "I'd say you are nervous. Why'd that be Ichigo?"

"Don't you have a new boyfriend to torment Grimm? Try bugging him." the arms loosen and as I try and step out of the thick arms my hips are grabbed and Grimmjow pulls me back to his chest that way.

"Yeah, but he just doesn't blush like you do. You're too fucking cute Ichigo." anger's boiling in my stomach and I stomp my foot down, making sure that my heel grinds into his toe. The distinctive curse is heard before Grimmjow's arms move and I smile as I return to my cooking task of not burning the eggs like Shiro.

"What the hell you doing here Blueberry-Muffin?" I turn around and see the smirk on Shiro's face as he walks back into the kitchen and bites into a granny smith apple. My mouth begins to water thinking about the sour and sweet taste that would invade my mouth if he were to kiss me.

Granny smith apples are my favorite fruit, then pineapple, pomegranate, and ironically enough strawberries. Shiro and I have shared so many kisses filled with random flavors, the last 'flavored' kiss was the chocolate covered strawberries from last night.

"Ichigo… you look distracted… everything fine?" I have to blink a few times to come out of the retrieve, playing with the gold ring that's hugging my finger as I flip the eggs robotically and smile at Shiro.

"Of course… why wouldn't I be alright? Jeeze Shiro, you always make me out to be an airhead." my smile grows a bit as I notice Shiro literally kicking Grimmjow out of the kitchen before walking over and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"I don't mean to… but you do have a fucking sexy blush. Want me to do anything to contribute?" I shake my head at him and stretch a bit to press a kiss to his lips. With a wink I turn back to the stove and take the three eggs out of the frying pan before cracking another three.

"Nope, but if you wouldn't mind giving those to Karin would be nice." I saw Shiro nod his head from the corner of my eyes and smile as he grabs the plate, rubbing the ring on my finger. My face turns reddish again as I realize that he must have noticed that I have been playing with it nonstop since he put it on back in the restaurant.

I finish cooking off the rest of the eggs for everyone- now including Grimmjow. And walk into the dining room with my plate of eggs, a large plate of toast balanced on my forearm and a large pitcher of orange juice in my right hand. I set everything down and stand up straight, I turn back towards the kitchen and notice Shiro coming out with the four crystal glasses for the juice. I hadn't even noticed that Shiro had gotten up and passed me.

"Here we go! And thanks to my wonderful Ichigo, we have food! God I love the fact he can cook." Shiro sits down beside my chair and I roll my eyes at him as I sit. I feel his fingers brush mine and relax my hand as his fingers interlace with mine. "But I guess just having him here is a good thing for me." my blush is returning as a force to be reckoned with as I try and fight it back.

No matter what Shiro says to me I end up blushing. I hope it's not my fault, but even if it is my fault, I will never change it. My heart beats faster as I wait for Shiro to say something more, even if it's just to see my blush darken again.

"You're a horrible person Shiro… you shouldn't be making me blush because you think it's cute." I can't help but blush a bit more as I take my hand back, while Grimmjow and Karin snigger to themselves.

"I just care, so don't make it seem like I don't Ichigo." I close my eyes and stick my tongue out at him as I used the edge of my fork to cut my egg. "Too cute, no matter what you do." Shiro's voice sounds far off as he speaks close to me.

"Stop it Shiro… you're embarrassing me." truth be told, I love the attention, after getting nothing but negative attention from people over the last few years it is so refreshing to have Shiro just focusing on me, even when I try my hardest to focus on him instead. He's been talking about the wedding since we got back from the restaurant last night, and I try as hard as I can to make sure that he's thinking about himself too.

Apparently me wearing a dress is a cute idea to him and he'll do anything to see me walking down a fucking isle in a long white dress. Well fuck that. He's the one walking down the isle if anyone's gonna do it. I refuse to be walking down an isle to an alter where he's standing there like a god, I'm not about to stroke his ego that much.

"So Ichigo, what are your plans for today?" I look up and turn to Grimmjow, my eyes still slightly fuzzy from the fact that I'd spaced out while I had been looking at the table. The blurred blue slowly turns into Grimmjow's face and I raise an eyebrow, surely he knows what Shiro and I have already planned for.

"Going to kill a bastard- well, maybe just severally harm him. What about you?" thinking about Aizen made me loose my appetite and I set my fork down, allowing the sound of the small clink to just pass through my ears and not really register the sound as a definitive thing.

Grimmjow's eyes go wide before he shrugs his shoulders and sets his own fork down, the food on his plate gone and the juice in his cup half finished. "Going to take Karin and swing by Starrks place to grab Lillinette, I promised them I'd take them to the mall district since I'm going there to get another tattoo. Apparently they both want to pick something out for me. I honestly don't care as long as it's not something stupid."

I cant help but scoff at that "You mean more stupid then the marks under your eyes? Or the 6 tattoo on your lower back? You don't even like the number six Grimmjow."

"I'm thinking about adding a 9 to it… do you have a problem with that?" Grimmjow's eyes turn harsh and I can only smile at him as sweetly as I could.

"Of course… it wouldn't be too weird if you had a tattoo almost identical to Hisagi's… don't you think?" I set my chin on my hand and look deep into his eyes, wondering just what emotion is running through his head as Karin mumbles something about making him get a kitten tattoo.

"Don't you dare question my sanity Ichigo."

"Oh, I question your sanity all the time Grimm." I didn't think before I spoke, I never really do think before I speak, and now was just one of those times. "I hope you don't mind Grimm, but I'd really appreciate if you'd leave me alone from now on. As in: if you touch me again, I'll rip off whatever body part touches me." my lips pull up into a smile as I speak. I hate the feeling of his skin touching me, his hands on my sides makes me shiver and something about his breath on my neck makes me cringe. It may be because Shiro is just an inch or two taller then me and Grimmjow is half a foot taller and his breath is always hot while Shiro's breath is often cool.

"Ichigo… how about we head out now, yeah? I don't really feel like dragging this out for longer then it has to be." I turn my head and look over to see Shiro standing up with a slight scowl on his face. I blink a few times, trying to watch his movements to determine what he's doing. My eyes widen as I watch him grab his gun vest and I stand to follow his movements and I walk into the bedroom. I roughly grab my own gun vest and sword, slipping my arms through the vest sleeves and slipped the sword into the center holster that held it snugly between my shoulder blades without restricting movement.

"Ichigo… do you have everything?" I turn around and see Shiro standing there, magazine belt and harness around his waist and clipped to his legs. I nod my head a few times and look around the room, turning back to Shiro I freeze as I notice him bent down on his knees in front of me.

"Uh, Shiro?" he looks up and smiles before grabbing my calf and gently guiding my foot off the ground. I watch as he gently maneuvers my right leg into the leg of the magazine harness before he does the same with the other, his eyes never leaving mine as he pulls it up my legs and fastens it around my waist.

"The last thing I want, is for my Ichigo to not have enough bullets." my heart beats a little faster as he stands up, his fingers hooked in my pant loops and presses a kiss to my lips. So much passion is there that I scarcely know what to do but grab him, that horrid sinking feeling is back and I know only he can stop it from consuming me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We decided against a car- reasonable since neither of us were panning on leaving in a real hurry without our major threat being dead or bound and gagged himself. The sinking feeling is still with me though as we walk, our fingers laced together and his arm hugged tightly to my chest as the passing couples turn their heads in our direction. Shiro is such a good support for me, I know I rely too much on him, but it's not something I can stop- not something I want to stop.

I can see our destination building only a block in front of us and my muscles start to tense, something Shiro seems to notice right away as I tighten my arms around his and as I duck my head into his shoulder slightly. "Ichigo… are you alright?" I shake my head and stop moving my feet, going through with it doesn't seem like a good option anymore, it seems stupid and juvenile.

Shiro turns us and walks into a small alley between two shops, I cant see the building anymore and Shiro turns me so I'm looking at him. "Ichigo, you don't have to do this. If you don't want to, I'm not making you do anything, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that. I have to do this Shiro. It's my fight I'm just… not sure if I can do _that_. I mean, sure in the jungle I killed animals, but that served a purpose at the time, they became food and a means of survival… this just seems like justified murder." I hate the fact that I had killed animals, they'd done nothing wrong in the scheme of things and I'd killed them, eaten them, then left them. But killing Shiro's father… I owe the man Shiro's life when I think of it. Without the rat-bastard Shiro wouldn't be with me, looking at me.

"But I'm saying you don't have to do it. I don't know what's going on in your mind Ichigo, so if you don't want to do this, then don't."

"I'm doing it Shiro… I just need a minute, alright?" I watch as Shiro nods his head and strokes my cheek with his right hand. I let my eyes slip shut and started to twist the ring around my finger again, trying to make myself calm again as Shiro's aura begins to overwhelm me again so I can calm down.

My lungs fill with air and I grab Shiro's hands off my shoulders, his eyes scanning my face for something I don't know. "Shiro… I'm fine now. C'mon, lets go get this done and over with." before Shiro can retort and say it's not good for me, I turn and start walking back towards the building, praying to some kind of deity that we both make it out of this little endeavor alive.

With a deep breath I grab the handle for the building once we arrive, Shiro looks as pissed as ever beside me, his brow furrowed and his scowl more threatening then I've ever seen it as we walk into the building.

There are no people walking around doing some kind of business or other, there is just one woman at the front counter, typing away at her computer with a scowl of her own in place. I walk forward with Shiro beside me, no longer holding his hand because I know that no amount of contact with him will calm me now that we're here.

"Hey. Where's my dad." Shiro taps on the countertop twice and I notice as the woman visibly jumps in her seat and as her eyes snap up to us.

"S-Shirosaki-san. Your father is up in his office. What is this about?" Shiro shrugs beside me and grabbed my elbow.

"Nothing you should worry about. Do yourself a favor and take the rest of the day off." I watch as she opens her mouth to retort before Shiro cuts her off "I said get lost." his voice a harsh bark that makes my shaking nerves shiver as he pulls me towards the elevators.

The ride up is going so slowly, I know that it's rising hundreds of feet but it just doesn't seem like it. Shiro's hopping up and down beside me and tapping his leg over and over again, his fingers tapping to the beat of one of his songs. Without paying much attention to it I reach over and clasp his hand in mine.

He's been putting all the attention into me that I haven't had the opportunity to comfort him at all. This has to be harder for him then it is for me, it's his father after all. I look over and see his eyes lower to the floor, something doesn't feel right and he knows it too.

"Shiro… this isn't your fight. There are some things you don't have to do Shiro. This is one of them." Shiro shakes his head and raises our interlocked hands, pressing a kiss to the ring on my finger.

"No, this is one of them Ichigo, if not the only time. Don't even try and talk me out of it." I'm not trying to talk him out of it, I'm only trying to see what's going on inside his head. Because I have no idea what's going on inside his head.

The elevator comes to a stop on the top floor and I take a deep breath as the metal doors open, my right hand twitching to grab my gun just in case he's waiting for us. Nothing is there and we walk out of the metal box, glad that there was no poisonous gas or something to kill us before we even got up to the top floor.

Nothing is directly outside the elevator doors waiting for us so I look from side to side, seeing nothing but glass in every direction I can see. The elevator was in the center of the building, we both knew that before we walked in the front door, but I wasn't expecting Aizen to be behind the elevator.

"I'll go left, you go right." Shiro turns left and I stop him, before he's let go of my hand.

"When did we decide on splitting up?"

"Just now. Love you Ichigo." he presses a small kiss to my lips and I cant help but want to cry. His lips feel so sad as they leave mine, I don't want to separate but he turns left again and starts to slink towards the corner, pulling out his guns at the same time.

I follow his lead and grab my gun and sword before heading for the right corner. My heart is beating like crazy as I try and think of how this might happen. If we break a window, then the street down below with have glass shards falling down on them, and if we kill Aizen too close to a window he could fall out and again cause mass-panic. Aizen certainly chose a good location for this.

I know that as soon as we'd heard about Aizen buying a building to become the next Heuco Mundo industries that it wasn't going to be a good thing for us, but seeing the building now, why did it have to have one hundred floors? Now if either Shiro or I got close to a window he could blow it out and we'd fall. strategic yes, but with the fact that the elevator is in the middle of the room it's a disadvantage for him too.

My eyes scan every possible surface of the room as I walk; the glass walls giving an overview of the city. There are a few scattered desks and chairs, but nothing considerable until I get to the last corner, the one that should make me see Shiro again. I realize now that the elevator shaft must be much more then just an elevator shaft thanks to it's great length, but that doesn't help explain anything either- what could be in there but the elevator.

Taking a deep breath I swing around the corner, my gun pointed to shoot until I see it's Shiro and lower it back to my side. "I don't get this. Where the hell is he?" Shiro runs a hand through his hair as my eyes scan behind him, trying to think of any small place that Aizen could be hidden. None of the desks were of a good quality to actually hide someone, and Aizen wouldn't be that desperate. My guess is he's somehow in the elevator shaft area, hiding like a child.

My eyes rove over the wall beside us, seeing nothing but a slight pattern punched into the metal to make it look indented in several places. I suddenly get a good idea about the shape of the building and smile as I turn towards the closest window. I look down and my suspicion is correct, thanks to the fact that the top of the building is a spherical shape and the rest of the building is rectangular, so all the glass would fall onto the rest of the building and not the people down below.

I raise my gun and shoot at the first window to test how easily the glass brakes. The first window shatters easily and I continue shooting, watching as all the windows burst out and a wind starts to sweep the large room.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Shiro rushes over and grabs my wrist, pushing my arm up to the ceiling.

"I'm getting rid of the windows." he lets go of my wrist and grabs my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Why the hell are you doing that?"

"Because now we don't have to worry about Aizen doing it himself and having it take us off guard." I raised my hand and shot out another window, not really caring where the bullet fell once it ran out of momentum. I shoot out a few more windows before I cant see anymore to shoot out.

A heavy wind is now blowing through the room and I take a deep breath, sure, it was a bad idea, I know that- for many reasons it was a bad, bad idea, but I've put it into motion and there is no way to undo that now. I look at Shiro and give a smile.

There is a loud bang and the rest of the windows blow out. I look around for the source of the bang and notice that one of the panels in the center of the room had blown out and Aizen was standing there, a large gun in his hand that didn't look like it shot bullets at all.

My heart rate picks up and I feel like my chest is going to explode as those horrid brown eyes looks up. I know he's looking at Shiro, but it feels like the gaze is killing me as he takes a step forward.

Shiro's body stiffens in front of me and I feel like something horrible was going to happen. Aizen takes step after step and I cant make my arms move, if I can just get my gun up, then that'd be fine. Why the hell cant I move? I trained for this for a fucking month in the jungle. So why cant I move?

Shiro moves and everything seems to happen right away. Aizen raises a second gun and Shiro starts shooting. I raise my gun to shoot but something hits my side and Aizen's no longer in front of me. I try and regain my balance but as I expected because I didn't finish breakfast, I knew I was going to be a little hungry and tired, but that didn't account for why I was so dizzy.

The sounds of gunshots ring through the room and I shake my head to clear it. Looking around I notice Shiro kicking up at Aizen's head, the taller man blocking with his forearms. I finally get my feet back under me and rush at the two, I take care with the angle of my sword and slice at Aizen.

They break apart and Aizen takes a few steps back with a new cut on his arm, a scowl on his face as he glares at me and starts trying to circle us. "So… it seems you've actually got a bit of talent… you were able to actually learn something." Aizen's lips turn up in a smirk and my arms feel like their about to shake.

"Shut up Aizen. I'm tired of you wanting to kill me." Aizen's lips just pull into more of a smirk and I want so badly to just kill him. Seeing his eyes and that stupid smirk it makes me want him off the face of the earth.

"Oh… and is the little gay boy going to stop me Ichigo?" I slant my eyes at the comment and loosen my grip on the sword so I can try one of the maneuvers Starrk tried to drill into my head.

"It's really too bad that 'gay boy' isn't an insult… it means, happy!" I snap my wrist and smirk as my sword flicks forward, making a B-line for Aizen's head. I watch as he ducks and aims his gun at me, twisting my body so the sword doesn't reach him and poise the gun in my hand to shoot him when I spin around.

My shot misses and hits his right shoulder instead of left. I catch a blur of white and realize it's Shiro, rushing at Aizen in another leg and fist attack. I set my sword down on the ground and rushed forward, I grab Aizen's arm that's holding his gun and keep it up as Shiro punches his side.

I hear three shots fire and flinch as pain shoots through the side of my head, and I cant help but let his arm go as the pain grows and spreads. I knew that I should have held his wrist firmer so he couldn't have bent it. I cant feel anything as I fall down, my vision blurring and my hearing gone as I try and make sense of the objects that are moving in blurs in front of me.

Fear is spreading through my body and I know I'm shaking horribly as I watch the black and white masses pass each other. I know Shiro is wearing all black and Aizen is the one in white, but I cant tell who's hitting who and what's happening because it's all blurry.

I cant even feel the pain anymore, no shaking body, nothing that can make me scared. But I am. My heart is racing and the sound of it is pounding in my ears, the only thing I can hear but muffled yells from the two. I don't even know when I must have fallen over, because I'm seeing the blurs moving sideways now.

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I'm scared of dying, I'm scared of never waking up to see Shiro's face, of never getting to know Karin as more then just a drummer for a band. I'm scared that I'll never feel again and I'm scared that the last thing I'm able to see clearly is that this had to happen. Aizen gets what he wants, and Shiro can forget about me. It's best if he does, isn't it? Isn't it best if Shiro moved on with his life? I've done nothing but get him into trouble since the day I met him.

I know I'm crying, that my face is probably soaked with tears, but I cant stop them from falling. It just wont happen, no matter how much I try. I try to speak, to call out to Shiro to just run and let Aizen have his win, but I don't think I can speak anymore.

I love him, but I shouldn't fight it, it hurts to fight, to think about putting effort into following the blurs that just wont stop moving and wont go back into focus. The sounds are fading, everything slowly turns black for a long moment before brightening again and I realize I blinked. It's odd… I don't even feel like I'm in my body anymore, who knows, maybe I'm not.

If it wasn't for the pain in my chest, I'd say I am already dead. But as the world fades black again, I wait for my eyes to open again… but they don't.

Is this what happens when we die? Our souls and consciousness remain stuck in an unresponsive, dead body? If so, Shiro: save my soul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shiro's POV**

I cant believe how stupid we were, I'm standing here shooting at my father repeatedly, trying to just kill the rat bastard, and Ichigo is feet away from me, shot in the head and possibly dead. Why the hell wont Aizen go down?

I don't even know if I think of him as my father anymore, I don't know if I've ever thought of him like that. All I know, right now, at this moment is he hurt Ichigo, and hiding behind a stupid desk isn't going to save his pathetic ass from being shot so badly he turns into hamburger meat.

Tears are starting to blur my vision and I know this has to be done with quickly. If Ichigo just keeps lying there I think I'm going to flip, why isn't anyone here to help him? Why were we so stupid as to not bringing anyone to do this with us? Right, I didn't want anyone unnecessary to get hurt. Stupid fucking me.

I walk up to the desk Aizen is cowering behind, using one gun and reloading the magazine clip and still firing with the other, loving the semi-automatic guns before I do the same with the other so I have two fresh magazines.

"Get out here Aizen! Face me like the stupid big-shot you've always thought you were!" there is no sound for a moment, and the moment I hear a gun magazine clicking into place I start shooting again, both hands setting off rounds faster then I thought I could.

I heard the sound of him grunting but don't stop, my fingers pulling the to triggers back again and again as I think of the fact Ichigo's hurt. Aizen hurt him. Ichigo might be dead. Aizen killed him.

I get up to the desk and set my foot on the edge of the tabletop- the makeshift wood did little good as a barricade like Aizen must have thought it'd make. I flip the desk so the four legs are in the air and I glare down at Aizen's form, seeing all the blood slowly growing in the puddle around his fallen torso is little comfort until I shoot his head for good measure.

I had been willing to not kill, I'd been willing for anything but this outcome, but the moment Ichigo was hurt, I refuse to let Aizen live if Ichigo is hurt.

Dropping the guns in my hands I turn to Ichigo and rush over. There is a pool of blood under his head and I wonder for a split second if I can touch him before my instincts kick in. he'd been so scared, there had been such a fright filled emotion in his body that I'm sure anyone could have felt it. But I cant feel anything now, he's cradled in my arms and I can feel nothing.

I see tears falling onto his face, but I cant stop myself as I hold him close. The sound of sirens far blow hits my ears and I know I'm most likely going to be arrested, I'm most likely going to be beaten up in some goddamn jail cell and I wouldn't even try and stop it. I'd let a million people beat the shit out of me right now if it will give me back my Ichigo.

How am I going to face Karin without him? Even if I don't get beaten to death in jail how would I face anyone who ever cared for him? Byakuya's sister- who the hell can remember her name -will just stare at me with disgust, all of his friends would yell at me for not protecting him, and they should. I should be killed for not protecting him.

The events of the hour are all a blur in my mind as it is, there is nothing that is going to make me remember what's happened and how it all happened. I'm never going to get my answer on why the hell Aizen was so against Ichigo and I. He was never going to stop the fact that I was homosexual, that I loved Ichigo and even his death wouldn't stop that- this is proof of it now, isn't it? The fact that I'm kneeling on the floor, clutching an unresponsive body for dear life and sobbing my eyes out, I'm crying harder then I even thought possible and he's not coming back. How am I going to live if he's not?

I hear the sound of the elevator humming to life and I feel my hands start to shake, being as gentle as I can as I stroke Ichigo's cheek, begging him to come back to me. His name coming out of my mouth over and over again as I beg him and beg him to come back to me.

I feel my heart breaking as strong hands come down on my upper arms, hands I know from sparring practice: Zeraki. I try and continue to hold Ichigo, but Zeraki pulls me off and I'm being held by more people now, my legs are caught and held as they pull me back, away from Ichigo and paramedics start to swarm his body.

Zeraki's gruff voice is saying something in my ear, but I cant hear what it is as I watch his wife kneel over Ichigo with a bag down beside her.

"Shiro… calm down. Let her work on him."

"No! give me back my Ichigo!" my voice cracks and I try and claw at his arms to make him let me go before two other people grab my hands to hold me in the air so I cant move, I cant even move my head for some odd reason.

"Shiro… this paramedic is going to give you a shot… you'll wake up in the hospital, alright?" I shake my head a few times, as best I can but the sharp pain of a thin needle entering a tense muscle registers and I stop moving as the drug starts to take effect right away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I don't want to be feeling, the needle should have been filled with laudanum or something of the sort. I shouldn't feel warm, I shouldn't be feeling something in my arms, something warm and soft.

I try and open my eyes but I cant see anything if they are open, there is nothing in my line of vision and it's all still just blackness. I try and move my finger, but I cant feel anything. I try and see something, anything, but it just isn't happening.

The sound of a steady beeping starts to register and my finger finally moves, I can finally feel a bit of fabric covering something soft under my fingers. The feeling slowly seeps into the rest of my body through that hand, feeling something heavy on my arm and something soft against my face. It smells sterile wherever I am, but the soft thing on my face smells like mint and tea-tree oil, just like Ichigo's shampoo.

I close my eyes, not wanting to see whatever was in my arms, all it meant was I was alive, and Ichigo was most likely down in a cold morgue without me. I should be with him down there. I know I said all that crap about staying alive, but it hurt seeing him like that, it's the only thing I can think of right now, his body, limp on the floor and me trying to cling to him. That same fearful emotion still feels like it's permeating the air, but I know it's me.

"Shiro wake up." go away, I don't want to hear anyone right now Zeraki, I don't want to be alive right now. "Goddamn Shiro, wake the hell up, I know your faking it." leave me alone to die. Let me rejoin my Ichigo with my death. I've already got the scars on my wrists, opening them up and digging deeper wont hurt too much, I know it wont.

"Shiro. If you don't wake up now, I'm letting Shinji into the room." no, please don't, I cant take that right now, I cant feel the misery he's going to dump on me. Just let me die Zeraki… let me vanish. I know I cant have Ichigo anymore, but just let me feel like he's still here, just let me imagine this warm feeling beside me is him for a while longer. Allow my mind to play these cruel tricks on me until I decide to depart for my Ichigo.

I knew giving him the ring would be a bad thing, asking him to marry me would be a horrible decision and I should have listened to my fucking gut and tied him up in the hotel room. But I just couldn't, I couldn't take that time together away from myself and I was selfishly sacrificing him for it.

"Shiro, wake the fuck up right now and get off the bed."

"Go away Zeraki, just let me dream more."

"Cant, Ichigo's gotta get into surgery now if you ever want to see him open those pretty brown peepers of his again." he's bullshitting me, I know it. The comforting sound of another heart beating in time with mine is just a pigment of my imagination.

"Aizen killed him. Now go away and leave me to die."

"Open your eyes idiot… what the fuck do you see?" I do as he said and open my eyes, seeing nothing but the blackness I'd seen before.

"I see darkness, nothing more, nothing less, now leave me to die."

"You see… Ichigo would be very upset if you were to die while he's in surgery, so you really should just move the cover from your eyes and stop being a fucking pansy." I let out a sigh and feel for the eye cover he'd mentioned, I don't feel anything on my face, but as my fingers touch the fabric I pull it off of my eyes and notice the pale white walls.

I look around and wait for something to move, for something to do something, then I notice the machine, the beeping sound from earlier is still here, it's still moving away at the same time as my heart beat. But I realize that the sent of Ichigo's shampoo wasn't a pigment of my imagination and that he's here, in my arms.

I notice next that there are no wires or needles attached to me, their all attached to Ichigo, and the machine is beeping in tandem with his heart! My eyes grow wide and I sit up, half dumping him off my chest. His head had been placed on my shoulder, his ear over my heart. I catch the back of his neck gently before his head hits the pillow and I see the bandages.

His wonderful head of orange hair is wrapped in bandages and his eyes were closed. "Ichigo! What's going on?" I look up at Zeraki and see him shrug his shoulders, his arms crossed over his broad chest and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well… once we got you knocked out, we came back here… Ichigo's had three surgeries to his head since we got back and he's scheduled for the final surgery in two hours and needs to get to prep. But we figure that you sleeping for three days is long enough, you need something in you." I look from Zeraki back to Ichigo, trying as hard as I can to not jostle his head too badly.

"Three days? Is that how much shit you gave me?"

"No, we gave you enough for half an hour. The rest of it was depression as far as we know. The doctors were just about to label you as a coma patient."

"How did Ichigo get surgery? Did your wife do them? Who signed off on it?"

"I did kid, don't be worrying about it. Ichigo's got me as his next of kin after you." Starrk walks into the room and I noticed Lillinette holding his hand looking shy- something I haven't seen since we first met her at the meet and greet. I take a deep breath and look back down at Ichigo, his face scrunched in a pained expression.

"Has he woken up since… it happened?" I can see Zeraki shaking his head, but the gesture doesn't really hit me as I try and think of what happened three days prior to sitting here on the hospital bed with Ichigo.

"No, Ichigo hasn't woken up, but his brain activity is fine. Unohana is keeping him under tranquilizers right now, but he's not in a coma." I nod my head a few times and let out a sigh. As long as he's alright I'm perfectly happy.

"Zeraki, I think you should leave Shiro and I alone for a minute." I turn my eyes to Starrk and notice the serious tone in his voice and the dull 'I'm not joking' shimmer in his eyes.. I swing my legs off the edge of the bed and grab Ichigo's hand, noticing that the ring I'd gotten him was gone.

I open my mouth to protest and ask questions but Starrk's voice cuts me off. "They had to take it off for the surgeries, it's right here." I turn my eyes to Starrk and see that he's holding it in the same velvet box I'd given it to Ichigo in. His steel blue eyes hold me prisoner for a moment, trying to figure out why he looks so sad as Lillinette and Zeraki leave the room.

"Shiro… there are some things that everyone has decided would be best if I told you." Starrk pauses as he takes a few steps closer and sits in the chair on the far side of Ichigo's bed, looking at my mate with sad eyes.

"Alright… I'm listening." Starrk nods his head and we both take a deep breath before sighing.

"Ichigo, might have… lost his memory. We don't know anything for sure, we wont know until he wakes up… but the doctors don't think it's a good idea to have you there when he does wake up. If his memory is gone, then he's not going to remember you, and having you crying over him could freak him out- especially since we don't know how much of his memory will have been lost. And if he asks for you… then we know it's fine and it wouldn't scare him."

My heart stopped. Ichigo might have lost his memory, that means everything, about me, about him, he could forget me completely… he could have forgotten the fact that he's gay and engaged to me! Oh god… this is not good.

That annoying pain in my chest has come back as I take my eyes away from Starrk and set them on Ichigo. His small scowl making me want to take away his pain. Could he really have forgotten me? If he has, I don't know what I'll do. He's my life, and if he doesn't know who I am… my life's vanished.

I look up at Starrk and notice that he looks about on the verge of tears himself as he looks at Ichigo. "There's one more thing… this last surgery is the hardest. The last three surgeries have been to remove fragments that had come off of the bullet, because they were all threatening his life… but this surgery is the last, and the largest bullet fragment is being removed… if it's not done right, then he'll die… but if it's not removed, he'll die. And since your awake-"

"I'll sign whatever they need me to sign, if there is a chance of getting my Ichigo back I'll do it." I feel like my heart is being ripped up into pieces and then thrown to different parts of the globe. I lower my head to my knees and take a few deep breaths so Starrk cant see my face as I cry. "Just promise me Starrk… put the ring back on his finger when he comes out… it shouldn't scare him too much, and he liked to fiddle with it when he had it."

I look up in time to see Starrk nod his head and I let out a breath I'd been holding, looking down at Ichigo once more before climbing off the bed. "Alright, well, I'm going to find that form to sign and food to scarf."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thirteen hours, fifty four minutes, and… three seconds since Ichigo went Into surgery, I'm still sitting on the roof, debating on jumping if he doesn't ask for me when he wakes up. The fall would kill me, I'm almost positive, fifty floors of doctors and nurses who cant stop a falling man is a good thing to have. And if I swan dive I'll break my neck and crack my head open on impact- the perfect combination.

Grimmjow and Karin had come up a few times to check on me, Lillinette had stayed and talked about her day a few times, but Renji was busy down in the waiting room apparently keeping Rukia- Byakuya's sister (I finally remembered) sane. Its not even like Ichigo is that important to her, she hasn't even called him once since I've met up with him. I hadn't herd anything about her until they were supposed to meet up.

No matter who kept coming up, it didn't help though, no one seemed to know how I was feeling and I'd even had one of Ichigo's friends: Uryuu come up and yell at me for not protecting him. I shouldn't have had to take that, but I did, and now I'm alone in blissful silence, Ichigo's going to be coming out of surgery any moment and I'm going to stay here so I don't do anything stupid.

The sky is almost pitch black but I cant see a single star, I don't even remember what stars actually look like anymore. The sounds of Tokyo are flooding my ears and I cant help but want to cry I feel so alone. Since he's been in surgery I haven't felt a single emotion from Ichigo, so he wasn't dreaming.

I've forgotten how relaxing it is in the mornings when I wake up before him and just lay there, feeling his emotions as my own before they just manage to lull me back to sleep. He always thinks he wakes up first, but he hasn't seemed to notice how I'm always there and awake when he has a nightmare- something that has happened only a few times, but he never talks about it.

I let out a sigh and look down at the lights covering the city, no word can describe the emotion I'm feeling. Though general confusion would be a good one. An ambulance siren starts to ring through the night and I look down through the metal fencing that covers the whole building- something to stop people from jumping, too bad I could climb it in a heartbeat. My ears hurt with the harsh sounds of the city but I ignore it as best I can as my phone vibrates.

I debate on looking at the text from Grimm, I debate it for a long time, but I don't look at my phone. I'm too scared to look at my phone, so I simply don't.

It takes a few minutes, but the doors to the rooftop open and my ear flicks back to hear the foot fall, trying to determine who it is. It's either Starrk, Renji, or Byakuya… but I don't think it's any of them really… the pace is too quick and seems rushed.

"Dude, aren't you going to be there when Ichigo wakes up? Their going to do it like right now." Shut up Renji… you shouldn't be here if you don't know. It would hurt a lot less if you never opened that big mouth unless you were singing.

"No, I'm not. I cant face him right now." I pull my knees up to my chest and set my chin down so I can look at the cities lights.

"Well why the hell not? He should want to see you. I saw the ring Starrk put on him. And since I'm sure that the old man isn't into marrying his nephew that means you proposed!" stop talking… just stop talking. It hurts too much. The pain in my chest is back because your talking. My hearts starting to beat faster as I feel emotions coming from Ichigo, stronger then I thought they'd be. But I cant pay attention, I cant have emotions or he might get scared… he cant be influenced by me if he's lost his-

"Common, get up and get down there to see him when he wakes up! I'm sure he's dying to see you right about-" That's it!

"He might not remember me Renji! There is a high possibility that the Ichigo I knew is gone! I'm not allowed to see him until he asks for me, because otherwise I can scare the hell out of him and I don't want to! If Ichigo's lost his memories he could have very well forgotten everything about me!" I stand up and grip the chain link fence, trying as hard as I can to not freak out and punch his lights out.

"I cant stand the pain of loosing Ichigo, and if he doesn't remember me, then I'll never see him again. So I don't want to be there when he wakes up." my chest hurts so much when I just think of the possibility that I don't want to think of, if he just didn't know I'm positive that I'll never live happily. I hear my phone go off again and turn away from Renji, chucking the stupid device over the safety fence and wait to hear the screech of cars and a scream of people from the havoc that must have caused.

"Shiro… ever think their calling you to tell you he's asking for you?"

"It wasn't his number. Starrk knows to use Ichigo's number… I don't care, just leave me alone Renji. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I lower my head and sit myself down on the cold concrete, the spot that was once warm is now cold under me as I try not to think of Ichigo and only manage to think of him.

His name is always in my head, his face is always in the corner of my vision, and I really just cant deal with him not knowing who I am. I can think about what I'll do all I want but it wont change anything. Because I cant live if he doesn't know I exist in the very least.

Renji left a while ago, and I'm still just sitting here, pondering and wondering all the different outcomes. I know I wont know for sure unless I really see him or not, but my feet wont move, I cant stand up, I feel so helpless not knowing if he remembers me.

I give up, I have to at least know if he remembers me. The second call was obviously someone calling about him being awake, there would be no other reason to stay up here and ponder. If he doesn't remember me it wont hurt him, and I can take the pain since I'm the one who did it by not protecting him.

I didn't think I'd make up my mind, but I stand on my feet, no matter how shaky my legs feel and I rush towards the doors so I can see my Ichigo. I don't know when I started referring to him as 'mine' but I know it's been a long time, much longer then he's been marked for sure. My feet trip and stumble as I rush, trying my hardest to see Ichigo and either smother him in a kiss or leave again to never come back.

I stumble into a wall as I make a corner too wide and I pick myself up, mumbling to the nurse who asks if I'm okay, but I just keep going. I don't even hesitate outside the door before shouldering it open.

Everyone I knew are standing in the room and my eyes scan each and every one of them. Nothing but sad faces greet me as I look from one face to the next. My eyes look over ever person before I let them fall to the orange haired figure on the bed. Bright brown eyes look at me like I'm not really there before a smile crosses the persons lips. "Hello."

My heart stops for a moment before a smile breaks out over my face. I take a step into the room before an arm is across my shoulders and both Starrk and Grimmjow 'gently' remove me from the room.

"Shiro… he doesn't remember anything. He doesn't even remember his own name right now." Starrk's voice filled with anger and hurt as he looked at me. The tight feeling is back in my stomach and my chest is staring to hurt again.

I cant help but have tears well in my eyes as Starrk and Grimmjow stop me from re-entering the room. I try a few times, my heart feeling like its broken. I'm too much of a coward to turn and jump off the roof.

Beer. The next thing that popped into my head that could end my suffering… I needed lots of beer… and some meth wouldn't hurt either.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Normal POV**

Ichigo rubbed at his eyes and looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces, brown hair, blonde hair, black hair, flaming red hair… blue hair? Who the fuck had blue hair? He could recognize the blue, it seemed familiar, but his mind was just completely blank, the face attached meant nothing to him. He gripped the thin hospital blanket in his hands and pulled it closer as a doctor walked up, her white coat making him instantly trust her.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Unohana… do you know where you are?" Ichigo shook his head, his large brown eyes looked at the woman with long black hair, coming down around her neck and continuing in a long braid in front instead of behind her head.

"N-no, I don't know… can you tell me?" the people were all from different countries and backgrounds, so it wasn't helping him pinpoint it down.

"Of course I can. Your in Tokyo general hospital. Do you know your name?" Ichigo shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"If we're in Tokyo, then why are you speaking English?"

"Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and its because I don't know which of the three languages you know has vanished… do you still know any Japanese or French?" Ichigo thought for a moment, he had to get it right, he just didn't know if what he knew was right or not.

"I think so… I'm pretty sure that it's French and Japanese." Doctor Unohana nod her head with the same kind smile on her face.

"Alright, do you know anyone in this room?" Ichigo looked around again and squinted his eyes, trying as hard as he could to think of the faces.

"Not really, I kinda recognize the blue… but that might just be a color. The guy's face is completely new." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow hard, hoping that it would be the first name to come back to him.

"Don't push yourself Ichigo… it'll all come back at it's own pace." Unohana gave Ichigo a smile and he returned it before a large bang overtook the room and all eyes turned to the door.

Shiro stood in the door panting and his face almost shocked as he looked around. Ichigo watched at he looked at every other face before he was met with black and gold eyes. He froze for a moment before he allowed a smile to cross his face, loving the contrast of the pale albino's eyes. "Hello." the one simple word made the albino smile and he tried to take a step into the room but was stopped by the blue haired man and a tall brown haired man who's hair was around his shoulders.

Ichigo watched with wide eyes as the white haired man was pulled out of the room somewhat begrudgingly, feeling like he'd done something wrong though he hadn't done anything wrong at all.

Looking down at his hands Ichigo noticed the gold and diamond band around his ring finger. He spent a moment looking at it, scrutinizing the gold and diamonds wondering where he'd gotten such a ring. He looked back up at the door where the albino had vanished through and his eyes went wide.

The first day they met, growing up and learning new things together, their thirteen year old experiments in the safety of his bedroom, the albino moving away without saying so, Ichigo trying to find him, his family dying, finding him, meeting the band, meeting his still living family, it came back like a flash and Ichigo reached up and touched the slight ridge on his shoulder that was the albino's mark.

Shiro.

"N-no! come back! Shit! Shiro!" Ichigo tried to get up off the bed but the people all moved to hold him down, Dr. Unohana trying to take the needles out of his skin as everyone tried to calm the now agitated Ichigo down.

He'd spaced out for close to half an hour trying to think, and he knew he'd just gone through something traumatic, but Shiro was gone, he had to get Shiro back.

"He's not going to pick up Grimm, I told you; I watched him throw his phone off the roof. Get in your fucking car and find him."

"Ichigo, please, you have to calm down. If not, you're going to pass out or rupture one of the stitches that I had to put in." Dr. Unohana tried to keep the teen calm but it wasn't working, he just kept calling Shiro's name and struggling against the hands all holding him.

"Knock it off everyone! Let me go, let me find Shiro! I have to-" Ichigo was cut off as a hand was placed over his mouth and he was turned in the direction so he could see Starrk standing over the bed with a hard glare.

"You, are not, leaving this hospital. I will go and find Shiro, you will get those needles put back in your body and you will wait for me to come back with him. Do you understand?" Starrk knew that Ichigo would freak out until someone took control and that Ichigo would only actually calm down if a few choice people dominated his personality in the right way.

Ichigo nod his head before Starrk did the same and walked towards the door. "Zeraki's in charge until I get back. Lillinette, common. You're with me." Starrk waited for the small blonde, she gave Ichigo a hug and kiss on the cheek before hopping out of the room in front of Starrk.

"So… where do you think we're going to find him Starrk?"

"If my guess is right- and they usually are -he's going to be sitting in a gutter somewhere trying to kill himself." Starrk let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck as he exited the hospital with Lillinette at his side. "Just… don't leave my side when we get there, alright?" Lillinette nod her head and allowed Starrk to open her car door for her and then she slid into the seat.

The buildings got worse and worse as they drove, the people walking the streets increasingly greasier and shiftier. Lillinette looked at faces and recognized them from bounty lists she'd looked at over her years. "Wow Starrk… if we could bring in just three of these guy's we'd get at least a million."

"What have I told you Lillinette? We're done with that now. We're going to be a family for Ichigo and Karin, and you, my dear little Lillinette, are going to go to school." Lillinette nod her head, smile still in place.

"I know. I'm just saying… if we ever have a huge bill we need to pay, we could just come here and scoop a few of them up."

"But we don't need to with a ten figure bank account."

Lillinette scowled for a moment before letting out a sigh, "I don't know what that means… but whatever… turn right here and we'll be closer to that bar you said." Starrk nod his head and turned the corner.

Pulling up to the curb Starrk got out of the car and walked around to Lillinette's door and opened it for her. The blonde girl got out of the seat and held onto her father's hand as he turned towards the large bar that had a bunch of men all outside laughing like assholes.

Lillinette got so close that she was half under his fur lined grey coat, their hands still clasped as she looked around at the men growing more timid by the second.

"Oi! Lookie what we've got here boys… a pimp and his little bitch. How much for a few hours there Mr-" Starrk kicked out at the man, his foot connecting with the drunkards face. Everything froze for a few seconds before the men that the downed man had been laughing with rushed at him with swinging fists.

Starrk remained holding Lillinette's hand as he delivered another kick or two before pulling his gun out. He pressed it against the last man's forehead and everyone else looked away like they were seeing nothing.

"Tell me. Where is Shiro?"

"W-who?"

"An albino tiger! Where is an albino tiger?" Starrk pressed the gun further into the mans forehead, making a bit of an impression.

"He-he's around the corner… oh god... please don't shoot, I promise… I-I wont touch the girl! Just don't kill me!" Starrk rolled his eyes and kicked out at the man, foot connecting with the bottom of his jaw and making him fall back.

"I wouldn't waist a bullet on scum like you. Common Lilly, let's go find Shiro." Starrk started walking again, unable to hold the sigh in as everyone parted for them like the red sea.

There was a sniffling sound once they turned the corner and Starrk noticed right away that there was a black and white blob, curled up in a ball against the wall, arms over knees and face hidden. "Wait here Lillinette."

Taking a few tentative steps Starrk noticed the empty needle on the ground beside the albino and let out a sigh, praying to god it wasn't Shiro's. a few more steps and he knelt down. "Shiro… what happened? Is this yours?" Starrk carefully picked up the dirty needle, liking the fact he couldn't see any blood on it, but it was dark in the alley.

"Y-yes… I-I couldn't… I couldn't do it… he doesn't know, he doesn't know me Starrk… what am I going to-to do?" Shiro looked up and Starrk let out a sigh, seeing no physical change in the albino.

"Shiro… what did you inject yourself with?"

"I-I didn't… I'm too much of a fucking chicken! I gave it to a fucking rotted orange." Shiro pointed to a molded orange lump in the alley in front of him as he burst into tears. Starrk turned around and motioned for Lillinette to come closer.

"Shiro… what would you do if I told you that Ichigo remembers? You were his trigger. He remembers you now." Shiro looked up with large watering eyes, his tears looking like silver rivulets as his lips quivered and he started crying again.

"Oh god… he's alright, I-I don't know what to feel… I don't know how to feel."

"Well, just get up and come back to the hospital with me and we'll have it all figured out." Shiro nod his head and got up to follow Starrk back to his car so they could get to the hospital.

The entire ride Shiro was close to silent, just trying to reign in his emotions, he'd tried to kill himself and had chickened out. Turns out a needle filled with laudanum was easy to find in the right back alley, and thanks to books and the internet he knew that one needle in a major vein was all he'd need.

The moment the door opened again the room was virtually empty aside from Karin and Ichigo, the orange head sitting on the bed with no needles in his hand and all the wires were gone from his body. His healing process had picked up the moment he remembered Shiro's name and he was already almost perfectly well again.

"Shiro… why the hell'd you leave? Baka… couldn't give me a few minutes to remember anything, could you?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he moved to get up. A pale hand came down on his chest before he could move very far and he was pushed back down onto the bed.

"Don't you ever… fucking scare me like that again berry. Or I'll be the one to make you loose your memory." Shiro bent down and pressed his lips against Ichigo's

"I hope I don't have to file for spousal abuse then." Ichigo's lips pulled into another smile and he returned the kiss, loving the fact that he was free to go as long as he didn't do anything rigorous for a week and checked in with Unohana once a day at three in the afternoon for a physical and general check up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo was wiped, three weeks already and he was up to his ears in book reports and essays due in only a few days for midterms… what fucking semester has midterms after only three weeks?

He walked into the apartment and dropped his book bag, taking more care with his laptop bag and sighed, kicking his shoes off and moving into the kitchen as he loosened his tie from his neck and popped a few buttons.

"Ichigo? Is that you?"

"Yeah babe. Got any coffee made?"

"Nah, but I got a cup of tea steeping on the counter for you." Ichigo smiled as he walked into the stainless steel and granite kitchen, smelling the chi tea that always helped him calm down after a day of lectures and bullshit.

"Thanks Shiro. How've you been?" Ichigo walked into the living room of the penthouse suit they'd been living in for a total of two months, as soon as they'd gotten married they'd moved into a permanent building and Starrk was just down the street about a hundred blocks if they needed him.

"Pretty good… working on this new song that's kicking my ass… care to help with some inspiration?" Ichigo looked at the smirking albino as he sat down in his lap and set his face in the crook of the albino's neck, his hand with the tea over Shiro's other shoulder and resting on the side table so he didn't spill it.

"I want to… but I've got two essays due tomorrow and I'm only done one, haven't even started the other one."

"Alright… I'll monopolize you once your done… unless it's going to be an all-nighter… then I'm sure I could help you stay awake with a cold shower." Ichigo rolled his eyes and started tracing random patterns on Shiro's left shoulder over his heart. Their lives had calmed down so much after Aizen's funeral and it was almost mundane, if it wasn't for Shiro still being with the band and Ichigo planning how to kill his instructors then they'd have nothing interesting in their lives but the sex.

Three knocks came at the door and Ichigo sighed, he didn't want to get up to have people bugging either him or Shiro, he just wanted one day were someone wasn't going to bother him.

"It's open!" the carrot tops voice carried out over the apartment and when the sound of several sets of feet hit his ears he regret saying anything, they could have played 'gone shopping' if they had remained quiet.

"Hey… what's up with the two of you? You look close to death again Ichigo."

"Haha, funny Grimm. I'm tired, medical school is kicking me in the ass. Why the hell do I need to do English book reports for fucking medical shit. The book doesn't even have anything to do with medicine."

"It's because you need to learn how to take something and analyze it until there is nothing left to analyze." Shiro smiled as he spoke, running his fingers through the orange locks that had grown into a shaggy mop on the top of Ichigo's head that he quite liked. His hair on the other hand remained short and spiky, he didn't like the long look on himself- the face Ichigo was a hair puller in bed was just a bonus since he had very little to work with.

"What's up Grimm? We've got work to do." Ichigo sat up a little, his body still laying chest to chest with Shiro as he took a sip of tea and sighed as the hot liquid slid down his throat.

"We just came to bug the shit outta you two. We need a lot of shit to get done and the two of you need to help."

"I don't think so Grimm. I'm still on my honeymoon. The fact you bugged Starrk to tell you where we were is not my fault. I've got another month until I have to do anything with the band. And besides, Ichigo's classes started early and he's swamped with work." Shiro looked over at the group and noticed they all looked absolutely annoyed. "What? Don't tell me that just because Ichigo's here you didn't think I'd say no."

"Shiro… stop being a bastard… we need your help with the songs we're working on! You have to help us!"

"I've got my own songs to write. So fuck off and leave me to it. I really don't want to have to get up, but your making it hard to stay still."

"Common Shiro… just this one last thing for us. We'll leave you alone if you try and write one more song… just one." Renji butt in noticing that Ichigo was shifting off of Shiro just in case the man wanted to jump up and kill them.

"Fine Hichigo, we'll leave you and Ichigo to your… honeymoon then. Have a good time."

"Don't call me Hichigo. I've changed it- permanently and legally. I am Shiro Kurosaki and you cant change that. Why the hell would you even call me Hichigo after years of calling me Shiro?"

"Sorry… thought it'd get you attention more. Anyhow, we'll be seeing you. I've gotta freshen up for my date tonight as is." Renji gave the happy couple a smile before grabbing Grimmjow's arm and ushering everyone out of the penthouse so the two could be as mundane as they want.

With a bright smile Ichigo hopped up and straddled the albino's waist, his smile growing into more of a smirk. "Hey Shiro… if I finish my book report early enough… want to go out to the club? I wont be able to drink much because I still have to go into school tomorrow to hand them in. but I really wanna have fun. Whadda ya say?" Shiro gave a smirk of his own and nod his head before raising himself and pressing a kiss to Ichigo's lips.

"Of course… you know I get some of my best inspiration at the club… not as much as our bedroom, but it should be enough."

"Perv."

"You love it." Shiro's smirk remained on his face as Ichigo hopped up and moved to grab his laptop.

Neither of them really cared how filled with excitement their lives were, neither of them wanted to be separated when Shiro went back out on the road, but those hurtles would come and pass. Shiro was a little depressed about having to kill his father, and when his mother was on the stand in her own case she'd basically called him a mistake once again- this time on international television. Apparently he was an ungrateful child that deserved nothing they gave him. It had taken everything in his being to not retort, to be the better man and remain quiet, but it proved hard when he just scoffed, spurring her on further.

Neither really knew what lay ahead of them, but life was like a chess game, wasn't it? Strategic, well thought out, disappointing at points, and fun. So why the hell not live it like a game?

**AN:**

**Me: hello everyone and thank you for reading!**

**Shiro: wow… you made us mundane.**

**Me: well I cant write endings well… so yeah. Besides I'm getting up to the reason for that.**

**Ichigo: I kinda like it… it relaxes everything out again. I like to relax. Though putting me into school wasn't fair.**

**Me: well you cant be stupid for the rest of your life can you? Besides, university is good for you.**

**Starrk: yeah… too bad it was my money, didn't bother telling people that, did you?**

**Me: Sorry Starrk, but you are kind of an extra for the story.**

**Starrk: I know, so's Lillinette. Anyhow, I've got my two bits in, going to sleep now.**

**Grimmjow: how come there is no more about Hisagi and me? I hate the guy in real life, but didn't I ask you to give me someone so I could show them off?**

**Me: you said nothing about showing them off, and in all honesty I felt bad so I complied Grimm.**

**Grimmjow: you're a horrible bitch.**

**Me: hey! Sensor that language Mr. or I'll rip you a new one!**

**Shikamaru: who has to watch their language?**

**Axel: aren't you going to tell them that thing now Elizabeth? You know, your idea that you were thinking about.**

**Me: I'm getting there… I'm letting Gaara do it.**

**Gaara: _if Elizabeth gets ten reviews asking for it, she is willing to write a sequel to this story, she has a plot bunny for it and is willing to write one if at least ten people ask for it. So please review and let her know. Have a good morning, afternoon, or night and drive safely._**


End file.
